Ojos grises Krum
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: SLASH VK/CD Ya todo el mundo sabe que Harry y Lucius viven muy felices y han acompañado a sus otros amigos en todas sus aventuras, pero... ¿realmente como comenzó la relación entre Cedric Diggory y Víktor Krum? Entra y averigüalo
1. Dos romances muy diferentes

Ojos grises (Krum) (1/24)

Ojos grises (Krum) (1/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy aquí para presentarles la quinta (y espero última) parte de Ojos Grises. Algunos me pidieron que explicara como fue el comienzo de la relación entre Víktor y Cedric y pues no pude negarme porque realmente estoy enamorada de este universo, jejejeje. Espero que no les parezca aburrido el fic porque aunque me esforcé en hacerlo original, no pude evitar repetir algunas partes que mencioné antes.

Espero que la disfruten : ) ... byeeeeeee!!

--

**Ojos Grises (Krum y Diggory)**

**Capítulo I. Dos romances muy diferentes**

Víktor miró a su alrededor y torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado. Era evidente que el tener dinero no venía casado con el buen gusto. La habitación donde se encontraba estaba tan sobrecargada de adornos que resultaba en extremo vulgar en lugar de imponente como imaginaba era la intención. Se encogió de hombros y se dijo que realmente eso no le concernía… estaba ahí por asuntos de negocios y por nada más. Su anfitrión había dado órdenes a su mayordomo de que lo llevara a ese despacho y fue dejado ahí cómodamente instalado. Miró su caro reloj con algo de impaciencia pues lo molestaba sobremanera la impuntualidad. Había llegado a su cita a tiempo y le parecía de mal gusto que Igor Karkarov lo hiciera esperar y más aún porque casi lo había obligado a visitarlo en su castillo. Por lo general no hacía ese tipo de concesiones, pero el monto del negocio que iba a tratar con el hombre bien valía las molestias que se había tomado para visitarlo. Había tenido que modificar su apretada agenda para poder atenderlo, pero lo que más lo molestaba era que tuvo que cancelar una cita con su pareja. En sus labios se dibujó una sincera sonrisa cuando su mente y su corazón evocaron la imagen del hombre que amaba. Lo había conocido cuando el joven abrió una cuenta en una de las tantas sucursales del banco que poseía y, a su parecer, surgió una inmediata atracción mutua. Vasil… tal era el nombre del chico del que estaba enamorado. Tenía el cabello tan oscuro como sus ojos y su brillante piel morena tenía la facultad de enloquecerlo.

La puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus dulces pensamientos y saludó con cortesía a los tres hombres que llegaron. Igor hizo las presentaciones de rigor antes de indicarle a su invitado que tomara asiento en una pequeña, pero confortable sala. Víktor así lo hizo y observó que los dos jóvenes se colocaban detrás del hombre en actitud sumisa… era obvio que no iban a participar en la charla. Igor los había presentado como Mihail y Alekko, su hijo y su sobrino respectivamente.

-Voy a ser sincero con usted, Krum –comenzó a decir Igor tomando asiento frente a su invitado–. Mis empresas me reditúan muchas ganancias y estoy buscando el banco idóneo que haga que ese dinero crezca lo más posible. Todos aquellos a los que he consultado sobre usted sólo lo han halagado, pero aún así no estoy seguro de que sea la persona indicada para manejar mis intereses económicos –dijo con tanta franqueza que casi rayaba en la grosería.

-Soy demasiado joven para su gusto, ¿no es así? –dijo Víktor cuando observó que Igor hacía un minucioso examen de su juvenil rostro.

-Está en lo correcto –aceptó con brutal sinceridad.

-Un recelo que me parece muy natural que sienta –una pequeña sonrisa afloró a sus labios–. Sin embargo, pienso que la única manera en que puedo demostrarle que soy perfectamente capaz de manejar su dinero es que me proporcione una cantidad y le prometo que no sólo se la duplicaré, sino que le daré más intereses que cualquier otro banco en todo el mundo.

-Una idea que también se me había ocurrido a mí –él también sonrió, pero de manera desagradable–. Pero ni piense por un momento que puede engañarme, Krum –lo amenazó con ojos centelleantes–. No me he convertido en uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo por casualidad.

-No tengo la costumbre de engañar o robar a mis clientes, Karkarov –le contestó Víktor con voz de hielo–. Mi ética profesional es intachable así como también lo es la forma en que manejo el dinero de aquellos que han depositado su confianza en mí –su voz se hizo más cálida en sus siguientes palabras–. Mi banco tampoco ha crecido por casualidad y le aseguro que no ha sido debido a medios ilícitos. Además, puede consultar el movimiento financiero de su cuenta cada vez que lo crea conveniente.

-Le aseguro que así lo haré –dijo amenazante antes de quedarse pensativo unos segundos–. Creo que empezaré a invertir con usted unos…

-¿Me permite hacerle una sugerencia? –lo interrumpió y se ganó una mirada de llena de enojo por parte del hombre por haberlo callado–. Creo que un buen comienzo para nuestro arreglo comercial sería que me proporcionara las ganancias de su flota pesquera del Japón.

-¿Del Japón? –Karkarov levantó una ceja antes de soltar una sonora carcajada llena de desprecio–. Está de broma, ¿verdad? Esa compañía me proporciona…

-La suma de 10 millones de dólares anuales y que en realidad no representa ni siquiera el 3 de su ingreso total.

-¿¡Pero cómo demonios sabe eso!? –explotó furioso–. ¿¡Acaso está involucrado en espionaje industrial!?

-Por supuesto que no –le contradijo con una indulgente sonrisa–. Simplemente conozco mi negocio y éste tiene que ver con todos los movimientos comerciales de este planeta, eso es todo. Estoy al tanto de la comercialización del atún, como es su caso en el Japón, hasta la venta de armas nucleares y créame… tengo excelentes contactos en todo el mundo para invertir el dinero de mis clientes –se puso muy serio repentinamente–. Y le advierto desde ahora que jamás invierto en el mercado negro ni tampoco lavo dinero –miró brevemente al par de muchachos que se movieron nerviosos en su lugar.

-No entiendo porque me hace esa advertencia –Igor lo miró claramente ofendido–. Todos mis negocios están dentro de la ley y no tengo nada que ocultar.

-Era solamente un comentario –le contestó Víktor volviendo a sonreír–. ¿Invertirá en mi banco entonces?

-No me convence… es mucho dinero –dijo todavía dudando.

-Dejaré que lo piense con calma –Víktor se levantó e Igor lo imitó–. Llámeme cuando haya tomado una decisión. Que tengan buena tarde, caballeros –les dio la mano a los tres hombres antes de abandonar el despacho.

Víktor salió del castillo y miró su reloj sonriente pues sabía perfectamente que Igor lo contactaría al día siguiente para invertir en su banco. Tal vez no le proporcionaría la cantidad que le había pedido, pero al menos le daría la oportunidad de demostrarle que era el mejor en su campo.

'_Esto me llevó menos tiempo del que tenía planeado_' –pensó con satisfacción–. '_Ahora puedo pasar la tarde completa con Vasil. Estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy contento al verme llegar tan temprano_' –y se subió a su limousine que pronto llegó a la casa de su novio.

Al bajar del automóvil le dijo a su chofer que no se marchara porque en el trayecto había decidido invitar a Vasil a cenar. Desde hacía casi dos semanas no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos y sabía que le encantaría la idea. Sacó la llave y entró a la casa con total confianza pues era de su propiedad. Se la había proporcionado a su pareja casi desde el principio de su relación y el joven se lo había agradecido con una noche llena de pasión desbordante. Revisó por completo la planta baja en su búsqueda, pero no lo encontró. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que tal vez su novio había aprovechado su ausencia para dormir pues aún estaba en la universidad y el estudio le robaba muchas horas de sueño. Con este pensamiento subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo si estaba durmiendo y entró a la recámara principal con sigilo. Vasil si se encontraba en la cama, pero no estaba precisamente dormido.

Víktor se quedó congelado al ver a su novio en pleno acto de amor con otro hombre. La sangre se le congeló en las venas y no pudo moverse por un largo momento, pero cuando por fin su aturdida mente liberó a sus músculos se fue directamente contra la pareja y arrojó al desconocido hombre al suelo para luego llenarlo de salvajes patadas. Vasil dio un grito de terror al ver a su enfurecida pareja y el color huyó de su rostro, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Víktor se hartó de golpear al hombre y todavía jadeante enfrentó a su pálido amante que aún estaba paralizado.

-Eres… eres… ¡¡un maldito traicionero!! –le dijo Víktor temblando de rabia y le propinó un descomunal puñetazo en el rostro–. ¡¡No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida!! ¿¡Lo oíste, desgraciado!? –dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Todavía hervía de ira y de indignación cuando se bajó de su limousine y todos los que le servían se dieron cuenta de su terrible estado de ánimo en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa. Víktor llamó a gritos a su asistente quien recibió órdenes precisas de desalojar a Vasil de su departamento esa misma tarde, de quitarle las llaves del auto deportivo que le había regalado así como también de cancelar todas sus cuentas bancarias. Después de eso el búlgaro se encerró en su despacho y no salió de ahí sino hasta el siguiente día.

Cedric y Tina salieron del cine todavía riendo. La chica había escogido una película cómica para coronar ese delicioso día. Había sido el más divertido del que tenía memoria y así se lo hizo saber a su novio. Cedric se lo agradeció con un dulce beso en los labios y, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, comenzaron a caminar por las mojadas calles londinenses.

-En verdad me la pasé muy bien, mi amor –dijo Tina con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-Yo también, cariño –Cedric volvió a besarla–. Pero no creo que pueda escaparme de nuevo. Minerva me mataría si vuelvo a tomarme el día libre.

-Eso sería muy injusto –hizo un mohín de disgusto–. Eres el que más se esfuerza en el museo.

-Lo hago porque me encanta mi trabajo y lo sabes –le contestó riendo–. Si pudiera, hasta dormiría ahí.

-No lo dudo –dijo ella entre dientes y decidió cambiar de tema.

Llevaba de novia con Cedric apenas dos meses y no quería presionarlo a que pasara más tiempo con ella, pero ya se le hacía casi imposible no hacerlo. En ese corto tiempo apenas habían salido a comer juntos un par de veces, pero eso sí, se las había ingeniado para llevárselo a la cama en cinco maravillosas y memorables ocasiones. Cedric la había fascinado desde la primera vez que lo vio y no le fue fácil convertirse en su pareja, pero eso no fue debido a que el muchacho no fuera receptivo a su abierto coqueteo sino más bien a que estaba tan sumergido en su trabajo en el Museo Británico que tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que aceptara una invitación a cenar. Esa misma noche ella se le declaró desafiando los convencionalismos y para su completo alivio no fue rechazada. Hoy había logrado persuadirlo de que pasaran el día juntos debido entera y exclusivamente a que el muchacho no tenía nada verdaderamente urgente que hacer en el museo.

Cedric era un gran conversador además de que siempre estaba de buen humor y ella había disfrutado como nunca su compañía. En verdad lamentaba que el día hubiera terminado y de pronto decidió que no lo dejaría marcharse esa noche a su casa pues no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo. No les llevó más de media hora en llegar al departamento de la chica y ella lo invitó a pasar.

-Está bien, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo –aceptó Cedric después de pensarlo un momento–. Quiero ir al museo a ver como están las cosas.

-¿¡Vas a ir a esta hora!? –exclamó Tina sorprendida–. ¡Pero ya van a dar las 10 de la noche!

-No tendré problemas en entrar –le contestó riendo–. Todos los guardias de seguridad me conocen.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche, mi amor –le dijo melosa al tiempo que lo hacía entrar al departamento–. No quiero dormir sola –comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro–. ¿Te quedarás?

-Perdóname Tina, pero… –lo interrumpió un profundo beso–. … en verdad quiero ir al museo y… –nuevamente fue interrumpido por otro beso.

-Nada de lo que hay ahí se esfumará, cariño –sus besos eran cada vez más insistentes–. Te prometo que aún estarán ahí mañana cuando vayamos a trabajar. Quédate, por favor –tomó las manos masculinas y las llevó hasta sus senos sin ningún pudor.

-De acuerdo –le contestó Cedric cediendo–. Pero no puedo quedarme toda la noche.

-No hay problema –aceptó de inmediato, pero interiormente se prometió que no lo dejaría abandonar su cama tan fácilmente… había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron el amor y lo deseaba demasiado.

La recámara de Tina era muy agradable y ambos cayeron sobre la suave cama riendo. Cedric se tomó las cosas con calma e inició un dulce juego de besos y caricias que muy pronto llevaron a la chica a una intensa excitación. Se desprendieron de sus respectivas ropas antes de sumergirse entre las suaves sábanas y seguir con su erótico jugueteo. Cedric hizo una pequeña pausa para colocarse el condón que la chica le puso en la mano, pero después ya no hubo más interrupciones. A Tina simplemente le encantaba la forma tan delicada y suave con que Cedric la poseía y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se desmadejara en sus brazos tras alcanzar un delicioso clímax. Ella se acurrucó en el amplio pecho suspirando de felicidad y un suave sopor la envolvió mientras se decía que ése había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Cedric la ciñó amoroso en sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en su frente mientras se preguntaba qué diablos le sucedía. Su actual novia era muy bonita, aunque sin llegar a la exageración, y su esbelto cuerpo tenía las suficientes curvas para considerarlo deseable, pero no lograba excitarlo… nunca lo había hecho. Esta y las anteriores ocasiones que estuvieron juntos tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su virilidad despertara lo suficiente como para poder hacerle el amor. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó a sus antiguas novias y sus frustrantes encuentros íntimos con todas y cada una de ellas. Todas las ocasiones que les hizo el amor tuvieron el mismo resultado… una completa insatisfacción por parte suya. Disfrutaba tocando la piel de sus amantes y besando sus labios, pero cuando llegaba el momento de la posesión algo en su interior no funcionaba bien y la poca excitación que había llegado a sentir, salía volando por la ventana. Se dio cuenta que Tina ya estaba profundamente dormida y decidió marcharse. Sabía, por experiencia, que no lograría volver a fingir pasión y no quería quedar como un completo inútil. Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y se deshizo del condón en el cesto de basura del baño antes de vestirse y salir de puntitas de la habitación. Una vez en la calle retomó su decisión de ir al museo y dirigió sus pasos hacia allá. Levantó una ceja cuando consultó su reloj y vio que apenas eran las 10:30. Realmente satisfacer a Tina no le llevó demasiado tiempo y sonrió ampliamente… al menos no era un pésimo amante.

Tina llegó al museo malhumorada y no encontraba la forma de tranquilizarse. Durante el trayecto a su trabajo se había dicho muchas veces que estaba exagerando las cosas, pero simplemente no podía alejar de ella esa creciente frustración. La había molestado que Cedric se hubiera marchado mientras dormía porque su cuerpo se había quedado con ganas de tener más sexo, pero, si era sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que lo que verdaderamente la tenía desquiciada era la horrible sospecha de no ser lo suficientemente mujer como para satisfacer a su novio. Cuando se despertó a mitad de la noche y no lo encontró a su lado se sintió muy desilusionada, pero nada más. Se metió al baño para asearse y grande fue su sorpresa cuando su atención fue capturada por el condón que había utilizado Cedric... dentro de él no había ni rastro de semen. Eso lo hizo sentirse muy, pero muy mal. No se consideraba una chica con una amplia experiencia en la cama, pero los dos anteriores amantes que había tenido le habían asegurado que no lo hacía nada mal y por eso no comprendía el porqué nunca había logrado satisfacer a su novio. ¡Oh, sí! Se había dado cuenta que Cedric jamás había conseguido un solo orgasmo con ella y ese conocimiento ya la estaba volviendo loca.

Ocupó su lugar en el vestíbulo, pero enseguida consultó su reloj. El museo tardaría todavía media hora en abrir sus puertas al público y eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para buscar a Cedric y aclarar de nueva vez por todas esa desquiciante situación. El sonido de sus zapatillas resonó en las altas paredes mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras que utilizaban los empleados para ingresar a las áreas técnicas. Cedric entró a trabajar como restaurador al museo, pero Minerva se dio cuenta enseguida de que el joven tenía un don especial para detectar las verdaderas antigüedades y ahora lo utilizaba como su asesor personal. Cedric era muy culto e inteligente y había ayudado tanto a la mujer que ella daba gracias al cielo todos los días por tenerlo en su equipo de trabajo.

A Tina le tembló un poco la mano cuando tocó la oficina privada de Cedric. Escuchó que la invitaban a pasar y respiró profundamente antes de atreverse a traspasar el umbral. Se quedó congelada cuando al entrar se encontró con que todo el equipo de restauración se encontraba en junta.

-¿Necesitabas algo, niña? –le preguntó Minerva a la chica con la impaciencia brillando en sus ojos.

-Nada que no pueda esperar, señora –le contestó Tina algo roja… esa mujer tenía algo que le imponía sobremanera.

-Entonces vuelve después –le dijo la mujer cortante antes de volver a dirigirse a sus colaboradores–. Espero que le den todo su apoyo a Cedric… sobre todo tú, Seamus –miró al chico que enseguida infló el pecho.

-Haré todo lo posible –le contestó el irlandés apenas aguantándose las ganas de lucir una enorme sonrisa.

Tina salió de la oficina de Cedric preguntándose qué tema estarían tratando. Había esperado que su novio al menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de voltear a verla y la saludara, pero como no fue así, su enojo creció aún más. Y el tener que aguardar varias horas para poder hablar con él, no la ayudó en nada para apaciguar su creciente ira.

-¡Cedric! ¡Espera! –le gritó Tina a su novio cuando lo vio pasar por el vestíbulo en compañía de Seamus.

Cedric esperó cortésmente a que su novia lo alcanzara y trató de tomarla del rostro para besarla en los labios, pero se sorprendió cuando fue rechazado con violencia.

-¡Tenemos que hablar! –le dijo ella echando chispas por los ojos.

-Claro –le contestó Cedric confundido–. Voy a salir con Seamus un segundo y…

-¡No! ¡Ahora! –exigió en voz alta provocando que algunos turistas voltearan a verlos con curiosidad.

-Yo… eh… te espero afuera, ¿de acuerdo, Cedric? –dijo Seamus y se alejó para no parecer entrometido en la discusión de la pareja.

-¿Qué te sucede, Tina? –preguntó Cedric perplejo ante la actitud de su novia, pero no recibió contestación.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó casi a rastras hasta la oficina que ocupaba su jefe. Para suerte de ambos ésta se encontraba vacía en ese momento. Y en verdad fue algo afortunado porque en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Tina se dedicó a exigirle a gritos que le explicara el porqué no lograba satisfacerlo. A Cedric se le llenó el rostro de color ante la explosión de la chica, pero no interrumpió su furioso monólogo. No fue sino hasta después de cinco minutos de haber hablado sin parar que Tina se volvió hacia su novio y lo enfrentó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me contestas? ¿En verdad soy una completa inútil? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas repentinamente–. ¿En qué he fallado, Cedric? ¿En qué?

-¡Oh, Tina! ¡No llores! –Cedric se apresuró a abrazarla–. No eres tú la que está mal… soy yo –la chica lo miró muy asombrada–. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-¿A-acaso eres g-gay? –preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Cedric se quedó tan sorprendido como ella y no pudo articular palabra por largos segundos. Jamás se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que fuera homosexual porque nunca se había sentido atraído hacia los de su propio sexo, pero cuando sintió que su virilidad se tensaba al imaginarse lo que sentiría si otro hombre lo besara, fue cuando comprendió el porqué ninguna mujer había logrado satisfacerlo. De su pecho brotó un largo suspiro de alivio porque se le había quitado un gran peso de encima… comenzaba a creer sinceramente que era impotente. Se alejó de la chica y le dio la espalda para que no se diera cuenta de su absurda, pero innegable excitación.

-Sí… lo soy –le contestó Cedric en un hilo de voz.

Dijo eso no precisamente porque estuviera cien por ciento seguro de esa afirmación, pero por el momento esa aceptación le serviría de pretexto para no continuar al lado de Tina… le sería total y completamente imposible volver a tener intimidad con ella después de esa conversación.

-¡Oh, Cedric! ¡Eres injusto! ¡Muy injusto! –Tina se acercó a él y lo golpeó con los puños cerrados en la espalda–. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? ¿¡Por qué jugaste conmigo de esta manera!?

-No he jugado contigo, Tina –se volvió y la tomó de las muñecas con firmeza–. Salí contigo porque realmente me gustas y también porque pensé que… –calló pues no sabía que más inventar.

-¿Qué conmigo lograrías abandonar tu homosexualidad? –preguntó la chica ante su pequeño silencio–. ¿Pensaste que yo lograría hacerte olvidar a tus otros amantes? ¿A todos aquellos hombres con los que has compartido tu cama y tus besos?

-Así es –aceptó totalmente rojo y se alejó de ella de nuevo porque sus palabras lo estaban excitando una barbaridad.

El solo evocar la imagen de un hombre desnudo sobre de él… devorando sus labios… recorriendo su cuerpo con sus grandes y ardientes manos… ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué de pronto la habitación se había tornado tan caliente?

-Pero desgraciadamente no lo conseguí –siguió diciendo Cedric tratando de sacar de su mente tan perturbadoras imágenes–. Perdóname, Tina. Mi intención jamás fue lastimarte.

-No lo sé, Cedric. No sé si algún día podré perdonarte, pero te prometo que guardaré tu secreto –y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Cedric se derrumbó en una silla y deslizó tentativamente una mano por encima de su excitada entrepierna. Se quejó audiblemente cuando se imaginó que era la mano de otro hombre el que lo estaba acariciando y hubiera seguido ese loco juego hasta el final, pero el saber que no era correcto que hiciera ese tipo de cosas en ese lugar, hizo que detuviera abruptamente sus caricias. Tuvo que tomarse largos minutos para tranquilizarse y salió de la oficina luciendo más o menos normal. Atravesó el vestíbulo y le dirigió una mirada llena de culpabilidad a Tina que volvió el rostro hacia otro lado de inmediato. Sin embargo le dio las gracias en silencio antes de seguir su camino e ir al encuentro de Seamus que lo esperaba fuera. Posiblemente jamás se habría dado cuenta que le gustaban los hombres si ella no se lo hubiera insinuado. Observó con cuidado a su compañero y también al cuarteto de fuertes hombres que estaban bajando con extremo cuidado algunas cajas de un enorme camión. No sintió nada especial hacia ellos, más que una pequeña admiración por los enormes bíceps que se lograban distinguir a través de las ajustadas camisas y se dijo que no era de extrañar que no se hubiera dado cuenta que era gay… esos hombres no le atraían en lo absoluto.

'¿_Cuál será mi tipo de hombre?_' –se preguntó suspirando soñadoramente–. '¿_Rubios? ¿Morenos? ¿Trigueños como yo_?' –volvió a suspirar–. '_Bueno… creo que tendré que esperar a que mi príncipe azul aparezca_'

Cedric soltó una estruendosa carcajada ante este loco pensamiento y Seamus volteó a verlo con curiosidad al tiempo que pensaba que a su nuevo jefe le había afectado la mente el andar con la chica encargada del módulo de información.

--

Hasta aquí les dejo : ) … nos vemos pronto!!


	2. Confusion

Ojos grises (Krum) (2/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Isabellatrix: Caray chica, ya las extrañaba!! Gracias por haber estrenado el panel de mensaje, jejeje… y weno… quisiera que guardaran esa varita porque como que me ponen nerviosilla, jajá jajá… no se crean… estoy acostumbrada a la tortura, jajá jajá… y sí, el fic ya está terminado y trataré de subir dos capítulos por semana… cuídense y ya no consuman tanta heroína porque les puede subir el azúcar, jajá jajá…. mil besos guapas.

--

**Capítulo II. Confusión**

Víktor colgó el teléfono con excesiva fuerza y se levantó del escritorio echando chispas por los ojos. Salió de su oficina y se plantó frente a su secretaria que se encogió de inmediato en su silla al ver lo furioso que estaba su jefe. Sabía perfectamente que no debía haberle pasado esa llamada, pero el hombre al otro lado de la línea le había suplicado por espacio de quince minutos que lo comunicara con Víktor.

-¿Qué parte de '**No Quiero Hablar con Vasil Bonro Bajo Ningún Concepto**' no entendiste, muchacha? –preguntó Víktor en voz baja, pero terriblemente colérica.

-Lo entendí, señor –le contestó ella temblando visiblemente–. Pero el joven me dijo que era cuestión de vida y muerte y…

-Recoge tus cosas y pasa a personal por tu liquidación –la interrumpió con brusquedad–. No me interesa trabajar con alguien que no cumple mis indicaciones.

-¡Pero, señor! –dijo aterrada, pero su voz no la escuchó más que el aire a su alrededor porque Víktor ya había desaparecido.

Al volver a su oficina, Víktor no volteó a ver ni se disculpó con su visitante por su brusco abandono. Ocupó su lugar detrás del escritorio antes de tomar el teléfono y marcar con evidente furia un número. Habló con su gerente de recursos humanos y le ordenó que le consiguiera una nueva secretaria lo más pronto posible. En cuanto colgó volvió a marcar otro número de la misma forma y sólo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos segundos antes de que una llorosa voz masculina le contestara.

-No quiero volver a oír tu asquerosa voz, Vasil –le dijo Víktor entre dientes–. Y estoy hablando en serio.

-¡_Víktor! ¡Perdón…_! –fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de azotar el aparato para cortar la llamada.

-¿En qué íbamos? –le preguntó el búlgaro con extrema frialdad a la rubia que lo observaba con innegable preocupación.

-En que ibas a contarme lo que ha ocurrido –le contestó Fleur Delacour con su melodiosa voz.

Fleur sólo podría ser descrita como una rubia despampanante. Tenía por cabello una espesa cortina de oro plateado que enmarcaba un rostro de ensueño y sus brillantes ojos azules eran realmente preciosos. Y como si no fuera suficiente su belleza y su inmensa fortuna para tener a una impresionante cantidad de hombres rendidos incondicionalmente a sus pies, también era poseedora de un cuerpo de concurso. Mucha gente había caído en la trampa de su aura de inocencia y habían tratado de aprovecharse de ella, pero no podían estar más equivocados. Esa muchacha no era la clásica rubia descerebrada y nadie la engañaba ni en cuestiones sentimentales ni en lo referente a los negocios. Era dueña de la más grande cadena restaurantera del mundo y Víktor era el encargado de manejar su dinero. Se habían conocido por cuestiones de negocios, pero pronto surgió entre ellos una sincera amistad cuando descubrieron que tenían mucho en común.

La rubia arrugó el ceño al notar que Víktor no parecía estar dispuesto a contarle sus problemas y se preguntó si serían tan graves como parecían pues era muy raro verlo fuera de sus casillas. El muchacho tenía un genio del demonio, era cierto, pero jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

-No quiero hablar de eso –le contestó Víktor evitando su mirada.

-De acuerdo –le contestó Fleur con voz de hielo–. No te obligaré a que me digas lo que te pasa, pero como me doy cuenta que ya no me tienes confianza, te advierto que de ahora en adelante nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional y puedes olvidarte de volver a comer gratis en uno de mis restaurantes. ¡Ah! Y tampoco podrás poner un pie en mi casa y mucho menos acercarte a Puppy.

-No te pongas pesada, Fleur –el búlgaro sonrió a su pesar como había si la intención de la chica.

-Entonces no te hagas el interesante y dime por qué terminaste con Vasil –se sintió mal al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amigo–. Creí que las cosas iban muy bien entre ustedes dos.

-Lo mismo pensaba hasta que lo encontré revolcándose con otro en mi propia casa.

-¿¡Qué!! –gritó estupefacta–. ¿¡Y dejaste vivo al muy bastardo!? Pero al menos le cortaste las bolas, ¿no?

Víktor negó riendo y un poco del peso que aplastaba su herido corazón, se evaporó. Siempre le hacía mucho bien hablar con Fleur. La chica tenía un humor cáustico y una afilada lengua que lograban sacarlo de cualquier depresión.

-¡Qué pena! Yo definitivamente lo hubiera castrado –Fleur sacó un delgado cigarrillo y lo puso en sus delicados labios–. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Feliz como una lombriz –le contestó Víktor sarcásticamente antes de levantarse hecho una furia–. ¿¡Cómo diablos quieres que me sienta!? ¡¡Fatal!! ¡Vasil me engañó con un miserable e insignificante maestrillo de cuarta! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? –se dejó caer en su silla y escondió la cara en sus manos–. ¿En qué fallé, Fleur? ¿En qué? Le di todo lo que quería. Lo consentí… lo… lo amé sin reservas y me… traicionó.

-La culpa no es tuya, cariño –se levantó deprisa para ir a arrodillarse frente a su amigo–. Algunas personas nacen descerebradas. Simplemente tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte con un retrasado mental que no sabe la joya de hombre que perdió por culpa de un idiota revolcón.

-Pero no volverá a sucederme –se descubrió el rostro y la chica se sobresaltó al ver que sus facciones se había tornado tan duras que parecían estar esculpidas en acero–. El próximo hombre que duerma en mi cama no tendrá la más mínima oportunidad de engañarme ni con el pensamiento… ¡te lo juro!

-¡Por Dios, Víktor! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –dijo con su habitual desenfado, pero la férrea determinación que brillaba en esos ojos oscuros lograron ponerla nerviosa–. ¿Y cómo diablos piensas hacer eso? ¿Encerrándolo en un calabozo?

-Sí es necesario que haga eso… ¡lo haré! Pero no permitiré que me abandone o me engañe –declaró con ferocidad antes de ponerse de pie–. Nunca más nadie va a burlarse de ni de mí ni de mi amor.

-Estás muy alterado y necesitas tranquilizarte, querido –definitivamente no le había gustado lo que dijo su amigo–. Te invito a que te emborraches conmigo y, si quieres, también podríamos tener una buena sesión de sexo salvaje –le guiñó un ojo con picardía–. Te aseguro que después de esta noche no volverás a acordarte de ese imbécil.

-Creo que voy a tomarte la palabra –le contestó Víktor después de meditarlo un segundo–. Necesito embriagarme para no volver a pensar en ese rastrero y repugnante traidor.

Fleur no lo contradijo, pero supo que iba a suceder exactamente lo contrario. Víktor era de las personas que se tornaban sentimentales cuando bebían y se dijo que debía tener a la mano miles de pañuelos desechables porque su amigo iba a derramar muchísimas lágrimas esa noche.

--

Seamus ya se estaba desesperando y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de su jefe mientras recorría los pasillos del museo.

-¡¡Cedric!! ¡¡Cedric!! ¿¡Dónde diablos te metiste!!

Cedric apenas fue conciente de que alguien lo llamaba y le indicó a su compañero donde se encontraba. Seamus entró a la enorme bodega y miró a su jefe con suma desaprobación.

-¿¡Ya te fijaste la hora que es!? –Seamus le pasó el brazo por el rostro varias veces, pero obviamente Cedric nunca pudo ver las manecillas con claridad–. ¡Son más de las 9 de la noche y si no te vas a tu casa a ducharte y a cambiarte de ropa en este mismo instante, llegarás tarde a la recepción!

-No voy a ir –le contestó Cedric distraídamente antes de volver su atención a la pieza que estaba examinando–. Encontré algo muy raro aquí.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Sabes perfectamente que McGonagall te descuartizará si no llegas a tiempo a la embajada! –lo jaló con brusquedad de la camisa y prácticamente lo sacó a rastras de la bodega–. Ya vete antes de que sea la propia Minerva la que venga por ti.

-Está bien –aceptó el muchacho a regañadientes y se fue a su oficina para recoger su chamarra todavía pensando en lo que había descubierto.

Una vez en la calle desechó la idea de tomar el autobús y se fue caminando a su casa y no porque ésta estuviera cerca, sino más bien porque deseaba seguir pensando. Esa tarde habían recibido una nueva entrega y entre las piezas encontró una piedra bastante antigua que estaba seguro correspondía al período de tiempo que lo enloquecía, pero había algo en su grabado que no le checaba. Suspirando pesadamente supo que debía volver a retomar sus antiguos textos escolares para encontrar la incongruencia y lamentó que no pudiera hacerlo esa misma noche. Minerva le había sonsacado la promesa de que la acompañaría a una pequeña cena que daría el embajador de Siria. El motivo principal de su asistencia era servir de asesor en la negociación con el hombre responsable de asuntos culturales de ese país para que les permitiera montar una exposición de sus antigüedades más valiosas. Cedric no entendía la insistencia de la mujer por tenerlo a su lado porque Minerva era una arqueóloga muy respetada además de que era una experta en todo lo referente a relaciones internacionales.

Una vez que hubo llegado a la embajada, Minerva y él se reunieron con el encargado de asuntos culturales y comenzó la negociación. Cedric demostró que definitivamente era muchísimo más capaz que la mujer en cuestiones técnicas y prácticamente fue el único responsable de escoger las piezas que podían trasladarse al museo ya fuera porque su fragilidad no era excesiva o por algún otro motivo. El asombroso despliegue de conocimientos que demostró al hacer la selección de los objetos impresionó de tal forma al hombre que de inmediato le hizo una jugosa oferta de trabajo. Por supuesto a Minerva no le gustó en lo absoluto esa proposición y se apresuró a decirle a Cedric que estaba dispuesta a renegociar su sueldo en cualquier momento. El muchacho rió divertido ante su propuesta y la tranquilizó al decirle que entre sus planes inmediatos no estaba el irse a vivir al medio oriente. Una vez que el acuerdo se concretó, fueron invitados a que disfrutaran de un poco de música en el salón principal. Cedric se sentó en solitario en una esquina del salón y su mente volvió a la pieza en la que estaba trabajando. Escuchaba la música, pero como ésta era lenta y cadenciosa, le permitió perderse en sus pensamientos y debido a eso se sobresaltó cuando alguien le habló al oído.

-Yo nunca he podido hacer eso –le dijo un atractivo hombre rubio.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Cedric cuando su corazón recuperó su ritmo normal… ¡le había pegado un susto de muerte!

-Dormir con los ojos abiertos –le contestó riendo–. Y no te culpo que lo hagas. ¡Esa música es horrible!

-No estaba durmiendo –él también rió–. Estaba pensando.

-¿En serio? –levantó una ceja con escepticismo–. ¿Y en qué pensabas?

-En una roca sucia y vieja –le contestó con la verdad.

-¡Qué aburrido! –declaró con fastidio–. Pienso que si vas a quedarte con la mirada clavada en el vacío al menos deberías pensar en algo divertido.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-En verdadera música… –miró con desprecio la orquesta de cámara que seguía tocando–. … en buen vino, agradable compañía y… sexo –el hombre lo miró de tal forma que lo puso nervioso.

-Eso suena bien, pero prefiero pensar en mis rocas. Gracias –respondió con voz ahogada.

-Pensé que eras una persona divertida, pero que me equivoqué –dijo enojado y se levantó para marcharse.

Cedric no pudo menos que suspirar de alivio… ese hombre no le había agradado en lo absoluto. El desconocido se alejó dos pasos antes de regresar sorpresivamente al lado de Cedric logrando que éste diera un salto en la silla.

-Eres aburrido, pero también muy atractivo –le dijo antes de inclinarse sobre él y hablarle de nueva cuenta al oído–. Cuando quieras algo de acción, búscame… me llamo Lennes –depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla–. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, muñeco.

¡¡Muñeco!! ¡El muy idiota le había dicho muñeco! Cedric sintió como hervía de rabia y fue un milagro que no le largara un puñetazo en el rostro por haberse atrevido a besarlo y también por haberle insinuado que hicieran esas cosas… ¡entre hombres! Lennes se marchó muy sonriente y Cedric se quedó jadeando de enojo, pero muy pronto recapacitó sobre su reacción y se derrumbó en la silla. Su innegable indignación e ira le indicaban sólo una cosa… no era gay. Ahogó un gemido de dolor al darse cuenta que ahora únicamente le quedaba una solución a su total falta de excitación cuando estaba con mujeres. ¡¡Era impotente!! Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar al tiempo que se decía que era un verdadero fracasado. Se levantó y buscó a Minerva para decirle que se marchaba. Ya había hecho su parte en esa reunión y no quería darle una nueva oportunidad a Lennes de ir a molestarlo. La mujer no hizo el menor intento por detenerlo y Cedric salió al frío de la noche. Volvió a desechar la idea de tomar un transporte y emprendió la larga caminata a su hogar en medio de lúgubres pensamientos. Levantó la cara hacia la hermosa luna llena que brillaba en lo alto y dejó que el llanto escapara de sus ojos. Era horrible saber que nunca sería feliz al lado de una mujer así como también la irrefutable certidumbre de que jamás podría pertenecer a otro hombre. Llegó a su casa sumergido en un mar de confusión y eso no lo ayudó a concentrarse en buscar aquello que le había llamado la atención de la roca. Durante horas enterró el rostro en un gran número de libros, pero cerca del amanecer los abandonó y se metió a bañar sintiendo una enorme frustración.

-Y ahora no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo –se dijo con gran desconsuelo.

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo nuevamente frente a la roca que estaba estudiando, todos sus deprimentes sentimientos se esfumaron y volvió a sonreír con innegable alegría cuando al terminar la tarde, descubrió lo que estaba mal.

'¡_Al diablo con mi sexualidad_!' –se dijo feliz–. '_Ya el tiempo dirá si soy gay o no. Sé que cuando encuentre a la persona adecuada para mí no importará si es hombre o mujer. Por el momento estoy seguro de lo que soy… ¡alguien que adora su trabajo_!' –y se fue corriendo al despacho de Minerva para informarle lo que había descubierto.

--

Igor revisaba las cantidades que aparecían en la pantalla de su computadora y no acababa de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Se decía que Víktor había maquillado esas cantidades para animarlo a invertir más dinero con él, pero no podía encontrar el engaño por ninguna parte. Abrió una nueva ventana y revisó cuidadosamente la bolsa de valores. Lanzó un silbido de puro placer pues según el último reporte, su pequeña inversión se había vuelto a duplicar. Un suave toque en la puerta de su despacho hizo que gritara de enojo, pero dio su permiso para que pudieran entrar.

-¡Ah, eres tú! –dijo Igor con condescendencia cuando su único hijo entró al despacho–. ¿Qué quieres? –se levantó para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Avisarte que ya me voy –Mihail le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

-En dos o tres semanas –le contestó encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia–. Depende de cuánta diversión encuentre en las Bahamas.

-Seguro que encontrarás mucha –le guiñó el ojo con complicidad–. El Caribe rebosa de mujeres hermosas.

-Lo sé, lo sé –le contestó el joven con una enorme sonrisa–. Y precisamente por eso voy a ese lugar a pasar mis vacaciones… adoro la piel morena –sus ojos se perdieron en un bello recuerdo.

-Pero no te metas en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? –le recomendó en suave tono de regaño–. Tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero salir del país para ir a tu rescate.

-No te preocupes, padre –volvió a besarlo en la frente–. Este viaje es exclusivamente de placer. Además, ya te prometí que no volvería a cometer más locuras.

-Gracias, Mihail. Cuídate mucho y también dile a Alekko que se porte bien.

-Lo estrangularé si no lo hace –bromeó antes de mirar la pantalla–. ¿Y qué tal va la inversión que hiciste con el idiota de Krum?

-Pues ni tan idiota –lo contradijo riendo–. Realmente sabe su negocio.

-¡Pero es un arrogante insufrible! –dijo con rencor al recordar como los había hecho sudar sangre a él y a su primo el día que se entrevistó con su padre.

La forma en que esos astutos ojos negros lo vieron cuando afirmó que no lavaba dinero ni que tampoco se metía en negocios sucios, lo puso muy nervioso y se preguntó si Krum sabría algo de sus ilícitas actividades. No lo creía posible porque aunque Igor había tenido que intervenir en muchas ocasiones para sacarlo de un embrollo, por lo general era bastante discreto en sus operaciones. Cierto, tenía muchas dificultades para que le lavaran el dinero y su primo fue el que insistió en que estuvieran presentes en esa reunión para tener la oportunidad de evaluar al banquero. Si Víktor no hubiera lanzado esa advertencia, sin duda alguna se las habría ingeniado para hablarle a solas y le hubiera ofrecido una generosa cantidad de dinero a cambio de sus servicios, pero sabiamente se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Por mí puede ser tan arrogante como quiera, siempre y cuando no permita que mi inversión se pierda –dijo Igor con indiferencia antes de cambiar la conversación–. Y hablando de otra cosa… creo que ya es tiempo de que te involucres en los asuntos comerciales de la familia.

-¡Oh, papá! No seas así –dijo Mihail en tono aniñado–. Apenas tengo 17 años. Déjame divertirme un poco más, por favor. Aún soy demasiado joven como para que quieras encerrarme en una oficina.

-¡Ay, hijo! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –lo miró con la condescendencia que provoca un desmedido amor paternal–. De acuerdo, pero en cuánto cumplas los 20 tendrás que comenzar a interesarte en mis negocios, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo –le contestó con infantil alegría y volvió a besarlo en la frente–. Ya me tengo que ir.

-Diviértete mucho –le recomendó sonriendo.

-Te prometo que lo haré –le confirmó antes de abandonar el despacho.

Igor volvió a tomar asiento frente a la computadora todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Juguetón y travieso… era lo único que pensaba de su hijo cada vez que éste se metía en problemas porque a su parecer no era un mal chico y que sus '_travesuras_' eran pasajeras. Estaba muy orgulloso de él porque creía firmemente que era su vivo retrato además de que tenía el mismo gusto desmedido por las mujeres que él.

¡Já! ¡Claro! Realmente era increíble lo ciego que estaba Igor con respecto a su hijo y era obvio que no lo conocía en lo absoluto y mucho menos sabía nada sobre sus inclinaciones sexuales. Si el búlgaro creía que su hijo iba a pasar ese tiempo en compañía de hermosas mujeres, no podía estar más equivocado porque en cuanto el muchacho entró a la limousine que lo esperaba frente al castillo, se fundió en un ardiente y húmedo beso con un atractivo muchacho de piel morena que se dejó caer en el amplio asiento para que Mihail pudiera recorrer su cuerpo a voluntad. Alekko levantó una mano y tocó el vidrio que comunicaba con el chofer para darle a entender que ya estaban listos para partir antes de inclinarse sobre un rubio y hacerle lo mismo que le hacía su primo al otro muchacho.

--

Hasta luego!!


	3. La jaula de oro

Ojos grises (Krum) (3/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

**Capítulo III. La jaula de oro**

Víktor tomaba notas a una impresionante velocidad en su computadora portátil, pero sin dejar de poner atención a Lucius Malfoy. El rubio ocupaba el sitio de honor de aquella inmensa sala de juntas y todas y cada una de las personas que estaban ahí reunidas, lo escuchaban casi sin respirar. La varonil voz se escuchaba con toda claridad y durante el tiempo que duró la reunión el hombre fue interrumpido sólo en dos ocasiones y no fue precisamente para contradecirlo, sino más bien para que extendiera sus puntos de vista. Lucius dio por terminada la junta a tres horas de haber comenzado y algunas personas de inmediato revolotearon a su alrededor tratando de llamar su atención. Víktor sin embargo no hizo el menor intento de acercársele pues no tenía ninguna necesidad. La extensa explicación que había dado el rubio sobre su sospecha de que pronto se desataría una muy peligrosa crisis económica no necesitaba esclarecerse más porque al menos a él le quedaba claro que debía actuar con prontitud para evitar tener pérdidas millonarias. Conocía a la totalidad de las personas ahí reunidas, al menos por nombre, y no era de extrañar que la mayoría mostrara signos de extrema preocupación ante lo dicho por el más reconocido y encumbrado economista del mundo entero. Sin embargo, logró captar retazos de algunas conversaciones y en ellas se lograba detectar el escepticismo. Es más, incluso algunos de ellos hasta se atrevieron a calificar a Lucius de alarmista. Sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que aquellos hombres serían unos redomados estúpidos sino tomaban en serio las advertencias del rubio. Él conocía a la perfección la gran capacidad de Lucius Malfoy y no dudaría en aplicar las medidas preventivas que sugirió. Guardó todas sus cosas para marcharse, pero antes de salir miró hacia donde estaba el rubio y algo en su interior saltó al contemplar sus ojos grises.

Víktor sabía que era un pésimo fisonomista y eso le había ocasionado un sinfín de situaciones bochornosas pues llegaba a olvidar el rostro de sus clientes tras algún tiempo de no frecuentarlos. Había visto a Lucius sólo una sola vez con anterioridad y mentiría si afirmara que lo reconocería si se lo encontraba en la calle, pero no por eso dejó de darse cuenta que su mirada había cambiado. Aquella vez que lo vio, esos imponentes ojos grises lucían serenos y en el fondo podía distinguirse un singular brillo de felicidad, pero ahora éste había sido sustituido por una enorme tensión. Víktor suspiró profundamente al comprender el por qué Lucius Malfoy lucía tan tirante. No era de conocimiento público que el rubio estaba pasando por un mal momento dentro del parlamento inglés debido a que estaba viviendo con un hombre. Su informante le había dicho que la mayoría del parlamento se había opuesto rotundamente a esa relación y que muchos se habían confabulado en contra del rubio para obligarlo a que terminara con su pareja, pero que él se había negado en redondo a hacerlo. Al parecer lo que más les molestaba a aquellas personas era el no poder atacar públicamente al joven porque era el hijo de uno de los hombres más influyentes del país. Entre los muchos rumores que corrían alrededor de esa situación era que Harry Potter tenía embrujado al rubio con su gran belleza. Cuando se lo dijeron rió divertido porque le parecía que era una exageración. Sin embargo, y sin importar que el joven fuera atractivo o no, él apoyaba la decisión de Lucius de permanecer al lado de la persona que amaba a pesar de todas las dificultades que su relación le ocasionaba. Le deseó al rubio buena suerte en silencio antes de abandonar la sala de juntas.

Una vez fuera, una de las muchas edecanes que se movían por el lugar se apresuró a buscarle su abrigo y sólo tardó unos cuantos minutos en abordar su lujosa limousine. Consultó su reloj y se dijo que Fleur no lo recibiría de muy buen talante que digamos pues iría a su encuentro con una hora de retraso, pero eso no llegó a preocuparlo demasiado. La chica conocía el motivo de su corta estadía en los Estados Unidos y ella mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era su presencia en esa reunión en particular. Mientras el automóvil recorría las calles de San Francisco, Víktor tomó su teléfono y marcó el número privado de Igor Karkarov. Sabía que al hombre no le agradaría en lo absoluto los cambios que pensaba hacer en sus inversiones y necesitaba ponerlo en antecedentes antes de que se diera cuenta por si mismo que éstos se congelarían durante un corto tiempo. Generalmente no se tomaba ese tipo de molestias con sus clientes pues ellos confiaban plenamente en sus decisiones, pero Igor era un completo paranoico con su dinero y sabía que diariamente revisaba sus movimientos financieros y más ahora que ya tenía bajo su responsabilidad la totalidad de los ingresos del millonario. Tal y como anticipó, su compatriota no tomó con mucha ecuanimidad sus noticias, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el congelamiento de su cuenta, pero eso sí, le dijo muy claramente que lo refundiría en la cárcel si trataba de engañarlo.

-Idiota –dijo Víktor molesto en cuanto cortó la llamada, pero casi enseguida desechó al hombre de sus pensamientos.

Le dio tiempo de hacer otras llamadas, pero ahora a su banco, para girar estrictas instrucciones a sus subordinados antes de llegar a uno de los elegantes restaurantes de su amiga. En cuanto puso un pie en el lugar, un empleado lo guió con gran diligencia hasta una salita privada. Víktor levantó las cejas asombrado al descubrir que la rubia estaba en compañía de un hombre de edad bastante avanzada y que además tenía la expresión más adusta que hubiera visto jamás, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-¡Por fin llegas! –dijo Fleur con afectación–. ¡Te esperaba desde hace una hora!

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, querida –le contestó Víktor evitando dejarse arrastrar a una de las discusiones infantiles que la rubia disfrutaba tanto–. Me disculpo por mi tardanza.

-Y haces bien porque por tu culpa hemos perdido mucho tiempo –lo miró con enfado antes de volverse a su acompañante–. Argus… te presento a mi querido, pero impuntual amigo Víktor Krum.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Argus, pero no le ofreció al búlgaro ni la mano ni una sonrisa–. Soy Argus Filch.

-El gusto es mío, señor Filch –le contestó Víktor con educación antes de sentarse al lado de su amiga–. ¿Y por qué dices que hemos perdido tiempo? –preguntó con curiosidad–. ¿Qué me perdí?

-¡Argus vino a ofrecerme una propiedad y quiero ir a verla en este mismo instante! –dijo la chica claramente emocionada

-¿Y dónde queda? –preguntó con desconfianza.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía preocuparse en lo absoluto con respecto a las decisiones comerciales de la rubia, pero debido a que no conocía a ese hombre, eso lo hacía recelar de sus intenciones pues tal vez lo único que buscaba era aprovecharse de su amiga.

-Se encuentra en el Monte Winter, muy cerca de su punto más alto y te aseguro que es un verdadero paraíso terrenal –dijo Fleur con ojos soñadores–. El año pasado me hospedé en la casa de una amiga que vive ahí y la finca que Argus me ofrece es la que colinda con la propiedad del papá de ella. Está a cuatro horas de aquí, pero te aseguro que vale la pena. ¡Acompáñame a verla, por favor!

Víktor deseó que Fleur no demostrara su entusiasmo tan abiertamente porque se dio cuenta cómo los ojos del hombre brillaron de codicia ante su actitud y se imaginó que ya estaría sopesando la posibilidad de subir el precio de la propiedad.

-¿Y en serio quieres ir a verla hoy mismo? –Víktor consultó su reloj y vio que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde–. ¿No dices que se hacen cuatro horas de camino? Estará oscuro cuando lleguemos ahí y no creo que puedas ver mucho a la luz de la luna.

-Está a cuatro horas pero por carretera, tontuelo –le dijo la rubia riendo–. Si nos vamos en helicóptero, no nos llevará más que hora y media llegar a las montañas.

-No creo que sea conveniente que te precipites, Fleur –le aconsejó el búlgaro con sensatez–. Sería mejor que primero investigues todo lo concerniente a la finca del señor Filch antes de que tomes una decisión.

-Si no quieres ir conmigo, sólo dímelo y me voy sola –lo miró enfurruñada.

-Disculpen que me entrometa, pero quiero recordarles que ya recibí una generosa oferta por parte del señor Chang por mi propiedad –dijo Argus y se ganó una mirada de enfado por parte de Víktor.

El búlgaro ya conocía esa estrategia y se preguntó con desesperación porque la rubia no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo presionada.

-¿Vas a acompañarme o no? –le preguntó Fleur a Víktor bastante enojada.

-Iré contigo –aceptó el muchacho con desaliento… tal parecía que su amiga no estaba dispuesta a escuchar consejos.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó la joven otra vez alegre–. Mientras te esperábamos hablé al aeropuerto y ya nos aguarda un helicóptero –se levantó con decisión y los tres salieron del restaurante.

Tal y como Fleur anticipó, llegaron en poco tiempo a las faldas de la montaña donde encontraron un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que el helicóptero aterrizara y una vez ahí no tuvieron problema en conseguir un transporte que los llevó directamente a la finca del señor Filch. Víktor tuvo que admitir que el bosque de coníferas que cruzaban era realmente muy hermoso y que luciría igual de encantador en cualquier época del año. Cuando la casa del hombre quedó ante sus ojos, el muchacho se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta pues era simple y llanamente impresionante. Estaba construida de tal manera que parecía haber sido esculpida en la pared de la montaña.

-Me costó una fortuna hacer esa casa, pero valió la pena –comenzó a decir Argus con su áspera voz–. Da la impresión de que es fría, pero no es así porque la montaña le asegura una agradable temperatura sin importar la hora del día ni la estación del año. ¿Alcanza a distinguir la cerca que está detrás de esos árboles, señorita Delacour? –llamó la atención de la rubia y se alejaron de Víktor que no podía dejar de ver la casa–. Rodea la propiedad en su totalidad.

Víktor ni siquiera notó que lo dejaban solo porque su corazón latía a mil por hora. Frente a él estaba aquello que había estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo… una casa que encajaba por completo en sus planes futuros. Sabía que jamás encontraría otro lugar que fuera más parecido a una Jaula de Oro. No estaba bromeando cuando le dijo a Fleur que no permitiría que lo engañaran de nuevo. Cuando encontrara a aquel ser con el que deseara compartir su cama, lo llevaría a esa montaña, lo encerraría y no lo dejaría escapar jamás. Ese lugar simplemente era perfecto para mantener alejada a su pareja de todos aquellos que pudieran interponerse entre ellos.

--

Durante todo el viaje de regreso a San Francisco, Fleur se negó a hablarle a Víktor pero él no se inmutó ante su evidente enojo. Al final la rubia decidió que no le gustaba la finca del señor Argus y el hombre se derrumbó por completo ante su decisión, pero luego volvió a animarse cuando Víktor le dijo que él la compraría. Fleur miró a su amigo con asombro, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en comprender el por qué deseaba la propiedad. Le bastó ver la forma en que observaba la casa para adivinar sus oscuras intenciones. Precisamente por esa casa fue que a ella no le gustó la finca… tenía un aire de encierro que le ponía los vellos de punta. Se asustó muchísimo por la decisión de su amigo y trató por todos los medios de hacerle ver que estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error, pero Víktor cerró los oídos a sus palabras y terminó enojándose seriamente con su amigo. Evitó voltear a verlo durante el retorno a la ciudad porque la desquiciaba ver su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción porque finalmente había encontrado el lugar ideal para poder encerrar a su futura pareja bajo mil cerrojos. Bajaron del helicóptero y Fleur se adelantó al auto de su amigo que los esperaba en el aeropuerto. Miró hacia otro lado cuando el muchacho se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuándo volverás a hablarme? –le preguntó Víktor sonriendo cuando ya el auto se había puesto en marcha

-Cuando acabe de maldecir a Vasil Bonro por lo que te hizo –le contestó Fleur con los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué lo mencionas? –su sonrisa murió de inmediato–. Ese imbécil no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

-¿¡Qué no!? –lo miró furiosa–. ¡Ese idiota destruyó tu autoestima, pisoteó tu ego y te convirtió en estúpido! –el insulto logró que al búlgaro le hirviera la sangre en un segundo–. ¡Sí! ¡Estúpido, idiota e imbécil! ¡Recapacita por todos los cielos, Víktor! ¡Simplemente no puedo creer que sigas pensando en encerrar a alguien porque eres incapaz de olvidar a Vasil!

-¡¡Yo ya olvidé a esa rata asquerosa!! –la contradijo gritando.

-¡No mientas! Sigues pensando en él y su traición todavía te desgarra el alma. Aún lo amas y precisamente por eso quieres castigar al próximo ser que tenga la desgracia de caer en tus brazos.

-No amo a Vasil –siseó Víktor–. Lo odio con toda mi alma.

-¡Demuéstralo entonces y detén esta locura! –lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió–. ¡No cometas la injusticia de lastimar a un inocente y abandona tu obsesión de convertirte en un maldito carcelero! No permitas que un mísero bastardo destruya tu vida. Te ruego que vuelvas a confiar en ti y en el amor –le suplicó llorosa.

-El amor es traicionero y fugaz, Fleur –declaró con extrema seriedad–. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora… nadie volverá a traicionarme nunca más y ahora seré yo el que decida cuando se termina todo.

-Veo que es totalmente inútil hacerte entrar en razón, Víktor –Fleur suspiró derrotada–. Sólo espero que cuando te des cuenta cuán equivocado estás no sea demasiado tarde –apretó el botón que comunicaba con el chofer–. ¡Me bajo aquí! –le dijo al hombre y el auto se detuvo de inmediato–. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! –dijo cuando ya se disponía a bajar–. No vuelvas a creer que soy tan estúpida como para no saber lo que voy a comprar… ya había investigado la finca y sabía exactamente cuál es su valor. ¿Y sabes una cosa, chico? Te sacaste la lotería con esa propiedad.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? –se obligó a preguntar con calma porque aún estaba molesto con su amiga por todo lo que le había dicho.

-Porque sólo pagaste una quinta parte de su valor real –se bajó el auto y se alejó por la calle.

Una vez solo, Víktor tuvo que admitir que era cierto que su ego se encontraba seriamente lastimado por el comportamiento de Vasil y fue por esta razón que investigó al hombre con quién lo traicionó. Obviamente no podía compararse con él en lo económico, pero ciertamente era un tipo que tenía un encanto natural y supo que fue gracias a su bello rostro que logró convencer a su amante a serle infiel.

'_No estoy equivocado_' –se decía sin cesar mientras se dirigía a su hotel–. '_El amor se esfuma cuando nuestra pareja tiene la oportunidad de compararnos con alguien más y no voy a permitir que me vuelva a suceder lo mismo que con Vasil. _¡_Nadie volverá a arrebatarme lo que es mío_!' –se dijo con fiereza–. '¡_Lo juro_!'

--

Lucius salió al área de espera del aeropuerto y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio como Harry se ponía de puntitas tratando de localizarlo entre todos los que acababan de arribar a Londres. Levantó un brazo para saludarlo y le encantó la forma en que los bellos ojos verdes se iluminaron al verlo. Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardaron en darle su equipaje pues ya tenía ganas de tener entre sus brazos a su pareja. Llevaban dos días separados debido a que no había podido negarse a realizar ese corto viaje a los Estados Unidos, pero al mismo tiempo había sido una bendición poder alejarse de la tremenda presión que estaba sufriendo por parte de sus colegas del parlamento. Estaba conciente de que muchos de ellos se estaban comportando de esa manera simplemente porque estaban celosos de su influyente posición en el gobierno y siempre estaban a la caza del menor pretexto para atacarlo. Había tenido que echar mano de todas sus influencias para que el escándalo que esos hombres hicieron cuando se enteraron que estaba viviendo con Harry no saliera a la luz pública y no lo había hecho para proteger su reputación como había sucedido en el pasado, sino para evitar que su amado fuera molestado por la prensa. La tensión que llevaba en su interior ya era demasiada y sabía que debía tomar una decisión y pronto porque la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-¡Mi amor! –exclamó Harry emocionado antes de arrojarse a los brazos extendidos del rubio que lo recibió con un apasionado beso–. Me alegra que hayas vuelto –le dijo el moreno con los ojos brillantes de amor cuando el beso terminó–. Te extrañé muchísimo –y era verdad.

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde que se reconciliaron, pero apenas una semana antes pudieron mudarse a la hermosa casa que escogieron para que fuera su hogar porque ese fue el tiempo que le tomó al rubio separarse oficialmente de Narcisa. Harry lloró de felicidad cuando tuvo entre sus manos el certificado de divorcio. Ese papel era el que le demostraba que ya no era, ni sería nunca más, el oscuro amante del rubio. En esos maravillosos días conoció la verdadera dicha al despertarse entre los brazos de Lucius y más aún porque podría permanecer a su lado sin importar que el amanecer se hubiera marchado desde hacía horas. Y precisamente porque se sentía tan feliz fue que lo extrañó tanto. La casa se sentía enorme y vacía sin su voz y su soberbia presencia, pero fue en su cama donde sintió más la soledad porque durante esas frías noches no tuvo la tibieza de ese fuerte cuerpo junto al suyo.

-Y yo a ti, ojos verdes –le contestó Lucius suspirando profundamente–. Ya ansiaba poder besarte.

-Igual yo –le contestó antes de que se unieran en otro apasionado beso sin importarles que todo el mundo se les quedara viendo–. ¿Y cómo te fue?

-Bien –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió–. ¿Viniste solo?

-No. Tu hijo vino también, pero se me desapareció desde hace rato –miró a su alrededor buscando al rubio–. Mira… ahí viene.

Padre e hijo se fundieron en un apretado abrazo antes de que los tres comenzaran a caminar hacia la salida donde los esperaba el auto de Lucius. El hombre rubio se retrasó un paso para observar a los dos únicos amores de su vida. Observó que Harry trataba a Draco con fría reserva, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no duraría pues su chico tenía un corazón de oro y no era capaz de guardar odio o rencor. Antes de subir al auto, Harry se detuvo un segundo para sonreírle y a Lucius las piernas se le aflojaron de puro amor. En un arrebato de pasión lo tomó de la cintura y lo estrujó entre sus brazos antes de tomar posesión de su dulce boca con evidente desesperación.

'_Nunca te abandonaré, mi amor_' –le prometió Lucius al chico a través de sus labios–. '_Nadie puede obligarme a hacerlo y no lo haré_'

-¡Guau! –dijo Harry aferrándose a los fuertes hombros de su pareja porque ese apasionado lo dejó tembloroso–. ¿Y eso que fue?

-Mi forma de decirte que te amo con locura –le contestó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Ya había tomado una decisión y eso le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

--

Continuará…


	4. Mío y de nadie más

Ojos grises (Krum) (4/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Bellatrix: Hola chicas hermosas!! … sí, subí un poco rápido el otro capítulo, pero me hice el propósito de actualizar los lunes y los jueves ; ) … eso de las bolas suena doloroso aún cuando no soy hombre, jajajaja… mil gracias por seguir apoyándome y animándome… las quiero!!

Lilith: Hola!! Pues mucho me temo que sí será la última entrega que haré de Ojos Grises a menos que me alucine y haga una de Remus al estilo de Prison Break o algo así, jajajaja… te agradezco que estés aquí y más que me hayas dejando un mensajito… te mando un gran beso.

--

**Capítulo IV. Mío y de nadie más**

Cedric se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y tomó el volante con manos temblorosas. Era la primera vez que manejaría solo y estaba muy nervioso, pero se llenó de valor y encendió el motor del pequeño auto. Después de su visita a la embajada de Siria, Minerva insistió en aumentar sustanciosamente su sueldo aunque trató de convencerla de que no era necesario. Ese excedente de dinero le alcanzó para comprarse un auto y durante una semana tomó clases de manejo, pero aún no se sentía seguro de poder lidiar con el tremendo tráfico de Londres. El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras arrancaba y llegó casi a vuelta de rueda al primer cruce. Miró atentamente el semáforo esperando la luz verde, pero cuando ésta apareció, sacó muy rápido el pedal del embrague y el auto saltó hacia adelante antes de que el motor se apagara. Los cláxones de los autos que estaban detrás de él no tardaron en sonar y Cedric se puso aún más nervioso. Volvió a encender el motor, pero como se le había olvidado poner la caja de velocidades en punto muerto, el auto volvió a saltar y el motor se apagó sin remedio. Intentó varias veces poner el motor en marcha, pero con el mismo resultado. La insistencia de los otros automovilistas de que avanzara se hizo más obvia y le dieron ganas de llorar. El semáforo se puso nuevamente en rojo y sólo algunos consiguieron seguir su camino, pero no antes de gritarle algunas malas palabras. Mientras el trigueño se preguntaba desesperado en qué estaba fallando, alcanzó a ver por el espejo lateral que el conductor que estaba detrás de él bajaba de su auto y se aterró.

'¡_Este tipo va a golpearme_!' –pensó asustado, pero no acertó a subir su ventanilla y sólo se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al joven de color que se le había acercado.

-Problemas, ¿eh? –dijo Lee Jordan con diversión–. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es poner tus intermitentes para indicarles a los demás que tienes problemas.

Cedric se quedó congelado cuando Lee se inclinó sobre él para alcanzar el botón de emergencia. Estaba muerto de nervios, pero no por eso dejó de notar que el muchacho olía delicioso aunque llevaba demasiada loción encima pues dejó su aroma dentro del auto.

-Veo que tu auto es estándar –comentó Lee mientras se incorporaba–. Cada vez que se te apague el motor debes poner la caja de velocidades en punto muerto –sonrió ampliamente cuando no fue obedecido–. Anda… hazlo –lo instó riendo bajito.

Cedric lo obedeció con manos temblorosas y esperó más indicaciones provocando que su inesperado salvador soltara una sonora carcajada.

-¿Es la primera vez que manejas solo? –le preguntó Lee divertido.

-Sí –aceptó Cedric con voz estrangulada.

-¿Y vas muy lejos?

-¿Y por qué lo preguntas? –lo miró con recelo.

-Porque espero que tengas tiempo de sobra ya que seguramente llegarás tarde adonde quiera que vayas –le contestó riendo–. Ya puedes encender el motor –Cedric así lo hizo y casi palmoteó de gusto cuando escuchó el suave ronroneo–. Ahora mete primera –otra vez fue obedecido–. Recuerda que en esa velocidad debes sacar muy lentamente el pedal del embrague mientras aceleras con suavidad. Avanza despacio y en cuanto cruces la calle puedes cambiar a segunda. Yo te cubriré las espaldas para que no te molesten los demás –se alejó hacia su auto, pero luego volvió sobre sus pasos–. No vayas a apagar las intermitentes. Úsalas todo el tiempo hasta que te sientas con más confianza para manejar –le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse y meterse a su auto.

Cedric no supo que contestarle a ese amable muchacho, pero interiormente le agradeció su valiosa ayuda. Todavía temblando avanzó despacio cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y al cabo de unos cuantos metros cambió de velocidad. Miró por el espejo retrovisor para comprobar que el joven no lo había abandonado a su suerte y suspiró aliviado al ver que no. Ambos conducían demasiado lento para el gusto de los demás automovilistas y debido a eso se ganaron varios insultos en los siguientes minutos. Cedric no volvió a tener problemas con el embrague y ya se sentía más confiado tras el volante para cuando llegaron al Museo Británico. No queriendo entretener más al chico que lo había ayudado, se bajó del auto y le hizo una seña de que ahí se quedaba. Lee asintió con la cabeza y se despidió agitando la mano antes de desaparecer calle abajo. Cedric volvió a subirse a su auto y se metió al estacionamiento subterráneo sin ningún problema. En ese mismo momento también llegó Seamus y se estacionó junto a él.

-¡Pero qué bonito coche te compraste, Cedric! –comentó Seamus mientras lo observaba desde todos los ángulos posibles–. ¿Es automático?

-No, estándar –le contestó Cedric poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu primer día? Por tu expresión veo que no muy bien –lo miró sonriente.

-¡Horrible! Aún estoy muerto de miedo –su amigo soltó una gran carcajada–. Pero un muchacho muy amable me ayudó a llegar aquí.

-¡Qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan! –lo bromeó mientras abandonaban el estacionamiento–. A mí también me fue terrible en mi primer día. Confundí los pedales y en lugar de frenar, aceleré y ¡¡PUM!! me fui derechito contra un camión de volteo. Excuso decirte lo que me dijeron mis padres. No me dejaron ni siquiera voltear a ver el auto en por lo menos un año.

-Pobre de ti –le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-Jamás te había olido esa loción –Seamus frunció el ceño cuando su nariz captó el aroma que Lee le había impregnado.

-Hoy no me puse nada –le contestó Cedric desconcertado al tiempo que olfateaba el cuello de su suéter–. ¡Ah! Ya sé lo que pasó. El muchacho que me ayudó metió medio cuerpo en el auto para prender las intermitentes y me impregnó de su loción. Huele rico, ¿no? –aspiró con fuerza–. Aunque debería usar menos.

-Sí. Huele bien –aceptó el irlandés a regañadientes, pero no volvió a mencionar el asunto.

Se fueron directamente al área de restauración y se pusieron a trabajar. Al poco tiempo, Minerva mandó llamar a Cedric y él acudió su oficina de inmediato.

-Buenos días, Cedric –lo saludó la mujer algo seria.

-Buenos días, Minerva. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor muy especial –suspiró con irritación–. Acaban de pedirme que lleve a algunas personas a recorrer el museo, pero me es imposible hacerlo y quisiera que tú lo hicieras en mi lugar. Tengo que salir corriendo al aeropuerto pues hay algunos problemas con el embarque de Siria.

-Con todo gusto –le contestó Cedric aún cuando la petición no fue de su total agrado pues eso lo retrasaría en su trabajo.

Se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle a su jefa porque ese recorrido no podía darlo alguno de los guías pues todos ellos eran muy eficientes.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, muchacho –dijo Minerva esbozando una media sonrisa–. Lo que pasa es que no quiero tener contrariedades de ninguna clase –Cedric la miró interesado–. Según me dijeron, este grupo está compuesto de personas muy adineradas y no quiero que piensen que están en una galería de arte. ¿Recuerdas lo pesado que se puso aquel sujeto que insistió en comprar la máscara de Sófocles? ¡Já! ¡Cómo si realmente hubiera tenido el suficiente dinero como para hacerlo!

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar que tengan esa impresión –le contestó Cedric riendo al revivir ese incidente.

Si no mal recordaba, Remus Lupin era el nombre del tipo que se había puesto realmente muy pesado con el guía al exigir que le vendieran esa pieza que luciría fabulosa en el vestíbulo de su casa, según afirmó. Su compañero jamás pudo hacerle comprender que no se le podía vender absolutamente nada de lo que se exhibía ahí y fue necesario que Minerva interviniera. Cedric no lo trató personalmente, pero si fue testigo del cómo su jefa lo puso magistralmente en su lugar. Nunca olvidaría la forma en que los ojos dorados del hombre brillaron de furia ante su fallida compra, así como tampoco las soeces groserías que salieron de su boca antes de que abandonara el museo mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón que jamás volvería a pisar ese inmundo centro comercial. Eso había pasado hacía meses, pero aún causaba mucha risa entre el personal recordar ese suceso.

-¡Hazlo, por favor! –le pidió Minerva suplicante–. Estaré ausente Dios sabe hasta qué hora y no podré venir a ayudarte si alguna de esas personas quiere llevarse a su casa la colección completa de África.

-Te juro que no lo permitiré –le contestó Cedric todavía riendo–. ¿En cuánto tiempo llegan?

-En una hora –se levantó del escritorio y tomó su bolso de mano–. En verdad espero que no tengas ningún problema con ellos –le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Verás que no. Vete tranquila.

-Gracias –le dijo y salió apresuradamente de la oficina.

Cedric regresó a su trabajo, pero estuvo muy al pendiente del reloj y en el tiempo establecido subió a la recepción a esperar a los visitantes.

--

Víktor se derrumbó sobre la silla mientras pensaba que necesitaba unas largas, pero muy largas vacaciones. Había trabajado bajo mucha presión durante el último mes y la cosa se puso peor cuando la crisis financiera que Lucius había anticipado, se desató. Ya ni sabía cuántas veces había maldecido a los estúpidos del parlamento inglés por haber obligado a Lucius a marcharse al extranjero en compañía de su pareja. Se asustó seriamente cuando le dijeron que el rubio había presentado su renuncia como consejero en el gobierno debido a los muchos ataques que recibió debido a su relación amorosa con el joven Harry Potter y se puso a rogar a todos los santos del cielo para que no se la aceptaran. Sus ruegos fueron escuchados y Lucius siguió siendo integrante del parlamento, pero eso no le impidió salir del país. Víktor se molestó aún más porque en la semana en que el rubio estuvo ausente y que fue cuando la crisis se recrudeció, los detractores de Lucius tomaron las decisiones más desastrosas que se hubieran visto jamás. Se puso a trabajar con frenesí para salvaguardar los intereses de sus clientes así como el propio. En ese corto tiempo realizó un sinfín de viajes relámpago entre América y Europa para atender asuntos que requerían su presencia. Afortunadamente para todos, Lucius reapareció y trabajó sin descanso para revertir el terrible daño que habían provocado sus ineptos colegas. Víktor estaba conciente de la gran capacidad del rubio, pero la forma en que logró restituir el orden económico en tan sólo unos días, lo impresionaron sobremanera. El retorno de Lucius había ocurrido hacía dos semanas, pero él apenas había podido echar a andar correctamente todas sus inversiones. Para su alivio, Igor y el resto de sus clientes comprendieron el estado en que se encontraba la economía mundial y no lo presionaron tanto como creyó que lo harían.

'¡_Por fin tengo un minuto de respiro_!' –se dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

Observó como una luz de su teléfono se encendía y sin muchas ganas lo presionó.

-Dime –dijo Víktor con desgana.

-_La señorita Delacour desea verlo, señor Krum_ –le dijo su secretaria.

-Que pase –contestó antes de volver a derrumbarse en la silla.

-¡Hola, querido! –dijo Fleur nada más entrando a la oficina del búlgaro–. Pero que carita te cargas, ¿eh? –lo bromeó cuando vio sus enormes ojeras.

-Tú te verías igual que yo si estuvieras durmiendo dos horas al día –le contestó con cansancio–. No esperaba verte por aquí –le indicó que se sentara y la rubia lo hizo con un elegante movimiento–. ¿Qué haces en Londres?

-Conocí a un inglés que me invitó a pasar unos días en su casa –le contestó animada–. ¡Es un verdadero encanto!

-¿Y cómo se llama ese encanto de hombre? –preguntó burlonamente.

-Ernie Macmillan –dijo el nombre con un sensual ronroneo que llamó mucho la atención de Víktor.

Sabía que a su amiga rubia le sobraban los hombres, pero jamás la había visto especialmente interesada en ninguno y por eso se extrañó al ver ese curioso brillo de dicha en sus ojos azules.

-¿Y a qué se dedica? –preguntó interesado.

-Creo que es ganadero y también es dueño de varios caballos de carreras –el brillo en sus ojos aumentó–. Tiene unos animales realmente preciosos.

-¿¡**Crees** que es ganadero!? –exclamó muy sorprendido.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Fleur jamás la había escuchado decir eso pues ella siempre investigaba a profundidad a las personas con las que se relacionaba para no llevarse una desagradable sorpresa. Y esa forma de actuar era más estricta en lo que a los hombres se refería. Si llegaba a comprobar que eran unos cazafortunas, pasaba un buen rato con ellos y luego los desechaba con la mayor facilidad del mundo.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –Fleur lo miró extrañada.

-Por nada –Víktor se apresuró a encogerse de hombros, pero anotó mentalmente el nombre del nuevo amigo de la rubia para investigarlo pues era obvio que ella no lo había hecho–. ¿Y dónde vive?

-Su casa familiar está en Wimbledon, pero ayer vinimos a Londres porque Ernie tiene ganas de dar una vuelta por el Museo Británico. Pasamos la noche en la casa de uno de sus amigos y hace rato hice una cita para que nos dieran una visita guiada privada. De casualidad pasamos frente a tu banco y le pedí que se detuviera para ver si tenía suerte y te encontraba. ¡Te juro que salté de gusto cuando me dijeron que sí estabas! ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? –lo miró esperanzada.

-Lo siento Fleur, pero sabes que odio ser mal tercio –le contestó Víktor riendo.

-Ni yo te pediría que me acompañaras si estuviera sola con él –dijo molesta y el búlgaro la miró con curiosidad–. Vinimos con cuatro de sus fastidiosos amigos.

-Creo que no te caen bien –le dijo riendo.

-No son malas personas, pero no nos han dejado solos desde que llegamos a Inglaterra –su disgusto aumentó–. ¡Anda! ¡Acompáñame, por favor! –le suplicó con infantilismo.

-Está bien –aceptó el búlgaro después de un momento.

Víktor no sé sentía con ánimos de salir a ningún lado y mucho menos de ir a caminar a un aburrido museo, pero la curiosidad ganó sobre su cansancio. Quería conocer al muchacho que había logrado que Fleur olvidara su estricta regla de no salir con alguien que no había sido investigado a fondo. Además, él casi nunca paraba en Londres y no estaría de más visitar ese lugar del que todo el mundo hablaba maravillas. No tardaron más de 10 minutos en abordar la camioneta todo terreno que los aguardaba. Víktor les dio la mano a todos los ocupantes mientras se grababa sus nombres. El primero que le fue presentado fue el famoso Ernie. Lo miró con detenimiento y se preguntó que le habría visto Fleur a ese muchacho. Era alto, no muy guapo, demasiado delgado y parecía que era incapaz de hablar. Sus acompañantes les fueron presentados como Zacharias Smith, Theodore Nott, dos ingleses tan flemáticos como Ernie, y dos apagadas muchachas, Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott, que apenas le sostuvieron la mirada cuando le estrecharon la mano. Se pusieron en camino y Víktor sonrió al ver que a Fleur le costaba muchísimo trabajo sacarle a Ernie dos palabras seguidas. Los otros cuatro permanecían en silencio haciéndole pensar que encontraría más conversación y alegría en un funeral. Vio con extrema diversión como Ernie se estremeció visiblemente cuando Fleur se inclinó hacia él para hablarle al oído y una vez más se preguntó qué diablos le habría visto su amiga a ese aburrido muchacho.

Llegaron al Museo Británico y Víktor se las ingenió para apartar a Fleur de los otros mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

-No inventes, Fleur. ¿Dónde diablos conociste a ese bicho raro? –le preguntó bajito.

-¡No le digas así! –la rubia lo miró enojada–. Es cierto. Ernie no habla mucho, pero es un verdadero encanto cuando…

-Cuando logra decir una frase completa, ¿no? –dijo con ironía.

-No fastidies –le dedicó una fría mirada antes de correr para alcanzar a Ernie que saltó casi un metro del suelo cuando entrelazó su brazo con el de él.

'¡_Mi amiga enloqueció_!' –pensó Víktor rodando los ojos, pero los siguió dentro del museo.

Fleur se dirigió directamente con Tina y les dio sus nombres. La chica los condujo hacia la sala donde comenzaban las visitas guiadas y les dijo que su guía estaría con ellos en un par de minutos antes de alejarse apresuradamente para ir a buscar a Cedric que se había cansado de esperar y había vuelto a la sala de restauración para continuar con su trabajo.

-¡Ya llegaron! –le dijo Tina a Cedric sin aliento pues había corrido todo el camino.

-¡Hasta que se dignaron en aparecer! –dijo el muchacho sumamente molesto pues los visitantes llegaban con casi una hora de retraso–. Nos vemos al rato, Seamus –le dijo a su amigo y se fue detrás de Tina con la mayor desgana del mundo.

-¡Apúrate! –le dijo no menos de dos veces su ex novia.

-¡Ya voy! –le contestó él malhumorado.

-¡Y pon una sonrisa en tu rostro, por todos los cielos! –le dijo cuando ya habían alcanzado el vestíbulo–. ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros si los recibes con esa cara de pocos amigos?

-Está bien –aceptó Cedric de mala gana, pero siguió serio.

-Son ellos –Tina le indicó al grupo de siete personas que miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad–. La rubia fue la que llamó para hacer la cita. Se llama Fleur Delacour.

-De acuerdo –Cedric se arregló el saco y se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de acomodarlo–. Y Tina… –detuvo a la chica que ya regresaba a su lugar–. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de ir por mí –le envió una sincera sonrisa.

-De nada –le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar corriendo al módulo de información porque ya tenía una fila bastante larga de turistas esperando que los atendieran.

Y fue esa sonrisa lo primero que vio Víktor cuando Cedric se acercó a ellos. Lo segundo que notó y que hizo que su corazón latiera más aprisa fueron sus brillantes ojos castaños. Éstos denotaban inteligencia y buen humor y eso simplemente le encantó. Lo siguiente que advirtió fue su agradable voz cuando les dio la bienvenida y que fue la que le robó el aliento por completo.

-Lamento mucho la espera, señorita Delacour –le dijo Cedric a la rubia con educación y le ofreció su mano–. Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory y seré su guía por el museo.

-Mucho gusto, señor Diggory –le contestó Fleur en el tono que utilizaba con las personas de menor rango social que el suyo–. Mis amigos y yo estamos listos para conocer el museo.

-Comencemos entonces –les indicó que lo siguieran–. Si hay algo que no entiendan o si quisieran que extendiera mi explicación, sólo tienen que pedirlo –les dijo todavía sonriendo sin querer molestarse por la forma tan cortante en que fue tratado–. Esta es la sala de nuestras exhibiciones permanentes…

La melodiosa voz de Cedric le llegó hasta la médula del hueso a Víktor, sin embargo no prestó ninguna atención a todo lo que el joven explicaba. Lo único que deseaba era poder perderse en la maravillosa sensación que esa voz estaba provocando en todas y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. Se llenó los ojos con su esbelta figura y simplemente le fascinó la forma que tenía de caminar y que lo hacía lucir más que apetecible. El recorrido duró no menos de cuatro horas, pero al búlgaro se le hizo un suspiro. Durante ese tiempo pudo observar que su guía tenía una belleza no muy llamativa, pero definitivamente era muy atractivo. Cuando fueron conducidos hacia la salida, ya su cuerpo le exigía a gritos estar cerca del joven y estaba dispuesto a obedecerlo. Haría lo que fuera necesario para poseer a Cedric Diggory.

Obviamente a Fleur no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que Víktor observaba a Cedric y arrugó el ceño preocupada. Durante el tiempo en que duró la visita, se dio cuenta que su guía era una persona muy agradable pues las ocasiones en que fue interrogado por sus acompañantes, siempre les contestó con una sonrisa y sin importarle permanecer demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar. Definitivamente Cedric Diggory le cayó muy bien y precisamente por eso fue que se apartó de Ernie muy a su pesar y se mantuvo al lado del búlgaro tratando de dar la impresión que era de su propiedad. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que el joven pensara que eran pareja y que no le permitiera a su amigo tratar de conquistarlo, cosa que no dudaba que Víktor haría pues no le había despegado la vista de encima a Cedric un solo instante. Lo vio muchas veces resbalar la mirada sobre el esbelto cuerpo del guía y mojarse los labios con innegable deseo cada vez que sus ojos negros se detenían en el redondo trasero. Una vez que ya todos estuvieron fuera del museo, Fleur apartó a Víktor de los demás y fue directamente al grano.

-Te gustó ese muchacho, ¿verdad, Víktor? –lo miró con puñales en los ojos.

-¡Me encantó! –el búlgaro volteó a ver edificio y lanzó un largo suspiro de deleite–. En verdad es muy guapo.

-Déjalo en paz –le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Por qué? –la miró sin comprender, pero luego sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos fríos–. ¿O es que a ti también te gustó? –preguntó con recelo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –negó con fuerza y pateó el suelo–. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Lo digo porque se ve que es una buena persona y no merece lo que estás pensando hacerle.

-Yo lo único que quiero es…

-Conquistarlo para meterlo en tu cama y luego encerrarlo en esa horrible casa –lo interrumpió sin miramientos–. No conozco a ese chico y en otras circunstancia me importaría muy poco lo que quisieras hacer con él, pero verdad pienso que no se merece que lo hagas desdichado por culpa de ese miserable de…

-¡No digas el nombre de ese bastardo! –casi le gritó.

-Te lo suplico por última vez –se aferró a su saco–. Olvida esa idea estúpida del encierro y sé feliz al lado de ese muchacho o de cualquier otro, pero…

-Ya tomé una decisión, Fleur –nuevamente la interrumpió–. Y ahora más que nunca estoy dispuesto a llevar a cabo mi plan. ¿Acaso no viste lo guapo que es Cedric? Si lo dejo andar por ahí, estoy seguro de que me lo arrebatarán y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo a ir de mi lado jamás –sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y la rubia supo que todo lo que le dijera sería inútil–. Cedric Diggory será mío y de nadie más… te lo puedo asegurar –exclamó con dureza y sus palabras realmente sonaron como un solemne juramento.

-Estás completamente loco, Víktor –lo miró con verdadera pena–. Me duele mucho no poder hacer nada ni por ti ni por ese pobre chico que no sabe lo que le espera si llega a corresponderte y sólo ruego que cuando recuperes la cordura, no hayas perdido la felicidad.

-No seas melodramática, Fleur –el búlgaro la abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente–. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero te aseguro que sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

-No, querido. No lo sabes –se retiró de sus brazos–. Vámonos ya. Ernie y los demás ya nos están esperando.

A Víktor no le afectó en lo absoluto el sermón de su amiga y hasta se dio el lujo de reír bajito cuando captó la mirada celosa y herida de Ernie cuando llegaron con ellos.

**--**

Sé que tal vez no era lo que esperaban para el primer encuentro entre Cedric y Víktor, pero les aseguro que se pondrá mejor un poco más adelante : ) … hasta luego!!


	5. Comienza la cacería

Ojos grises (Krum) (5/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Belladona: Mil gracias por dejarme tu mensajito ; ) … y puedes mandarme la foto a crazyfantasia de yahoo México, te lo agradecería en el alma… seguimos en contacto.

Isabellatrix: Qué mala onda que le pase eso a tu amigo… a mí me gustan los celos en las historias, pero en realidad son bastante molestos en la vida real y más si llegan al grado de lastimar a la persona que amas… ojalá y pronto puedas ver a tu amigo… les mando muchos besos

Lilith: Pues me lo pensaré, pero si llegara a hacerlo me tardaría mucho pues aún tengo varios proyectos que debo terminar : ( … pero de todas te agradezco que pidieras una historia más de este universo que me enloquece, jejejeje… beshitos

**--**

**Capítulo V. Comienza la cacería**

¡Santo Dios! ¡Ahora comprendía cómo diablos se sentían los bichos bajo el microscopio! Se decía Cedric mientras se mojaba la cara con agua fría. Aún estaba todo tembloroso debido a que había tenido que permanecer todas esas horas bajo el implacable escrutinio del hombre más imponente que había conocido jamás. Sólo esperaba no volver a pasar de nuevo por esa experiencia y no porque hubiera sido desagradable sentir su ardiente mirada resbalar por su cuerpo innumerables veces, sino más bien porque había disfrutado una enormidad sentirse admirado y deseado. Si todavía le quedaban dudas sobre su sexualidad, éstas salieron volando por la ventana en cuanto sintió la primera de esas hambrientas miradas. La rubia desde el principio dejó bien claro que ese hombre era suyo y había visto en sus ojos azules la advertencia de que no debía acercársele bajo ninguna circunstancia, sin embargo no pudo evitar admirarlo cada vez que la chica se distraía. No conoció su nombre porque nadie se presentó a excepción de Fleur y Cedric fantaseó un poco sobre el cómo se llamaría.

'_Se nota a leguas que es extranjero, pero no sé qué nacionalidad tendrá_' –pensó mientras tomaba papel para secarse el rostro–. '_Sus facciones eran recias, pero muy atractivas. Sus ojos negros eran verdaderamente preciosos y su boca… ¡Ahhh!… ¡Qué bonita forma tenían sus labios_!' –suspiró soñadoramente mientras cerraba los ojos–. '_Ha de besar divino_' –se tensó de inmediato ante sus pensamientos, pero luego se relajó–. '_A nadie le hago daño con soñar_' –se dijo antes de recargarse en la pared y seguir pensando en Víktor–. '_Estoy seguro de que estar en la cama con él sería fantástico. Sé que sería tierno, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado e insaciable_' –una mano bajó hasta donde su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar y se la acarició–. '_Sé que me tomaría con delicadeza, pero también con firmeza. Sus labios recorrerían mi cuello, mi pecho y entonces yo…_'

-¡Cedric! ¿¡Estás ahí!? –unos fuertes toques en la puerta del servicio volvieron a Cedric bruscamente a la realidad y se quedó congelado rogando porque a su amigo no se le ocurriera la genial idea de entrar–. ¡Diablos! ¿¡Dónde se habrá metido!? –escuchó que Seamus decía antes de alejarse.

-¡Maldita sea! –juró por lo bajo Cedric al saber que su momento de embeleso se había esfumado–. ¿¡Por qué tenía que haberme interrumpido!?

Esperó a que su virilidad recobrara su tamaño normal y entonces salió para buscar a su compañero y preguntarle para qué lo necesitaba. Tal parecía que desde que Minerva lo nombró encargado del área de restauración, Seamus no podía prescindir de su presencia y le consultaba las cosas más absurdas cada dos segundos. Y cuando se daba el caso de que no lo tenía a la mano, como ahora, se dedicaba a buscarlo por todas partes mientras lo llamaba a gritos. No lo encontró en el área de restauración y ahora fue su turno de buscarlo por todo el museo. Sus pasos lo llevaron con Tina que estaba desocupada en ese momento.

-¿No has visto a Seamus, Tina? –le preguntó mientras recorría el vestíbulo con la vista.

-¡Ese loco! –la chica rodó los ojos con impaciencia–. Te anda buscando hasta por debajo de los cuadros.

-¿Y no sabes para qué?

-Parece que Minerva tiene problemas en la aduana del aeropuerto y quiere que vayas para allá de inmediato.

-Entonces me voy volando. Gracias –se alejó, pero luego volvió sobre sus pasos–. Oye, por cierto… ¿de casualidad no sabes cómo se llamaban los visitantes que atendí? –le preguntó lo más indiferente que pudo.

-Por aquí debo tener sus nombres –revisó un cuaderno–. Fleur Delacour, Zacharias Smith, Theodore Nott, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott fueron los primeros que me dieron, pero luego incluyeron el de Víktor Krum –le dijo antes de mirarlo con curiosidad–. ¿Y por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada –se encogió de hombros–. Lo que pasa es que nunca les pregunté sus nombres.

-Ya veo –la chica bajó la cabeza pues un presentimiento hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

Podría ya no ser novia de Cedric, pero aún estaba enamorada de él. Le había costado mucho trabajo no pedirle que volvieran a ser novios y más al ver que desde su ruptura él no había salido con nadie, pero ahora parecía que alguien más había llamado su atención. No sabía si fue la rubia, que era realmente muy hermosa, o alguno de los hombres, sin embargo el intenso brillo de sus ojos cafés lo delataban y supo que ahora si ya podía decirle adiós a sus esperanzas de volver con el muchacho.

-Víktor Krum –dijo Cedric en voz baja, pero la forma en que lo pronunció clavó un cuchillo en el corazón de Tina–. Gracias. Nos vemos luego –y se fue corriendo a su oficina para recoger su chamarra.

-Adiós, vida mía –dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Seamus lo pilló cuando ya abordaba su automóvil y Cedric rió de buena gana al captar su mirada de resentimiento.

-¿Te ibas a ir sin mí? –le dijo el irlandés en tono dolido–. Minerva dijo que nos necesitaba a los dos.

-No seas payaso y súbete –le dijo Cedric riendo y le abrió la puerta del copiloto–. No sabía que Minerva también quería que fueras tú. ¿Y sabes cuál es el problema que tiene?

-Dijo que los estúpidos de la aduana se estaban poniendo roñosos con dos piezas porque estaban muy grandes, viejas, sonaban extraño y no sé cuántas sandeces más.

Seamus arrugó el ceño porque en el auto aún perduraba el aroma de Lee Jordan, pero no hizo ninguna mención al respecto. Sin embargo bajó la ventanilla de su lado para que el aire circulara y se llevara ese aroma que lo perturbaba sobremanera.

-¿En serio Minerva dijo todo eso? –Cedric lo miró sonriente.

-Básicamente –le contestó riendo pues ya su pequeño berrinche había pasado–. ¿No quieres que maneje? –sugirió cuando su compañero tuvo los mismos problemas de la mañana para echar a andar el auto–. A este paso saldremos del museo en dos horas –se burló cuando Cedric ya llevaba su tercer intento de hacer funcionar el motor.

-Está bien –le cedió su lugar–. Espero que no seas de esos locos que conducen como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que ellos.

-Soy muy precavido, no te preocupes –le aseguró antes de echar a andar el motor del pequeño auto sin ningún problema–. Después del incidente que te dije en la mañana, mis padres me prohibieron que manejara rápido y desde entonces jamás rebaso los 90 km/hr.

-Me alegro –dijo Cedric antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Salieron del museo sin percatarse de que otro auto comenzó a seguirlos con discreción. No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar al aeropuerto y una vez ahí confirmaron que Minerva efectivamente tenía verdaderos problemas con los agentes aduaneros que se negaban a entregarle dos enormes figuras porque según ellos su descripción no correspondía con la que señalaban los documentos. Fue necesario que Cedric le explicara muy detalladamente al jefe de seguridad todo lo concerniente a esas piezas arqueológicas para convencerlo de que eran las mismas que describían los papeles de traslado. El embarque completo estuvo dentro de un camión hasta muy entrada la noche y fue llevado sin más demoras al museo, pero no fue sino hasta la madrugada que Cedric y Seamus se desocuparon.

-Vaya día, ¿eh? –dijo el irlandés cuando ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento del museo listos para marcharse–. ¿Te presentarás mañana a la misma hora? –sacó las llaves de su auto.

-¡Ya lo creo! –le dijo Cedric animado–. ¿Tú no?

Cedric estaba igual de cansado que Seamus, pero quería llegar temprano para comenzar los preparativos de la exhibición.

-Si quiero, pero me estoy muriendo de sueño –Seamus echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras bostezaba–. Espero que el despertador logre arrancarme de los brazos de Morfeo.

-Igual yo –Cedric se metió a su auto, pero enseguida se bajó–. ¿Me darías un aventón? –lo miró pesaroso–. No tengo ganas de llegar a mi casa al amanecer.

-Súbete –le dijo riendo–. Haces bien. No te conviene manejar cansado y mucho menos cuando apenas empiezas a tenerle confianza al volante.

-Gracias –le dijo antes de que su amigo arrancara.

Salieron del museo y nuevamente fueron seguidos con discreción, pero ahora por dos automóviles.

-¿No quieres que pase por ti? –le sugirió Seamus a su jefe cuando llegaron al departamento del trigueño.

-Te lo agradecería en el alma, pero no quiero parecer un abusivo –Cedric se sonrojó un poco.

-No hay problema –se encogió de hombros–. Sólo hazme el favor de llamarme a las 7 en punto y no vayas a colgar hasta que te haya recitado el árbol genealógico de mi familia en su totalidad.

-Lo haré –le dijo riendo y se bajó del auto.

-¡Hasta el rato! –se despidió Seamus alegremente antes de arrancar.

Cedric esperó en la calle hasta que las luces traseras del auto de su amigo se perdieron en la calle y entró a su departamento sin percatarse que en cuanto cerró la puerta, un auto arrancó veloz y se fue en pos de Seamus mientras que otro se mantenía a prudente distancia de su hogar.

Una vez dentro se fue directo a la cocina y se preparó un ligero bocadillo antes de ir a su recámara. Decidió ducharse para poder descansar mejor y se desnudó con calma. Templó el agua y se metió bajo el relajante chorro. Sus pensamientos volaron enseguida hacia el búlgaro y sonrió.

-Víktor Krum… que lindo nombre –murmuró Cedric volviendo a sumergirse en la loca fantasía de que ese hombre la estaba haciendo el amor–. Hmmm… así, Víktor… así –dijo cuando comenzó a masajear su virilidad–. ¿Te gusta hacerme esto, Víktor? ¿Sí? Porque a mí me encanta cómo me tocas –aumentó el movimiento de su piel–. ¿Te parezco atractivo? Porque tú me gustas mucho. Eres… eres… tan encantador… tan sensual… Ahhh… tan… tan… ¡deseable! –gritó cuando su semilla salió volando y manchó la pared–. ¡Víktor! ¡Ahhh! ¡Víktor! –se quedó temblando mientras pensaba que jamás había conseguido un orgasmo tan increíble–. '¡_Más bien tan rápido_!' –pensó al tiempo que reía–. '_Al menos ya sé en quien voy a pensar para poder excitarme_'

Y al amanecer pudo comprobar una vez más que con sólo evocar la imagen y el nombre del búlgaro podía excitarse como nunca lo había hecho. Tuvo que esperar varios minutos a que se le tranquilizara el loco palpitar de su corazón antes de tomar el teléfono y hablarle a Seamus pues no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de volver a imaginar que Víktor Krum le hacía el amor y eso tuvo como consecuencia que tuviera que cambiar su ropa de cama antes de que su compañero fuera a buscarlo para ir al museo.

--

Víktor frunció el ceño mientras pasaba las fotos que Terry Boot, su guardaespaldas de más confianza, le había entregado y lo miró una vez más con enojo.

-¿Estás seguro de que son todas? ¿No me estás ocultando nada? –le preguntó el búlgaro con voz de hielo.

-Son absolutamente todas, señor –le contestó Terry con firmeza.

Terry ya llevaba varios años al servicio del millonario y jamás se le habría ocurrido mentirle y mucho menos en esas cuestiones tan delicadas. Sabía que a Víktor le gustaba estar bien informado y siempre trataba de darle gusto. De hecho temió perder su empleo cuando se enteró de la traición que le había hecho Vasil aunque realmente eso no fue su culpa pues le había sugerido que le pusiera una guardia a su amante, pero el búlgaro se negó a hacerlo lo cual le extrañó mucho, pero no insistió. Debido a eso fue que ahora se esforzó en la vigilancia de Cedric Diggory. Había seguido a su jefe dentro del museo aunque mantuvo su distancia al igual que lo había hecho la guardia personal de Fleur. Obviamente no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que Víktor observaba al trigueño y enseguida se dio a la tarea de mandar a investigar al joven adelantándose a los deseos del búlgaro. Recibió con complacencia el agradecimiento de su jefe cuando le presentó su informe. No encontró absolutamente nada turbio en la forma en que Cedric manejaba su vida y Víktor sonrió ampliamente al enterarse de que el joven se encontraba sin compromiso amoroso en ese momento aunque eso realmente no lo hubiera detenido en su idea de meterlo a su cama lo más pronto posible.

-¿Entonces Finnigan no acompañó dentro a Cedric? –preguntó Víktor tras ver la última foto.

-No, señor –le confirmó Terry–. Según el último reporte de mis hombres, nadie ha entrado al departamento del joven desde que llegó y parece que tampoco había nadie esperándolo dentro. Finnigan se fue directamente a su casa después de haberlo dejado y aún sigue ahí.

-Retírale la vigilancia a ese tipo, pero no a Cedric –ordenó después de meditar unos segundos–. Quiero saber lo que hace a todo momento.

-De acuerdo, señor –se movió hasta la puerta, pero la voz de Víktor lo detuvo.

-Y Terry… no quiero que le pase absolutamente nada a Cedric Diggory, ¿me entendiste? –le advirtió con voz amenazadora.

-Lo entiendo, señor –le contestó con total seriedad pues por la forma en que esos ojos oscuros brillaron sabía que ahora no sólo su trabajo estaba en juego, sino también su integridad física–. Lo cuidaremos con nuestra vida.

-Eso espero –le dijo antes de dejarlo marchar.

Víktor nuevamente miró las fotos y un gran suspiro escapó de su pecho. Esas fotos habían sido tomadas durante la estadía de Cedric en el aeropuerto y en el traslado que hizo del museo a su casa en compañía de Seamus. No sabía porque había esperado ver alguna en la que esos dos chicos se besaban, pero se alegró de no encontrarla pues no sabía cómo habría reaccionado. No conocía a Cedric sino de unas horas atrás, pero la certeza de que ya era alguien muy importante en su vida lo hizo mantenerse despierto el resto de la noche tratando de comprender el porqué su pulso se aceleraba de sólo imaginar el sabor de sus labios. No quería creer en el amor a primera vista, pero cuando el amanecer llegó y lo encontró todavía contemplando la serena belleza de Cedric, tuvo que admitir que había perdido el corazón por ese inglés. El intenso amor que palpitaba por todo su cuerpo le hizo comprender que en realidad jamás amó a Vasil. Ese muchacho le había gustado mucho y había disfrutado haciéndole el amor, pero ahora sabía que nunca le entregó el corazón.

Cerró los ojos para imaginar lo que habría sentido si en lugar de Vasil hubiera encontrado a Cedric haciendo el amor con otro y el dolor que sintió en el pecho fue tal que lo hizo sollozar sin control.

-No, Cedric… no… no… no –gimió entrecortadamente mientras sentía como se le despedazaba el alma–. No me hagas esto.

Sabía que estaba imaginando tonterías, pero no podía interrumpir esos horribles pensamientos. Su mente se negaba a detenerse y revivió ese espantoso momento, pero ahora poniendo a Cedric como protagonista. Víktor se vio entrando a la habitación y la sangre se detuvo en sus venas al ver a su gran amor en la cama con otro. Contrariamente a lo que había pasado en la realidad, no pudo dar un paso al frente y mucho menos moler a golpes al hombre que poseía a Cedric. Cayó de rodillas sintiéndose muerto en vida, con los celos a flor de piel, pero sin ser capaz de moverse y recuperar lo que era suyo. Entre lágrimas vio como Cedric aventaba a un lado a su amante de ocasión y le decía que lo perdonara… que había sido un error. En contra de su voluntad extendió los brazos y recibió temblando el cuerpo desnudo de Cedric que se refugió en su pecho mientras le seguía diciendo que no tomara en cuenta lo que había visto porque que no volvería a pasar, pero sabía que Cedric volvería a serle infiel… dejaría que otro mancillara su piel con sus caricias y sus besos… dejaría que otro se hundiera en su cuerpo.

-¡¡NOOOOO!! –gritó Víktor con todas sus fuerzas cuando al fin pudo parar esa espantosa visión–. ¡¡Nadie tocará a Cedric más que yo!! ¡¡Mataré a cualquiera que siquiera se atreva a mirarlo con deseo!! –se dijo furioso antes limpiar sus lágrimas con brusquedad–. ¡Él es mío y de nadie más! ¡¡Sólo mío!! –volvió a gritar antes de tomar el teléfono y marcar con furia un número–. Quiero que tengas lista la casa de California para este fin de semana –le dijo con dureza a la voz femenina que le contestó y que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo.

-Pero, señor… –comenzó a protestar la mujer.

-¡¡Sin peros!! –la cortó tajante–. Quiero tener ese circuito de seguridad funcionando al cien por ciento y también las otras cosas que te encargué, ¿me entendiste?

-Sí, señor –le contestó con humildad pues supo que su jefe no entendería de razones–. Todo estará listo para el sábado.

-Eso espero –y colgó sin despedirse–. '_En ese lugar estaremos los dos solos, cariño. Y no será una prisión como dice Fleur. Será nuestro… Nido de Amor_'

Esa última frase logró sacarlo por completo de sus espantosos pensamientos y se fue a dormir diciéndose que muy pronto tendría la dicha de tener el suave cuerpo de Cedric en su cama por lo que le restaba de vida.

--

Weno… hasta aquí les dejo… byeeee!!


	6. Amistad perdida

Ojos grises (Krum) (6/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

AC: Tienes razón, la imaginación de Cedric al menos produce placer, en cambio Víktor… Ufff… se está volviendo loco sin razón… te mando un gran abrazo.

Nefichan: ¡Hola, chica! Mil gracias por volver a acompañarme en esta nueva locura… en verdad te agradezco el apoyo que me das… eso me sube muchísimo el ánimo… espero que te guste la continuación… te mando un chorro de besos.

--

**Capítulo VI. Amistad perdida**

A Víktor quería salírsele el corazón del pecho de la emoción y se dijo que no debería sentirse como un tonto adolescente, pero le era imposible calmarse. Era cierto, había ido al museo dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Cedric aceptara a salir con él, pero a pesar de su determinación temblaba sin control porque volvería a verlo. Atravesó el vestíbulo y se dirigió directamente a Tina que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Buenas tardes, señor –lo saludó la chica con cortesía–. Es un gusto volver a verlo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas tardes –le contestó el búlgaro con sequedad–. Me gustaría que me anunciaras con Cedric Diggory.

-¿¡Con Cedric!? –lo miró con verdadera sorpresa, pero después de dos segundos supo el porqué ese hombre había ido a buscar a su ex novio y la sonrisa murió en sus labios–. Me temo que él no puede atenderlo en este momento.

-¿Lo sabes a ciencia cierta o sólo lo estás intuyendo? –le preguntó con voz de hielo.

A Víktor no le pasó desapercibido el brusco cambio de actitud de la chica y buscó en sus ojos lo que él mismo había probado en carne propia… celos. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto al encontrarlos y al instante comprendió que ella haría hasta lo imposible para evitar que viera a Cedric, pero no estaba dispuesto a marcharse con las manos vacías.

-Lo sé, señor –le contestó Tina desafiante–. Pero si me deja su número…

-No voy a dejarte absolutamente nada y si no quieres tener graves problemas, más te vale tomar ese teléfono y decirle a Cedric que Víktor Krum lo busca –sus ojos negros ya centelleaban de enojo.

Tina apenas se contuvo las ganas de mandarlo al diablo con todas esas palabras y levantó el teléfono de mala gana. Sabía que Cedric se encontraba en el segundo piso montando la exposición de Siria y a propósito marcó la extensión de su oficina. Dejó que el teléfono sonara varias veces antes de colgar y mirar triunfante a Víktor.

-No contesta –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mira, muchachita… –Víktor se inclinó sobre el escritorio y puso su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

-Me llamo Tina –le dijo alzando la barbilla.

-¡Me importa un comino como te llames, niñita! –le espetó de tal forma que la chica dio un pequeño salto en su silla–. Sé perfectamente que sabes dónde se encuentra Cedric y si no me lleves con él en este mismo instante, te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Tina no pudo evitar estremecerse bajo esa fría mirada y se levantó de su silla temblando ligeramente.

-Sígame –le dijo a Víktor sin mirarlo y se dirigió a las escaleras con el búlgaro pisándole los talones.

Desde el día anterior se resignó a no volver a probar los labios de Cedric, sin embargo ese conocimiento no hacía que su dolor disminuyera y ahora menos que nunca al ver que Víktor Krum estaba dispuesto a despedazarla con tal de volver a verlo. Se notaba a leguas que ese hombre era de los que estaban acostumbrados a obtener todo lo que querían y dudaba tener las suficientes fuerzas para luchar contra él.

'_Además, tiene todas las de ganar pues a Cedric le gustan los hombres_' –pensó con tristeza mientras se tragaba las lágrimas–. Esta área está restringida y no puede pasar –le dijo al búlgaro cuando llegaron frente a una puerta cerrada–. Voy a ver si…

-Te advierto que si Cedric no sale en exactamente 10 segundos, entraré y tú desearás no haber nacido, ¿me entendiste? –la amenazó Víktor en serio.

Tina no necesitó escuchar más y entró corriendo a la habitación.

--

Cedric miró sobre su hombro cuando Seamus llamó su atención y bajó con cuidado de una alta plataforma para ir al lado de su amigo.

-Mira hacia allá –el irlandés señaló una de las piezas arqueológicas que les habían prestado–. ¿Eso se ve torcido o es mi imaginación? –preguntó mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Definitivamente se está ladeando –opinó Cedric y le gritó a dos hombres que movieran hacia la izquierda la escultura–. Vamos a tener que ponerle una calza o construir un nuevo pedestal –dijo al no quedar satisfecho con el movimiento.

-Le haremos un nuevo pedestal –Minerva se les había unido y también miraba con ojo crítico la pieza–. Si se llega a caer, quedara hecha polvo y nos meteríamos en un buen problema. ¡Póngala en el suelo! –le gritó a los dos hombres y ellos la colocaron con cuidado en el piso.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que creía –dijo Seamus con voz cansada–. Y toda la culpa la tienen esas cosas que no tienen una forma uniforme.

-Ni te quejes porque no eres tú el que hace el trabajo pesado, sino ellos –dijo Cedric riendo.

-Ya sé que no, pero de todas maneras esto nos ha llevado demasiado tiempo –no disimuló un enorme bostezo–. Y lo peor de todo es que parece que hoy tampoco vamos a poder dormir como Dios manda.

-¡Eres un llorón! –le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda a su colega antes de dejarlo solo.

Cuando Cedric ya estaba a punto de volver a subir a la plataforma, sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la camisa y se volvió para encontrar a su ex novia toda llorosa.

-Te buscan afuera, Cedric. ¿Podrías salir, por favor? –le pidió Tina con voz quebrada.

-¿Qué tienes? –Cedric la miró preocupado–. ¿Te pasó algo?

-Sólo sal –le dijo antes de alejarse y abandonar la habitación por otra puerta.

Cedric no comprendía nada, pero obedeció a Tina y salió. Se quedó literalmente congelado cuando se encontró frente a Víktor y sólo atinó a quedársele viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hola, Cedric –le dijo Víktor con voz gruesa debido a los nervios que sentía.

Esos pocos segundos de espera le sirvieron para tranquilizarse y ahora nuevamente sentía como sus músculos se habían convertido en gelatina. Su pulso se aceleró cuando volvió a contemplar esos rasgos que le habían robado el corazón. Absurdamente había olvidado lo brillantes que eran esos inteligentes ojos cafés y lo increíblemente deseables que eran sus labios. Pensó embelesado que definitivamente Cedric Diggory era muy hermoso y aún más al ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban encantadoramente.

-B-buenas t-tardes, s-señor K-Krum –le contestó Cedric tartamudeante al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

-Me alegra que conozcas mi apellido –se sintió complacido al ver que Cedric se había tomado la molestia de investigar quién era–. Pero me encantaría que me llamaras Víktor.

-¿¡V-Víktor!? –exclamó sorprendido mientras se preguntaba si no estaría alucinando esa conversación.

Ese muchacho no había abandonado su mente desde el día anterior y su rostro se llenó aún más de color al recordar lo que había hecho en el baño y en su cama con sólo evocar su imagen.

-Así es –le confirmó el búlgaro mientras pensaba lo bien que se oía su nombre en los labios del trigueño.

-De acuerdo –Cedric tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para volver a mirarlo–. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Deseas otra visita guiada?

-No. Sólo vine a visitarte –le dijo en tono casual pues de pronto comprendió que estaba yendo demasiado aprisa.

Estaba conciente de que no había actuado con demasiado tacto hasta ese momento, pero eso se debió a que Tina lo había sacado de sus casillas al tratar de impedirle ver al chico. Sin embargo debía tomar otra actitud para evitar asustar a Cedric. Así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo desvió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada y comenzó una charla trivial.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo ahí adentro?

-Estamos montando una nueva exposición –le contestó Cedric con la mayor compostura posible y esperando que el otro no lograra escuchar el loco palpitar de su corazón.

-Eso suena muy interesante –se alejó de la puerta y Cedric lo siguió–. ¿Y para cuándo estará lista?

-Esperamos que en una semana, pero hemos tenido algunos problemas –ya comenzaba a tranquilizarse–. ¿Sabes sobre antigüedades arqueológicas, Víktor? –le preguntó interesado.

-No mucho –aceptó después de un pequeño titubeo y vio como los ojos castaños se apagaban un poco ante su respuesta–. Pero eso no quiere decir que no estoy dispuesto a aprender a apreciarlas –dijo deprisa–. Y debo añadir que ayer fue un buen comienzo. Eres un excelente guía y aprendí muchísimo con la explicación que nos diste.

¡Vaya mentira! ¡Si no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que Cedric había dicho!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado la visita –Cedric se animó de nuevo–. Es la primera vez que hago de guía pues mi trabajo es de restaurador.

-¿¡De verdad!? –fingió asombro porque eso ya lo sabía–. Pues lo hiciste de maravilla –lo miró con franca admiración.

-Gracias –volvió a ruborizarse intensamente–. Yo… debo volver dentro –entrelazó sus dedos con nerviosismo.

Sabía que si no se alejaba lo más pronto posible de esa intensa mirada, Víktor se daría cuenta del efecto devastador que tenía sobre él.

-¿¡Tan pronto!? –la desilusión que se dibujó en el rostro del búlgaro no fue fingida–. ¡Pero si apenas llevamos un par de minutos platicando!

-Lo siento mucho, pero es que estoy muy ocupado –rogó porque no se molestara con él por su repentino abandono.

-¿Y a qué hora te desocuparás? –capturó los dedos que aún se retorcían sin parar–. Puedo esperarte y así podríamos comer juntos.

-Me temo que hoy no podré salir del museo en todo el día –se estremeció sin remedio cuando esas grandes manos envolvieron las suyas.

-¿Entonces mañana? –preguntó esperanzado.

-No lo creo. En realidad no sé cuándo podré tener unas horas libres.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –se llevó hasta los labios esas temblorosas manos y depositó un pequeño beso en ellas.

-No hagas eso –su respiración se aceleró en un segundo.

-¿Por qué no? –volvió a dejar un ardiente beso en ellas que hizo que la temperatura de Cedric se elevara hasta el cielo.

-Están muy sucias –rescató sus manos y las escondió con rapidez tras su espalda.

-Voy a dejarte mi número telefónico –sacó una pequeña tarjeta blanca y se la ofreció–. Llámame cuando te hayas desocupado –lo quemó con otra fogosa mirada–. Estaré esperando tu llamada con ansiedad.

Cedric se quedó mudo ante esa mirada y no supo cuánto tiempo se perdió en esos ojos negros que estaban haciendo serios estragos en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

-Ya debo irme –murmuró Cedric cuando escuchó que Seamus lo llamaba a gritos–. No sé cuándo podré telefonearte, pero lo haré–y tomó la tarjeta que había quedado olvidada.

-Cuídate –Víktor le guiñó un ojo tan coquetamente que logró ponerlo a temblar por completo.

-¡Cedric! ¿Podrías venir? Tenemos otro problema –Seamus apareció en la puerta y levantó una ceja con asombro cuando vio la forma en que Víktor miraba a su jefe.

-Ya voy –le contestó Cedric a su amigo y fue un milagro que pudiera moverse hacia la puerta–. Hasta luego, Víktor.

-Hasta muy pronto… Cedric.

La pausa se distinguió perfectamente y Seamus se quedó con la boca abierta al saber que el búlgaro había estado a punto de decir '_mi amor_' o '_cariño_' lo cual de todas formas hubiera sido igual de impactante. Jaló del brazo a Cedric para acabar de meterlo y prácticamente azotó la puerta antes de recargar a su amigo contra ella.

-¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!? –preguntó Seamus totalmente alucinado.

-¿Qué cosa? –Cedric apenas estaba retornando a la tierra.

-¡Eso de afuera! ¡Ese hombre te estaba coqueteando! ¿O no? –lo miró dudoso.

-¡Espero que sí! –exclamó muy animado y el asombro del irlandés se disparó hasta el cielo–. ¿No te parece que Víktor es muy atractivo? –suspiró profundamente.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? –ahora su expresión era de asco–. ¡Estás hablando de otro hombre!

-¿Y qué? –se defendió de inmediato–. Tengo el pleno derecho de elegir quién me gusta.

-Simplemente no puedo creer que seas ese tipo de… personas grotescas que tienen gustos retorcidos y repugnantes –se apartó de él como si pensara que tenía alguna enfermedad muy contagiosa.

-Y yo tampoco hubiera creído que fueras de esa clase de… personas que son estúpidamente intolerantes hacia los homosexuales –lo miró con el mismo asco que le regalaba el irlandés.

-No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, ¿me entendiste, desviado? –Seamus lo señaló con el dedo antes de alejarse.

-Imbécil –dijo Cedric por lo bajo, pero mantuvo su distancia con su colega porque sabía que lo golpearía sin miramientos si se atrevía a volver a insultarlo.

--

El resto del día no fue nada agradable para ninguno de los dos, pero lo bueno fue que nadie se dio cuenta del altercado que tuvieron. Minerva los mandó a todos a su casa a descansar cerca de las 11 de la noche y Cedric rogó por no encontrarse a Seamus en el estacionamiento. Para su completo alivio vio que el auto de su ex amigo ya no estaba y se metió al suyo sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho. Su estado de ánimo era ambivalente. Se sentía inmensamente dichoso porque estaba seguro de que había llamado seriamente la atención de Víktor Krum, pero también se sentía muy mal porque el primero de sus amigos le había dado la espalda debido a que era gay y estaba seguro de que muchos más harían lo mismo que Seamus.

'¡_Pero no me importa_!' –se dijo con firmeza mientras abandonaba el estacionamiento–. '_Los que sean mis verdaderos amigos no les importará mis inclinaciones sexuales_'

Salió a la calle con extremo cuidado y cuando apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros, vio que un muchacho le hacía señas para que se detuviera. Su primer impulso fue ignorarlo, pero cuando pasó a su lado se percató que era el mismo chico que lo había ayudado en su primer día de manejo. Se estacionó delante del auto de Lee y se bajó sonriente.

-¡Hola! –dijeron al mismo tiempo y se dieron la mano.

-No esperaba volver a verte –dijo Cedric mientras se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ese chico ahí y a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Lo sé –Lee lo miró apenado–. Y no quiero robarte tiempo, pero es que… –se movió nervioso en su lugar–. Sé que pensarás que soy un atrevido, pero… pero…

-A ver… toma aire y tranquilízate –rió divertido por su actitud–. Primero dime cómo te llamas.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Mi nombres es Lee Jordan –volvió a darle la mano.

-Cedric Diggory.

-Lo sé –se ruborizó intensamente.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Lo que pasa es que… que… ¡Bueno! ¡Ya basta! ¡Al grano! –dijo repentinamente–. Sé que trabajas con Seamus Finnigan y vine a pedirte que me ayudes a conquistarlo.

-¿¡Qué!? –lo miró como si estuviera loco–. ¿Y por qué piensas que podría ayudarte a hacer eso?

-Sé que son buenos amigos y…

-Espera, Lee… espera –levantó las manos para hacerlo callar–. No entiendo nada. Primero explícame de donde conoces a Seamus.

-Es mi vecino desde que éramos niños y siempre he estado enamorado de él. El día que te acompañé hasta aquí me sorprendí al ver que trabajabas en el mismo lugar que Seamus, pero enseguida comprendí que fue el destino el que te puso en mi camino –lo dijo tan dramáticamente que Cedric apenas pudo contener una carcajada–. En cuanto llegué a mi casa, me metí al sitio Web del museo y fue ahí donde supe como te llamabas. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegré al encontrar una foto tuya! Cuando Seamus aún me hablaba, me contó lo bien que se llevaban tú y él y fue por eso que me atreví a venir a verte para pedirte ese enorme favor –todo lo explicó con rapidez.

-Lamento decirte esto, pero me temo que a Seamus no le agradan los homosexuales –lo miró con pena.

-Lo sé –aceptó con voz quebrada–. Hace tiempo le confesé lo que siento por él y me golpeó cuando traté de besarlo –se ruborizó intensamente–. Bueno, más bien me golpeó porque lo besé y desde ese día no me ha permitido que me le vuelva a acercar.

-Me encantaría ayudarte Lee, pero no puedo hacerlo –le puso una mano en el hombro–. Seamus y yo ya no somos amigos.

-¿No? –lo miró totalmente desolado –. ¿Y por qué?

-Nos peleamos esta tarde por la misma razón por la que te golpeó.

-¿¡Lo besaste!? –cerró los puños claramente furioso.

-¡No! –Cedric se alejó dos pasos de Lee pues se le veían todas las intenciones de partirle la cara a golpes–. Me expresé mal. Seamus se enojó conmigo porque se enteró que soy gay, ¡pero te aseguro que él no me gusta! –añadió con rapidez.

-¡Ah, vaya! –las enormes manos se relajaron para alivio de Cedric–. ¿¡Entonces qué voy a hacer!? –preguntó con desesperación–. Te juro que me estoy muriendo de amor por Seamus –su voz se quebró–. ¡Y ya no puedo estar lejos de él! Es un verdadero martirio sólo verlo de lejos y saber que jamás me corresponderá –varias lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

-No sabes cuánto lamento lo que te pasa, Lee –volvió a tocar su hombro–. Y en verdad quisiera ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Gracias de todas maneras –se limpió las lágrimas con manos temblorosas–. Y perdona por haberte molestado con mis problemas –le mandó una media sonrisa–. ¿Y cómo vas con tu auto? ¿Ya manejas con más confianza?

-Realmente no –decidió seguir esa conversación pues aún cuando le partía el alma verlo tan desdichado, no podía ayudarlo–. Esta será la segunda vez que manejo solo.

-¿Vas a tu casa?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –lo miró con curiosidad.

-Entonces te acompaño –Cedric comenzó a protestar, pero Lee no le hizo caso–. Te lo debo por haberme escuchado.

-Está bien –aceptó al comprender que no podría evitar que lo siguiera.

-No olvides prender tus intermitentes –le recomendó Lee antes de que los dos abordaran sus respectivos coches.

Cedric se sintió con más confianza con el chico moreno conduciendo detrás de él y no tuvo ningún tipo de problema con el embrague. Llegaron en poco tiempo a la casa de Cedric y Lee también se bajó y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-De nuevo gracias por haberme escuchado, Cedric –le dijo Lee y se dieron la mano–. ¿Podemos…. podemos ser amigos? –le pidió con humildad–. Es que debido a como soy, pues… no le agrado a muchas personas y me siento muy solo –desvió el rostro lleno de vergüenza.

-Por supuesto que sí –le contestó Cedric totalmente enternecido–. Ya sabes donde vivo, donde trabajo y seguramente sabes mi número del museo –le dio risa la forma en que el otro asintió con la cabeza… todo avergonzado–. Llámame cuando quieras.

-Gracias y adiós –Lee se subió a su auto.

-¡Ten cuidado! –le gritó Cedric a su nuevo amigo cuando ya se alejaba y Lee levantó el pulgar en señal de asentimiento–. Pobrecito –murmuró antes de entrar a su casa.

Con lo que había pasado con Seamus y también por su encuentro con Lee, a Cedric se le había olvidado Víktor, pero volvió a pensar en él en cuanto se metió a la cama. Apretó los puños para evitar tocar su virilidad que de inmediato despertó por el simple recuerdo del búlgaro, pero de poco valieron sus esfuerzos porque al cabo de algunos minutos, ya yacía jadeante sobre las sábanas mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Víktor una y otra vez.

--

Nos vemos pronto!!


	7. Reconciliación

Ojos grises (Krum) (7/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Lilith: Qué lástima que a AC no le guste el slash, pero weno, al menos vio gravitation, jejeje… a ver que te parece como actúa Seamus en este capi ; ) … un beso

Bellatrix y Nadia: Jajaja… no vayan a matar a Seamus hasta que lean este capi, ¿vale? Jajaja… kisses, guapas.

Belladona: Me encanta tener aquí a las hermanas Black Swan ; ) … estoy haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar los lunes y los jueves : ) … te mando un gran abrazo.

O.de.l.: Mil gracias por dejarme tu mensajito ; ) … ya tienes la continuación ; ) … besos

**--**

**Capítulo VII. Reconciliación**

Tenaz, perseverante, obstinado, persistente, testarudo… ¡Cedric ya no tenía palabras para describir a Víktor Krum! Habían quedado en que él lo llamaría cuando tuviera tiempo para ir a comer juntos, pero el búlgaro no esperó esa llamada y se presentó en el museo al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Si el muchacho le desagradara habría sido sumamente molesto verlo a toda hora del día merodeando en su centro de trabajo, pero como no era así, simplemente le divertía ver lo mucho que se esforzaba Víktor en tratar de convencerlo de que aceptara una invitación suya. Se moría de ganas de salir con él, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Estaba sometido a una fuerte presión por parte de Minerva para terminar de montar la exposición en el tiempo establecido a pesar de los muchos problemas que surgieron. Eso, aunado al hecho de que no podía abandonar por completo su trabajo de restauración, lo mantenía corriendo de un área a otra todo el día y apenas tenía tiempo para respirar.

Por otro lado, la relación con Seamus se deterioraba a pasos agigantados porque el irlandés se negaba a seguir sus órdenes y le contestaba de mala manera cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Cedric ya estaba bastante molesto con su colega y decidió que en cuanto terminara el asunto de la exhibición hablaría con Minerva para pedirle un cambio de área. Sabía que la mujer pondría el grito en el cielo, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando las groserías de su compañero. Para colmo de males, sucedió que una mañana el irlandés tomó una llamada de Lee y prácticamente le aventó el teléfono antes de alejarse claramente furioso. El enojo de Seamus se incrementó aún más porque ese mismo día, pero en la noche, lo vio platicar muy animadamente con Lee fuera del museo. A la mañana siguiente, la poca comunicación que existía entre ellos se extinguió por completo y Cedric no tuvo más remedio que prescindir de la presencia de Seamus en el segundo piso. Eso trajo como consecuencia que no pudiera tener lista la exhibición a tiempo y se ganó una buena reprimenda por parte de Minerva, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra sobre la total falta de cooperación de Seamus.

La inauguración de la exhibición se dio con dos días de retraso y nadie quería acercársele a la furibunda directora porque estaban seguros de que los mordería si se atrevían siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, pero a pesar de eso Cedric decidió que no podía retrasar ni un minuto más el pedir su cambio, así que se armó de valor y habló con su jefa. Esperó a que todos los invitados especiales se marcharan del museo y se acercó a Minerva esperando que no tomara demasiado mal su petición.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quieres renunciar a tu puesto, Cedric? –le preguntó Minerva con extrema seriedad cuando le pidió su cambio.

-En primer lugar porque es más que obvio que no soy lo suficientemente capaz como para llevar a cabo mi función correctamente –abrió los brazos para abarcar la habitación y así darle a entender, sin necesidad de palabras, que le había fallado–. Y en segundo lugar porque ya no me siento a gusto trabajando en restauración.

-No soy ninguna tonta y lo sabes, ¿verdad? –dijo tras quedarse un momento pensativa–. Sé que no has querido hablarme sobre el problema que surgió entre Seamus y tú y no te pedí que lo hicieras porque quise darte la oportunidad para que lo resolvieras por ti mismo, pero ahora me veo en la necesidad de intervenir –desvió la mirada hacia donde el irlandés estaba parado viendo con cuchillos en los ojos a su jefe–. Nunca me ha gustado tener preferencias sobre mi personal, pero en este caso lo haré –regresó su atención al trigueño–. Prefiero transferir a Seamus al área de visitas guiadas antes de permitirte renunciar a tu puesto.

-¡No puedes hacerle eso! –la miró muy alarmado–. ¡A Seamus le encanta su trabajo y se esfuerza mucho en hacerlo bien!

-Pues pienso exactamente lo contrario –sus ojos brillaron de enojo–. Te abandonó a pesar de que se comprometió a ayudarte en todo lo pudiera y eso me demuestra que ha dejado de ser un buen elemento.

-Pero, Minerva…

-He tomado una decisión –lo cortó sin miramientos–. Tú seguirás en tu puesto y desde mañana Seamus se incorporará al grupo de guías.

-No puedo permitirlo –dijo Cedric en un murmullo–. Déjame hablar con él para que cambie de actitud –la miró suplicante.

-Estás bien –aceptó de no muy buena gana– .Te doy dos días para lograrlo, pero si Seamus sigue comportándose como lo ha hecho hasta ahora… lo despediré.

-¿¡Qué!! –se quedó boquiabierto.

-Así es como están las cosas. O me dejas transferirlo en este mismo instante con los guías o lo despido si no se pone a trabajar como antes lo hacía y deja de asesinarte con la mirada –se alejó del trigueño que estaba congelado.

Cedric creía que su jefa estaba siendo muy intransigente con Seamus, pero no negaba que el irlandés tenía mucho de culpa porque se había comportado como un verdadero idiota todos esos días. Sin embargo, él también era culpable porque se suponía que una de sus funciones era encontrar la forma de trabajar en armonía con las personas a su cargo a pesar de sus diferencias, pero se había negado a tratar de solucionar los problemas con su colega.

'¡_Oh, cielos! ¿¡Ahora qué voy a hacer!_?' –se preguntó Cedric desesperado–. '_Seamus no querrá escucharme y Minerva lo correrá si sigue comportándose como hasta ahora_' –volteó a ver a su colega que seguía mirándolo de muy mala manera–. '¿¡_Por qué diablos eres tan testarudo, estúpido irlandés santurrón_!?' –se preguntó antes de salir de la habitación.

Se fue directamente a su oficina para arreglar unas cosas antes de marcharse a su casa. Estaba muy cansado y no sólo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Lo único bueno que había sucedido en esos agitados y horribles días había sido la constante presencia de Víktor. El búlgaro lo había llenado de tantos cumplidos en los pocos minutos que había podido robarle a su trabajo que lograron subirle el ánimo lo suficiente como para soportar a Seamus. Sonrió ampliamente al pensar que ya al día siguiente podría aceptar su invitación a comer. Invirtió algunos minutos en archivar unos documentos y justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, el teléfono sonó y lo contestó sin muchas ganas, pero se animó al escuchar la voz de Víktor.

-_Hola, Cedric_ –lo saludó Víktor tratando de imprimirle a su voz sensualidad, pero no estaba muy seguro de lograrlo–. ¿_Cómo estuvo la inauguración de tu exposición_?

-¡Oh, muy bien! –le contestó Cedric con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido… le encantaba la voz del búlgaro–. Con dos días de retraso, pero al final todo resultó de maravilla.

-_Me alegra saberlo. Te esforzaste mucho para que todo saliera lo mejor posible_.

-Lo bueno es que ya terminé –se estiró para relajar sus cansados músculos–. No sabes las ganas que tengo de olvidarme de todo esto por un buen rato. Estos días han sido muy pesados. ¿Sigue en pie tu invitación?

-¡_Por supuesto que sí_! –le contestó muy animado.

-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?

-¿_Por qué esperar a mañana? Te invito a cenar_.

-¿¡Hoy!? –exclamó asombrado.

-_Me encantaría que aceptaras_ –le dijo en un tono que Cedric no fue capaz de resistir.

-De acuerdo –sonrió tontamente mientras enredaba un dedo en el hilo del auricular y comenzaba a jugar con él–. Ya estaba a punto de irme a mi casa así que puedes venir a recogerme a la hora que quieras.

-_Estoy saliendo de mi oficina en este mismo instante. Calculo que estaré ahí en menos de 15 minutos_.

-Está bien. Te veo afuera.

-_No sabes con cuánta ansiedad estuve esperando este momento, Cedric_ –le dijo Víktor con voz apasionada.

-Yo también –le confesó en un murmullo–. No tardes.

-_No lo haré. Adiós_.

-Adiós.

Cedric colgó mientras suspiraba profundamente, pero en el siguiente instante una rabiosa voz a sus espaldas logró sobresaltarlo.

-¡No sabes el asco que me das, Cedric! –dijo Seamus furioso y el trigueño se dio la vuelta con rapidez… no lo había escuchado entrar–. ¿Y con cuál de tus dos asquerosos amantes te vas a ver? ¿Con ese imbécil fortachón que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que venir a babear el piso mientras te devora el trasero con la mirada o con el pervertido de Lee que es más falso que un billete de tres libras?

-Ya te he soportado lo suficiente y no voy a permitir que continúes atacándome e insultándome, Seamus –Cedric se puso extremadamente serio–. Así que no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí ni en ese tono ni con esas palabras.

-¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo, niñita? –lo miró con franca burla–. ¿Dándome lástima al echarte a llorar como una princesita?

-Más vale que te calles de una buena vez antes de que ya no pueda controlarme y te dé la paliza que te ganaste desde hace días –apretó los puños.

-¡Pues adelante! ¡Hazlo! –abrió los brazos burlonamente–. Aunque dudo que sigas siendo lo suficientemente hombre como para que puedas golpearme. Estoy seguro de que tener a Lee dándote duro por detrás te ha dejado sin fuerzas, ¿o no? –sus ojos llamearon de puro odio y de otro sentimiento mucho más intenso que dejó a Cedric más que impactado cuando lo reconoció–. Se la pasan revolcándose toda la noche, ¿no es así? Sé que se retuercen como dos gusanos en el lodo mientras gimen sin parar y seguramente le suplicas que no se detenga y él te sigue poseyendo hasta que…

-¡Ya basta! –Cedric empujó con fuerza al irlandés cuando se sobrepuso de su asombro–. ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Nunca me he acostado con Lee!

-¡¡Mientes!! –Seamus le devolvió el empujón–. ¡Ese miserable no ha vuelto a dormir en su casa desde la noche en que los encontré muy juntitos fuera del museo! ¡Y sé perfectamente donde ha estado! ¡¡En tu cama, infeliz!!

-¿¡Lo has estado espiando!? –preguntó estupefacto y vio como el color invadía el rostro de su colega–. ¿Y a todo esto a ti que te importa con quién duerme o deja de dormir Lee? ¿Acaso no le dijiste que no querías nada con él y que ni siquiera intentara volver a hablarte? Y hasta donde sé, no lo ha hecho. ¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesto?

-¡¡Porque es un desgraciado mentiroso!! –explotó el muchacho–. ¡¡Me juró que me amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma y ahora se está revolcando contigo!! ¿¡Y quieres saber dónde diablos está todo el amor que dijo que me tenía!? ¡¡Lo tienes tú bien metido en tu asqueroso trasero!! –ya gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas–. ¡¡Te odio, Cedric!! ¡¡Los odio a los dos!! –acabó gritando antes de írsele encima para golpearlo.

Cedric apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para quitarse del camino del puñetazo que iba dirigido a su rostro. Seamus estaba como loco y seguía tirándole golpes desesperados, pero ninguno pudo dar en el blanco porque estaba cegado por las lágrimas. Cuando el irlandés trastabilló hacia adelante tras fallar otro golpe, Cedric logró tirarlo al suelo y lo sometió con mucho esfuerzo pues su colega estaba completamente fuera de sí.

-¡¡Escúchame, Seamus!! –le gritó, pero el muchacho no le hizo ningún caso y siguió tratando de golpearlo–. ¡¡Estate en paz y escúchame!! –volvió a gritarle–. ¡¡Lee no es mi amante!! ¡¡Jamás lo ha sido!!

-¡¡Mientes!! –le dijo Seamus respirando entrecortadamente–. ¡Lee no ha vuelto a mirarme desde que te conoció! –un sollozo escapó de su garganta–. Me lo robaste, Cedric… me lo robaste –acabó diciendo con voz lastimera.

-Eso no es cierto –se aventuró a acariciarle una mejilla, pero el otro se retiró del contacto–. Lee sigue amándote, irlandés tonto. Me buscó para pedirme que lo ayudara a conquistarte, pero le dije que no podía hacerlo porque ya te habías enojado conmigo. Es cierto, he hablado con él, pero sólo como amigos –Seamus lo miró con extrema desconfianza–. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No tienes porque sentir celos de mí.

-¡¡No estoy celoso!! –desmintió de inmediato.

-Claro que sí –lo contradijo–. Estás tan loco de celos que estás dispuesto a despedazarme con tal de alejarme de él, ¿no es cierto? –el irlandés no pudo sostenerle la mirada–. Seamus… mírame –el otro no lo hizo–. Mírame, por favor –suplicó y fue obedecido–. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Jamás he dormido con Lee.

-¿Me lo juras? –la desconfianza aún no se marchaba.

-Por mi vida –le dijo con sinceridad–. Ahora dime, ¿sí lo amas tanto porque lo rechazaste?

-¡¡Yo no amo a ese tipo!! –negó con fervor.

-De acuerdo… no lo amas –Cedric se levantó del piso y le envió una fría mirada–. Entonces no te importaría que saliera con alguien más, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué estás tratando de decirme!? –Seamus se levantó del piso otra vez furioso–. ¿¡Piensas salir con él!?

-A ti no te importa Lee así que…

-¡¡Eres un maldito farsante!! –volvió a tratar de golpearlo–. ¡¡Pero te aseguro que sólo sobre mi cadáver podrás tenerlo!!

Como Cedric ya esperaba ese ataque, lo esquivó con facilidad y con un rápido movimiento hizo que Seamus diera dos pasos hacia atrás para atraparlo contra la pared.

-¡¡Con un demonio, Seamus Finnigan!! ¡¡Acepta de una vez por todas que amas a Lee!! –le gritó Cedric enojado–. ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Te enloquece la sola idea de que alguien más pueda besarlo y tocarlo!

Seamus lo miró furioso, pero esa mirada sólo estuvo en sus ojos un par de segundos antes de que fuera sustituida por un inmenso dolor. A Cedric lo tomó desprevenido el hecho de que su colega se desmadejara en sus brazos tan repentinamente y apenas le dio tiempo de sostenerlo para que no fuera a dar al piso. Seamus se aferró a su cuello y lloró tan desgarradoramente que le partió el corazón.

-¡Oh, Cedric! Tienes razón. Amo con locura a Lee… siempre lo he hecho –dijo Seamus cuando se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para hablar–. Me siento tan sucio… tan… tan asquerosamente pervertido por amarlo, pero simplemente no puedo evitar hacerlo. No te imaginas cuánto he luchado contra este sentimiento, pero jamás he logrado sacármelo del corazón. Lo amo desde que éramos niños, pero me esforcé lo suficiente como para hacerme creer que sólo era amistad lo que sentía por él, pero cuando me besó… –se estremeció por completo–. … ya no pude seguir mintiéndome.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo golpeaste? –lo abrazó más estrechamente.

-Porque me asusté –aceptó con una triste sonrisa–. ¿Alguna vez has sentido esa increíble sensación de que otro es tu dueño absoluto por el simple hecho de haber rozado sus labios con los tuyos? ¿Conoces la magia de sentirte transportado al paraíso porque esa persona te murmura al oído que te ama con todo su corazón? –volvió a llorar–. Lee me llevó en un segundo al cielo cuando me besó y quise quedarme ahí para siempre, pero me aparté de él porque mi mente me dijo que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba equivocado… que era asqueroso que dos hombres se amaran.

-Eso no es cierto, Seamus –lo contradijo de inmediato–. No tiene nada de malo que ames a alguien de tu mismo sexo.

-No estoy seguro de eso –dijo y Cedric arrugó el ceño–. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no puedo seguir viviendo lejos de él. Me hundí en un infierno de celos cuando los vi juntos y no pude volver a tener un minuto de paz. Traté de convencerme que no me importaba que estuvieran juntos, pero fue inútil. Comencé a odiarte porque ahora eras tú el que recibía sus besos, sus caricias, sus lindas palabras de amor.

-Lee jamás me ha tocado –le aseguró con rapidez.

-Y si lo hubiera hecho, yo sería el único culpable por haber sido tan cobarde… tan ciego… tan estúpido –lanzó una pequeña carcajada llena de desdicha.

-Pues ya no lo sigas siendo –lo apartó y le sonrió–. Búscalo y dile que lo amas.

-Lo haría, pero es que… creo que ya no me ama.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –lo miró extrañado.

-No mentí cuando te dije que ya no me mira –luchó por no volver a llorar, pero fue inútil pues las lágrimas surgieron como un torrente–. He estado provocando encuentros casuales con él en la calle y ha pasado a mi lado ignorándome por completo. También es cierto que en la última semana no ha llegado a su casa a dormir. ¿Tú sabes por qué no lo ha hecho? –lo miró esperanzado.

-Lo siento, pero no –Seamus se derrumbó de nuevo–. Hablé con él esta mañana y no me dijo nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Y de qué platican? –preguntó interesado.

-De alta repostería, de desfiles de modas y de todas esas cosas mundanas que nos encantan a los dos –le dijo con afectación y soltó una gran carcajada al ver la cara de incredulidad del irlandés–. ¿De qué demonios quieres que hablemos? ¡Pues de ti, por supuesto! Siempre me pregunta lo que estás haciendo, que si estás contento con tu trabajo, que si comes lo suficiente, que si ya me hablas. No ha dejado de lado el asunto de que lo ayude a conquistarte –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad–. Y creo que ya lo hice.

-¡Oh, Cedric! Lamento mucho haberme portado tan… tan horrible contigo todo este tiempo –lo miró sinceramente apenado.

-No hay problema siempre y cuando no vuelvas a insultarme. Te juro que ya no hubiera soportado más tiempo tu hostilidad.

-¡No volverá a pasar! –le aseguró antes de darle un abrazo muy fuerte–. También lamento no haber cumplido con mi trabajo y haber dejado que cargaras con toda la responsabilidad de la exhibición, pero es que…

-¿Pero qué? –lo animó a seguir hablando.

-Es que no soportaba tenerte cerca –aceptó totalmente rojo–. Esa noche que te vi platicando con Lee, fue la primera que no volvió a su casa a dormir y me volví loco de celos. Y lo que hiciste al día siguiente no ayudó en nada para tranquilizarme.

-¿Pues qué hice? –preguntó sumamente interesado.

-Entraste a la sala de exhibición y te pusiste a trabajar. En un momento dado te quedaste parado, te estiraste e hiciste un gesto de dolor. Luego te sobaste el trasero y eso fue lo que me confirmó que… que… habías hecho el amor con Lee.

-Estaba adolorido porque el día anterior me la había pasado sentado en el suelo todo el tiempo –rió de buena gana y Seamus también lo hizo–. Me apena que hayas sufrido tanto, pero en tus manos está el ya no hacerlo. Busca a Lee y dile que lo amas. Te aseguro que lo convertirás en el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Lo haré –aceptó ya sonriendo de oreja a oreja–. Y ahora volviendo a tu cita, ¿estoy en lo correcto que es con el fortachón?

-¡¡Víktor!! –exclamó Cedric asustado y miró su reloj–. ¡Ya debe estar esperándome! ¡Nos vemos mañana! –y salió corriendo de su oficina.

Seamus suspiró profundamente antes de sentarse en el escritorio y tomar el teléfono. El corazón le latía como nunca dentro del pecho, pero debía hablar con Lee antes de que el valor le fallara. Apenas pudo encontrar la voz cuando su vecino le contestó y se alegró muchísimo cuando el moreno aceptó verlo en un café. Abandonó el museo rogando porque Cedric tuviera razón y que Lee aún lo amara porque si no era así, su mundo se terminaría.

--

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó la reconciliación de Seamus y Cedric? Espero que sí, jejeje… hasta luego!!


	8. El principio del sueño ¿o pesadilla?

Ojos grises (Krum) (8/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

O.de.L.: Tengo las negras intenciones de seguir actualizar los lunes y los jueves, jejeje… y todavía falta algo para que salga Draquito, pero no mucho ; ) … te mando muchos besos.

Belladona: Traté de reorganizarlos, pero me cae que no gustó como quedaron así que, ni hablar… se quedaron igual, jejeje… ¡ay, sí!... mándame esa foto, ¡ya quiero verla! … y nomás controla el pulso y no vayas a matarme con el crucio, ¿eh? Jajaja… nos vemos!!

Isabellatrix: No inventen!! Tú y Nadia me hicieron reír un buen, Jajaja… y sobre Lee… híjoles… creo que no diré nada sobre sus escapadas de noche porque aún no sé que diablos hacía fuera de su casa, Jajaja… pero ya luego veré que pongo ; ) …cuídense y Nadia, has que Isabellatrix duerma lo suficiente para que pueda volver a hablar, Jajaja… les mando muchos besos.

--

**Capítulo VIII. El principio del sueño… ¿o pesadilla?**

¿¡Por qué demonios tardaba tanto!? Se preguntaba Víktor mientras caminaba como fiera enjaulada por la acera pues ya llevaba cerca de 20 minutos esperando a Cedric. La súbita idea de que el joven había cambiado de opinión acerca de acompañarlo a cenar, lo hizo tomar su teléfono para hablarle. Apretó los labios cuando la extensión del trigueño sonó ocupada y cortó la comunicación sintiéndose morir de celos. ¿Con quién estaría hablando? ¿Sería con ese estúpido negro de Lee Jordan? En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber '_hablado_' con ese muchachito insignificante que se había atrevido a esperar al amor de su vida fuera del museo. Se puso francamente furioso cuando sus guardias le dijeron que Lee había acompañado a Cedric a su casa y fue sólo gracias a que el chico no se atrevió a pasar ni a besarlo que aún tenía todos los huesos sanos. Seamus fue la razón por la que buscó a Cedric al día siguiente de su primera conversación, pero luego el saber que ese chico negro buscaba la compañía de su futuro novio, fue lo que provocó que se presentara en el museo todos los días. Sabía que lucía completamente desesperado por obtener a Cedric, pero no le importaba. Era imperativo que el trigueño se diera cuenta que estaba realmente interesado en él y sus constantes apariciones también servían para demostrarles a todos aquellos que tenían un especial interés en el joven, que ya no estaba disponible. Había captado varias miradas asesinas hacia su persona, pero no lo afectaban en lo absoluto. Sabía que a Tina era a la que más le molestaba que fuera a buscar a Cedric, pero la aplacó con su fría actitud y ahora la chica lo recibía con cortesía, pero jamás le obsequiaba una sonrisa y él tampoco lo hacía.

'_Voy a entrar a buscarlo_' –decidió Víktor cuando transcurrieron otros cinco minutos sin que Cedric diera señales de vida.

Ya llevaba recorridos varios metros cuando el búlgaro vio que Cedric se acercaba corriendo y el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

-L-lamento l-la t-tardanza –se disculpó Cedric jadeante–. T-tuve un p-pequeño p-problema.

-No te preocupes –le sonrió Víktor ya tranquilo–. Te esperaría toda mi vida.

-Gracias, pero creo que eso sería una completa descortesía de mi parte –ya había recuperado el aliento.

-Te aseguro que no me importaría hacerlo –le aseguró de tal forma que lo hizo temblar.

-¿Nos vamos? –de pronto se sintió muy nervioso.

De hecho siempre se ponía nervioso en presencia de Víktor. Le parecía tan imponente y tan atractivo que todavía se preguntaba porque estaría interesado en él. No sabía cómo se ganaba la vida el búlgaro, pero no había duda de que sin importar a lo que se dedicara, su negocio le dejaba muchas ganancias. No sabía absolutamente nada sobre moda ni sobre diseñadores, pero no necesitaba ser un experto para ver que su ropa era extremadamente costosa, así como también lo eran todos los accesorios que utilizaba. Cedric se cohibió aún más cuando fue conducido directamente hacia una elegante limousine y se metió en ella sintiéndose como un pordiosero. Se había puesto su mejor traje para la inauguración, pero obviamente no se comparaba con lo que llevaba Víktor y se sintió terriblemente fuera de lugar. Se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el pantalón que se había alcanzado a arrugar por la pelea con Seamus y rogó porque su acompañante no se avergonzara de su aspecto.

A Víktor no le pasó desapercibido su malestar y se dedicó a tratar de relajarlo mientras llegaban al lugar que escogió para cenar. Con toda intención había evitado decirle que era dueño de uno de los más bancos más grandes del mundo pues no quería arriesgarse a que lo aceptara sólo debido a que era multimillonario y se había esforzado en demostrarle que su riqueza era bastante limitada. También se había abstenido de mandarle regalos aún cuando se moría de ganas de llenarlo de joyas de los pies a la cabeza. Sin embargo, esa noche se le olvidó cambiar de auto debido a la emoción de poder tenerlo para él solo durante horas. Salió de su oficina prácticamente corriendo e instó a su chofer a que llegara lo más pronto posible al museo.

No tardaron en arribar a un lujoso hotel y Cedric atravesó el umbral con el corazón en la garganta. No podía creer que Víktor lo hubiera llevado a un lugar de esos en su primera cita y se ruborizó intensamente cuando vio que algunas personas los miraban con curiosidad. A pesar de que había esperado esa invitación con ansiedad, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con el búlgaro por haberlo conducido a un hotel sin su consentimiento. Atravesaron el vestíbulo con calma y apenas se aguantó las ganas dar media vuelta y salir corriendo cuando Víktor lo tomó de la mano. Decidió no armar un escándalo frente a esas personas extrañas. Esperaría a que estuvieran en la habitación para decirle exactamente a Víktor lo que pensaba sobre su insolente atrevimiento y…

-Buenas noches, señor Krum –ese saludo volvió a la realidad a Cedric–. Su mesa está lista. Síganme, por favor.

Cedric volvió a ruborizarse, pero ahora furiosamente al ver que Víktor lo había conducido hacia el restaurante del hotel y no a una habitación.

'¡_Eres un estúpido, Cedric Diggory_!' –se regañó duramente mientras seguían al mesero–. '¿¡_Cómo pudiste pensar que Víktor te llevaría directo a la cama!?El que está desesperado por hacer el amor eres tú, no él_!'

-Permítame, por favor –el mesero se puso detrás del trigueño y lo ayudó a sentarse–. Enseguida regreso con ustedes –dijo con cortesía antes de marcharse.

-¿Te gusta este lugar? –preguntó Víktor esbozando una sonrisa neutral.

Se percató de la extrema incomodidad de Cedric y lo tomó de la mano para evitar que saliera corriendo y lo abandonara. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había llevado a ese lugar con ocultas intenciones, pero jamás se habría atrevido a llevarlo directamente a una habitación. No negaba que su corazón guardaba la esperanza de terminar esa noche entre sus brazos y dentro de su cuerpo, pero si eso sucedía sería porque Cedric también lo deseaba y no porque lo obligara.

-Es muy bonito –le contestó Cedric con voz gruesa y paseó la mirada por el restaurante que estaba semivacío–. ¿Vienes con frecuencia aquí?

-No mucho, pero siempre me ha gustado su ambiente romántico –lo miró con fijeza–. ¿Y tú eres romántico, Cedric?

-Creo que sí –rió con nerviosismo–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque quiero conocerte –estiró el brazo y capturó una fría mano–. Quiero saber qué es lo que te gusta, qué te desagrada –se llevó la mano a los labios y depositó un pequeño beso en ella–. Quiero llegar a saber absolutamente todo sobre ti.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó con voz temblorosa pues ese beso hizo que ardiera la totalidad de su piel y no sólo su mano.

-Me gustas, Cedric –le confesó abiertamente–. Me gustas muchísimo y me muero porque seamos algo más que amigos.

-Creo que… que… esto es algo… precipitado –pudo murmurar cuando se recuperó del gran impacto que esas palabras tuvieron en su corazón.

Era cierto. Había fantaseado con la posibilidad de que le gustara lo suficiente al búlgaro como para que le pidiera que fueran novios, pero jamás se imaginó lo impresionante que sería escuchar la tan anhelada petición.

-¿Y por qué dices eso? –Víktor entrelazó sus dedos con los del trigueño–. El tiempo que llevamos de conocernos es más que suficiente para mí para saber que eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Cedric se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta y no pudo articular palabra. Sólo atinó a apretar muy fuerte esa mano para evitar caer desmayado sobre la mesa.

-Te amo, Cedric –le dijo el búlgaro en tono ardiente–. Desde el mismo instante en que te conocí, perdí la razón por ti. Simplemente me encantaron tus bellos ojos castaños… me robaste la respiración con tu melodiosa voz y… –volvió a besar sus dedos–. … y estoy totalmente loco por tu hermoso cuerpo.

-N-no sé… que… d-decirte –dijo en un murmullo pues aún tenía la garganta cerrada por la emoción.

-Sólo dame la oportunidad de conquistarte, mi amor –ya estaba devorando sus dedos–. Permíteme demostrarte que jamás conocerás a alguien que te ame tan desesperadamente como yo.

-¡Oh, Víktor! –una lágrima de felicidad resbaló por la tersa mejilla–. Me… me… encantaría aceptarte, pero… pero…

-¿Pero qué lloras, vida mía? –detuvo sus besos y limpió esa lágrima con tanta ternura que provocó que muchas más aparecieran–. ¿Acaso te he ofendido? –algo muy parecido a la alarma se dibujó en los ojos negros.

-¿Cómo crees? –soltó una pequeña carcajada–. Me has regalado las palabras más hermosas que jamás imaginé escuchar.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?

-Yo… yo… no sé qué hacer –lo miró directamente a los ojos–. Tú también me gustas mucho, pero no estoy seguro de ser digno de ti.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –frunció el ceño–. Eres un precioso ser humano y exactamente lo que necesito para ser feliz.

-Gracias por decir eso, pero… –recuperó su mano muy a su pesar–. …pero pertenecemos a clases muy diferentes y…

-Debes pensar en una mejor excusa para rechazarme, Cedric –se acomodó en su silla y lo miró con extrema seriedad–. Ésa es realmente patética.

-¡No te enojes, por favor! –se asustó mucho al ver su seriedad.

-Dejaré que busques otro pretexto para evitar que seamos pareja mientras cenamos –Víktor le hizo una seña al mesero para que se acercara–. Pero desde ahora te advierto que no me iré de este lugar hasta que me digas que sí o que me convenzas irrefutablemente que no somos el uno para el otro.

Cedric lo miró con desesperación, pero el búlgaro lo ignoró por completo. El mesero se marchó después de tomar la orden y Víktor entonces se dedicó a platicar de cosas intranscendentales. El tema del noviazgo no volvió a tocarse durante toda la cena, pero eso no hizo que Cedric se sintiera a gusto. A duras penas lograba seguir la trivial conversación y en nada ayudaba que Víktor se comportara con tanta indiferencia. La pasión que había iluminado los ojos negros cuando le confesó que lo amaba, se había esfumado por completo y eso hizo que el trigueño se preguntara muchas veces si habría cambiado de opinión. El hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a él era un completo desconocido porque ya no le regalaba ni siquiera una mirada de admiración y eso lo hizo sentirse muy desdichado.

'¿¡_Por qué no le dije que sí de inmediato_!?' –se regañó Cedric cuando Víktor se distrajo un momento al tomar una llamada en su celular–. '_Es cierto. No somos del mismo nivel social, pero le gusto y él me gusta. ¿Entonces porque no disfrutar el momento? Sé que al final se marchará cuando se dé cuenta que no tenemos nada más en común que atracción física, pero no importa_' –dio un profundo suspiro que hizo que Víktor sonriera para sus adentros–. '_Le diré que sí y luego me enfrentaré al problema de curar mi corazón cuando se vaya_'

Una vez que se decidió, le sonrió a su acompañante y le dijo tímidamente que sí con la cabeza. En un segundo Víktor volvió a ser el ferviente admirador que conocía y logró que su corazón se desbocara cuando en sus labios se formó un '**Te amo**' que, aunque no fue dicho en voz alta, fue impactante porque sus ojos negros también se lo dijeron. A partir de ese momento, Cedric vivió fuera de este mundo porque el búlgaro se dedicó a endulzarle los oídos con las palabras más cariñosas que jamás había creído posible que alguien le dijera. No opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Víktor lo hizo levantarse de la silla para luego conducirlo a una pequeña terraza. El aire fresco de la noche lo hizo retornar a la tierra, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que su nueva pareja le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo acercó a él. Cedric se estremeció al sentir la fortaleza de su cuerpo y puso sus temblorosas manos sobre el amplio pecho. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado al saber que Víktor lo besaría. Ésa sería la primera vez que un hombre tocaría sus labios y estaba muerto de miedo.

El búlgaro sólo sonrió al sentir la turbación de su novio y decidió ser extremadamente dulce. Lo tomó de la barbilla para que levantara el rostro y se perdió largos segundos en los temerosos ojos castaños que pese a todo estaban más brillantes que nunca. Retuvo la respiración mientras bajaba la cabeza para capturar los temblorosos labios rojos de Cedric. Fue simple y llanamente maravilloso sentir su suavidad y supo que jamás podría volver a besar a nadie más que al hermoso trigueño que temblaba como hoja al viento entre sus brazos.

¿Qué es lo que le había preguntado Seamus? ¿Qué si alguna vez había sentido la increíble sensación de que otro es tu dueño absoluto por el simple hecho de rozar sus labios con los tuyos? ¡No! ¡Jamás lo había sentido! Pero ahora sí pues Víktor le robó el alma, el corazón y la razón con ese delicado contacto. Deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello del búlgaro para poder entregarse por completo a su primer beso de amor verdadero. Fue él quien imprimió más presión sobre los labios de Víktor… fue él quien ofreció el acceso a su boca… fue él quien buscó la lengua del otro muchacho… fue él quien gimió de puro placer cuando el búlgaro se sumergió en su cuello blanco y definitivamente fue él quien dijo la primera palabra de amor.

-¡Oh, Víktor! ¡Te amo! –le dijo con la voz plagada de pasión–. Te amo… te amo… te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Cedric –le contestó el búlgaro de igual forma–. Y jamás permitiré que me abandones –dio un pequeño mordisco en la blanca piel para marcarlo como suyo–. Me moriría si te fueras de mi lado –se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos–. Prométeme que jamás me dejaras.

-Jamás –le prometió antes de que volvieran a besarse, pero ahora con verdadero frenesí.

Cedric jamás se enteró cuánto tiempo permanecieron en la terraza comiéndose a besos, pero cuando sintió la despierta virilidad de su novio contra la suya supo que no podría marcharse a su casa sin haber conocido la totalidad del cuerpo del búlgaro. Sus labios y su cuello ya no eran suficientes para apagar el fiero deseo que había surgido en sus entrañas.

-Víktor… quiero que me ames –le susurró al oído mientras rogaba que su novio no le desagradara que diera el primer paso.

-¿Estás seguro, cariño? –Víktor se apartó y lo miró con seriedad.

-Totalmente –le pasó un dedo por la mejilla–. Tú también quieres amarme, ¿verdad? –le preguntó inseguro.

-Desde la primera vez que te contemplé –le contestó de tal forma que lo hizo temblar por completo–. Vamos.

Tuvieron que volver a entrar al restaurante para poder llegar al vestíbulo y ahora a Cedric no le molestó en lo absoluto que la gente volteara a verlos. Vio a muchos de ellos levantar las cejas con incredulidad cuando notaron el brazo de Víktor alrededor de su cintura, pero no le importó. Él no sería de los que escondían su amor por temor a lo que los demás dijeran y fue por eso que detuvo al búlgaro antes de que llegaran al área de recepción y capturó sus labios. Víktor tampoco era de los que se avergonzaban ante nadie y le correspondió el beso con tal entusiasmo que a los mirones se les subió el color al rostro.

-Gracias por hacer eso –le dijo Víktor cuando el beso terminó–. Acabas de responder a una de las preguntas que iba a hacerte.

-¿Y cuáles serían las otras? –le preguntó Cedric coqueto mientras volvían a caminar hacia la recepción todavía estrechamente abrazados.

-Que si te gustan los baños de burbujas, que si te agrada dormir desnudo, que si te atrae la idea de hacer el amor al amanecer –lo miró seductoramente.

-¿Es mi imaginación o acaba de proponerme que vivamos juntos, señor Krum? –preguntó juguetonamente.

-Adoro que sea tan inteligente, señor Diggory –le dio un amoroso pellizco en la mejilla.

-Déjame meditarlo –fingió que pensaba–. Pues la verdad no lo sé. Primero tengo que ver que tan capaz eres en la cama, ¿no crees?

-Te aseguro que te haré gritar de placer –le dijo apasionadamente antes de dirigirse hacia la recepcionista que los miraba con perplejidad–. Quiero su mejor suite –le dijo Víktor a la chica.

-Y que tenga un enorme jacuzzi porque adoro los baños de burbuja –intervino Cedric riendo.

-Discúlpeme señor, pero no puedo… –comenzó a decir la chica totalmente roja.

-Déle al señor Krum la suite presidencial, señorita Hayes –le ordenó un hombre a la chica con autoridad–. Espero que disfruten su estadía –dijo el hombre con tal servilismo al entregarles la llave que dejó a Cedric con la boca abierta–. ¿Le gustaría que llevaran algo a su habitación, señor Krum?

-La mejor botella de champagne que tengan –le contestó Víktor antes de voltear a ver a Cedric con adoración–. Mi novio y yo estamos celebrando.

-Enseguida se las mando –y levantó un teléfono para ordenar el vino.

Cedric se quedó totalmente alelado por lo que acababa de presenciar y también porque jamás vio que Víktor pagara por la habitación. Y si se ponía a pensar, tampoco lo había visto liquidar la cuenta del restaurante. Se dejó conducir al elevador y Víktor lo dejó entrar primero. El trigueño no les prestó especial atención a dos enormes hombres que también se subieron con ellos, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de preguntarle a su pareja que era lo que realmente había sucedido en la recepción, el búlgaro lo tomó de la mano.

-Creo que es un buen momento para que conozcas a dos de mis guardaespaldas, Cedric –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿¡Guardaespaldas!? –Cedric miró con ojos desorbitados a los dos hombres que tenía frente a sí.

-Él es Terry Boot, mi hombre de más confianza –presentó a un hombre joven, pero no por eso menos imponente–. Y él es Mel Sinclair. Al resto los conocerás más adelante.

-¿¡Al resto!? –dijo casi gritando–. ¿¡Pues cuántos tienes!?

-Sólo ocho –le restó importancia al encogerse de hombros–. Ya llegamos.

Las puertas se abrieron y los cuatro salieron del elevador. A Cedric se le hundió el corazón en el pecho cuando los guardaespaldas entraron a la suite con ellos y se preguntó si se quedarían dentro. La suite era enorme y muy lujosa, pero no pudo disfrutar del hermoso decorado porque toda esa situación lo tenía totalmente desconcertado. ¿Por qué Víktor tenía tantos guardias? Había escuchado que la gente rica tenía uno, dos y hasta tres, pero ¿¡ocho!? ¿En qué tipo de negocios estaba involucrado para que tuviera que tener tan seguridad a su alrededor? ¿Serían ilícitos? ¿Acaso se había involucrado con un mafioso? Con cada nueva pregunta que surgía en su mente, se sentía más mal y para cuando los dos hombres terminaron de revisar la suite, ya estaba listo para salir corriendo y no sólo del hotel, sino también de la vida de Víktor Krum.

--

Ya en el próximo capítulo tendrán un poco más de intimidad ; ) ... hasta luego!!


	9. A pesar de todo

Ojos grises (Krum) (9/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito (ojalá y les guste)

--

Alyryan: ¡Qué bueno que ya pudiste poner tu review! Te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de leer esta locura y espero que el siguiente capi también te guste ; ) … seguimos en contacto!!

Rac: ¡Hola! ¿Verdad que Cedric como que se vio mal? jajajaja… en fin… ya pronto le pondré los pies sobre la tierra ; ) … gracias por dejar tu comentario… besos.

Lilith: Ese Krum sí que es todo un caso y ahorita está medio loco, pero luego le haremos una lobotomía y lo tranquilizaremos, jajaja… y sobre Cedric, ¡ahhh! medio miedoso el muchacho, pero luego se le quitará ; ) … te mando muchos besos.

Belladona: No te preocupes, sólo échale ganas a tus exámenes… jajaja, no inventes, me hiciste reír muchísimo con lo de Lee, jajaja… me alegra saber que no te tiembla la mano para lanzar maldiciones… firmes y directas duelen menos, jajaja… hasta pronto, linda!!

Isabellatrix: ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! Algo retrasadas las felicitaciones, pero con un chorro de cariño… y haber si se tranquilizan porque con eso del cuchillito y la varita podrían no llegar al 17, jajaja… besos para las dos ; )

--

**Capítulo IX. A pesar de todo**

La vista era magnífica desde esa altura, pero Cedric no podía disfrutarla. Había salido al balcón cuando Víktor atendió una nueva llamada en su celular porque no quería enterarse de con quién hablaba ni de qué. Todavía se sentía muerto de miedo al pensar que el búlgaro era algún oscuro personaje que había amasado su fortuna por medio ilícitos, sin embargo, en esos pocos minutos que tuvo para meditar, se dio cuenta que, sin importar a lo que se dedicara Víktor, jamás tendría valor para abandonarlo. Se recargó en el barandal y dejó que el viento despeinara su cabello castaño mientras permitía que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas. Se sentía terriblemente mal porque seguir amando a Víktor a pesar de estar seguro de que no era una buena persona, pero no podía evitarlo. Su conciencia le gritaba que debía alejarse del búlgaro, pero no podía renunciar a escucharlo decir que lo amaba ni a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y sollozó al comprender no podría vivir sin él. Se secó las lágrimas con rapidez cuando escuchó que Víktor lo llamaba y se obligó a sonreír cuando volvió a la suite.

-¿Y tus… hombres? –preguntó Cedric con la mejor compostura posible cuando vio que Terry y Mel no estaban a la vista.

-Afuera –le respondió Víktor sonriente mientras caminaba hacia él–. ¿Acaso crees que me gustaría que te escucharan gritar de placer?

-No digas eso –se puso completamente rojo.

-Eso fue lo que te prometí que haría y pienso cumplirlo –le dijo antes de tomar posesión de sus labios.

Cedric luchó por alejar de su mente todas sus miedos y dudas y correspondió el beso lo mejor que pudo, pero Víktor se percató que algo había cambiado y se separó.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? –le preguntó con ternura–. Te siento muy tenso.

-Y lo estoy –se abrazó a sí mismo–. No es fácil estar aquí –mintió.

-Lo sé, pero te juro que será maravilloso cuando hagamos el amor –y volvió a besarlo, pero ahora más apasionadamente.

El trigueño quería volver a vivir la magia que sintió la primera vez que se besaron, pero su espantoso miedo no le permitía sentirlo y tuvo que alejarse cuando se sintió incapaz de corresponder a la pasión del búlgaro.

-Sólo dame un poco de tiempo –le pidió a Víktor cuando éste le mandó una mirada llena de dolor por su rechazo–. Estoy muy nervioso.

-De acuerdo –suspiró con resignación–. Ya llegó el champagne. ¿Quieres una copa?

-Sí, gracias –le dijo y se movió por toda la habitación tocando tontamente todos los objetos.

Cedric se estaba mordiendo los labios para evitar preguntarle a Víktor a que se dedicaba porque en verdad no quería confirmar que tenía negocios sucios, pero ya se le estaba haciendo muy difícil no hacerlo. Víktor sirvió las copas, pero no le ofreció la suya a su novio porque se quedó observándolo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento el trigueño se girara y le dijera que era lo que estaba mal, pero eso no sucedió. Suspiró con irritación y se acercó a Cedric para detener sus nerviosos movimientos.

-Ya deja de hacer eso, por todos los cielos –lo obligó a mirarlo y se estremeció al ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. ¿Qué sucede, cariño? Me estás asustando.

-Víktor… te… te amo –le dijo tartamudeante.

-Yo también te amo, pero eso no fue lo que te pregunté. Dime que sucedió para que cambiaras tanto.

-Nada… nada –trató de sonreír, pero fue inútil.

-Si ya te arrepentiste de estar aquí conmigo, no tienes más que decirlo y te llevo a tu casa –le llenó el rostro de besos–. Te deseo, pero no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres o que no estás seguro de querer hacer. Me crees, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Te creo –se aferró a su cuello–. Y estoy totalmente seguro de querer estar contigo –no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de su garganta–. Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre… a… a pesar de todo.

-¿A pesar de todo? –repitió Víktor sin comprender y trató de deshacerse de los brazos de Cedric, pero el chico no se lo permitió y se asustó aún más cuando su pareja se echó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su pecho–. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mi amor? Ya me tienes totalmente aterrado.

No obtuvo respuesta y cargó al trigueño para llevarlo a la recámara. Lo depositó en la cama antes de acomodarse a su lado y acunarlo entre sus brazos esperando que pronto pasara ese llanto que le desgarraba el alma. No fue sino hasta después de casi diez minutos que el llanto bajó de intensidad, pero en su lugar aparecieron largos y lastimeros suspiros.

-Cedric… mírame, por favor –le pidió Víktor con ternura, sin embargo no fue obedecido y el búlgaro tuvo que tomarlo de la barbilla para que lo mirara–. Explícame que quisiste decir con eso de que te quedarás a mi lado a pesar de todo.

-Sólo eso –cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Que siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

-No es cierto y lo sabes –dijo con los dientes apretados ya sintiéndose algo molesto con su novio por su terquedad de no querer decirle lo que le pasaba–. ¡Mírame y háblame de una vez por todas con la verdad! –Cedric abrió los ojos muy a su pesar–. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

-¿A… a qué te dedicas, Víktor? –le preguntó en un hilo de voz–. ¿Por qué necesitas tantos guardaespaldas?

-Soy banquero –le contestó sabiendo que ya no podía seguir ocultándole su profesión–. Soy el dueño del Banco Internacional y necesito guardaespaldas porque he sido víctima de un par de intentos de secuestro –Cedric abrió los ojos desmesuradamente–. No había querido decírtelo porque quería que te enamoraras de mí sin que el ser multimillonario influenciara en tu decisión de amarme.

-¿¡De verdad!? –estaba alucinado con la noticia.

-Así es –le mandó una amplia sonrisa–. Y creo que logré que me amaras incluso si fuera el dependiente de una farmacia, ¿verdad?

-Totalmente –afirmó sintiéndose vivo de nuevo–. Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma… a pesar de todo.

-¡Otra vez esa frase! –frunció el ceño–. ¿Qué quieres con eso?

-Me temo que malinterpreté la situación –se mordió los labios con nerviosismo–. Conocer a tus guardaespaldas me tomó por sorpresa y pues pensé que eras… que eras…

-¿Qué cosa? –lo miró interrogante.

-Mafioso –confesó en un murmullo.

-¿¡En serio!? –Víktor soltó una sonora carcajada–. ¡Ay, cariño! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?

-Sé que fue una completa tontería –se puso muy rojo–. ¿Me perdonas por haber pensado que eras una mala persona?

-Claro que sí, mi amor –capturó sus labios y lo besó largamente–. Y más porque estabas dispuesto a permanecer a mi lado a pesar de que creías que era un mafioso.

-A pesar de todo –le repitió antes de iniciar un nuevo beso.

Cedric ahora sí sintió la magia que fluía de los labios de Víktor y se dejó transportar a un mundo donde sólo existían ellos dos. El búlgaro se alegró de que el chico que había besado en la terraza estuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos y suspiró lleno de felicidad. Con la lengua hizo un lento recorrido por los entreabiertos labios del trigueño y desatendió la abierta invitación de hundirse en el fresco interior de su boca. Víktor se entretuvo en esa delicada caricia mucho tiempo sin embargo sus manos no se estaban portando tan inocentemente y ya habían comenzado a desvestir al excitado muchacho que jadeaba bajo de él. Muy pronto los dos torsos quedaron desnudos y Cedric también dejó que sus manos hicieran lo que quisieran en el fuerte pecho del búlgaro.

-Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, Víktor –dijo Cedric con admiración cuando palpó los fuertes hombros.

-El tuyo lo es más, amor mío –le contestó con la voz vibrante de deseo–. No tienes miedo, ¿verdad, cariño? –le preguntó deteniendo un momento sus atrevidas caricias.

-El único temor que siento es el de desilusionarte –le contestó con sinceridad–. No niego que he tenido sexo con anterioridad, pero jamás con un hombre y eso me hace un inexperto en esto –bajó los párpados avergonzado–. ¿No te burlarás de mi torpeza?

-¿En serio crees que me gustaría que tuvieras experiencia? –le contestó con los dientes apretados–. Siento unos inmensos celos al sólo imaginarte con otra persona haciendo el amor, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no podría haber sido de otra manera –recomenzó sus caricias–. Eres tan hermoso que era imposible que no tuvieras relaciones con chicas.

-Pero ya no hablemos de eso –él también siguió con sus caricias–. Todo quedó en el pasado y ahora sólo debemos vivir el presente.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –le dijo mientras le quitaba el resto de su ropa.

Cedric se avergonzó cuando Víktor se detuvo a admirar su perfecta desnudez, pero fue algo pasajero pues al siguiente instante sintió un gran poder al notar como los ojos negros se llenaban de un intenso deseo. La escasa timidez que aún quedaba en su interior, salió volando por la ventana ante esa ardiente mirada y se apresuró a desvestir a su próximo amante.

-Eres sencillamente… perfecto, Cedric –murmuró Víktor mientras besaba con pasión cada centímetro de piel–. El ser más adorable y deseable que jamás haya conocido.

Cedric se derritió ante sus palabras y dejó que Víktor recorriera la totalidad de su cuerpo como lo que era… su dueño absoluto. El búlgaro podía hacer con él lo que quisiera y se lo hizo saber al entregarse sin pudor ni recato a sus demandas. La boca de Víktor recorrió ese exquisito cuerpo desde la frente hasta los ardientes muslos que se abrieron ante él y le ofrecieron acceso a su virilidad. Un fiero deseo poseyó a Cedric cuando Víktor saboreó toda la extensión de su palpitante músculo y se revolvió en la cama pidiendo por más. El búlgaro lo complació durante largos minutos, pero él también deseaba que el trigueño lo acariciara y por eso abandonó su deliciosa labor y subió lentamente hasta llegar a los jadeantes labios entreabiertos.

-Tócame, Cedric –le pidió con voz ronca–. Necesito sentir que me deseas tanto como yo a ti –y el trigueño lo obedeció.

Al principio lo hizo con extrema delicadeza sin estar demasiado seguro como debería hacerlo, pero Víktor le fue indicando donde debía acariciar con más erotismo al gemir cuando acertaba a palpar un punto demasiado sensible. Le parecía que estaba tocando a un dios moreno y trató de que su amante sintiera lo mucho que lo deseaba a través de la yema de sus dedos. Se deleitó una enormidad en el amplio pecho que no dejaba de suspirar y de decir su nombre, pero luego bajó hacia el vientre plano. Trazó con la lengua todo el ombligo antes de seguir una fina línea de vello y se sintió aún con más poder cuando Víktor arqueó la espalda cuando por fin llegó a su marcado deseo. No lo tomó por completo como había hecho el búlgaro sino que se deleitó al pasar la lengua sobre él una y otra vez.

-Me atormentas, Cedric –dijo Víktor susurrante–. ¿Qué pretendes, cariño? ¿Qué te suplique por más?

-Por supuesto que no.

El trigueño lanzó una pequeña carcajada llena de felicidad pues tenía al búlgaro al borde de la locura… o al menos eso era lo que le decía el incontrolable temblor de su cuerpo.

-Tómate por completo… por favor –le suplicó Víktor al tiempo que levantaba las caderas.

Cedric entonces devoró el miembro de su amante que jadeó como si de repente se hubiera quedado sin aire. El trigueño levantó la cabeza asustado, pero el búlgaro lo obligó a que continuara con ese increíble tormento.

-No me abandones ahora –le dijo con voz jadeante–. No te detengas –le suplicó y él lo complació.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Víktor lo apartara para volver a gozar de la increíble suavidad de su cuerpo. Cedric se tensó involuntariamente cuando sintió como un gentil dedo se introducía en su oculta hendidura, pero se relajó al instante. Sabía que su amante no lo lastimaría y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que un dedo más se encajaba profundamente en su interior. Víktor lo preparó con gran delicadeza y lo besó largamente cuando consideró que ya podía recibirlo en su interior.

-No quiero que olvides esta noche, Cedric –le dijo el búlgaro con voz apasionada–. Quiero que la recuerdes como la primera de muchas en las que te diré con mi cuerpo lo mucho que te amo.

-No lo haré –le prometió mientras lo miraba con expectación.

Cedric se estaba consumiendo de deseo y ya el hambre de su carne era insoportable. Gritó el nombre de su amante cuando éste hundió en su cuerpo su punzante miembro y supo que eso era lo que había estado esperando toda su vida. Era sencillamente extraordinario el sentirse poseído y no le hizo el menor caso al intenso, pero fugaz dolor que sintió. Si Víktor ya era el dueño absoluto de su ser, con ese acto de amor lo convirtió en su esclavo para toda la eternidad. El búlgaro se movió dentro de su interior con un controlado ritmo, pero éste pronto se perdió cuando el trigueño lo invitó, sin palabras, a que lo poseyera con más poderío. Cedric recordó las veces que se había masturbado mientras pensaba en Víktor y se dijo que el embeleso que sintió en aquellas ocasiones, sólo fueron un pálido reflejo a lo que el verdadero le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo ahora. Todas sus terminables nerviosas estaban tremendamente sensibles y el simple roce de sus muslos con los de su amante lo estaban excitando cada vez más, pero lo que realmente lo estaba elevando al cielo era sentir como su próstata era rozada en cada embestida.

El búlgaro, por su parte, ya ni se acordaba que le había prometido al trigueño que lo haría gritar de placer, pero de todos modos lo consiguió. Estaba seguro que los jadeos y gemidos de Cedric se escuchaban hasta el vestíbulo del hotel, pero no le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era amarlo hasta que quedaran sin aliento. Los dos se perdieron y nunca supieron cuánto tiempo tardaron en llegar al éxtasis, pero cuando éste llegó, los dejó exhaustos, pero inmensamente felices.

-Te amo, Cedric –le dijo Víktor a su amante con voz temblorosa cuando se retiró de su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo –le contestó el trigueño con una enorme sonrisa y se acomodó en el amplio pecho para descansar.

El búlgaro sólo esperó unos minutos antes de volver a reclamar el cuerpo de su amante. Lo sabía suyo, pero no le bastaba una sola vez para marcar su propiedad y volvió a amarlo, pero ahora con más fiereza. Llenó de mordidas la blanca piel para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta que Cedric Diggory era suyo y de nadie más.

--

El capítulo me salió más peque de lo que imaginé : ( … sorry : (


	10. Se tiende una trampa

Ojos grises (Krum) (10/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Alyryan: Por el momento Víktor sigue como loco y Cedric más enamorado de él, pero igual me encantan, jejeje… ojalá y te guste lo que sigue… besos.

Belladona: Ya merito terminan los exámenes, chica… respira hondo y relájate ; ) … sé que el anterior capítulo estuvo exageradamente cortito y pues el que sigue no es demasiado largo, pero ni hablar : ( … te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo… ÁNIMO!!

Isabellatrix: jajajaja… ¿no se hicieron demasiado daño con los crucios? … espero que no, jajajaja… weno, creo que Víktor seguirá bastante posesivo y celoso todavía un poco más : ( … cuídense… besos enormes para las dos!!

O.de.L.: Ya en el siguiente capi sale nuestro rubio adorado ; ) … y Víktor… weno… ese hombre sigue igual, jejeje… hasta luego!!

--

**Capítulo X. Se tiende una trampa**

La llegada del nuevo día hizo que Cedric abriera los ojos y se giró con lentitud para observar como su pareja dormía. Se moría de ganas de besar esos generosos labios que adoraba, pero se contuvo y se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Víktor. Se metió al baño y se estremeció como siempre lo hacía al sentir lo frío del mármol y se apresuró a buscar unas sandalias. No le gustaba utilizarlas, pero debía hacerlo si no quería pescar una pulmonía cada vez que tomaba su baño matinal. Se metió a la enorme ducha y se entretuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua mientras se preguntaba lo que debía hacer. Ya llevaba viviendo con Víktor cerca de un mes y durante todo ese tiempo, el búlgaro no había dejado pasar un solo día sin que le insistiera que dejara de trabajar. Él no quería complacerlo pues le encantaba lo que hacía y la noche anterior habían mantenido su primera discusión seria. Víktor tenía que viajar a los Estados Unidos en dos días y se negaba a marcharse sin él. Cedric le había asegurado, en todos los tonos conocidos, que no le pasaría absolutamente nada mientras estaba afuera, pero la terquedad de su novio superó todos sus argumentos. Conocía a la perfección la paranoia de Víktor sobre la seguridad y había dejado de protestar por la guardia que le puso de fijo. Se sentía terriblemente cohibido al saber que era seguido a todas partes por dos de sus hombres y había tenido que soportar las bromas de Seamus y de Lee sobre esta situación. Los dos chicos se convirtieron en pareja el mismo día que Víktor y él y también se mudaron a vivir juntos sin importarles la férrea oposición de sus respectivas familias a su relación.

Cedric intuía que Víktor tenía un motivo oculto para querer que lo acompañara a ese viaje en particular, y que no tenía nada que ver con su seguridad, pero no lograba descubrir cuál era y sinceramente ya se estaba poniendo muy nervioso ante su insistencia. El búlgaro ya se había marchado un par de veces de Londres para atender asuntos urgentes, según le dijo, pero apenas estuvo ausente por unas horas y a su regreso, interrogó a sus cuidadores sobre todo lo que había hecho. Se molestó sobremanera por eso y le reclamó airadamente su actitud, pero Víktor no lo tomó en cuenta y sólo le dijo que hacía eso porque no soportaría que algo le pasara, pero sabía que no era totalmente cierto. El búlgaro era exageradamente celoso y no había encontrado el modo de convencerlo de que nunca lo abandonaría porque su pareja cerraba los oídos a sus palabras. El búlgaro hasta había llegado al grado de prohibirle que platicara con nadie más que con aquellos que él decidiera, pero se negó a obedecerlo. Ante esto, Víktor decidió actuar por su cuenta y le ordenó a sus guardias que le impidieran a otros acercarse a su novio. Los hombres cumplieron sus órdenes y Cedric nunca se enteró de eso porque realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para socializar. Se la pasaba todo el día metido en el museo y sólo salía para comer, siempre en compañía de Víktor, y para ir a dormir a la casa que el búlgaro le había comprado. El trigueño protestó horrores cuando su novio puso la propiedad a su nombre, pero de nuevo no fue escuchado y eso comenzaba a molestarlo sobremanera.

Fue precisamente por eso que no se dejó convencer en hacer ese viaje pues parecía que no tenía ni voz ni voto en esa relación. No era que se quejara que Víktor no lo complaciera en muchísimas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de tratar con otras personas o de quedarse solo, la intransigencia de su pareja no conocía límites.

'¿_Por qué te comportas tan infantilmente, Víktor_?' –se preguntó Cedric con pena mientras cerraba las llaves del agua–. '_A veces siento que no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para dejarme solo y eso me lastima. ¿Acaso crees que puedo traicionarte? ¡Estás loco si piensas eso! ¡Eres mi dueño! ¡Jamás podría ser de alguien más_!' –se secó el cuerpo con furia antes de salir a la recámara.

Un simple vistazo le hizo notar que Víktor aún seguía dormido y se apresuró a vestirse. No tenía ánimos de volver a pelear. Su discusión había sido tan seria que se negó a hacer el amor y Víktor se desquitó al no abrazarlo para dormir, pero simplemente no podía seguir permitiendo que lo manipulara.

'_No iré con él_' –se dijo antes de abandonar la habitación–. '_Debe comprender que también tengo derecho a opinar_'

Ya con la decisión tomada, bajó y se fue directamente a la cocina. Las mujeres que estaban dentro se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta se abrió, pero se relajaron al ver que era Cedric y no Víktor el que había llegado. El trigueño las saludó con una sonrisa y de inmediato fue correspondido. Se sentó a la mesa y un suculento desayuno fue puesto frente a él en cuestión de segundos. Salió de la casa minutos después y se dirigió directamente a Terry.

-No quiero que nadie me acompañe hoy –le dijo con firmeza.

-Lo siento joven Cedric, pero tengo órdenes precisas de no perderlo de vista y…

-¡¡No quiero que me sigan y es mi última palabra!! –le gritó enojado–. Haré que los detengan si te atreves a desobedecerme, ¿me entendiste? –y se metió a su auto sin esperar contestación.

Sabía que se estaba portando injustamente con el hombre, pero tenía que demostrar que también tenía autoridad porque sino… se volvería loco. Salió disparado por el sendero y salió sin ninguna precaución a la calle, pero para su fortuna ningún auto pasaba por ahí en ese momento. Manejó deprisa y dio vueltas sin rumbo sólo para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo. Miró muchas veces por el espejo retrovisor y suspiró aliviado al ver que los guardias no estaban a la vista. Se detuvo en una calle y entró a una tienda para comprar unas golosinas. Salió bastante contento porque por primera vez se sentía libre, pero poco le duró el gusto porque en ese momento sus guardias se estacionaron muy cerca de su auto. Eso lo puso tan furioso que aventó los dulces al suelo y casi golpea a una mujer que lo miró enfadada. Sacó su teléfono y marcó al de su pareja sintiendo que todo hervía en su interior.

-¡Llama a tus gorilas y diles que me dejan en paz o no respondo, Víktor! –le gritó Cedric apenas dejándolo contestar.

-No –le contestó el búlgaro con calma.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-Yo también.

-¡Vete al diablo! –le gritó antes de aventar el teléfono hacia el auto de los guardias y echó a correr por la calle.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho y se metió a un edificio muy destartalado cuando estuvo seguro de que los hombres no lo veían. Se metió debajo de una escalera y apenas asomó la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría en la calle. El auto de sus guardias pasó frente al edificio con lentitud y para su total asombro se detuvieron a pocos metros y se quedaron ahí. No sabía cómo era posible que supieran donde estaba, pero luego una horrible idea lo dejó paralizado. No quería creer que Víktor hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que pensaba, pero si confirmaba sus sospechas, más le valía al búlgaro buscarse un buen dentista pues le tumbaría todos los dientes. Salió de su escondite y corrió escaleras arriba para luego tocar puertas sin ton ni son. Suspiró de alivio cuando un jovencito no mayor de 15 años apareció en el pasillo y no fue difícil convencerlo a hacer lo que quería. Hubo un rápido intercambio de vestuario y dinero y no transcurrieron más de cinco minutos para que el mismo chico le mostrara una puerta trasera por la que se escabulló. El muchacho le había facilitado una gorra y con ella ocultándole el rostro, se quedó parado en una esquina observando a sus guardias que no se habían movido de donde estaban. El corazón se le aceleró cuando vio que su improvisado cómplice salía del edificio y caminaba en sentido contrario de donde él estaba. Apretó los labios cuando sus guardias se bajaron del auto y miraron en todas direcciones totalmente desconcertados.

'¡_Eres un desgraciado, Víktor_! –pensó Cedric más que enojado y se alejó viendo todo rojo–. ¡_Pero te enseñaré una lección! ¡Te la ganaste a pulso_! –y se subió al primer autobús que acertó a pasar por ahí.

Cedric volvió a la casa que compartía con Víktor cerca de la medianoche y no le extrañó que todos los empleados suspiraran de alivio al verlo llegar. No tenía la menor duda de que su pareja los había hecho pasar un espantoso día. Para su total sorpresa no encontró al búlgaro en casa, pero no se preocupó en lo absoluto y subió a cambiarse. Los pantalones que le había facilitado el muchacho le quedaban muy estrechos y dio gracias al cielo porque al menos el raído suéter le quedaba enorme y eso le evitó la pena de tener que caminar por la calle exhibiendo impúdicamente su bien formado trasero. Aventó toda esa ropa al cubo de basura junto con el desgastado par de zapatos deportivos que había utilizado todo el día. Se puso un ligero pijama y luego se sentó en la cama mientras observaba la enorme colección de ropa que su novio le había proporcionado. No tenía la menor idea de donde Víktor había colocado los rastreadores, pero estaba casi seguro de que estaban en los zapatos. Su pareja nunca le preguntaba que se pondría al día siguiente y no creía posible que los hubiera cosido en todos sus pantalones y camisas. Se levantó con decisión y tomó un par de zapatos para mirarlo más de cerca. A simple vista no se veía en donde podría haber colocado el rastreador, pero casi podría jurar que estaba en el tacón. No encontró nada con que botar la tapa y suspiró derrotado. Esperaría a su pareja para arrancarle la verdad.

Víktor realmente no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar pues Terry se comunicó con él nada más llegando el trigueño y el búlgaro volvió a su hogar hecho una verdadera fiera. Cuando sus guardias le dijeron que Cedric se les había desaparecido, se puso como un energúmeno y fue una suerte que nadie hubiera estado a su lado porque estaba fuera de sí y seguramente lo habría golpeado. Había salido enseguida y fue a buscar a su pareja a todos los sitios que se le ocurrieron como el museo, la casa de Lee y Seamus, el antiguo departamento del chico, los restaurantes a los que acudían con regularidad, pero el trigueño no estaba en ninguno de ellos. Después de la furia llegó la preocupación y luego la angustia y el miedo… un miedo terrible de perderlo, pero la furia reapareció cuando lo llamaron y le dijeron que Cedric ya había regresado. Entró como una tromba en la casa y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¿¡Dónde diablos estuviste todo el maldito día!? –cuestionó Víktor furioso en cuanto puso un pie en la recámara.

-Por ahí –le contestó Cedric encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Y a ti como te fue?

-¡No juegues conmigo! –lo tomó del brazo con brutalidad–. ¿¡Adónde fuiste!?

-¡Suéltame! –se zafó del agarre de un tirón–. No voy a decirte nada, ¿¡de acuerdo!? –lo miró igual de furioso–. ¡No soy tu prisionero y puedo ir a donde me plazca con quien quiera y cuando quiera!

-Tienes razón. No eres mi prisionero, pero si soy tu dueño –volvió a tomarlo del brazo–. No voy a permitir que te me vuelvas a desaparecer de esta manera. Si es necesario, te pondré…

-¿¡Qué cosa!? –lo interrumpió echando lumbre por los ojos–. ¿¡Un collar en el cuello como a un perro para que todo el mundo sepa que tengo dueño!? ¿¡Más guardias!? ¡Pues fíjate que no, Víktor! ¡Ya no voy a permitirte que sigas haciéndome este tipo de cosas! –ondeó el zapato que había examinado–. ¿Todos mis zapatos tienen rastreadores además del auto?

-Sí –aceptó sin demostrar ningún signo de remordimiento.

-Esto es… denigrante e indigno de ti –la confirmación hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas–. ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? ¿Con un cualquiera?

-No fue por eso, mi amor –trató de abrazarlo, pero Cedric lo apartó con violencia.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que es por eso! –le gritó, pero también lloraba–. No sé quién fue el que te hizo tan desconfiado, pero si no comprendes que yo no soy él y que jamás te engañaría o te abandonaría, no tengo nada que hacer aquí –trató de llegar a la puerta, pero el búlgaro no se lo permitió.

-¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó alarmado.

-Lejos de ti, ¿no lo ves?

-¡¡No, Cedric!! ¡¡No!! –ahora sí logró abrazarlo y el trigueño se enterneció al sentir el temblor del fuerte cuerpo–. No te vayas, por favor. Me… me prometiste que… te quedarías a mi lado a… pesar de todo.

-Lo hice, pero…

-A pesar de todo también incluye mi espantoso carácter, ¿no? –lo miró implorante–. Te prometo que no volveré a atormentarte con mis absurdos celos. Mañana mismo tiraré todos esos horribles zapatos y te daré más libertad. Es más, si no quieres ir conmigo a los Estados Unidos no te obligaré, pero quédate conmigo. Si te vas… moriré –no esperó contestación y cubrió con sus labios los de Cedric.

Cedric le correspondió simplemente porque no podía negarse a Víktor. Si la noche anterior no habían hecho el amor fue porque el búlgaro no le insistió lo suficiente, pero si lo hubiera envuelto en sus brazos como ahora lo hacía, se habría derretido en ellos en un segundo. El búlgaro suspiró profundamente en la boca de su amante y lo llevó a la cama donde lo desnudó con prisas. Había vivido un verdadero infierno ese día al pensar que no volvería a verlo y eso lo hizo decidirse aún más a llevárselo lejos de ahí. Lejos de ese trabajo que se lo robaba horas enteras y lejos de todas las miradas codiciosas que despertaba a su paso. Aún no sabía cómo iba a lograrlo, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que Cedric Diggory nunca más volvería a perdérsele de vista.

Fleur bajó del auto y miró la residencia con el ceño fruncido mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos se había dejado convencer. Lo último que quería era ser partícipe de los planes de Víktor, pero le fue imposible negarse. El búlgaro le suplicó por espacio de dos hora y aceptó ya harta de escucharlo decir que tenía que llevarse a Cedric a California antes de que se volviera loco. La puerta principal estaba abierta esperando su llegada y entró todavía insultándose mentalmente. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad y decidió que su amigo había escogido a un buen decorador de interiores pues todo era de excelente gusto. Pidió ser llevada directamente al comedor pues ésas eran las instrucciones que recibió y ahí encontró a su amigo y a Cedric tomando el desayuno. Suspiró con irritación antes de caminar hacia el búlgaro dando la impresión de que era la dueña del lugar.

-¡Buenos días, cariño! –exclamó la rubia con exagerada alegría cuando Víktor la recibió con los brazos abiertos–. ¿A que no me esperabas tan temprano? –le dijo antes de depositar un fogoso beso en sus labios que dejó boquiabierto a Cedric.

-No te esperaba a ninguna hora, Fleur –le contestó el búlgaro con serenidad y sin inmutarse por el beso recibido–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El trigueño sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago al ver como su pareja se pasaba la lengua por los labios para saborear el beso.

-Es que no tenía muchos ánimos de esperarte en mi casa –Fleur miró en dirección a Cedric y se apretó aún más al búlgaro–. Hola, guía –lo saludó con descortesía–. ¿Todavía por aquí? –el insulto fue más que evidente.

-Así parece, señorita –le contestó Cedric con los dientes apretados.

-Disfrútalo… querido –le dijo sonriendo antes de sentarse a la mesa.

La pausa que hizo fue más que evidente y Cedric se puso del color de la granada al adivinar que le habría encantado decir '_mientras puedas_'

-Su nombre es Cedric, Fleur –la corrigió Víktor con suavidad y el trigueño se quedó con la boca abierta pues jamás habría creído posible que su novio aceptara con tanta calma que esa mujer lo insultara.

-Como sea –aceptó la rubia con un gesto de desprecio–. No vine aquí a conocer gente y lo sabes –ignoró al trigueño y tomó de la mano a Víktor–. Ya tengo mis maletas listas y quisiera salir antes de mediodía.

-El avión está listo para partir a la hora que dispongas –le contestó él en tono dulzón.

-Con permiso –dijo Cedric azotando la servilleta sobre la mesa y salió hecho una furia del comedor.

Sabía que si no se alejaba en ese momento, le saltaría al cuello a esa resbalosa rubia y la apartaría a golpes de su pareja. Se fue directamente a la sala y estuvo ahí dando vueltas como león enjaulado lo que le pareció una eternidad. Cuando ya estaba a punto de volver al comedor para sacar a patadas a esa horrible mujer de su casa, escuchó la voz de Víktor que se acercaba. Fleur tenía tomado el brazo del búlgaro, pero Cedric lo apartó de ella al jalarlo con brusquedad y se le quedó mirando con fuego en los ojos. La rubia supo que era el momento de emprender una graciosa huída antes de que el joven no pudiera contenerse más y se le fuera encima a golpes.

-Te espero en mi casa a la hora convenida, querido –le dijo Fleur a Víktor antes de mirar al furioso trigueño con altanería–. Adiós… Cedric –el '_guía_' se quedó flotando en el aire.

-Hasta… luego, señorita –también el '_nunca_' que Cedric no pronunció.

-Te acompaño a tu auto –dijo Víktor con cortesía y salieron juntos de la casa.

Cedric se quedó parado esperando el regreso de su novio más furioso que antes. ¿Qué acaso Víktor estaba ciego? ¿Cómo era posible que todavía se comportara con tanta tranquilidad con Fleur cuando había sido tan descaradamente descortés con él?

-¿Y adónde vas con esa arpía? –le preguntó Cedric a Víktor con los dientes apretados en cuanto lo tuvo de nuevo frente a él.

-A los Estados Unidos –le contestó el búlgaro con calma–. Cómo tú no quieres ir conmigo, le pedí a Fleur que me acompañara y aceptó gustosa.

-¿Entonces es así de fácil? –lo miró con puñales en los ojos–. ¿Basta con decir que no iré para que te consigas otra compañía?

-¡Oh, vamos cariño! No te pongas así –le dijo riendo y eso provocó que el enojo de Cedric se disparara al cielo–. No voy a hacer nada malo con ella.

-Tal vez tú no, pero se ve que esa rubia desabrida se muere de ganas por tener algo contigo.

-¿No me digas que estás celoso? –preguntó complacido.

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy celoso! –aceptó casi gritando–. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a sentirme así?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no debes temer nada por parte de Fleur. Es sólo una buena amiga –lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo–. Además, en tus manos está que no me vaya con ella. Sólo dime que me acompañarás y la mandaré al diablo en un parpadeo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –lo miró con desconfianza.

-Por supuesto. ¿Vas a ir conmigo? –tomó su teléfono y esperó ansioso su respuesta.

-Está bien… te acompañaré –aceptó después de un pequeño titubeo.

-Gracias –le dijo Víktor con los ojos brillantes antes de llamar a Fleur y decirle que su viaje se cancelaba.

Cedric no dejaba de decirse que lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal. Ya había decidido no acompañar a su novio a ese viaje, pero simplemente no podía darle a esa mujer la oportunidad de arrebatarle a Víktor.

--

Hasta luego!!


	11. Prisionero

Ojos grises (Krum) (11/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Isabellatrix: ¡Oh, chica! Espero que ya hayas salido del hospital después de tu encuentro con Víktor : ( … ya viste que hay que andar con cuidado con lo que se dice en el fic… Jajaja… muy bueno en verdad!! Creo que Draco correrá con mejor suerte que tú… cuídate las heridas y nos vemos la semana próxima… besos

Belladona: ¿Y sobre qué es la obra? Verás que todo saldrá bien ; ) … weno… disculpo a Cedric porque está muy enamorado y Fleur también es una tonta por haberse prestado a ayudar a Víktor : ( … ojalá y te guste lo que sigue… te deseo toda la suerte del mundo!!

--

**Capítulo XI. Prisionero**

El día era esplendoroso y del bosque de coníferas se desprendía un aroma realmente embriagador, pero Cedric no se sentía con ánimos ni de admirar el cielo azul que se extendía sobre su cabeza ni tampoco para disfrutar del fresco aire que hacía que las ramas de los árboles se movieran con cadencia de un lado a otro. Se alejó con pasos presurosos de la casa que le había parecido salida de un cuento de hadas la primera vez que la vio, pero ahora le parecía que era peor que Alcatraz. Luchó contra las lágrimas cuando nuevamente se dijo que era un prisionero. Un prisionero que no tenía cadenas reales ni en los tobillos ni en las muñecas, pero que ahí estaban a pesar de que no se veían. Víktor lo llevó directamente de Londres a ese lugar y pensó que estarían a lo sumo un par de días en los Estados Unidos, pero luego esos días se convirtieron en semanas y ahora en meses. Cuatro horribles meses en los que había sentido como las rejas de esa horrenda prisión se enredaban con fuerza en su alma y lo ahogaban sin compasión. No valieron ni súplicas, ni llanto, ni promesas para que Víktor accediera a dejarlo volver a su trabajo. Fue obligado a renunciar y eso le había hecho mucho daño, pero al final se consoló al pensar que su pareja lo dejaría volver al museo cuando se diera cuenta que en verdad lo amaba y que jamás lo abandonaría por nada ni por nadie. Durante días se esforzó en demostrarle a su pareja que lo amaba con locura y aunque eso complacía sobremanera a Víktor, nunca le dio la menor esperanza de que lo dejaría volver a su país. El tiempo seguía pasando y ya estaba llegando a su límite. Sus enormes ojeras y su demacrado rostro era la clara evidencia de que sufría más allá de lo que Víktor estaba dispuesto a aceptar. El brillo risueño de sus ojos se había esfumado desde hacía mucho tiempo y verlo sonreír era tan raro como escuchar su melodiosa risa. No podía negar que su amante se desvivía por mantenerlo animado y entre muchas de las cosas que había hecho para entretenerlo, fue enseñarlo a hablar su lengua natal, pero esa distracción ya había quedado atrás debido a que era hábil en idiomas y no tuvo ningún problema en aprender búlgaro.

Con un gran suspiro de desdicha se dirigió al bosque obligándose a no mirar hacia atrás pues sabía que era seguido muy de cerca por Terry y por otro guardia. Por más que intentó, no pudo evitar llorar. No podía creer que Víktor lo hiciera seguir aún dentro de la propiedad que tenía más seguridad que el área 51. Subió a trompicones la alta cima y las filosas piedras le hicieron bastante daño en las palmas de las manos y las rodillas, pero no le importó pues al menos el dolor lo hacía salir de esa horrible monotonía que lo estaba matando. Se dejó caer sobre el duro suelo y sus ojos castaños se perdieron en la inmensidad azul. Si al menos tuviera el valor de hacer algo drástico, como por ejemplo aventarse por el peligroso risco que estaba a sus espaldas, para obligar a Víktor a sacarlo de ese lugar, pero simplemente no podía porque era incapaz de hacer algo que hiciera sufrir al amor de su vida. Estuvo ahí largas horas sólo mirando el cielo hasta que Terry se le acercó y le dijo con suavidad que Víktor requería de su presencia en la casa. A regañadientes se levantó del suelo y bajó la montaña lo más lentamente que pudo. En cuanto salió al claro que se extendía frente a la casa, levantó una ceja con asombro al ver que ahí se encontraba un auto desconocido. Una pequeña esperanza nació en su corazón al pensar que podría persuadir, a quién fuera que hubiera llegado, para que lo ayudara a convencer a Víktor de que lo sacara de ese espantoso lugar.

Se apresuró a entrar a la casa, pero el ánimo se le fue por los suelos al ver que el visitante era nada más y nada menos que aquella rubia que le partía el hígado. Fleur lucía tan bella como la última que la vio y verla reír tan desfachatadamente con su pareja, no hizo más que aumentar su desdicha. Víktor se veía feliz con ella y Cedric de pronto se sintió terriblemente fuera de lugar. Dio media vuelta para desaparecer, pero el búlgaro se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano para no dejarlo marchar.

-¡Mira quién vino a visitarnos, mi amor! –dijo Víktor tan alegremente que Cedric hubiera jurado que estaba fingiendo.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Delacour –fue el desangelado saludo que le hizo el trigueño a la rubia.

-Hola, Cedric –le contestó ella con un nudo en la garganta–. ¿Cómo estás?

En cuanto Fleur lo vio entrar a la estancia el corazón se le hundió en el pecho y miró de mala manera a su amigo que se hizo el desentendido. El aspecto del chico era tan patético que se preguntó qué diablos le habría estado haciendo Víktor a su pareja durante todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo en los Estados Unidos. La alegría había abandonado ese juvenil rostro y en los ojos castaños lo único que pudo encontrar fue una gran pena que era imposible pasar desapercibida.

-Bien –fue la escueta respuesta que Cedric le dio–. Los dejo solos para que puedan platicar a gusto –e hizo el intento de marcharse, pero Víktor lo sujetó aún más fuerte de la mano.

-¡No te vayas! Quédate con nosotros –le pidió el búlgaro con una sonrisa.

-Estoy cansado, cielo –se obligó a corresponderle la sonrisa–. Se queda en su casa, señorita. Con permiso –y arrancó su mano de la de su novio antes de salir casi corriendo.

-Estoy muy, pero muy enojada contigo Víktor –la rubia miró con puñales en los ojos a su amigo en cuanto el trigueño desapareció–. ¿¡Qué demonios le has estado haciendo a Cedric!?

-No sé de qué hablas –le contestó el búlgaro con indiferencia–. Cedric está perfectamente bien.

-¡No es cierto! –pateó el suelo furiosa–. Ese muchacho ya no sonríe ni con los labios ni con los ojos, está demasiado delgado, tiene unas enormes ojeras y se nota a leguas que es terriblemente desdichado.

-¡Cedric es feliz! –la desmintió de inmediato.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿¡A quién crees que engañas!? A mí no por supuesto.

-No tengo que darte cuenta de mis actos –fue la fría respuesta que recibió–. ¿Realmente a qué viniste, Fleur?

-Vine a ver como estaba Cedric y estoy verdaderamente asustada al verlo tan demacrado y triste –se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de las manos–. ¿Por qué insistes en engañarte, Víktor? Sal un momento de tu estupidez y abre los ojos. ¡Cielos! Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta que Cedric está muriendo. Si no lo sacas de aquí, no sobrevivirá y lo perderás para siempre.

-¡No! –fue la firme respuesta que recibió–. ¡Cedric no abandonará este lugar jamás! ¡Y no es cierto que no sea feliz aquí! Está contento por estar conmigo.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Víktor –se alejó de él claramente disgustada–. Y como no puedo soportar que trates tan injustamente a este pobre muchacho por lo que ese idiota te hizo, será mejor que me marche –tomó su pequeño bolso que había dejado en el sofá–. Ruego porque la cordura vuelva a ti antes de que sea demasiado tarde –y salió de la habitación dejando tras de sí el aroma de su caro perfume.

Víktor se derrumbó en un sillón en cuanto su amiga salió y se tapó los ojos para evitar llorar. No quería aceptar, ni siquiera para sí mismo, que todo lo que ella le había dicho era totalmente cierto. Cedric se estaba consumiendo en vida, pero no quería admitirlo porque no quería dejarlo ir. Su amor por el trigueño había crecido hasta límites insospechados y lo enloquecía la sola idea de perderlo. Unos feroces celos lo hacían descender hasta las mismas entrañas del infierno al imaginar que Cedric pudiera quedar atrapado en otros ojos, en otros brazos. Apretó los puños al saber que sería capaz de matarlo antes de permitirle que se alejara de su lado. Esa misma ansiedad lo hacía amarlo con desesperación todas las noches y sus celos se aplacaban al sentir la entrega incondicional de su amante. Durante esos maravillosos momentos en que hacían el amor, el trigueño le decía con su cuerpo y sus besos que jamás lo engañaría o abandonaría, pero sólo bastaba verlo caminar desnudo por la habitación a la mañana siguiente, con una bella sonrisa en sus labios por sentirse feliz, para que su férrea determinación de no permitirle abandonar la casa, volviera y con mucha más fuerza que el día anterior.

Se levantó del sillón en cuanto escuchó que el auto de Fleur se alejaba y subió a buscar a su amante. No tocó a la puerta y se introdujo esperando encontrar a Cedric recostado sobre la cama, pero el trigueño no estaba ahí. Su corazón de inmediato sufrió un sobresalto al imaginar que el chico se había marchado con la rubia y corrió al baño. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y se sintió realmente estúpido al ver a Cedric bajo la regadera.

-¡Oh! Siento haber entrado de esa forma, cielo –se apresuró a disculparse.

-No importa –Cedric se encogió de hombros con indiferencia–. Ya me acostumbré a tus bruscas entradas –luego lo miró burlonamente–. No habrás creído que me había ido con la bruja de tu amiga, ¿o sí? –rió desagradablemente–. Recuerda que me gustan los hombres no las mujeres, cariño.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –apretó los puños.

-Sólo eso –cerró los ojos reprochándose de inmediato haber pronunciado esas palabras.

Conocía a la perfección a su amado y sabía que no se quedaría tan tranquilo. Había provocado que sus celos estallaran de nuevo y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias por no saber cuando cerrar la boca. No le extrañó en lo absoluto ser tomado de los hombros con brutalidad y se dejó llevar a la habitación con docilidad.

-¿¡Qué diablos quisiste decir con eso!? –exigió saber Víktor mientras lo sacudía sin miramientos–. ¿¡Acaso conociste a alguien!? ¿¡Quién es el desgraciado que ha llamado tu atención!?

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –una débil sonrisa afloró a sus labios–. ¿A quién conoceré en este lugar? A menos que sea a uno de tus guardias o al guardabosques.

-¡Entonces fue uno de los guardias! –lo soltó y tomó su teléfono con manos temblorosas–. ¡Terry dejó que uno de esos idiotas se te acercara!

-No seas tonto, Víktor –le dijo con cansancio y le arrebató el aparato–. No he hablado con nadie… no he mirado a nadie… en los últimos cuatro meses –acabó sollozando.

-¡No llores, cariño! –se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-Estoy cansado y no quiero pelear de nuevo –se zafó de sus brazos–. Quisiera estar solo… como siempre –dijo en voz baja, pero el búlgaro alcanzó a escucharlo.

-No estás solo, mi amor –le llenó el rostro de besos–. Me tienes a mí… para siempre. No necesitamos a nadie más –dijo más para sí que para Cedric.

El trigueño no le contestó, simplemente se prendió de la dulce boca de su amante. Ya no quería pensar ni sufrir. Había nacido para amar a Víktor y si él insistía en tenerlo encerrado en esa horrible prisión para sentirse tranquilo… que así fuera. El búlgaro recostó sobre la suave cama a su amante antes de desvestirse con prontitud y llenar ese cuerpo con su ávida virilidad. Necesitaba sentirlo suyo… sentir como se derretía bajo sus besos para poder conservar la razón, pero el saber que su amor ya no era suficiente para mantenerlo con vida, lo hizo llorar mientras lo amaba con desesperación.

--

Un nuevo día llegó y Víktor se apresuró a buscarle a Cedric la ropa adecuada para lo que harían esa mañana. Sabía que su pareja se pondría feliz al saber que darían un largo paseo a caballo y lo despertó con un tierno beso cuando tuvo todo listo.

-Buenos días, dormilón –dijo el búlgaro y sonrió aún más cuando esos hermosos ojos castaños le sonrieron como en antaño.

-Buenos días, mi amor –le dio un largo beso–. ¿Qué hora es? –miró hacia la ventana.

-Poco más de las 7 –se levantó de la cama–. ¿Te gustaría salir a dar una larga cabalgata conmigo? –le enseñó su traje de montar–. Iremos los dos solos y saldremos de la propiedad.

-¿¡De verdad!? –se levantó de un salto y corrió a los brazos de Víktor–. ¡Me encantaría!

-Entonces vístete ya –le ofreció la ropa.

Cedric se vistió en segundos y salieron de la casa riendo. Los guardias sonrieron al ver al trigueño tan feliz y se miraron con complicidad. Les había sido imposible no encariñarse con el muchacho porque a pesar de que ya no sonreía, siempre se portaba amable con ellos.

-Volveremos a la hora de la comida –le dijo Víktor a Terry y el hombre sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Terry los vio alejarse y rogó porque la felicidad que irradiaba la pareja no fuera pasajera. Conocía de muchos años a Víktor y lo estimaba sinceramente y por eso lo entristecía ver lo equivocadamente que estaba actuando con su pareja, pero la amistad con su jefe no llegaba al grado de tener la confianza de decirle que su comportamiento era cruel y mezquino. Fue por eso que se comunicó con Fleur y le pidió que fuera a tratar de ayudar a Cedric. Esperaba que la rubia lograra hacer entrar a razón a su jefe, pero vio descorazonado como la mujer se marchaba furiosa y con la derrota pintada en el rostro. Al instante comprendió que Cedric seguiría encerrado en ese lugar por tiempo indefinido.

--

Víktor azuzó su caballo y Cedric se esforzó en seguirlo mientras reía lleno de contento. Era maravilloso sentir el viento fresco sobre sus mejillas, pero lo que más estaba disfrutando era no tener a nadie detrás de él. Víktor se sentía igual de feliz que su novio. Le parecía increíble lo que un simple paseo provocó en el alicaído ánimo del muchacho y decidió que a partir de ese día, cabalgarían todas las mañanas. De esa manera tendría a Cedric contento y podría concentrarse en sus negocios. A pesar de que no se había movido de ese lugar durante meses, no había dejado en el olvido a su banco. Tenía toda la tecnología necesaria para atender las necesidades de sus clientes desde su nuevo hogar y hasta el momento no había tenido ningún problema. El único inconveniente que tuvo fue que Igor Karkarov le quitó todo su dinero cuando se enteró que estaba viviendo con el trigueño. Había tratado de hablar civilizadamente con su compatriota y hacerle comprender que sus inclinaciones sexuales no tenían nada que ver con el manejo de su cuenta, pero el hombre fue implacable en su decisión y Víktor hizo los movimientos necesarios para trasladar todo su capital a otro banco. Perder a Igor como cliente no lo perjudicó en lo absoluto, muy al contrario, le quitó un enorme dolor de cabeza pues el búlgaro era de ésos que exigían un trato personal y él no estaba en condiciones de proporcionárselo. Si no soportaba la idea de dejar a Cedric libre por el mundo, tampoco lo atraía la idea de dejarlo solo en esa enorme casa rodeado de hombres. Hombres de absoluta confianza, no tenía la menor duda, pero al fin y al cabo… hombres. Le adjudicó a Terry la vigilancia de su amado, pero so pena de despedirlo si se atrevía a intimar con él. El guardia nunca había desobedecido sus órdenes y por eso estaba seguro de que jamás se acercaría a su pareja con fines amorosos. Sonrió al recordar lo fácil que la tarde anterior había caído en la provocación de Cedric, pero se disculpó a sí mismo al decirse que no podía sentirse tranquilo con respecto a él.

El trigueño se sorprendió al ver que su vecino, el señor Chang, los estaba esperando a la entrada de su propiedad, pero pronto comprendió que Víktor había hecho una cita con él. Simplemente ese encuentro no podía ser casual porque el búlgaro se cuidaba muy bien de no tener encuentros accidentales con nadie. Los tres se saludaron con cordialidad mientras dejaban que los caballos avanzaran por donde quisieran. Muy pronto llegaron a un abrevadero y dejaron que sus montas se acercaran al agua para beber. Cedric no le prestó mucha atención a la plática que tenían Víktor y el hombre, pero alcanzó a escuchar algo sobre una cruza de animales. Entonces miró con más detenimiento el caballo del señor Chang y vio que era un pura sangre de gran alzada y con tal porte que lanzó un disimulado chiflido de admiración. Pronto se llegó a un acuerdo en cuanto a la cruza y cuando ya estaban por seguir con su paseo, escuchó unos cascos de caballo. Se giró y vio que dos jóvenes se acercaban rápidamente hasta donde estaban. Les dio una rápida inspección pues no quería que su pareja pensara que estaba interesado en ellos y mucho menos que se diera cuenta de su gran asombro al ver que uno de los jinetes era un guapérrimo rubio. Respondió al saludo de los recién llegados con una sonrisa mientras se decía que no debió hacerlo, pero ya era muy tarde para retirarla de sus labios. Miró de soslayo al recién llegado cuando se puso a su lado y no pudo menos que pensar que sus ojos grises eran los más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto. El joven tenía sujeto su cabello rubio, casi platino, en una simple coleta y se preguntó si sería tan largo y sedoso como parecía. Miró el bello rostro dos segundos y tuvo que admitir que sus facciones eran simplemente fascinantes, pero no pudo seguir observándolo porque Víktor se interpuso en su campo de visión. El corazón se le hundió en el pecho al ver que el rubio se alejaba de ellos de inmediato y vio en los ojos grises una muda respuesta a la actitud amenazadora de su pareja. No le extrañó en lo absoluto que Víktor declarara que debían marcharse a su casa tras haber estado en compañía de los muchachos escasos tres minutos, pero aún así se quejó airadamente de que su paseo se truncara. Sus protestas fueron completamente ignoradas y eso lo hizo enfurecer. Se despidió lo más cortés que pudo y azuzó a su caballo para alejarse lo más que pudiera de Víktor. Estaba tan enojado con él que no sabía lo que haría si no ponía espacio entre ellos.

Víktor por su parte, vio en el desconocido joven a un peligroso rival. Lo recorrió desde el rubio cabello hasta la punta de los pies en un parpadeo y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Ese muchacho parecía ser un ángel caído del cielo y tenía un esbelto cuerpo que era más que deseable, pero lo único que sintió hacia él fue una instantánea antipatía. Sabía, sin que nadie tuviera que decírselo, que si había alguien capaz de alejar a Cedric de su lado, era ese rubio despampanante. Sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso entre él y su pareja al tiempo que le mandaba una feroz mirada de advertencia, pero a pesar de que ésta fue captada y el rubio se alejó sin tardanza, no hubo paz en su interior porque esas finas facciones le recordaban a alguien que por el momento no lograba ubicar, pero que sin duda alguna lo hacían temblar. Miró al muchacho directamente a los ojos y se sobresaltó al ver lo intensamente grises que eran. Sabía que ya había contemplado esas profundidades grises con anterioridad y se maldijo por no poder recordar ni el donde ni el cuándo, pero la fuerza y determinación que emanaban de esos bellos ojos lo hizo tener la certeza de que se estaba enfrentando a alguien verdaderamente peligroso. Ese impreciso, pero innegable conocimiento le hizo declarar que su paseo había finalizado. Hizo oídos sordos a los airados reclamos de Cedric y se despidió con rapidez del señor Chang, de su hija y de ese rubio que lo ponía tan nervioso. Le costó algo de trabajo alcanzar a Cedric que ya se había alejado a todo galope hacia la casa. Hizo el intento de hablar con él, pero el trigueño se sumió en un mutismo que lo hizo sentirse muy mal. Ese paseo había terminado abruptamente por culpa de sus terribles celos, pero simplemente no podía permanecer cerca de ese dios rubio y sabía que si decidían seguir cabalgando, no podría deshacerse de él.

Víktor captó la deprimida mirada de Terry cuando pasaron a su lado rumbo a las caballerizas, pero siguió de largo.

-¿Qué pasó, jefe? –le preguntó preocupado uno de los guardias más jóvenes a Terry–. ¿No había dicho el señor Krum que regresarían hasta la hora de la comida? Estuvieron fuera sólo 20 minutos.

-No tengo la menor idea, David –le contestó él suspirando pesadamente.

Cedric desmontó y dejó su caballo en las caballerizas antes de entrar a la casa por una puerta lateral.

-Espera, Cedric –Víktor lo detuvo y lo abrazó–. No estés enojado conmigo, por favor –trató de besarlo, pero el trigueño lo apartó con rudeza.

-¡Déjame en paz! –le gritó enojado y siguió su camino con el búlgaro pisándole los talones.

-Perdóname por haber estropeado nuestro paseo, pero…

-¿Sabes qué, Víktor? –se detuvo repentinamente y lo enfrentó–. ¡Estoy harto! ¡Totalmente hastiado de tus estúpidos celos! ¡Y no pongas esa cara de inocente que no te queda! –lo señaló con el dedo–. ¿¡Acaso crees que estoy ciego!? ¿¡Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que le hiciste a ese muchacho!? ¿¡Qué piensas que soy!? ¿¡Un cualquiera que va a irse a la cama con el primer hombre que se me ponga enfrente!? ¡¡No soy así!! Pero te juro que me estás obligando a hacerlo si sigues con esa actitud.

-Te gustó, ¿¡verdad!? –lo tomó del brazo con los ojos brillantes de celos–. Eso es lo que quisieras, ¿no? ¡Revolcarte con ese rubio engreído!

-Estás enfermo –se zafó de un tirón–. Y ya me estoy cansando de esto –una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla–. ¿No te he demostrado que te amo? ¿No dejé lo que más me importaba por ti? Me tienes aquí encerrado en esta jaula de oro que me está ahogando… y yo… ya no aguanto más –se alejó y subió corriendo las escaleras para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

Víktor no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras él para luego suplicarle cerca de una hora que lo perdonara hasta que por fin su pareja le abrió la puerta. Su corazón se aplastó cuando se dio cuenta que Fleur no había mentido sobre el deprimente aspecto del chico. Cedric tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado y a su alrededor podían verse unas enormes ojeras.

-Perdóname, mi amor –le suplicó Víktor patéticamente mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos–. Perdóname por quererte tanto y hacer de tu vida un infierno por mis malditos celos infundados, pero te prometo que voy a cambiar –le sonrió con cautela–. Mi anhelo más grande es que seas feliz a mi lado y para demostrártelo… vamos a dar una fiesta. Una gran fiesta para que te diviertas y puedas hablar con quién quieras. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –le miró con infantil alegría.

Cedric se mordió los labios para no gritarle que lo que menos le interesaba era tener una fiesta. Que lo que realmente necesitaba era sentirse útil y no ser un parásito que vivía a expensas de su amante… no sentirse como prisionero en lo que se suponía era su hogar, pero sabiendo que Víktor estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz, se obligó a sonreír.

-Me encantaría –logró decir después de un largo momento.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Víktor feliz y lo cargó para luego depositarlo en la cama con extrema delicadeza–. ¿Te parece bien que la hagamos el próximo sábado? –le preguntó mientras se ponía a su lado y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

-Está bien –le contestó Cedric suspirando.

Estaba enojado, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para oponerse a los avances amorosos de su pareja, así que se dejó desnudar y acariciar para después disfrutar de su acto de amor como siempre lo hacía.

--

Víktor no abandonó la habitación sino hasta después de varias horas y en cuanto puso un pie fuera de ésta, llamó a gritos a Terry. El guardia soportó que su jefe le recriminara con dureza el no haberle avisado que un atractivo joven se estaba hospedando en la casa de sus vecinos y no pudo defenderse porque ni él mismo se explicaba cómo pudo escapársele tan importante detalle.

-Ve a investigar su nombre y quiero saberlo en menos de quince minutos, ¿me entendiste? –le ordenó Víktor a su guardia con voz helada.

Terry tuvo que moverse con rapidez para poder tenerle la información a su jefe en el plazo establecido y llegó a la puerta del despacho justo a tiempo para evitar una nueva gritería por parte del búlgaro.

-Su nombre es Draco Malfoy y es el novio de la señorita Chang –le informó Terry.

-¿¡Malfoy!? –repitió el búlgaro perplejo–. ¡No lo creo posible!

-Hice que me lo repitieran no menos de cinco veces para estar completamente seguro –tosió para aclarar su garganta–. Y hay otra cosa, jefe.

-¿Cuál?

-Lo están vigilando.

-¿¡Cómo!? –lo miró sorprendido.

-Unos tipos me cerraron el paso cuando ya venía para acá y me hicieron mostrarles mis credenciales –torció la boca en un gesto de desprecio–. Son agentes del gobierno inglés y están cuidando al joven.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó antes de volver al despacho.

Víktor se fue directamente a su computadora y estuvo frente a ésta el resto del día, pero se sintió muy decepcionado porque no pudo corroborar la identidad del rubio. La información que había en la red sobre Lucius Malfoy era nula y fue necesario que volviera a su despacho durante la noche para seguir con la investigación. Se vio obligado a utilizar su contraseña secreta para poder acceder a sitios gubernamentales y financieros que estaban vetados al público en general y sólo ahí pudo comprobar que Draco Malfoy era el único hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando tuvo frente a sus ojos la imagen de ese rubio perfecto que ahora se hospedaba con sus vecinos y supo que debía ser muy, pero muy cuidadoso con él. Rogó con toda su alma porque ese joven no poseyera ni la inteligencia ni la astucia de su padre, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de eso porque había algo en esos ojos grises que le decían que no se detendría ante nada para conseguir lo que quisiera y si eso era conquistar a Cedric, no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

'¡_Qué lo intente siquiera_!' –se dijo furioso –. '_Ahora que ya sé quién eres no me tomarás desprevenido, Draco Malfoy_' –y se fue a descansar al lado de Cedric que ya dormía profundamente.

--

Ya apareció Draco!! Jejejeje… hasta pronto!!


	12. Confía en mí

Ojos grises (Krum) (12/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

**Capítulo XII. Confía en mí**

Cedric revisó por última vez el decorado y le hizo saber a una mujer de edad madura que estaba a su lado, los cambios que deseaba. Ella se alejó apresuradamente para hacerlo pues era la encargada de la empresa de banquetes que había contratado el búlgaro para el evento. El trigueño entonces pasó al salón principal para comprobar que ya la comida estuviera en su lugar. Esos días habían sido una bendición para él pues Víktor dejó en sus manos la completa organización de la fiesta y eso logró sacarlo de su desquiciante monotonía. No quería pensar que cuando todo aquello terminara volvería a hundirse en la tristeza. Movió con fuerza la cabeza para sacarse esos deprimentes pensamientos y subió a su habitación para bañarse y arreglarse. Consultó su reloj y supo que sus invitados no tardarían en comenzar a llegar. Se desnudó con prisas y se metió a la regadera. Mientras disfrutaba del agua fría, recordó a Draco y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ese amable muchacho lo había ayudado a pesar de que no lo conocía y le estaba profundamente agradecido. Sabía muy bien lo que habría sucedido si Víktor hubiera sorprendido a ese imprudente hombre rubio tomando su mano. Le había costado una muy larga sesión de súplicas lograr que su pareja accediera a llevarlo al club y todo se habría ido a la basura por el atrevido comportamiento de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ese hombre no le había despegado la vista de encima desde que puso un pie en el restaurante del club y aunque le dijo abiertamente que su presencia no era bienvenida, se negó a marcharse y lo tomó de la mano mientras le decía en voz baja que era lo más exquisito que había visto jamás. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Draco junto a él y mucho más cuando se llevó a ese molesto hombre dos segundos antes de que Víktor apareciera.

'_Estoy seguro de que vendrá con los señores Chang y debo encontrar la forma de darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí_' –decidió antes de salir del baño para arreglarse.

--

La gran mayoría de los invitados eran conocidos de Víktor y no de Cedric, pero de todas maneras el trigueño estaba muy contento porque su pareja hacía honor a su palabra y le estaba permitiendo hablar con quien quisiera. Hasta el momento no había mostrado el menor signo de molestia ante su abierta cordialidad y eso prevaleció a pesar de que pronto llegaron los Chang. Víktor se puso a su lado para darles la bienvenida y miró con evidente hostilidad a Draco que ignoró su fría mirada y se alejó con Cho a su lado. El búlgaro los siguió a la sala y no le despegó la vista de encima al rubio. Lo vio sonreír enigmáticamente cuando Cho corrió a los brazos abiertos de Fleur y el estómago se le encogió al notar que sus gestos eran idénticos a los de su padre. Se dijo nuevamente estúpido por no haberlos relacionado desde el primer instante en que lo conoció pues el parecido entre Draco y Lucius era impresionante. Simplemente esa aura de seguridad, elegancia y clase los distinguía sobre de todos los mortales. La majestuosidad con que el rubio se movía en el lugar, como si fuera terreno conocido, hacía que le temiera más y más a cada momento que pasaba. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo en un parpadeo y a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que el traje de diseñador que portaba le quedaba a las mil maravillas.

'_Cómo sucede con Lucius_' –se dijo Víctor celoso.

Siguió observándolo con detenimiento, pero se entretuvo mucho tiempo en los hermosos ojos grises. Esperaba que Draco buscara a Cedric entre la multitud reunida en la sala, pero eso nunca sucedió. En cambio notó que esa mirada gris buscaba una y otra vez a un atractivo hombre de cabellos negros y Víktor se sorprendió cuando se percató que el rubio estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre. Simplemente el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que lo contemplaba no podía ser más que de amor y la forma en que se estremecía y bajaba la vista avergonzado cuando el otro acertaba a mirarlo, le hizo saber que ya eran amantes. Ese conocimiento le llevó un poco de paz a su atormentada alma y salió de la casa para indicarle a la orquesta que habían contratado para amenizar la fiesta, que ya pronto comenzarían a tocar. Regresó con sus huéspedes y los invitó al jardín. Una vez ahí, tomó de la cintura a su pareja y lo llevó al centro de la pista de baile. No era hábil en la danza, pero Cedric sí y se dejó llevar por el trigueño que muy pronto se prendió de sus labios. Rió dentro de la boca de su pareja cuando escuchó los entusiastas aplausos y eso hizo que sus últimos recelos se evaporaran y se dedicó a disfrutar el momento.

Cedric también estaba feliz… más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. En ese momento sentía que nada le hacía falta y no era precisamente porque estuviera en una fiesta, sino más bien porque ya habían pasado varias horas sin que Víktor le dijera que había visto a alguien con demasiado interés. Por supuesto no quería abusar de la buena disposición de su pareja y había tratado de no permanecer demasiado tiempo en compañía de una sola persona. Circulaba entre todos los invitados como buen anfitrión, pero siempre evitando a Fleur. La rubia había tratado de hablarle un par de veces, pero la evitó con descaro y hasta llegó a sentirse mal al ver algo muy parecido a la pena brillar en sus intensos ojos azules, pero aún así siguió evadiéndola.

En ese momento se sentía en el cielo mientras bailaba con su pareja y por eso protestó airadamente cuando Víktor separó sus labios de los suyos, pero guardó silencio cuando vio que Terry estaba a su lado.

-Tengo que ausentarme, mi amor –le dijo Víktor visiblemente molesto–. Tengo una llamada que no puedo desatender.

-No te preocupes, pero no tardes –le dijo Cedric con una sonrisa y esperó a que se alejara antes de salir de la pista de baile para ir a buscar algo de beber.

--

Víktor entró a la casa con el guardia aún a su lado.

-¿Qué diablos querrá Igor? –se preguntó el búlgaro bastante molesto por la interrupción.

-No lo dijo, jefe –le contestó Terry aún cuando la pregunta no fue dirigida a él–. Sólo dijo que era muy urgente que se lo comunicáramos.

Víktor no le contestó y se dirigió directamente a su despacho para tomar la llamada.

-Krum –dijo a modo de saludo.

-_Buenos días, Víktor_ –lo saludó Igor con voz afable.

El búlgaro levantó una ceja con asombro y no precisamente porque le diera los buenos días pues era evidente que en Bulgaria apenas iba a amaneciendo, sino más bien por la forma en que lo saludó. Igor era un prepotente innato y trataba a todos con la punta del pie aunque generalmente se controlaba bastante con él. El hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre de pila además de que en su voz no estuviera su perenne trato cortante, lo hizo saber de inmediato el motivo de esa llamada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Karkarov? –le contestó Víktor dándole a entender que el tutearse no estaba dentro de sus planes.

-_Quisiera hablar de negocios con usted, Krum_ –le contestó el otro captando el mensaje.

-Soy todo oídos –se sentó frente al escritorio mientras rogaba no entretenerse demasiado tiempo hablando con el hombre.

-_Deseo volver a invertir en su banco_ –se notó a leguas que a Igor le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo decir esas palabras.

-Ya veo –hizo una larga pausa mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras de volver a admitir al hombre como su cliente.

No negaba que tener de nuevo en sus manos ese capital le redituaría enormes ganancias, pero también volverían los dolores de cabeza.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué cambió de opinión? –preguntó Víktor decidiendo poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa–. Si la memoria no me falla, en nuestra última conversación me dijo que preferiría morir antes que tolerar que un asqueroso homosexual pusiera sus nauseabundas manos en su dinero –citó textualmente sus palabras.

-_Lo dije y no voy a mentirle al decir que lo lamento porque eso es lo que sinceramente pienso con respecto a… los hombre como usted_ –el antiguo tono cortante regresó–. _Sin embargo, recuerdo que me dijo que sus inclinaciones sexuales no influían en la forma en que manejaba el dinero de sus clientes y estoy dispuesto a volver a entregarle el mío_.

-Si acepto a tenerlo como cliente de nuevo deberá aceptar algunas condiciones que, de antemano le advierto, no podrán ser ignoradas –le contestó después de un corto silencio.

-¿_Cuáles_? –preguntó Igor con recelo.

-La primera y más importante de todas es que jamás, entiéndame bien, ¡jamás! insultará a mi pareja. Su nombre es Cedric Diggory y si algún día llegamos a encontrarnos lo tratará con respeto. ¿La acepta? –cuestionó, pero sólo el silencio le respondió–. ¿¡La acepta!? –exigió saber.

-_Sí_ –le contestó su compatriota a regañadientes–. ¿_Cuáles son las otras_?

-No puedo pedirle que acepte mi condición homosexual, pero exijo que respete mis preferencias sexuales, así que de ahora en adelante no habrá ninguna alusión al respecto.

-¡_Totalmente de acuerdo_! –ahora la respuesta llegó rápida y entusiasta.

-Y la última es que no volverá a molestarme con sus odiosas exigencias. Sé perfectamente cómo manejo las inversiones de mis clientes y si en ese campo no me tiene la suficiente confianza, nuestra actual conversación es totalmente inútil.

-¿¡_Me está queriendo decir que no puedo estar al pendiente de mi cuenta_!? –preguntó furioso.

-Puede usted consultarla diariamente como lo hacía con anterioridad, sin embargo no toleraré que vuelva a decirme cuánto, cuando y donde debo invertir su dinero. Esas decisiones son de mi completa competencia y ya puede ir colgando si no le gusta.

Víktor sólo rió cuando escuchó como Igor azotaba el teléfono con fuerza.

'_Volverás a llamar, estúpido_' –se dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Estaba muy seguro de que Igor lo haría pues conocía a la perfección la situación económica del hombre. El banco al que le había pedido que trasladara su cuenta le estaba robando descaradamente y se habría sentido muy desilusionado si su compatriota no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Sin embargo, Igor salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos negros vieron a Draco platicando con Cedric cerca de una balaustrada. Vio todo rojo y cerró los puños mientras se decía que era un verdadero estúpido. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurrió dejar solo a su pareja teniendo al rubio tan cerca!? Miró muy atentamente el comportamiento de los dos muchachos. Observó el rostro de Draco y supo que le estaba hablando a Cedric de la forma en que Lucius lo haría… con firmeza y sin miedo. Supo que si en ese momento no ponía fin a esa charla, perdería a su novio sin remedio. Ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo para apartarlos cuando vio que su novio abofeteaba al rubio y eso hizo que se mantuviera en su lugar. Los siguientes minutos miró la conversación con el corazón en la garganta. Vio como Cedric se desmoronaba sobre la balaustrada mientras lloraba como nunca lo había visto y se sintió muy infeliz porque sabía que era el único culpable de que se encontrara en ese lamentable estado. Miró con curiosidad como Draco sacaba su cartera y luego le pasaba un papel a Cedric. El trigueño se la devolvió después de mirarla un instante y el rubio siguió hablando. Cedric quedó mucho tiempo silencioso y luego viró sus tristes ojos cafés hacia donde él estaba. Esa desolada mirada lo hundió en un mar de remordimientos y apenas pudo controlar las lágrimas. Draco reclamó nuevamente la atención de Cedric y ahora si no pudo contenerse y salió corriendo de la casa cuando vio que el rubio abrazaba cariñosamente a su pareja.

'¡¡_Lo mataré!! ¡¡Lo mataré_!!' –era lo único que Víktor llevaba en la cabeza y cerró los puños en cuanto tuvo a la vista a Draco que se apresuraba a volver a la fiesta.

-¡¡Víktor!! –lo llamó la dura voz de Cedric y el búlgaro dejó ir al rubio en contra de su voluntad–. Ven. Tenemos que hablar –le dijo extremadamente serio.

Víktor sintió que el mundo daba un brinco y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir de pie. La forma en que le habló el trigueño más la firmeza que brillaba en sus ojos castaños le hizo saber que ya lo había perdido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras ese conocimiento lo hacía añicos. Sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos y llegó al lado de su pareja sintiéndose muerto en vida. Se había dicho miles veces que cuando llegara el momento de perder a Cedric lo mataría antes de permitirle abandonarlo, pero sus brazos colgaban sin ninguna fuerza a sus costados y sabía que sólo podría levantarlos para pegarse un tiro. Simplemente no soportaría caminar por ese mundo sin él.

-Quiero regresar a Inglaterra –comenzó a decir Cedric con serenidad–. Aborrezco este sitio y…

-Y a mí, ¿verdad? –dijo Víktor en un murmullo.

-No, mi amor… a ti no –lo contradijo con suavidad y se colocó frente a él–. ¿Cómo podría aborrecer a mi dueño? –le acarició una mejilla con inmenso cariño–. Sufro por estar encerrado en esta jaula de oro, es cierto, pero lo que realmente ya no soporto es saber que no confías en mí –los ojos negros lo miraron de inmediato–. Cuando en las noches me despierto entre tus brazos y escucho cómo susurras mi nombre entre sueños, me confirmas que soy el único que anida en tus pensamientos y en tu corazón, pero también es el momento en el que me doy cuenta que no piensas lo mismo de mí –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. No sabes lo que daría poder abrirme el corazón para demostrarte que eres el único que habita en él y para que comprendas que eres el único ser sobre la tierra con el que podría compartir intimidad porque te amo tanto que te juro que me duele.

-¡Cedric! –se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí, Víktor? ¿Por qué? –le preguntó sollozante–. ¿Te he dado algún motivo para que no lo hagas? ¿Acaso he mirado a alguien más desde que te conocí? ¿No te he demostrado que te amo de tal manera que hasta daría mi vida por ti?

-¡No llores más, vida mía! ¡No lo soporto! –le suplicó, pero también lloraba.

-Draco me mostró una foto –se separó de sus brazos–. En ella estaba el muchacho más guapo que jamás haya visto. Me dijo que era la pareja de su padre y que él lo dejaba en plena libertad de recorrer Londres porque confía en su amor y en su fidelidad –suspiró con desdicha–. Yo no poseo ni la décima parte de la belleza de ese chico y sin embargo no tengo lo que él tiene… la confianza de su pareja –miró hacia el cielo lleno de frustración–. Soy tan poca cosa que todavía me pregunto cómo fue que llame tu atención.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –volvió a abrazarlo–. No eres poca cosa y eres mucho más hermoso que Harry Potter.

-¡Vaya! ¡Lo conoces! –exclamó sorprendido, pero casi enseguida la tristeza volvió a su rostro–. Quiero que tomes una decisión en este momento, Víktor –posó sus ojos sobre el búlgaro e hizo que éste se estremeciera sin remedio–. O confías en mí plenamente o me mantienes encerrado aquí, pero sin medias tintas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Si decides confiar en mí, volveremos a Inglaterra. No toleraré más escenas de celos ni tampoco te permitiré intervenir sobre mi comportamiento con las personas.

La alarma que se dibujó en los ojos negros le hizo ver que su petición sería rechazada, pero aún así debía tratar de recobrar su libertad porque ése sería el último intento que haría.

-No debería decir lo que sigue porque es obvio, pero de todos modos lo haré –Cedric tomó aire profundamente–. A cambio de tu confianza te prometo, una vez más, que jamás te traicionaré ni abandonaré –le sostuvo la mirada antes de seguir hablando–. En cambio, si decides que debo permanecer aquí… lo haré –levantó la cabeza con orgullo–. No volveré a hacerte ninguna escena de lágrimas ni de reproches. Acataré tus órdenes sin chistar, pero no saldré de mi cuarto bajo ninguna circunstancia –Víktor lo miró anonadado–. Deberás llevarme ahí la comida y nadie podrá verme más que tú. Te prometo que me mantendré sano para que no tengas que llamar a un médico y lo único que te pido son libros… sólo eso –dijo en voz baja mientras agachaba la cabeza–. La decisión es tuya, mi amor.

Víktor lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras lloraba sobre el sedoso cabello castaño. Las dos alternativas que le planteaba el trigueño eran extremas y sabía que lo único que obtendría de ambas sería perderlo sin remedio. Si decidía mantenerlo en esa casa, su vida se extinguiría sin remedio a pesar de todo su amor y sus cuidados y no soportaría verlo consumirse día a día. Eso es lo que había estado haciendo durante esos meses y no creía que Cedric soportara el encierro por más tiempo. Y por el otro lado, dejarlo en libertad tal vez traería por consecuencia que conociera a alguien más y lo abandonara, pero era un '_tal vez_' solamente.

-Confía en mí, Víktor –le suplicó Cedric lloroso al ver que no tomaba una decisión–. Por favor… por favor.

-Confío en ti, mi ángel –dijo por fin el búlgaro y algo muy pesado se le quitó del pecho cuando el trigueño lo miró con los ojos brillantes–. Confío en ti.

-No te arrepentirás, te lo juro.

-Lo sé –le acarició el rostro con ternura–. Te amo, Cedric.

-Yo también –le contestó con una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas que ya habían quedado en el olvido.

Sus labios se encontraron, pero esta vez sus besos ya no tenían el sabor amargo que esos meses habían dejado en sus bocas. Después de decirse miles de veces lo mucho que se amaban, el trigueño por fin se separó de su novio y decidieron volver a la fiesta.

-Mira… ya se va Draco –alcanzó a ver como el rubio se alejaba de la pista de baile con pasos presurosos–. ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la casa de los Chang? Creo que necesitas hablar con él.

-¡Estrangularlo más bien! –dijo Víktor enojado–. ¡Logró apartarte de mi lado!

-No hizo tal cosa y lo sabes –le contradijo riendo–. Simplemente me dio fuerzas para acabar con esta horrible situación que nos hacía tanto daño a los dos –lo hizo entrar a la casa, pero repentinamente lo detuvo–. No lo lastimarás, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no –le contestó riendo pues le causó gracia su extrema preocupación.

-¡Prométemelo!

-Te lo prometo –le dio un pequeño beso antes de salir de la casa y llamar a Draco que estaba parado viendo el espeso bosque.

Cedric se despidió con un ademán de manos del rubio y volvió a entrar a la casa ya sintiendo la libertad corriendo por sus venas. Y precisamente porque se sentía tan feliz fue que se detuvo cuando Fleur llamó su atención.

-He querido hablar contigo desde que llegué, Cedric –le dijo la rubia apresuradamente–. No sigas evadiéndome, por favor –lo miró suplicante.

-No lo haré, señorita Delacour –le contestó el trigueño con tranquilidad–. Dígame en que puedo ayudarla.

-Sólo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? –y se lo llevó a un rincón alejado de todos.

Cedric se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta cuando la rubia le dijo que no tenía ningún interés sentimental por Víktor y también cuando le explicó el porqué su pareja se había estado comportando tan horriblemente con él.

-Debes comprenderlo, por favor –le dijo ella suplicante–. Fue un duro golpe para Víktor ver que el novio, en el que confió ciegamente, lo engañaba con otro hombre y por eso decidió que su próxima pareja no volvería a tener la oportunidad de compararlo con alguien más y lo abandonara.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso? –preguntó Cedric con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bastante, pero me temo que no ha podido superarlo –suspiró pesadamente–. Cuando te conoció se prendió de ti de inmediato y traté por todos los medios quitarle de la cabeza la decisión de encerrarte, pero jamás me escuchó –aceptó derrotada–. Esta espantosa propiedad me la ofrecieron primero a mí, pero como no la quise Víktor la compró. Vi como los ojos le brillaron al contemplar la casa y me enojé seriamente con él cuando insistió en quedársela. Sabía que a cualquiera que trajera, iba a ser terriblemente desdichado –lo miró apenada–. Deberás perdonarme por haber sido cómplice de que Víktor te trajera aquí.

-¿¡Cómo!? –preguntó asombrado.

-Me presenté en tu casa aquella mañana porque la noche anterior Víktor me chantajeó sentimentalmente al decirme que si no te sacaba de Inglaterra se volvería loco y yo estúpidamente acepté a fingir que me interesaba –lo tomó de las manos y lo miró suplicante–. Te juro que estoy más que arrepentida por lo que hice y mucho más cuando Terry me llamó y me dijo lo infeliz que eras en este lugar.

-¿¡Terry la llamó!? –preguntó alucinado.

-Así es. Él te estima sinceramente, Cedric –le dijo con una sonrisa–. Y debes sentirte orgulloso de haber ganado su aprecio porque te cuidará mucho mejor que una veintena de hombres. Estoy segura de que daría tu vida por ti –el trigueño se quedó sin habla, pero miró hacia donde el guardia estaba parado al parecer sin prestarles ninguna atención–. Terry me llamó para que convenciera a Víktor de que te sacara de aquí, pero mi '_querido_' amigo no quiso escucharme –torció la boca–. Y ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarte –terminó desesperada.

-Yo… yo… no sé qué pensar –dijo el trigueño cuando encontró la voz–. Todo lo que me ha dicho es tan… inesperado, señorita Delacour.

-Fleur, por favor –lo invitó a que la tuteara con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –le devolvió la sonrisa–. ¿Crees que Víktor aún siga sintiendo algo por ese tipo que lo traicionó? –preguntó sintiendo como su corazón se le oprimía en el pecho.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se apresuró a afirmar–. De hecho pienso que jamás llegó a amarlo, no al menos como te ama a ti –volvió a sonreírle–. Lo que salió lastimado fue su ego y su autoestima. El hombre con quién lo engañó Vasil Borno era un simple maestro con nada más a su favor que su linda cara.

-Vasil Borno –repitió Cedric en voz baja y llena de rencor.

-Te suplico que no vayas a decirle a Víktor que te conté todo esto –lo miró con nerviosismo–. No habría querido que te enteraras.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré –la tranquilizó–. Y te tengo una buena noticia –su sonrisa se amplió–. Víktor aceptó dejarme volver a Inglaterra.

-¿¡En serio!? –lo miró con los ojos como plato–. ¿¡Y cómo lo conseguiste!?

-Un ángel rubio fue el que lo logró –le contestó enigmáticamente y rió con ganas al ver la confusión de la chica–. No me hagas caso. Lo que realmente importa es que Víktor me dijo que me tenía confianza y pronto dejaremos esta horrible casa. Esta… Jaula de Oro –miró con desprecio a su alrededor–. Y juro que no volveré a poner un pie en este lugar.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti! –dijo jubilosa y le dio un fuerte abrazo–. Esto merece un brindis, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Claro! –llamó a un mesero para que les entregaran unas copas y le envió otra a Terry que lo miró con asombro.

-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, Cedric –dijo Fleur con sinceridad y levantó su copa.

-Lo seré –le contestó el trigueño y levantó su copa en dirección al guardia.

Terry sonrió y apuró su copa a pesar de que sabía que no debía tomar pues estaba trabajando, pero… ¡qué más da! Una copa no iba a emborracharlo, pero estaba seguro de que la inmensa alegría en el rostro de Cedric sí lo haría. ¡Era maravilloso verlo sonreír de nuevo!

--

Ojalá y les haya gustado la forma en que Cedric recuperó su libertad… byeeee!!


	13. De nuevo en casa

Ojos grises (Krum) (13/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

¡Oh, Navarhta! No tienes idea del gusto que me dio al ver tu comentario… te juro que casi me haces llorar de la emoción… para mí es un gran honor que te hayas tomado la molestia de invertir tanto tiempo para escribirlo, pero más que hayas leído mis locuras… sé que me falta muchísimo para expresar todo lo que quisiera, pero si al menos puedo lograr que disfruten la lectura, me conformo… ¿sabes? A mí tampoco me gustaba Harry con ningún otro que no fuera Draco, pero luego me di cuenta que se veía súper bien con Severus y al experimentar con Lucius también me gustó bastante… debo admitir que mi historia favorita es la serie de Ojos Grises, pero también me gustan bastante Mientras Llegas y Volcán aunque parezcan telenovelas, jejejeje… no sabes cuánto me dolió poner a Sirius como malvado y por eso lo convertí en un pan en ojos grises…¡es un amor de hombre! ... realmente las parejas en este universo se fueron dando así como al azar porque jamás me habría imaginado poner a Neville con Blaise porque el sly me encanta con Ron y así fue más o menos con todas las demás, jejeje… en verdad espero que esta siguiente parte de la serie te esté gustando y me perdonarás si caigo en algunas repeticiones con las otras historias : ( … en serio… MIL, MIL GRACIAS por haber leído mis locuras… te mando un beso ENORME!!

Isabellatrix: ¡Qué horrible es quedarse sin internet! Pero me alegra que te hayas podido dar un vueltecita por aquí… espero que Belladona se la esté pasando de peluches en sus vacaciones, jejejeje… cuídate mucho y espero que pronto tengas conexión en casita… beshitos, linda

**--**

**Capítulo XIII. De nuevo en casa**

Fue necesario que Víktor sacara a empujones a Cedric de la limousine pues el trigueño parecía incapaz de moverse. Se puso a su lado y lo tomó de la mano para luego prácticamente arrastrarlo por la calle.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué te estás comportando de esta manera, cariño? –le preguntó Víktor ahogado en risas–. No creo que Minerva te vaya a mandar al paredón.

-¿Y si me dice que ya no me necesita? –preguntó Cedric con voz temblorosa–. ¡Amo mi trabajo, Víktor! No soportaré que me mande al diablo.

-No creo que eso pase, ¿de acuerdo? –lo tranquilizó–. Simplemente me niego a creer que haya mandado a Draco a traerte para que luego te diga que ya no eres necesario –se detuvo un momento y lo tomó del rostro–. Eres un genio en tu campo, mi amor. Y precisamente por eso es que te querían de regreso.

-Pero…

-Ya me harté de tus peros –lo cortó con seriedad–. Si Minerva te dice '_No, muchas gracias_' pues nos vamos a otro lugar y se acabó –luego volvió a sonreír–. Pero te aseguro que eso no pasara. Es más, verás que se pondrá feliz de verte.

-Ojalá –dijo en voz baja antes de dejarse conducir por su pareja hasta su antiguo trabajo.

El guardia de seguridad que custodiaba la puerta de la entrada los dejó pasar solo tras reconocer a Cedric pues el museo aún no abría al público. El vestíbulo estaba desierto y el nerviosismo del trigueño creció al escuchar como sus pisadas resonaban en las enormes paredes.

-Ese sonido es diferente cuando te encuentras en una zona arqueológica de Irán –comentó Cedric sólo para distraerse de su miedo.

-¿Por qué es diferente? –preguntó Víktor con verdadera curiosidad.

-Por la piedra. Los pasos suenan diferente cuando te encuentras rodeado de los bloques con los que construyeron los persas sus palacios –se detuvo repentinamente–. Cada vez que me encontraba en uno de esos lugares, me imaginaba que estaba en Apadana.

-¿Y eso que es? –preguntó riendo.

-'_Eso_' era un palacio… el más hermoso de todos –le contestó suspirando–. Lo construyó el más grande rey persa… Dariush –dijo el nombre con ensoñación.

-¿De hace cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?

-De 3,000 años aproximadamente.

-Entonces ese tal Dariush está muerto, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –rió a carcajada limpia–. ¿Cómo podría seguir con vida?

-Pues que bueno porque de lo contrario lo buscaría para matarlo –Cedric siguió riendo–. Es desquiciante ver esa expresión de embeleso en tu rostro cuando hablas de otro hombre.

-Simplemente lo adoro –dijo cuando controló su risa–. Fue un tirano como todos los reyes de esa época. Ávido de sangre y muy ambicioso, pero construyó una verdadera joya arquitectónica. Apadana fue conocida como la '_Joya de Dariush_' pero fue destruida por Alejandro Magno –frunció la nariz–. ¡Por eso detesto a ese tipo! Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberla conocido.

-¿Y cómo era ese palacio? –preguntó Víktor y siguieron caminando.

Cedric se enfrascó tanto en su detallada descripción de Apadana que no se fijó que Víktor lo llevaba directamente al segundo piso. Su pareja abrió una puerta y Cedric se introdujo todavía hablando sobre los enormes leones que el antiguo palacio tenía en el frente. Cuando escuchó que le gritaban '¡_Bienvenido_!' dio un enorme brinco de sobresalto. Con el corazón desbocado vio que todos sus antiguos compañeros estaban reunidos en esa sala y aplaudían con entusiasmo.

-¡Hasta que regresaste, hermano! –dijo Seamus y se aventó a los brazos de un todavía atónito Cedric–. Te tomaste unas vacaciones muy largas, ¿no crees?

-¡Que gusto volver a verte, Cedric! –dijo Tina y abrazó al trigueño sin el entusiasmo del irlandés pues la presencia de Víktor se lo impedía.

-Ya pensábamos que te habías arrepentido de regresar a trabajar al museo –dijo Draco sonriendo y también lo abrazó.

-No se lo hubiera permitido por nada del mundo –intervino Víktor y su pareja volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Entonces sabías esto! –le reprochó, pero estaba sonriendo.

-Draco es el único responsable. Yo sólo te traje –alzó las palmas de las manos fingiendo inocencia.

-Bienvenido, Cedric –le dijo Minerva después de que todos sus compañeros le dieron un cálido abrazo–. Si Draco no te hubiera convencido de regresar, me habría visto en la necesidad de iniciar una huelga de hambre frente a tu casa. Te he extrañado mucho –le confesó con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Oh, Minerva! ¡Muchas gracias por permitirme volver a mi trabajo! –se aventó a sus brazos y estuvo ahí mucho tiempo–. Y gracias a ustedes por esta calurosa bienvenida –miró a sus compañeros que estaban igual de emocionados que él.

-De nada, hombre… de nada –Seamus palmeó su espalda cariñosamente–. Además, tu llegada evitó que me pusieran de patitas en la calle –miró risueño a Minerva que sólo frunció el ceño–. He cometido tantos errores que es increíble que aún me encuentres aquí.

-Aún estás a prueba, Seamus… no lo olvides –le dijo la mujer con los dientes apretados.

-No lo olvido –le contestó él sin perder la sonrisa–. Pero ya está aquí mi salvador, ¿verdad, Cedric?

-¿Pues qué tonterías has estado haciendo, Seamus? –preguntó el trigueño con irritación–. ¿Qué acaso no aprendiste nada en la escuela?

-Nada de cuidado –rió con despreocupación y eso provocó que los demás pusieran los ojos en blanco–. Sólo me he equivocado un par de veces en clasificar las piezas nuevas.

-¿Un par de veces? –preguntó Draco con sarcasmo–. ¿Cómo diablos pudiste confundir una pieza de origen hindú con una japonesa? Y no fue sólo en dos ocasiones.

-¿Y hasta cuándo vas a seguir echándome eso en cara? –Seamus miró enojado al rubio–. Además, los dibujos eran casi idénticos –miró a Cedric en busca de apoyo.

-Casi, pero no iguales –dijo Minerva cortante–. Pero ya no hablemos de eso –volvió a sonreír–. Tina hizo un delicioso pastel y es un buen momento para disfrutarlo. No olviden que tenemos que volver a nuestro trabajo.

La felicidad de Cedric era tan evidente que hizo que a Víktor se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Aún no estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero simplemente ver a su pareja tan contento valía cualquier riesgo.

-Cedric jamás te abandonará, Víktor –le dijo Draco al oído y el búlgaro brincó del susto pues no lo había visto acercársele.

-Te creo –le contestó cuando su corazón recobró su ritmo normal–. Ya tengo que irme –miró su caro reloj–. ¿Podrías decirle a Cedric que me llame? Quiero saber si vengo a recogerlo o lo veo en la casa.

-Vas por buen camino, mi amigo –le dio un apretado abrazo–. Ese tipo de cosas son las que le gustan a Cedric. Que le preguntes su opinión.

-No creas que no me cuesta trabajo dejarlo aquí, pero debo aprender a tenerme confianza –Víktor vio como el trigueño reía con Seamus y con Tina y se sintió feliz al ya no sentir sus enfermizos celos–. Mi gran error fue dejar que un estúpido destruyera mi autoestima y con ella se fue la confianza de que soy capaz de mantener el amor a mi lado –suspiró pesadamente–. Una muy buena amiga me lo dijo hasta el cansancio y jamás la escuché, pero ya no más. Debo tenerme la suficiente confianza para dejar libre a Cedric y saber que siempre volverá a mi lado. No volveré a pensar que alguien pueda arrebatármelo porque… porque soy su dueño –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

-Bien dicho –le dijo el rubio con un nudo en la garganta.

Draco comprendía perfectamente las palabras de Víktor porque él también tenía dueño y sabía que jamás tendría ojos para nadie más por el resto de su vida pues era de la exclusiva propiedad de Severus Snape… aunque el hombre de cabellos negros jamás lo supiera.

--

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la fiesta en que pudo convencer a Cedric de volver al museo y Draco suspiraba cada vez más seguido por el amor de su vida. A menudo se quedaba con la vista al frente mientras recordaba los momentos pasados con Severus y el corazón le sangraba de tanto añorarlo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si ya habría conseguido que Cho lo aceptara y lloraba sin remedio al imaginarlos juntos. Sería ella y no él quién disfrutaría sus besos… sería Cho y no él quién recibiría sus caricias… su enorme deseo. Suspiró nuevamente y tomó un calendario que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

'_105_' –se dijo mientras tachaba la fecha del día que corría–. '_105 desdichados día sin él_' –sorpresivamente aventó el calendario contra la pared lleno de frustración–. '¿¡_Por qué sigo marcándolo_!?' –se dijo enojado–. '¿¡_De qué sirve!? Si al menos supiera que en el 500 ó en el 10,000 regresará a mí tendría caso, pero no es así. ¡No es así!_'

Golpeó el escritorio con los puños cerrados antes de ocultar el rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba silenciosamente. No se sobresaltó cuando alguien lo abrazó por la espalda, pero no se descubrió porque no le gustaba que Cedric lo viera en ese patético estado. Con el único con el que podía llorar abiertamente sin sentirse avergonzado era con Harry. El moreno lo recibía en sus amorosos brazos mientras le acariciaba el cabello una y otra vez. Ese trato suave y comprensivo lo llenaba de paz y pasaban horas antes de que volviera a caer en depresión.

El trigueño no tenía que preguntarle a su amigo rubio la razón de su tristeza porque la sabía y lo único que podía hacer era brindarle un fraternal abrazo hasta que fuera capaz de volver a enfrentar la realidad. Sabía que le costaba un enorme trabajo abrir los ojos y verse solo. Era terrible ver a alguien tan cercano y querido ahogado en dolor mientras él se sentía más feliz que nunca.

-Ven conmigo a Roma –le pidió Cedric a Draco con suavidad cuando notó que ya se había tranquilizado.

-No puedo –le contestó el rubio tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía–. Mi papá tiene que viajar a Francia y me encargó a Harry.

-Harry ya está lo bastante grandecito como para cuidarse solo, ¿no crees? –lo bromeó antes de bajarle las manos y obligarlo a que lo mirara–. Anda… acompáñame –le limpió el rostro con ternura.

-Te agradezco la invitación, pero sabes que ni yendo al polo norte podré estar lo suficientemente lejos de su recuerdo –le dijo no queriendo evadir la verdadera razón por la que su amigo insistía en que lo acompañara en su viaje.

-Pero te servirá de distracción –insistió.

-Gracias, pero tengo otros asuntos pendientes además de cuidar la virtud de mi padrastro –bromeó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por salir de su depresión.

-¡Qué horrible palabra! –dijo, pero se alegró de que su amigo tuviera ánimo para bromear–. Si Harry te escucha, te molerá a golpes.

-No lo dudo –fingió un mohín de disgusto–. Se ha convertido en un verdadero cavernícola –Cedric lo miró sin comprender–. Tiene muchos músculos, pero nada de cerebro –le explicó.

-¡Serás tan malo! –se echó a reír con ganas–. Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia. Ya quisieras tener su figura. ¡Ufff! Se me sube la temperatura cada vez que lo veo –se abanicó el rostro con exageración.

-¡Pero qué mentiroso tan descarado te has vuelto, Cedric! –la carcajada que soltó ahora sí fue real–. ¡Cómo si fueras capaz de despegarle la vista de encima a tu mastodonte búlgaro!

-Me alegro que ya estés mejor –el trigueño lo miró con alegría.

-Mucho mejor –se levantó y le ofreció sus brazos–. Gracias por todo lo que hacen por mí –le dijo cuando ya estaban fundidos en un fuerte abrazo–. No sé lo que hubiera hecho si no los tuviera a mi lado.

-De nada –le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse–. Discúlpame, pero debo darme prisa. Víktor no tarda en pasar por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto.

-¿Sólo al aeropuerto? –levantó una ceja con burla–. No sueñes, Diggory. Tu adorado novio te llevara hasta Roma y no le veremos el pelo hasta que regreses.

Cedric sólo rió porque no pudo desmentir a su amigo. Sabía que eso era exactamente lo que pretendía su pareja pues lo había visto hacer su maleta esa mañana, pero no lo dejaría pasar más que una noche con él pues si lo dejaba quedarse más tiempo, ¡no lo dejaría abandonar el hotel! Víktor ya no era celoso, pero en cambio se había vuelto mucho más ardiente y no era fácil oponérsele cuando deseaba hacerle el amor.

-Nos vemos el lunes –se despidió Cedric después de poner en su elegante portafolio algunos papeles.

-Cuídate –le contestó Draco y vio salir a su amigo de la oficina.

Draco caminó hacia donde estaba tirado el calendario y lo puso en su lugar.

-Ya no más lágrimas por hoy –dijo con firmeza al sentir que sus ojos se humedecían–. '_105_' –pensó con tristeza y salió corriendo de la oficina antes de que volviera a romper en llanto de nuevo.

--

Cedric se recargó en Víktor mientras suspiraba profundamente. La camisa ya había desaparecido bajo las hábiles manos de su amante y ahora su blanco pecho era perfectamente accesible y el búlgaro se estaba dando gusto en acariciarlo. Víktor bajó la cabeza y besó con erotismo el palpitante cuello antes de deslizar la lengua por la tersa mejilla. El trigueño ladeó al cabeza para capturar esa juguetona lengua que lo volvía loco y la succionó con avidez un largo instante antes de girarse y besarlo con verdadera hambre.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no –le dijo Cedric cuando el beso terminó y sonrió abiertamente ante el desconcierto de su pareja–. Ya dejé que te quedaras una noche, pero sabes que no podré trabajar si sigues aquí. Por lo tanto… –se separó del fuerte cuerpo a regañadientes y le ofreció la maleta que descansaba sobre la cama–. … adiós y que tengas buen viaje.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, mi amor! –protestó Víktor e ignoró la maleta y volvió a abrazarlo–. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti dos días?

-Verte con Draco, por supuesto –le contestó y rió con ganas cuando vio que el rostro del búlgaro se ponía peligrosamente rojo–. Si no mal recuerdo, ayer era tu cita con él y lo dejaste plantado.

-¿Me espiaste? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Claro que no, cariño –le contestó con dulzura mientras lo encaminaba hacia la puerta–. Fue casualidad que me encontrara con su mensaje. ¡Ah! Y dile a ese rubio que sea más discreto. Te dejó dicho que ya tenía el sitio perfecto para mi fiesta sorpresa y que te vería en el sitio '_de siempre_' para ultimar detalles.

-¡Voy a matarlo! –dijo enojado–. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre dejarme esa clase de mensajes!?

-No te preocupes. Me sorprenderé de todas maneras –le dio un pequeño beso antes de aventarlo fuera de la habitación junto con su maleta–. Extráñame porque yo te extrañaré con todas las fuerzas de mi alma –le dijo con sensualidad.

-Sólo una vez más –le suplicó Víktor mientras impedía que su novio cerrara la puerta–. No olvides que estaremos separados dos días –lo miró con picardía.

-¡Víktor! ¡Hicimos el amor cuatro veces! –fingió escandalizarse–. ¡Y la última vez fue hace una hora!

-No vas a decir que no me deseas de nuevo, ¿verdad? –intentó meterse, pero Cedric lo rechazó con firmeza.

-¡Oh, no! No volverás a esta habitación porque entonces seré yo el que no te dejara salir –le dijo riendo–. Ya vete antes de que me arrepienta, mi amor –le suplicó.

-¿Un último beso? –lo miró con cara de borrego a medio morir.

Cedric salió y se le lanzó al cuello. Víktor lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió para sus adentros cuando sintió que la virilidad de su amante crecía debido al deseo y supo que ya había ganado, pero no podía estar más equivocado. El trigueño se desprendió de sus labios para luego entrar corriendo al cuarto y azotarle la puerta en las narices.

-¡Pero te aseguro que no podrás dormir absolutamente nada estas noches, Cedric Diggory! –le gritó Víktor cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa de haber fallado.

Tomó su maleta para marcharse y entonces una divertida y cristalina risa llegó a sus oídos.

'¡_Maldita sea! El que no podrá dormir seré yo_' –pensó enojado al percatarse de que estaba tan o más excitado que su pareja.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar a Terry que no se encontraba muy lejos de la habitación y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-No quiero que Karkarov se le acerque a Cedric ni a dos metros de distancia, ¿me entendiste? –le ordenó con voz fría a su guardia–. No quiero que ese tipo tenga la menor oportunidad de insultarlo.

-No se preocupe, jefe. No lo hará –le contestó Terry con seriedad–. El señor Igor, su hijo y su sobrino abandonaron el hotel esta mañana a primera hora.

-Pues me alegro que lo hayan hecho –suspiró de alivio–. De todas maneras quiero que estés alerta.

-Lo estaré –le confirmó y Víktor se alejó hacia el elevador.

Había sido una desagradable sorpresa para el búlgaro ver que su cliente más difícil se estaba hospedando en el mismo hotel que ellos. Coincidieron en el vestíbulo la tarde anterior e Igor no pudo hacerse el desentendido y se vio obligado a saludarlos. Había empeñado su palabra de ser cortés con la pareja de Víktor e intercambió un rápido apretón de manos con el trigueño que ignoró la evidente hostilidad que ese hombre le regalaba. Mihail también los saludó con educación, pero Cedric se percató que al muchacho le brillaron los ojos de sincera admiración cuando apretó la mano de su pareja. Se sorprendió ante esto, pero luego pensó que lo había imaginado pues esa mirada desapareció con rapidez. Ese encuentro fue tan fugaz que ya no le dio tiempo de conocer a otro muchacho que se dirigía hacia donde estaban y por ello no le prestó la más mínima atención, pero luego Víktor le dijo que ese otro chico era sobrino de Igor. Sin embargo los Karkarov quedaron en el olvido en cuanto la puerta de su suite se cerró a sus espaldas.

--

Víktor llegó a Londres y se fue directamente al Museo Británico para buscar a Draco y ultimar detalles sobre la fiesta de su pareja. Se molestó cuando no lo encontró, pero el enfado se le fue como por encanto cuando Harry lo invitó a que se les uniera en el club.

Amaba a Cedric con todo su ser, nadie podía negarlo, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera ciego y esos dos chicos le fascinaban. Los increíbles ojos verdes de Harry lo dejaron sin aliento cuando lo conoció y la piel se le ponía chinita cada vez que lo escuchaba reír. Con Draco le pasaba algo similar, pero era cuando el rubio movía su largo cabello rubio con sensualidad y cuando bailaba con él. Al rubio le encantaba bailar y lo acompañaba cada vez que podía porque era un verdadero deleite tenerlo entre sus brazos. Obviamente no le gustaba que Draco se pegara tanto a Cedric cada vez que bailaban juntos, pero finalmente se acostumbró. Otro que llamaba su atención poderosamente era Ron. El sólo contemplar ese llameante cabello rojo hacía que le dieran cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos y a duras penas se aguantaba las ganas de enterrar las manos en esa espesa y sedosa mata roja. Sin embargo, y pese a que esos tres jóvenes le gustaban muchísimo, sabía que su relación con ellos siempre sería de amistad. Sirius, James y Lucius eran tema aparte. La personalidad de Lucius era tal que lo reprimía a pensar algo lujurioso con respecto a él, pero eso no le impedía notar que era guapísimo. Y Sirius… ¡Ah! Ese hombre era simplemente divino. Le gustaba estar en su compañía porque era imposible aburrirse con él. Sus ojos azules eran increíblemente brillantes y risueños y siempre lograban llenarlo de paz. No conocía a fondo al papá de Harry porque el hombre se mantenía viajando constantemente por todo el mundo, pero igualmente pensaba que era muy atractivo.

Como había anticipado, la tarde en el club fue muy entretenida y lo mejor de todo fue que tuvo la hermosa risa de Harry para él solo durante horas porque Draco se desapareció y los dejó abandonados en el gimnasio.

-Debes de dejar de hacer tanto trabajo de brazos y concentrarte más en tu estómago y en tus piernas –le recomendó Harry a Víktor cuando ya los tres abandonaban el club–. Si no tienes cuidado pronto te verás como un ropero andante, pero con las patas flacas.

-¡Patas flacas! –repitió Draco riendo a pierna suelta y se recargó en el moreno para no caer al suelo–. ¡Ya te imagino con las patas flacas, Víktor!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Muy graciosos! –el búlgaro les hizo mala cara–. ¡Ah, y ahora que me acuerdo! Una de estas patas flacas va a dejar una enorme marca en tu lindo trasero, rubio mal amigo.

-¿Mal amigo? –el rubio levantó una ceja–. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Cedric escuchó tu mensaje y ya se enteró de lo de su fiesta sorpresa.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó Harry consternado.

-Pues sí lo es y todo porque ése… –señaló acusadoramente a Draco–. … dejó un mensaje donde despepitaba todo el asunto.

-¡No seas exagerado! –Draco volvió a reír–. Lo único que dejé dicho fue…

-¡_Querido Víktor! Espero que Cedric no escuche este mensaje, pero si lo hace no creo que se entere que estamos organizando su fiesta sorpresa y tampoco va a enterarse que quieres contratarle a unos desnudistas para que le bailen a él y a Harry que seguramente estará muy deprimido porque Lucius se fue a Francia_ –dijo Víktor con voz chillona dizque imitando al rubio.

-¿¡Eso dejaste dicho!? –Harry miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Draco ya casi estaba ahogado en risa–. ¡Como si no supieras lo exagerado que es este tipo! Lo único que dije es que ya tenía el sitio perfecto para la fiesta sorpresa y que esperaba a Víktor en el lugar de siempre para ultimar detalles.

-¡Nada más! –Víktor bufó enojado–. Estoy bastante molesto contigo, Draco Malfoy y de la única forma en que podrás contentarme es llevándome a bailar esta noche.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Reconozco que lo eché todo a perder, pero ya veremos que cambiamos para que Cedric se sorprenda, ¿vale?

-Pues ya que –dijo Harry suspirando con resignación–. ¿Por quién quieren que pase primero? –miró a sus amigos con los ojos brillantes y los dos levantaron las palmas de las manos al mismo tiempo.

-Puedo llegar solo a la discoteca, muchas gracias –dijo Draco deprisa.

-Y yo prefiero pasar por ti antes que subirme a tu coche –dijo Víktor con cara de terror.

-¡Par de cobardes! –Harry se echó a reír–. Te espero en mi casa a las ocho –le guiñó un ojo al búlgaro antes de subirse a su deportivo y salir quemando llantas del club.

-Un día de éstos se va a matar –opinó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Y lo peor de todo es que se va a morir –le contestó Víktor riendo.

-¡Pero qué profundo eres! –se burló el rubio–. Llévame a mi departamento y luego nos veremos en la discoteca a las nueve.

--

Víktor llegó a su casa cerca de las diez de la noche y se entretuvo un momento en la sala mientras bebía un vaso de agua mineral. Se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo Draco con Severus Snape en ese momento.

'_Espero que el amor y no que esté llorando como magdalena de nuevo_' –pensó suspirando profundamente.

No había sido nada agradable estar presente cuando Draco le confesó a Lucius lo que había pasado con Severus Snape y por un terrible momento pensó que se liarían a golpes, pero afortunadamente eso no pasó. Se sorprendió mucho cuando el rubio le gritó a su padre que habían vuelto a comprarlo, pero que en esta ocasión no estaba arrepentido. No sabía a lo que se refería, pero tal vez un día su amigo le tendría la suficiente confianza como para contárselo. Ahora lo único que pedía es que Severus correspondiera al desesperado amor de Draco y que fueran tan felices como él lo era con Cedric.

El pensar en su amante lo hizo sentir un dolor muy profundo en el pecho y subió las escaleras muy lentamente. Se entretuvo mucho tiempo en el baño cepillándose los dientes porque no tenía ningún deseo de meterse en una fría y vacía cama, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Separó las blancas sábanas y se metió deprisa bajo de ellas. Su cuerpo de inmediato reconoció el terreno y se movió por si sólo hacia el lugar donde debería estar Cedric y se estremeció al no encontrarlo. Jaló una almohada y la estrujó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Te amo, Cedric. Te amo y te extraño mucho –dijo Víktor llorando y se durmió todavía con las lágrimas corriendo por su mejillas.

Algo similar ocurría en Roma sólo que Cedric necesito dos almohadas para imaginarse que estaba abrazando a su musculoso búlgaro.

--

Hasta pronto!!


	14. Te estoy perdiendo

Ojos grises (Krum) (14/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Navarhta: A mí también me gusta muchísimo como escribe Utena, tiene un estilo sensacional… fíjate que Brujo nació a raíz de mi gran necesidad de un verdadero adivino, jajajaja, porque como que Trelawney es bastante inútil, jajajaja… no te preocupes si no puedes poner mensajitos, pero es obvio que los disfruto muchísimo ; ) … después de que vi a Stanislav en fotos (o sea a Víktor) me encantó la forma en que mira... tiene una mirada tiernísima el tipo!! Y también está como quiere (Hmmm) … ya prontito subiré otra historia (ahí voy luego luego con mi comercial, jejeje) pero no es de HP sino de Yugi Oh, más específicamente sobre Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler, como será la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos me encantaría que te dieras una vueltecita y me dijeras que te parece, ¿sí? … weno… ya te dejo el siguiente capi… mil besos.

Alyryan: Te extrañé, guapa… y que mal que tu compu ande fallando… dale un par de patadas como yo le hago al mío, jajaja… ojalá y te guste lo que sigue ; ) … te hago la misma invitación que a Navarhta… posiblemente suba ese fic el miércoles o el jueves, depende de que tan pronto le encuentre título porque todavía no me decido… para mí es un verdadero martirio escribir resúmenes y ponerles nombre a los capis : ( … también te mando un gran abrazo… byeeee

--

**Capítulo XIV. Te estoy perdiendo**

Era domingo a mediodía y Víktor estaba tumbado en un sofá frente a un enorme televisor de plasma mientras miraba con diversión como Cedric corría de un lado a otro organizando las cosas que había llevado de la cocina para disfrutar de su deporte favorito… el fútbol. A él en lo personal no le gustaba ni lo entendía, pero a su pareja le fascinaba gritarle como enajenado a la televisión, pararse de improviso mientras se jalaba los cabellos porque el delantero de su equipo favorito había fallado un tiro penal o tirarse de rodillas al suelo mientras gritaba como loco: '¡¡_Goooool_!!'

-¿Qué me falta, qué me falta? –dijo Cedric pensativo mientras miraba la botana, los refrescos y los dulces que había puesto sobre la mesa de centro.

-Encender la televisión, cariño –le contestó Víktor con una media sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ah, sí! –tomó el control remoto y la prendió–. ¿En serio no quieres nada?

-¿Para qué? Me voy a llenar de sólo mirarte. Si te llegas a comer todo lo que trajiste, quedarás tan gordo como un puerquito.

-No me importa –le contestó haciendo un puchero y se dejó caer al lado de su novio–. Ver los partidos del Manchester me ponen muy nervioso y necesito comer para aguantarlo.

-Y si te hacen sufrir, ¿por qué los ves? –puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque soy masoquista –le contestó con una sonrisa pícara–. Y ahora cállate para que pueda oír la alineación –su pareja lo obedeció–. ¡Sí! ¡Oliver Wood! –exclamó emocionado y aplaudió haciendo que el búlgaro volviera a poner los ojos en blanco–. ¡Adoro a ese muchacho!

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! A ver si no dices ese tipo de cosas en mi presencia –frunció el ceño.

-No seas payaso –le dio un codazo de broma–. Oliver me cae súper bien porque es el mejor portero de Inglaterra y porque ha llevado al Manchester a varias finales, no porque me guste. Aunque viéndolo bien no está nada mal, ¿eh? –dijo nada más por molestar a su pareja–. ¡Bajen la cámara! –la imagen de Oliver era muy nítida–. Más, por favor… más… más… ¡Ahí! ¡Sí! ¡Guau! ¡Pero qué buen trasero tiene el muchacho!

-¡Eres un…! –comenzó a decir Víktor enojado, pero fue silenciado por un fogoso beso del trigueño.

-¡Estoy jugando, tonto! –le dijo riendo–. Pero ahora sí ya cállate porque ya va a comenzar el partido.

Víktor tomó de la cintura a Cedric y lo hizo recargarse en su pecho mientras miraban la televisión. Realmente no se había enojado, pero cada vez que fingía que lo estaba recibía un apasionado beso y eso le fascinaba. Muy pronto la habitación se llenó de los gritos de Cedric y el búlgaro se limitó a disfrutar del maravilloso espectáculo de ver al amor de su vida lleno de entusiasmo. Dejó de prestarle atención al partido y se dedicó a observar a Cedric con detenimiento. Su belleza había aumentado con el correr del tiempo así como el amor que sentía hacía él. Sus ojos derivaron hacia un calendario deportivo que estaba colgado en una pared y vio que un nuevo aniversario se acercaba con rapidez. Los años anteriores lo habían celebrado yendo a cenar y a bailar y una vez se habían ido a esquiar a los Alpes suizos, pero ahora su corazón le pedía que le diera algo que le demostrara lo mucho que lo amaba y que le dijera que todos los días daba gracias al cielo por tenerlo a su lado. Se puso a pensar frenéticamente que cosa podría ofrecerle, pero era muy difícil decidirse.

'¿_Otro auto_?' –pensó, pero enseguida desechó la idea–. '_A los que les chiflan los autos son a Harry y a Draco, no a Cedric. ¿Un yate? ¡No, no! No le gusta navegar. ¿Una joya_?'

Suspiró pesadamente cuando comprendió que era otra pésima idea. La colección de joyas de su pareja era tan extensa como su guardarropa y no creía que se emocionara por recibir una más.

-¡¡Gooool!! –gritó Cedric emocionado y saltó del sillón–. ¡Toma eso, Flint! ¡Eres un lento! ¡Vamos equipo! ¡¡Yujú!!

Ese último grito quedó resonando en la habitación y eso hizo que Víktor recordara un comentario que le hizo Cedric el día que regresó a trabajar al museo.

'¿_Cómo diablos se llamaba ese palacio_?' –se devanó los sesos, pero jamás pudo recordarlo–. Oye, cielo –llamó la atención de su novio que estaba devorando una enorme cantidad de cacahuates–. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la cosa ésa que destruyó no sé quién hace un chorro de años?

-¿De qué me hablas? ¡Por el otro lado, tarado! ¡¡Por el otro lado!! –volvió a gritar.

-De ese palacio que construyó mi rival hace no sé cuánto tiempo –le dijo como si nada.

-¡Ah! Apadana –le respondió antes de volver su atención al partido–. ¡Hasta creen que van a meterle un gol a Oliver, bola de inútiles!

'_Apadana_' –repitió Víktor en su cabeza y se levantó para ir a investigar más sobre él.

-¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó Cedric apenas mirándolo.

-Me acordé que tengo que hacer una llamada. No me tardo.

-Está bien –aceptó, pero ya sin prestarle una real atención–. ¡Patea el balón más fuerte, por todos los cielos! ¡Pareces una nena, Stan!

Víktor en realidad se entretuvo el resto de la tarde reuniendo información sobre Apadana y no volvió con Cedric que no se molestó por su ausencia pues sabía que a su pareja no le agradaba el fútbol y aprovechó el estar solo para ver otros dos partidos que no fueron tan emocionantes como el del Manchester, pero que no estuvieron tan mal después de todo. El trigueño apagó la televisión ya cerca del anochecer y se estiró pues sentía los músculos entumecidos. Fue a buscar a su pareja y lo encontró en el despacho frente a su computadora con una expresión de completa concentración. Aún cuando a Víktor no le molestaba que lo interrumpiera, él prefería dejarlo trabajar y subió a su habitación a leer un libro.

--

Mientras tanto en el despacho, Víktor marcaba a la Residencia Potter.

-Buenas noches –saludó a la voz femenina que le contestó–. ¿Podría comunicarme con el señor Potter, por favor? … de Víktor Krum –dijo cuando le preguntaron su nombre–. Aquí espero, gracias –se hizo un corto silencio–. Buenas noches, señor. Habla Víktor. Espero no interrumpirlo.

-_Por supuesto que no, muchacho_ –le contestó la jovial voz de James–. ¿_En qué puedo ayudarte_?

-Pues lo molestaba para preguntarle si podría construirme un edificio en Grecia –le soltó sin mayor preámbulo y sonrió ante la expresión de asombro del papá de Harry.

-¿¡_En Grecia_!?

-Así es.

-_Pues mucho me temo que no puedo hacerlo_ –le contestó el hombre con pesar.

-¡No me diga eso! –el ánimo se le fue por los suelos–. ¿Y por qué no?

-_Lo que pasa es que los griegos son muy estrictos en cuanto a los permisos que otorgan para la construcción y no he querido enredarme en todo el papeleo que exigen_.

-Ya veo –suspiró pesadamente–. De todas maneras, se lo agradezco mucho. Ya no le quito más el…

-¡_Espera_! –James lo interrumpió repentinamente–. ¿_Es indispensable que hagas el edificio en ese país_?

-Mucho me temo que sí –le contestó Víktor afligido.

Había pasado todas esas horas madurando su idea y sabía que Grecia era el único lugar en el mundo en el que su regalo de aniversario luciría como una verdadera joya.

-_No puedo construir nada ahí, pero tengo un buen amigo que estoy seguro podría ayudarte_ –le dijo James animado–. ¿_Quieres que te proporcione su número_?

-¡Sí, por favor! –el ánimo de Víktor se elevó hasta el cielo–. Dígame… ajá… Gánies Nikolakakos… ajá… ya apunté su número, muchas gracias. Disculpe, ¿este hombre es de su entera confianza?

-_Totalmente_ –le confirmó–. _Dirige un despacho de arquitectos de gran renombre y tiene excelentes contactos. Dile que hablas de mi parte y te recomendará a la mejor empresa de construcción de ese país_.

-¡En verdad no sabe cuánto agradezco su ayuda, señor! –le dijo con sinceridad–. ¿Puedo pedirle otro favor? –le preguntó con turbación.

-_El que quieras_ –fue la pronto respuesta.

-¿Podría no mencionarle a nadie nuestra conversación? Es que ese edificio es un regalo sorpresa para Cedric y no quisiera que sospechara algo.

-¡_Seré una tumba_! –le contestó riendo.

-Muchas gracias. Mañana mismo me comunicaré con su amigo.

-_Que tengas buena suerte con tu proyecto, Víktor_ –le dijo James con sinceridad.

-Le juro que la necesitaré –le contestó riendo–. Salúdeme a su esposa. Buenas noches. Adiós –y colgó mientras suspiraba profundamente–. '_Mañana mismo iré a Grecia para entrevistarme con ese hombre_'

Decidió que le gustaría conocer personalmente a Gánies antes de siquiera mencionarle su proyecto de la '_Joya de Dariush_'

--

Cedric se deshizo de su largo abrigo y caminó directamente hacia el pequeño bar que tenían en la sala. Generalmente no bebía entre semana, pero estaba demasiado tenso y necesitaba con urgencia un trago. Sintió como el licor quemaba su garganta, pero aún así lo bebió hasta la última gota.

'¿¡_En qué estoy fallando!? ¿¡En qué_!?' –se preguntó desesperado, pero mostró una actitud serena cuando Víktor entró a la habitación.

-¿Me preparas un martini, cariño? –pidió el búlgaro cuando vio que su pareja estaba bebiendo.

-¡Claro! –aceptó gustoso y le hizo la bebida que luego le ofreció con una enorme sonrisa.

-Voy a ir al despacho a trabajar un rato –dijo apenas mirándolo–. ¿Me avisas cuando la cena esté lista?

-Por supuesto –le contestó y levantó el rostro en espera de un beso, pero éste nunca llegó.

Víktor se fue dejando a Cedric temblando de miedo. El trigueño llenó su copa una y otra vez mientras su corazón lloraba. No podía comprender porque su novio aún no tocaba sus labios a pesar de que habían estado separados por espacio de cuatro largos días. Fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto y aunque el búlgaro lo abrazó y le dijo que lo había extrañado, sus labios nunca se encontraron y tampoco lo hicieron en la intimidad del auto. Eso lo había desquiciado porque no era la primera vez que sucedía. Su pareja estaba viajando muy continuamente a Grecia y cada vez que regresaba tenía un comportamiento tan indiferente que ya comenzaba a temer seriamente que Gánies estuviera a punto de arrebatárselo. Desde aquella horrible tarde en que tomó una llamada suya, se había estado mordiendo los labios para no exigirle a su pareja que le dijera que tipo de tratos tenía con ese muchacho pues aún tenía la esperanza de que Víktor se lo dijera por propia voluntad, pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder y ya estaba a punto de estallar.

'_Si ya no me quieres deberías decírmelo, Víktor_' –pensó con tristeza mientras apuraba su sexta o séptima copa… ya no lo sabía–. '¡_No! ¡No me lo digas, por favor_!' –muchas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos–. '_Prefiero vivir la mentira de tu amor antes que perderte_'

-¿Joven Cedric? –la voz del mayordomo se escuchó a sus espaldas, pero él no se giró para que el hombre no viera sus lágrimas.

-¿Sí? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-La cena ya está lista.

¿Tan pronto? Preguntó su aturdida mente. ¡Pero si apenas habían regresado del aeropuerto!

-¿Ya son las ocho? –acertó a cuestionar.

-Así es –el hombre miró con preocupación la abatida espalda del trigueño que no podía ocultar del todo que estaba llorando.

-Enseguida vamos.

-De acuerdo –y se marchó mientras se preguntaba qué le ocurriría al más amable de sus jefes.

A su parecer los dos muchachos se querían tanto que le parecía increíble que el trigueño estuviera llorando, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros. Por más que se preocupara, nada podía hacer para ayudarlo.

Cedric se secó las lágrimas y tomó aire repetidamente antes de caminar hacia el despacho de Víktor. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y el corazón volvió a írsele al suelo cuando se percató que su pareja había cerrado por dentro. Él jamás había hecho algo semejante y el escuchar su suave risa en el interior le hizo saber que de nuevo estaba al teléfono con Gánies. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y se alejó corriendo a su recámara para luego aventarse sobre la cama y deshacerse en llanto. No podía seguir negándolo… estaba perdiendo a Víktor y no sabía qué hacer para retenerlo a su lado. Estuvo perdido en su desdicha mucho tiempo y no le extrañó que su pareja ni siquiera se percatara de que no lo había llamado para cenar y mucho menos de que ya casi iba a dar medianoche. Se desnudó sintiendo que ya no pertenecía a ese mundo y se puso sólo el pantalón del pijama antes de salir de la habitación para ir a buscarlo. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero aún así no tuvo ningún tropiezo y muy pronto llegó frente a la cerrada puerta del despacho. Se sorprendió al ver que el seguro ya había sido retirado y entró. Ahí dentro también reinaba la oscuridad y no había señales de su novio. Tembló sin control al pensar que Víktor ya lo había abandonado y se fue corriendo al frente de la casa. Sin importarle estar medio desnudo, salió al frío de la noche y buscó con frenesí la elegante limousine, pero ésta no estaba en su lugar. De su cerrada garganta escapó un lastimero sollozo y fue un milagro que permaneciera en pie pues su mundo se fragmentó en un segundo.

-¿Necesitaba algo, joven Cedric? –la voz de Terry logró sobresaltarlo, pero se volvió con prontitud hacia él y lo tomó del saco con rudeza.

-¿¡Dónde está Víktor!? –exigió saber.

-No lo sé –le informó con calma–. Salió, pero no me dijo su destino.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Él jamás te dice adonde va! –dijo con sarcasmo antes de soltarlo–. Pero no te preocupes. No pienso obligarte a decirme dónde demonios se largó mi esposo a estas horas de la noche y sólo espero que me demuestres la misma lealtad.

-¿Perdón? –Terry lo miró sin comprender, pero el muchacho no despejó su duda.

Cedric regresó a su recámara y se puso las primeras prendas que tuvo a la mano antes de volver a salir corriendo de la casa. Pasó frente a un muy sorprendido Terry y se subió a su auto. Arrancó rechinando llantas y sus guardias se apresuraron a seguirlo. Vagó sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad antes de detenerse frente a un bar de quinta y se metió en él sin que le importara que ese lugar oliera peor que una cloaca. Recibió una infinidad de miradas de admiración mientras caminaba con decisión hacia la barra y pidió una copa de licor. Un hombre bastante ebrio se puso a su lado en un parpadeo y trató de iniciar una conversación, pero repentinamente una mano de acero se posó sobre su nuca y fue obligado a alejarse. Todos en aquel lugar miraron con la boca abierta a los tres fuertes hombres que se pusieron a las espaldas de Cedric en actitud defensiva y ya nadie hizo el menor intento de acercarse a la barra. El trigueño no se tomó la molestia de mirar al desconocido que se había puesto a su lado pues sabía que Terry no tardaría más de dos segundos en mandarlo a volar. Torció la boca con amargura al ver que el guardia seguía cuidándolo como si fuera lo más valioso del universo.

-Deberías de dejar de hacer eso, Terry –dijo Cedric mientras apuraba su copa hasta el fondo.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el guardia sin mirarlo pues vigilaba muy atentamente a todos los malvivientes que estaban en ese mugriento bar.

-Sabes perfectamente qué –rió sin ganas–. Márchate y déjame solo.

-Eso ni siquiera está a discusión, joven –le contestó con firmeza–. Nos quedamos con usted.

-Cómo quieras –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras le indicaba al barman que volviera a llenar su copa–. '_Víktor quería que me cuidaras porque me amaba, pero ya no lo hace. ¡Ya no_!' –hubiera querido gritarle, pero se limitó a seguir bebiendo sin parar.

Lo único que quería era emborracharse para ya no sentir… para ya no pensar que había perdido al amor de su vida.

--

Terry dejó que Cedric tomara como desesperado por espacio de media hora antes de tomarlo con decisión del codo y obligarlo a salir de ese repugnante lugar. El trigueño protestó horrores cuando no le fue permitido volver a conducir, pero al final agradeció que lo detuvieran pues todo giraba a su alrededor vertiginosamente. Llegaron a la casa y Terry se vio en la necesidad de sostener a Cedric cuando éste vació su estómago apenas saliendo del automóvil. El trigueño se quedó con las piernas todas temblorosas haciéndole imposible caminar y eso hizo que el guardia lo tomara en sus brazos para llevarlo a su recámara. Terry lo depositó con mucha gentileza sobre el suave colchón mientras pensaba que ese sufrimiento era totalmente innecesario. Habría dado lo que fuera por poder alejar de esos hermosos ojos castaños el dolor, pero sus labios estaban sellados y no podía hacer nada para ayudar al chico que lo era todo para él.

-V-Víktor… ¿dónde está V-Víktor? –cuestionó Cedric apenas entreabriendo los ojos.

-Aún no regresa, joven –le contestó Terry sintiendo como una daga se le encajaba en el pecho, pero su expresión no delató sus profundos sentimientos.

-Lamento… haber hecho esto –se disculpó el trigueño sinceramente y sujetó una enorme mano que perdió su calor en un segundo–. No vayas a decirle nada a Víktor, por favor –lo miró suplicante.

-No se preocupe… no lo haré –lo tranquilizó.

¡Estaría loco si le dijera a su jefe que le permitió a su novio meterse a ese asqueroso e inmundo bar lleno de gentuza! Sabía que Víktor no dudaría en proporcionarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o tal vez le haría algo muchísimo peor… podría alejarlo para siempre de su amado Cedric.

-Ahora duerma –Terry se atrevió a quitarle los zapatos–. El señor tardará en volver.

-No volverá –el llanto retornó a los tristes ojos cafés.

-Lo hará, se lo prometo –lo cubrió con las sábanas.

-Víktor… Víktor… Víktor –repitió Cedric hasta que se quedó dormido.

Terry se quedó parado un largo momento en la puerta mientras lo observaba dormir. Su amor por el trigueño no tenía ningún futuro, lo sabía, pero aún así no podía arrancarlo de su corazón. No podía explicar ni el cuándo ni el cómo se enamoró de él. Sólo sabía que una mañana, hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás, su mundo se detuvo por completo porque Cedric le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba la puerta. Esperaba que su jefe se diera prisa en volver a hacerlo feliz pues él lo era siempre y cuando Cedric lo fuera. En verdad no le importaba no conocer jamás el sabor de sus labios ni tampoco no poder acariciar esa suave piel de durazno. No. Lo único que ambicionaba es que fuera dichoso y como sabía que sólo Víktor Krum era el único capaz de hacerlo feliz, se prometió hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvaguardar esa dicha.

--

El dolor que amenazaba con hacer estallar la cabeza de Cedric era espeluznante y se juró que jamás volvería a beber tan estúpidamente como el día anterior. Se medio incorporó en la cama y suspiró con alivio al ver que alguien muy considerado había dejado sobre su mesita de noche un analgésico. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y poco a poco se alejó ese horrible malestar. El trigueño miró a su alrededor y nuevamente la tristeza lo invadió al ver que Víktor no había regresado a dormir. Suspirando pesadamente se metió al baño y se entretuvo ahí un muy buen rato. Salió y se fue directamente al teléfono para pedirle a Seamus que pasara a recogerlo. No tenía ánimos de manejar, pero tampoco le apetecía que Terry lo llevara al trabajo. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si tendría el suficiente valor de volver a verlo a la cara después de la escenita que había montado la noche anterior.

'_Debo haberle parecido un completo idiota_' –se dijo enrojeciendo levemente.

El irlandés no tardó en llegar por él y lo cuestionó hasta el cansancio del por qué se veía tan mal, pero no soltó prenda y su compañero al final desistió de su interrogatorio. Cedric no pudo concentrarse del todo en su trabajo porque estuvo al pendiente del teléfono. Su estado de ánimo para el final del día era fatal pues Víktor no se dignó en hablarle y él jamás encontró el valor para marcarle y preguntarle donde estaba y con quién. No quería darle el menor pretexto para que le dijera que todo había terminado entre ellos. Lo único rescatable era que ya su malestar físico había desaparecido del todo. Harry y Draco lo arrastraron a bailar a pesar de todas sus protestas, pero no estuvo en la discoteca arriba de media hora porque el estridente sonido estaba logrando que el dolor de cabeza retornara. Prácticamente tuvo que huir de sus amigos y debido a eso no tuvo otra opción que dejar que Terry lo llevara de regreso a su casa. Esperaba que el hombre le hiciera algún comentario sobre su tonto comportamiento de la noche anterior, pero no lo hizo y se sintió mejor al no encontrar en sus ojos el menor rastro de reproche. Llegaron a la casa y Cedric agradeció sus atenciones como siempre lo hacía, es decir, con una sonrisa y se fue directamente a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y lanzó un grito de genuino asombro al ver a Víktor recostado cómodamente sobre la cama.

-¡Hola, cariño! –lo saludó el búlgaro con una enorme sonrisa–. ¿Te divertiste con Harry y con Draco?

-Mucho –le contestó Cedric con mucho trabajo pues la garganta se le había cerrado por la emoción de encontrarlo en casa.

Sinceramente había pensado que no volvería a verlo en mucho… muchísimo tiempo.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde –Víktor se levantó de la cama y lo envolvió en sus brazos–. No puedo creer que esos dos te dejaran regresar tan temprano.

-No les pedí su opinión –le dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que recordaba su precipitada huida.

-¿Y cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien, ¿y a ti? –lo miró con expectación esperando que de una vez por todas despejara o confirmara sus temores.

-Como siempre –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia–. ¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí.

-Pues yo no –le dio un casto beso en la frente que hizo hervir de furia al trigueño en un segundo–. Voy a comer algo y enseguida regreso.

-Está bien –le contestó con los dientes apretados.

En cuanto el búlgaro salió, Cedric se dedicó a destrozar la habitación. Jaló el elegante cubrecama y saltó como fiera sobre él, aventó al suelo todos los frascos que había sobre el tocador, la ropa interior fue sacada de los cajones, los zapatos salieron volando en todas direcciones y fue un milagro que el espejo quedara intacto pues muchos objetos salieron disparados de sus manos.

-¿¡Qué sucedió aquí!? –preguntó Víktor estupefacto al ver el desastre en que se había convertido su habitación en escasos diez minutos.

-Yo… yo… –Cedric se puso rojo de vergüenza por su infantil arrebato–. ¡Estoy buscando una condenada cadena que no encuentro desde hace días! –mintió y siguió con su labor de convertir ese lugar en zona de guerra–. ¡Quiero mi cadena, Víktor! ¡La quiero! ¡La quiero! –gritó exageradamente.

-¡Cálmate, Cedric! –el búlgaro lo miró atónito–. Si no la encuentras, te compro otra y asunto resuelto.

-¡Es que quiero ésa! ¡Fue la que me regalaste el día de mi cumpleaños!

El trigueño se fue hacia donde estaban colgados los sacos de su pareja y los aventó al suelo mientras seguía gritando que quería su cadena.

-¡Me estás asustando, cariño! –Víktor se apresuró a tomarlo de los brazos–. ¡Tranquilízate ya!

-Ya… estoy… tranquilo –fingió que tomaba aire y se dejó envolver por esos fuertes brazos que adoraba.

-Nunca te habías comportado de esta forma –lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Desde cuándo tienes estos… arrebatos? –preguntó en voz baja no queriendo provocar un nuevo estallido de ansiedad.

-No lo sé, pero me descontrolo cuando no puedo hacer algo rápido o cuando no encuentro algo como ahora –siguió mintiendo pues repentinamente se le vino a la cabeza una idea para poder mantener a Víktor alejado de Gánies.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque no es importante –se apartó de su lado y miró con fingida pena el desastre que había hecho–. Enseguida arreglo esto –intentó levantar la lámpara que había alcanzado a derribar con un zapato, pero el búlgaro se lo impidió.

-Déjalo –lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación–. Mandaré a alguien a limpiar y esta noche dormiremos en otra habitación.

-Lamento mucho que me hayas visto así –fingió vergüenza.

-No importa, mi amor.

Víktor se inclinó y ¡POR FIN! lo besó en la boca. Cedric se prendió de esos generosos labios que habían estado separados de los suyos durante casi una semana y no los dejó apartarse sino hasta después de muchas horas.

--

Hasta luego!!


	15. Mihail

Ojos grises (Krum) (15/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Navarhta: Jejeje… es cierto, me encanta hace sufrir a los personajes ; ) … ya veremos que más le aguarda a Terry : ) … mil gracias por querer leer el otro fic, ya lo subí y se llama Pasado… si no lo aguantas, no hay bronca de que no lo sigas leyendo, ¿vale? … seguimos en contacto!!

Rac: Tienes toda la razón, ese búlgaro es de lo peorcito con sus planes, pero bueno, ¿qué hombre hace las cosas bien? Jajajaja… ojalá y te guste lo que sigue… besos

O.de.l.: Así es, Cedric se puso una borrachera marca diablo, jajaja… y con lo mal que uno se siente después : ( … estamos de acuerdo en que todas queremos darle una paliza a Víktor, grrrrr…. nos vemos pronto!!

Alyryan: Yuju… de nuevo tienes compu, y eso es súper : ) … a mí también el chocolate me vuelve loca, jajajaja… ese Víktor se está pasando de la raya, pero en este capítulo lo haremos sufrir nada más para que se le quite, jejejeje… besos también para ti.

Isabellatrix: ¡Ay, muchacha! ¿Qué no te bastó entrar una vez al hospital? Mira que a Nadia le van a dar calendario si sigue llevándote a que te curen las heridas que te hace Víktor, jajaja… y plis Nadia, guarda ese varita porque ya tengo planecillos para Terry (uffff de la que me salvé!!) … espero que ya Isabellatrix haya vuelto a la conciencia… besitos, jajajaja.

--

**Capítulo XV. Mihail**

Gánies se estiró por completo y deseó con toda el alma poder ir a dormir aunque fuera dos horas, pero desgraciadamente no podía porque tenía que terminar esos cálculos. Jamás se habría imaginado que trabajar para Víktor Krum fuera tan agotador ni tan estresante. El búlgaro le había caído bien desde que le dio la bienvenida en su bufete y mentiría si dijera que no se había aguantado las ganas de saltar de alegría cuando el millonario le dijo que deseaba que él fuera el responsable de la construcción del museo que quería regalarle a su pareja, pero tras varias semanas de ser exigido al máximo, estaba a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso. Víktor parecía estar siempre en desacuerdo con lo que le presentaba y era necesario que hiciera dos o tres presentaciones de la misma cosa para complacerlo. Levantó la cabeza y vio que todo su equipo de trabajo mostraba las mismas huellas de fatiga que él, pero se dijo que todo su esfuerzo valía la pena. Estaban haciendo una preciosidad de museo y estaba seguro de que el edificio recibiría excelentes críticas internacionales. Se enamoró enseguida del pequeño esbozo que llevaba el búlgaro del museo y aunque muchas de sus ideas fueron aceptadas para hacer aún más bello el edificio, Víktor era el responsable directo de la portentosa apariencia de Apadana. El griego también recibió la visita de Minerva McGonagall que lo ayudó en la elaboración de todos los detalles históricos que debían esculpirse tanto en las paredes como en los múltiples pilares que sostendrían el alto techo. También había sido todo un reto trabajar con la roca de exportación, pero al final superó todos los obstáculos que se le habían presentado y ya estaba a poco tiempo de terminar la '_Joya de Dariush'_

Un teléfono sonó en la distancia y una chica con unas enormes ojeras se presentó con Gánies y le ofreció el inalámbrico.

-Lo llama el señor Krum, jefe –le dijo ella mientras bostezaba sin parar.

-Gracias –le agradeció el griego al tiempo que tomaba el teléfono–. No vayas a decirme que no vienes porque te pateo y luego te preguntó el porqué –lo bromeó pues se habían hecho buenos amigos.

-_Lo siento mucho Gánies, pero se me había olvidado que hoy tengo que ir al psicólogo con Cedric y debo irme en este mismo instante si quiero llegar a tiempo_ –se disculpó Víktor.

-Los planos ya están casi listos. ¿Te los envió por mensajería o espero a que regreses?

-_Mejor te veo mañana en Londres y los estudiamos juntos_.

-¿¡Qué!! ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No puedo ir a Londres ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca! –objetó de inmediato–. No olvides que estamos levantando la última columna del vestíbulo y….

-_Precisamente por esa columna quiero ver los planos lo más pronto posible_ –lo interrumpió sin miramientos–. _No me gusta como está quedando_.

-¡Te voy a matar, Víktor! ¡Te juro que lo haré! –dejó caer escandalosamente la cabeza sobre el enorme restirador y los demás voltearon a verlo con curiosidad.

-_De acuerdo, pero no lo hagas sino hasta que hayas terminado el museo, ¿de acuerdo_? –le dijo riendo–. _Llámame a mi casa cuando estés listo para que nos veamos_.

-Veo que no tengo otro remedio –se incorporó sintiendo un gran cansancio.

-_Te veo mañana entonces. Adiós_ –y colgó sin esperar contestación.

-¿Qué pasa, Gánies? –uno de sus colaboradores se acercó al griego.

-El señor Krum quiere que vaya a Londres para presentarle los planos –le contestó al tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes–. Llama a la obra y diles que detengan el trabajo. Parece que quiere hacer algunos cambios en el vestíbulo.

-¡No es cierto! –se quejó el hombre–. ¡Está quedando precioso!

-Pues él cree que no y es el que manda –lo miró abatido–. Ve a hacer lo que te dije –luego miró al resto de su equipo de trabajo–. Sigamos con lo nuestro, señores. Estos planos deben estar listos esta misma noche – nadie protestó ante la orden y todos se apresuraron a seguir con su labor–. Jamás volveré a trabajar para ese loco, lo juro –masculló Gánies entre dientes antes de volver a inclinarse sobre el restirador.

--

¿Era su imaginación o Hermione miraba a Cedric con suspicacia? Se preguntó Víktor mientras escuchaba con atención las instrucciones de la chica. Según ella, Cedric debía detenerse y contar hasta veinte antes de seguir haciendo aquellas cosas que le estaban causando ansiedad. Ya llevaban algunas sesiones con ella y pensaba que su pareja estaba mejorando pues no había vuelto a comportarse como aquella noche en que prácticamente destrozó su habitación. Salieron del despacho de la joven y sólo sonrió ante la explosión de alegría de Cedric al ver a Oliver Wood. Verlo comportarse con tanta agitación para obtener un autógrafo de su deportista favorito no hizo que su optimismo decayera. Bromeó con Cedric y con Oliver sobre el Manchester y se alegró de que su pareja le siguiera el juego y que no se pusiera como loco ante su comentario. Se despidieron de Hermione y el trigueño lo apuró para alcanzar a sus amigos que ya se habían adelantado con Sirius y Oliver fuera de la clínica. Estaba cansado… más cansado de lo que quería admitir, pero no pudo negarse a los ruegos de su pareja de que acompañaran a Harry y a Draco a bailar. Lo que realmente lo hizo acceder fue el argumento de que ya no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y como sabía que era verdad, aceptó ir a pesar de que lo único que quería era ir a su casa a dormir. Aunque eso haría después de haberle el hecho el amor a su amado trigueño, por supuesto.

Una vez en la discoteca le divirtió mucho la forma tan poco ortodoxa en que Oliver Wood descendió del coche de Harry, pero comprendía que ese corto recorrido le habría parecido al deportista la peor experiencia de su vida. ¡Por algo él jamás se subía a un coche conducido por el moreno! Una vez que tomaron asiento en la mesa que siempre tenían reservada, no les prestó especial atención a sus acompañantes porque Cedric reclamó sus labios y él se dedicó a devorarlo a besos. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a su pareja esa noche que se estaba comportando tan apasionadamente, pero no se quejaba. Bueno… tal vez sólo un poco porque los voraces besos de Cedric, que parecía no tener necesidad de respirar, lo estaban llevando con rapidez a un estado total de excitación y no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera apaciguar a su despierta virilidad en corto plazo… no al menos si no deseaba regalarles a sus amigos todo un espectáculo digno de una película de tres equis. No pudo evitar que sus manos se deslizaran con demasiada audacia sobre el palpitante cuerpo del trigueño y los sensuales jadeos que escapaban de la garganta de su novio, lo tenían a un paso del punto de no retorno. Fue una verdadera suerte para él que la melodía preferida de su amigo rubio comenzara a sonar pues eso le dio el pretexto perfecto para apartarse de los ardientes besos de Cedric y se lo llevó con prisas a la pista de baile.

Bailó con su pareja manteniendo una prudente distancia, sin embargo lo que realmente lo salvó de una situación vergonzosa fue ver que Sirius se encontraba en la pista de baile y nada más y nada menos que con Draco. Era de conocimiento de todos que el rubio había tomado por costumbre hacerle al médico impúdicas, pero totalmente falsas insinuaciones sexuales y que hacían que Sirius luciera encantadoramente avergonzado.

-¿¡Puedes creer eso!? –preguntó Cedric con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo veo y no lo creo –le contestó Víktor tan perplejo como él–. Vamos a sentarnos y a disfrutar del espectáculo –y se acomodaron junto a Oliver que miraba la pista de baile con evidente disgusto.

Ni Harry ni ellos podían creer que el hombre de ojos azules se hubiera puesto en las manos del rubio con tanta facilidad pues sabían que Draco lo molestaría con ese sensual baile durante ¡semanas enteras! Una vez en la mesa, Cedric aprovechó que todos miraban a Sirius y a Draco para acariciar atrevidamente la entrepierna de su novio.

-No sigas, cariño –le suplicó Víktor entre jadeos y Cedric así lo hizo, pero sólo tras darle un par de cariñosos apretones que hicieron hervir la sangre del búlgaro.

El baile terminó y todos rieron, a excepción de Oliver y de Sirius por supuesto, cuando Severus, que había llegado hacía apenas unos minutos, le mostró al médico el video que le había tomado mientras bailaba con su pareja. Las risas continuaron fuera de la discoteca porque Draco no perdió la oportunidad de acosar nuevamente a Sirius. Cedric no dejó de notar que Oliver rechinaba los dientes lleno de celos y deseó que el rubio dejara ya de avergonzar al hombre de ojos azules. Tal parecía que Severus también vio el extremo enojo del deportista pues tomó a su novio del brazo y se lo llevó lejos de su mirada asesina.

-Nosotros también nos despedimos –dijo Víktor sin hacer el menor comentario sobre lo que acababa de suceder y Sirius se le agradeció en el alma.

-Adiós –le contestó Oliver con los dientes apretados antes de subirse al auto del médico echando chispas.

-¿No es maravilloso que por fin Sirius encontrara al amor de su vida? –preguntó el trigueño con voz soñadora una vez que ya se encontraban camino a su casa.

-Sí. Aunque espero que pueda contentarlo pronto –opinó Víktor al tiempo que abrazaba a su chico–. Oliver estaba muy enfadado por lo que hizo Draco. ¿Qué acaso ese rubio cabeza de chorlito no sabe cuándo callarse?

-Sólo estaba jugando –le dijo riendo.

-Lo sé, pero se está pasando de la raya con Sirius.

-¿Y quién no? Es una preciosidad de hombre –comentó sólo para picar a su novio y rió de buena gana cuando el búlgaro lo apartó de su cuerpo en un santiamén.

-¿¡Quééé!! –exclamó Víktor fingiendo enojo.

-Pero yo te prefiero a ti –y lo hizo agachar la cabeza para besarlo y así evitar que siguiera refunfuñando.

Obviamente Víktor sabía lo que vendría después de su simulado enojo y sólo debido a que no podría contenerse en desnudar a su pareja si seguían besándose, fue que dejó en libertad los labios del trigueño, pero una vez que estuvieron en su recámara, no dejó que Cedric abandonara sus brazos sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

--

A la mañana siguiente, el insiste sonido del teléfono despertó a Víktor que se alegró de haber tomado la llamada de Gánies antes que Cedric. Sabía que su pareja estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia y estaba seguro de que en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad, insultaría a su amigo sin parar. Se sentía miserable al hacerle creer a su amado que sostenía un tórrido romance con el griego, pero eso lo ayudaba a que no sospechara lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. Se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar a Cedric y disipar con besos sus terribles dudas. Lo encontró sentado en la sala con cara de pocos amigos, pero se armó de valor y se le acercó sonriente esperando que no le largara un puñetazo en el rostro. Que se lo merecía, no tenía la menor duda.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste tan temprano, mi amor? –le preguntó con dulzura mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla para que girara la cabeza.

Los ojos castaños brillaron de resentimiento y se sintió aún más mal por lo que le estaba haciendo. Fue en busca de su deliciosa boca rogando porque no lo rechazara y apenas contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando Cedric se prendió de sus labios con ansiedad. Casi de inmediato le dio cobijo a una juguetona lengua que sabía cómo enloquecerlo en un instante. No opuso ninguna resistencia cuando fue jalado de la bata y se recostó totalmente sobre Cedric que retiró la gruesa tela para acariciar su amplio pecho y muy pronto de su garganta surgieron innumerables gemidos de placer. Víktor cerró los ojos para disfrutar al máximo de esas expertas caricias mientras pensaba que esas suaves manos eran las únicas que querría que tocaran su cuerpo. Cedric pidió permiso para besar su palpitante cuello y el búlgaro ladeó la cabeza para su amante tomara lo que quisiera de él. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando Cedric se deshizo de las batas y pronto tuvo a la vista su perfecta desnudez.

Apenas podía creer que su chico aceptara tener intimidad fuera de su recámara, pero no iba a despreciar tan anhelada invitación. Cedric lo separó sólo lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y ofrecerle sin ningún pudor su redondo trasero. A Víktor el corazón se le desbocó ante semejante vista y decidió que no le apetecía tomarlo en el sofá. Se levantó del mueble y se llevó con él a su pareja. Lo hizo ponerse de rodillas frente a la mesa de centro y apartó de un manotazo un arreglo floral que, aunque era hermoso, ahora le estorbaba. Se acomodó detrás de su amante y con una de sus rodillas lo instó a que abriera las piernas. Ya teniéndolo en esa inmejorable posición, introdujo delicadamente un dedo en su abertura. Sonrió con malicia cuando vio que el trigueño se mordía los labios para no gritar de placer, pero se dijo que no le permitiría inhibirse. Introdujo un segundo dedo y estimuló con maestría ese punto que sabía volvía loco al muchacho. Su acción fue recompensada con un frenético movimiento de caderas por parte de Cedric y le fue imposible seguir esperando. Sacó los dedos para enseguida sustituirlos por su enorme deseo. Se hundió hasta lo más profundo del trigueño con una poderosa embestida. Cedric continuaba moviéndose sin ningún control y Víktor se acopló a su delirante ritmo.

-No te detengas, no te detengas –decía Cedric jadeante una y otra vez.

Víktor por supuesto no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo y entrelazó sus jadeos y gemidos con los de su pareja. Ninguno de los supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron unidos, pero el búlgaro estuvo seguro de que Cedric logró que sus vecinos se ruborizaran pues lo había llevado a tal grado de locura que no le fue posible recatar sus expresiones de placer.

-Eres un malvado –le dijo Cedric muy ruborizado cuando ya estaba descansando sobre el fuerte pecho–. Estoy seguro de que me escucharon hasta del otro lado de la ciudad.

-Fue maravilloso –le contestó Víktor todavía jadeante–. Debemos repetirlo más seguido, pero la siguiente vez quiero hacerlo en el comedor.

-¡No habrá siguiente vez, Víktor Krum! –le contestó riendo mientras buscaba su bata.

-Por supuesto que sí la habrá, cariño –lo amenazó sonriente.

Víktor lo ayudó a cubrir su desnudez y luego se fueron tomados de la mano a su recámara para asearse. Cedric entró primero al baño y le lanzó una radiante sonrisa cuando salió. Víktor lo besó apasionadamente antes de ir a ducharse, pero antes de atravesar la puerta se volvió ligeramente y habló con rapidez.

-Tengo un asunto que atender, cariño. No me esperes a comer –y entró corriendo al baño.

Víktor no tardó mucho tiempo en la ducha, pero no le extrañó ya no encontrar a Cedric en la recámara. Se acercó a la ventana y vio como el amor de su vida se subía a su auto claramente furioso.

'_Sé que te estoy haciendo sufrir con mi silencio y mi actitud, mi cielo_' –sus ojos se cubrieron de congoja–. '_Pero espero que me perdones cuando veas lo que hice sólo para ti porque te quiero con el alma_. _Eres mi vida entera, Cedric_' –su pareja arrancó y un auto se fue tras él–. '_Y me moriría si te llegara a perder o algo malo te sucediera_'

Se alejó suspirando de la ventana y se vistió pensando que ya faltaba poco tiempo para poder darle a Cedric su regalo de aniversario. Desayunó sin prisas y al cabo de una hora, salió de su casa para ir a encontrarse con Gánies. Levantó una ceja con asombro al ver que Terry no se había marchado con su pareja.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con Cedric? –le preguntó a su guardia con curiosidad.

-Lo siento señor, pero el joven se marchó cuando me encontraba atendiendo una llamada y por eso Mel y David se fueron con él –le explicó con rapidez esperando que su jefe no se molestara por eso.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –lo tranquilizó–. Comunícate con ellos para saber dónde está Cedric –se subió a la limousine y Terry lo hizo en la parte delantera.

Salieron a la calle y al cabo de unos minutos Terry bajó el vidrio que dividía la cabina del resto del auto y se giró para hablar con su jefe.

-El joven Cedric está en casa del joven Harry y el joven Draco está con ellos. El señor Lucius salió dejándolos solos.

-Gracias. Recuérdales que deben estar al pendiente de mi esposo –le contestó antes de tomar el teléfono y decirle a Gánies que ya estaba en camino para verlo.

A Víktor le gustaba que Terry acompañara a Cedric a todas partes porque sabía lo que el guardia sentía por su trigueño y eso lo hacía estar seguro de que daría la vida antes de permitir que algo malo le pasara. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que lo sabía! Supo que Terry estaba enamorado de Cedric mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, pero no le importaba. La confianza en sí mismo había erradicado para siempre sus terribles celos. No le había comentado a ninguno de sus amigos ese amor secreto pues sabía que le dirían que estaba cometiendo un gran error al mantener a Terry a su servicio, pero él sabía que no estaba actuando equivocadamente pues también confiaba en su guardaespaldas. Terry había tenido una y mil oportunidades para tratar de conquistar a Cedric, pero no lo había hecho. Lo había vigilado estrechamente durante largo tiempo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando supo que no representaba ningún peligro para su relación, muy al contrario, sabía que ya había mandado a volar a varios impertinentes que creyeron que podían arrebatarle al amor de su vida.

Se encontró con Gánies en el banco y pasaron directamente a su oficina. Les llevó toda la mañana examinar los enormes planos de construcción. Gánies ya estaba completamente desesperado por la obstinada conducta de su cliente que señalaba con terquedad los puntos con los que no estaba de acuerdo. Los cambios que solicitaba no podían hacerse sin alterar todo el conjunto que ya estaba casi finalizado y soltó algunas maldiciones en griego que Víktor entendió a la perfección, pero no le importó. El búlgaro sabía lo que quería y si eso significaba que el arquitecto debía derrumbar medio edificio para que quedara cabalmente a su gusto, pues que lo hiciera. Ése era un proyecto en el que había trabajado durante tanto tiempo y que le había acarreado tantos disgustos con Cedric, que un poco más de espera no lo afectaría.

-De acuerdo, Víktor… de acuerdo –ya Gánies no encontró argumentos para hacerlo entrar en razón–. Lo haremos como quieres, pero te advierto que estas modificaciones te costarán una fortuna y el vestíbulo quedará…

-Exactamente como a mi Cedric le gusta –lo cortó sin miramientos–. ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando para que lo termines?

-Dos semanas más como mínimo –se masajeo las sienes pues ya un tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-¡Perfecto! –dio una pequeña palmada de deleite–. Entonces comenzaré con los trámites para que las piezas se trasladen a Grecia en ese tiempo.

-Ese joven es muy afortunado al tenerte, Víktor –le sonrió con veracidad–. Ya quisiera yo que alguien me regalara un edificio tan hermoso como ése –señaló los planos.

-Al contrario, Gánies. Yo soy el afortunado por tener a Cedric a mi lado. Es… simplemente sensacional –su expresión de completo amor enterneció al griego–. Y no sabes cuánto me molesta ocultarle las cosas, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa. Así que si trata de averiguar sobre nuestra relación…

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! –rió de buena gana antes de guardar los planos–. No te preocupes. No le diré absolutamente nada, pero si me golpea te aseguro que tus costos subirán al triple.

-Es un trato –rió con él antes de mirar su reloj–. Voy a ir a mi casa a ver si tengo suerte y lo encuentro ahí.

-¿Cedric iba a salir?

-Salió por la mañana bastante enojado cuando le dije que no iba a comer con él –suspiró con tristeza–. Obviamente sospechó que me vería contigo y se marchó sin siquiera decirme adiós. Sólo espero que no esté tan molesto cómo para negarse a hacer el amor en la noche –se animó de pronto–. ¡Lo hubieras visto esta mañana! Se portó…

-¡No quiero saber más! –exclamó Gánies tapándose los oídos y tomó su saco apresuradamente–. Sabes que respeto tus gustos y los de todo el mundo, pero en verdad no deseo saber nada sobre sus demostraciones de afecto –fingió un escalofrío, pero en realidad no le disgustaban en lo absoluto las relaciones homosexuales–. Seguimos en contacto… adiós.

Víktor rió con ganas ante la actitud de su amigo y también tomó su saco para marcharse a su casa, pero un segundo antes de que abandonara la oficina, su celular sonó y el color se le fue del rostro cuando Terry le informó que Mel y David habían perdido de vista a Cedric y no tenían la menor idea de dónde se encontraba.

-¿¡Qué cosa!? –preguntó Víktor cuando encontró la voz–. ¿¡Cómo que no saben dónde está!? –salió corriendo y se metió como bólido al elevador que lo llevó dos pisos abajo.

-_Me dijeron que su esposo comió en compañía del señor Sirius y de los jóvenes Oliver, Draco y Harry_ –le contestó Terry con los dientes apretados pues estaba tan estresado como su jefe–. _El joven Cedric le dijo a Mel que irían al departamento del joven Draco y que lo alcanzaran allá, pero él se negó a dejarlo solo y entonces_… –alejó de su oído el teléfono pues en ese momento Víktor apareció a su lado–. … se fue con el joven Draco en el auto del joven Harry que los perdió a propósito. Su guardia ya me informó que nunca aparecieron en el departamento.

-¿¡El imbécil de Harry los perdió a propósito!? ¿¡Qué diablos estarán tramando esos dos!? Conociéndolos me imagino que nada bueno –dijo enojado, pero su ansiedad disminuyó considerablemente al saber que su amado estaba en compañía de sus dos amigos.

Víktor aún llevaba en la mano su teléfono y tecleó con furia el número del moreno.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo tiene apagado! –hizo lo mismo con los números de Sirius, Draco y el de Cedric, pero todos con el mismo resultado–. No me gusta que hayan apagado sus teléfonos –murmuró mientras sentía como el miedo comenzaba a resurgir.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó y contestó con prisas al ver que era Lucius el que lo llamaba.

-¿¡Ya sabes dónde están!? –le preguntó sin preámbulos al rubio.

-_No_ –le contestó Lucius con seriedad–. _Víktor… lo que voy a decirte no va a gustarte, pero tienes que saberlo_.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta pues el tono serio del hombre lo puso muy nervioso.

-_Creo que los muchachos acompañaron a Sirius y a Oliver en pos de un peligroso criminal_.

-¿¡Quééé!? –exclamó estupefacto haciendo que Terry lo mirara expectante–. ¿¡Estás seguro!?

-_Sí_.

-¿¡Pero cómo diablos se les ocurrió hacer eso!? –gritó a todo pulmón–. ¿¡Dónde diablos tienen la cabeza!?

Víktor se recargó contra la pared pues repentinamente sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor vertiginosamente y Terry se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo para brindarle apoyo.

-_Un muchacho loco ha estado hostigando sexualmente a Oliver desde hace tiempo_ –siguió explicándole Lucius–. _En este momento me dirijo al Parlamento para ver el interrogatorio de un hombre que parece estar coludido con Mihail Karkarov_.

-¿¡Mihail Karkarov!! –Víktor se incorporó sorprendido–. ¿¡El hijo de Igor Karkarov es el peligroso criminal!?

-_El mismo. ¿Lo conoces_?

-¡Por supuesto! –le hizo una seña a Terry para que llamara a su limousine que no tardó nada en aparecer–. ¿Ese muchacho ha estado molestando a Oliver?… ¡Al Parlamento! –le gritó al chofer y se subió al vehículo con prisas.

-_Así es. Mira, Víktor… tengo que colgar para hablarles a James y a Severus. Te veo en el Parlamento, ¿de acuerdo_?

-Ya estoy en camino –ya casi no podía respirar–. Nos vemos ahí –y colgó sintiendo que todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando.

Se mordió los nudillos con fuerza para no gritar de angustia y de miedo. No quería ni pensar en lo podría pasarle a Cedric. Su mente aún no digería la idea de que Mihail fuera considerado un peligroso criminal, pero simplemente no podía restarle credibilidad a la afirmación de Lucius de que lo era pues él nunca se equivocaba.

-¿Señor? –Terry llamó su atención pues ya no podía contenerse más para saber quién lo había llamado y que le había dicho para que se pusiera en ese estado–. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Víktor se lo contó con voz trémula y Terry cayó en el mismo pozo de desesperación que su jefe. Durante todo el trayecto al Parlamento maldijo mil veces a su suerte por no haber acompañado a Cedric esa mañana pues estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera hecho, habría evitado toda esa locura. No quería ni pensar en que algo malo podría pasarle al trigueño de su sueños y tomó el teléfono para hablar con sus compañeros y decirles, muy claramente, que su vida corría peligro si no encontraban a Cedric Diggory sano y salvo. No pudo estar presente en el interrogatorio del guardia de seguridad de la clínica donde trabajaba Hermione y esperó fuera del Parlamento con el alma en un hilo. Mantuvo su teléfono despejado rogando porque su jefe pronto le dijera donde se encontraba el trigueño. En cuanto éste sonó, memorizó en un segundo la dirección que Víktor le dictó y se comunicó con sus ayudantes para decirles donde se encontraba Cedric. Estaba que se moría de ganas de correr hacia ese lugar, pero tenía que esperar a su jefe que no tardó en aparecer y salieron disparados hacia la casa de la tía abuela de Oliver Wood.

--

Como ya vieron este capítulo tenía bastantes cosas que puse en los otros fics y el siguiente será igual, pero pronto volveremos a lo original ; ) … gracias por seguir leyendo!!


	16. Gánies

Ojos grises (Krum) (16/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Alyryan: Sipi, los secuestraron, pero ya pronto los rescatarán ; ) … ya verás lo que le tengo preparado a Terry ; ) … besitos

Isabellatrix y Belladona: En primer lugar Bella… ojalá y estés disfrutando mucho de tus vacaciones ; ) … en segundo… ¿Nadia ya guardó la varita? Sí, creo que sí, jejejeje porque le creo a Bella con eso de que crucia fuerte, jajajaja… weno, con respecto a Terry, una de las dos ya ganó la apuesta, pero las voy a dejar con la duda al menos dos capítulos más… espero que la que pierda me comprenda y no quiera mandarme el Avada Kadavra : ( … y en tercero… vi que Isabellatrix ya salió de San Mungo… chica, pórtate bien con Víktor para que no vuelvan a hospitalizarte, jajaja… besos a las tres… MUAKKKKK

Rac: Me temo mucho que como me enfoqué exclusivamente a Cedric y a Víktor se está volviendo pesado porque al menos en los otros fics estuvieron las otras parejas, sorry por eso : ( … y apoyo tu propuesta… atémoslo fuerte a la cama y dejemos que Cedric haga con él lo que quiera, muhahaha ; ) … hasta pronto!!

Navarhta: Espero que te la hayas pasado súper en tu viaje ; ) … y en verdad te agradezco que te hayas dado una vueltecita por el otro fic… en realidad desde el segundo capítulo todo es una locura y nada que ver con la serie así que no necesitas ver el anime, jejeje … y sobre Terry, sí que es lindo… no sé en qué momento comenzó a tener fuerza en mi mente, pero me alegro de que lo hiciera porque es un buen personaje, jejeje… nos vemos pronto!!

--

**Capítulo XVI. Gánies**

La calle donde vivía la tía abuela de Oliver se llenó con rapidez de patrullas y agentes y eso hizo que los vecinos se asomaran por las ventanas llevados por la curiosidad, pero la policía no le permitió a nadie acercarse hasta que un oficial les hizo una seña de que todo estaba bajo control. Las respectivas guardias de los muchachos corrieron como posesos hacia la casa, pero Terry fue el primero que logró traspasar la entrada. Un simple vistazo le hizo ver que el tiroteo había sido muy serio y el corazón se le anidó en la garganta. Subió las escaleras en un parpadeo y revisó todas las habitaciones con rapidez. Miró con angustia como Draco estaba bañado en sangre al igual que Harry y tembló al imaginar que Cedric estaría igual que ellos. Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Lucius y a Severus a la habitación y luego bajó las escaleras como una exhalación. Una vez en la planta baja se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos para exigirle a su mente que trabajara con practicidad pues sabía que no podría encontrar al chico si se dejaba llevar por el terror.

'_Si Cedric no estaba arriba, debe estar en esta planta o en el sótano_' –abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró la menor señal de que existiera un piso más abajo–. '_Armarios o alacenas_' –fue lo segundo que su mente le dijo y corrió hasta la cocina.

Ésta era amplia y muy atractiva, pero obviamente no se quedó admirándola. Se acercó al primer armario que encontró y abrió la puerta de par en par. Su corazón dio un salto de gusto pues dentro se encontraba Cedric. Estaba tirado en el suelo amordazado y totalmente inmovilizado por las cuerdas que tenía alrededor del cuerpo, pero al parecer no estaba herido. Se sintió miserable al ver que esos amados ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas y de miedo.

-¡Joven Cedric! –exclamó Terry con un nudo en la garganta.

Se arrodilló frente al joven que sollozó de gusto al verlo y fue sólo cuestión de unos cuantos segundos para que fuera liberado de sus horribles ataduras.

-Gracias, Terry –le dijo Cedric con sinceridad mientras se levantaba con su ayuda.

-¿Está bien? –y sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, lo abrazó con fuerza–. ¿Esos chacales no le hicieron daño?

-No, no… estoy bien –el trigueño se dejó abrazar pues necesitaba un apoyo con urgencia.

Había sido espantoso estar encerrado e inmovilizado mientras escuchaba como la casa se llenaba de disparos y horribles imágenes de sus amigos muertos llenaron su mente en un segundo. Fue un verdadero alivio ser rescatado por su propia guardia de seguridad y se separó de los fuertes brazos de Terry cuando se tranquilizó.

-¿V-Víktor está aquí? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, joven –puso las manos a sus espaldas pues el deseo de acariciar la húmeda mejilla ya era difícil de controlar–. Enseguida voy a buscarlo –se alejó hacia la puerta, pero la voz del trigueño lo detuvo.

-¿E-Está muy enojado… por lo… que hice?

-Aterrorizado diría yo –le contestó con una sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina que pronto se llenó de policías.

Cedric quiso seguir a Terry, pero los oficiales no se lo permitieron aunque tuvo un poco de paz cuando esos hombres le aseguraron que ya todo estaba bajo control y no había nada de qué preocuparse. La puerta de la cocina se abrió estrepitosamente para dar paso a un frenético Víktor que enseguida se le fue encima a besos sin importarle la presencia de los otros hombres. Ellos, al ver que estaban de más, los dejaron solos.

-¡Cedric! ¿¡Estás bien, mi amor!? –pasó las manos con ansiedad sobre todo su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

-Estoy bien –le contestó Cedric todavía temblando de nervios.

-¿¡Pero cómo diablos se te ocurrió hacer esto!? –le reclamó Víktor mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas–. ¡Sabes que me volvería loco si algo llega a pasarte!

-Sé que hicimos mal, pero ese desgraciado secuestrador le dijo a Oliver que si avisaba a la policía mataría a su tía abuela y fue por eso que decidimos despistar a nuestras guardias –lo miró suplicante–. Compréndeme, por favor. Teníamos que hacerlo de esa manera.

-¡Me hubieras dicho lo que estaba pasando! Juntos habríamos encontrado una solución y no te habrías expuesto a un gran peligro –se alejó de su pareja un paso porque de pronto el enojo sustituyó al miedo–. Se supone que nos tenemos confianza, ¿no?

-Sí. Así era hasta que apareció ese… ese… griego –Cedric se puso serio–. Ahora ya no me comentas nada, te encierras en tu despacho para hablar por teléfono y para colmo, hoy me abandonaste por él.

-No te abandoné, cielo –quiso volver a abrazarlo, pero el trigueño no lo dejó acercarse–. Era un compromiso que no podía…

-No es el lugar ni el momento para discutir eso –lo interrumpió sin miramientos–. Lo único que me importa es saber cómo están los demás. Me dijeron que estaban bien, pero oí la sirena de una ambulancia hace un momento –lo miró con ansiedad–. ¿Alguno resultó herido? –hizo una pequeña pausa–. ¿Oyes? Ahí se escucha otra.

-Así es, cielo –Cedric se puso muy pálido–. Harry recibió un disparo en un costado, pero no te preocupes –lo abrazó con rapidez al ver que comenzaba a temblar sin control–. Sirius dijo que no era grave y ya se lo llevaron al hospital junto con Draco.

-¿No me estás mintiendo? –Víktor negó con la cabeza–. ¿Seguro está bien?

-Está bien –volvió a asegurarle.

-¿Y Sirius y Oliver? ¿Su tía abuela?

-Todos están bien, cariño –besó su frente con inmenso amor.

-¿Señor? –Terry había entrado de nuevo a la cocina y llamó la atención de Víktor–. Acaban de informarme que deben presentarse en la sala.

Cedric no esperó más y salió corriendo de la cocina con Víktor detrás de él. Al llegar a la sala vio que la policía ya había reunido en ese lugar a cuatro de los seis búlgaros que los habían atacado y se preguntó donde estarían los otros dos. Miró a Mihail que aún seguía inconsciente y lanzó una exclamación de asombro cuando lo reconoció. Albus Dumbledore ya había llegado y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Diggory? –le preguntó el anciano.

-¡Es Mihail Karkarov! –aún no salía de su asombro–. ¿¡Él es el secuestrador!?

-Así es –confirmó Albus.

-No entiendo.

-Creo que usted y yo necesitamos hablar en privado –lo tomó del codo y lo condujo de nueva cuenta a la cocina con Víktor detrás de ellos–. ¿Entonces usted no sabía que Mihail Karkarov estaba detrás de todo esto? –preguntó una vez que los tres estuvieron solos.

-No, señor –Cedric todavía estaba confundido–. Escuché que Oliver mencionaba el nombre de Mihail, pero ni por un momento me imaginé que se refiriera al hijo de Igor. De hecho me sorprendí mucho al oír que esos hombres hablaban en búlgaro, pero ni aún así relacioné a ese muchacho con el secuestrador de la tía abuela de Oliver.

-De acuerdo –el anciano se recargó en la mesa–. Explíqueme todo lo que sucedió aquí.

Y Cedric así lo hizo. Le dijo lo que habían hecho desde que salieron del restaurante, su llegada a la casa, el altercado que habían tenido los búlgaros al repartirse a sus amigos hasta cuando Terry lo rescató del armario donde lo habían encerrado.

-Esos hombres ya conocían a Sirius, a Harry y a Draco desde antes, pero ninguno de nosotros teníamos contacto alguno con Oliver antes de ayer –dijo Cedric pensativo–. A mí me manejaron como un bono extra, pero al final me excluyeron porque el que se llama Alekko me reconoció y supongo que no quería tener problemas con Igor.

-Esos hombres los conocían porque Mihail ha mantenido bajo constante vigilancia a Oliver Wood desde hace más de dos meses, señor Diggory –le explicó Albus–. Lucius me comentó que ayer todos ustedes fueron a bailar. Estoy seguro de que fue en ese momento cuando los vieron.

-Pero entonces también me habrían reconocido a mí –insistió el trigueño–. Estuvimos todo el tiempo juntos.

-No, no todo –intervino Víktor repentinamente–. Recuerda que ellos salieron primero de la clínica.

-Es cierto, pero aún así sé que se me escapa algo –dijo Cedric y de nueva cuenta se quedó pensativo–. ¡Ya me acordé! –exclamó de pronto–. Uno de ellos dijo que ojos azules, o sea Sirius, era más guapo en persona que en foto. ¡Tienen fotografías de ellos!

Eso fue algo que no le gustó a Albus. Sabía lo quisquilloso que era Lucius con lo que se publicaba de Harry y de Draco y no le agradaría que alguna fotografía fuera descubierta por la prensa y los relacionara con Mihail.

-Mandaré a investigar eso de inmediato –dijo el anciano y salió con rapidez de la cocina con los dos muchachos detrás de él–. Quiero que busquen por toda la casa cámaras fotográficas o cualquier otra cosa similar –le ordenó con firmeza a los policías que estaban con Lucius en la sala y ellos se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes.

-¿Qué sucede, Albus? –le preguntó Lucius acercándose a él.

-Mihail tiene fotografías de Harry, de Draco y de Sirius –al rubio se le fue el color del rostro–. No sé si son comprometedoras o no, pero te juro que no saldrán a la luz pública.

-Gracias –le agradeció el rubio en un hilo de voz antes mirar con odio a los búlgaros.

En poco tiempo un policía se acercó a Albus con una computadora portátil en la mano.

-Encontramos esto, señor –el hombre le entregó la computadora a Albus–. Seguiremos buscando la cámara fotográfica –y se retiró.

Albus se sentó en una silla y de inmediato Lucius, Víktor y Cedric se pusieron a sus espaldas. Al hombre no le fue difícil encontrar las fotos que había tomado Matei fuera de la clínica y las borró enseguida. Siguió abriendo archivos y los cuatro se sorprendieron al ver su contenido.

-Esto es una bendición caída del cielo –exclamó Albus con regocijo–. Te tengo Mihail Karkarov –miró al inconsciente chico con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción.

-En verdad está acabado –declaró Víktor en voz alta y cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con Cedric.

Ambos sabían que ese desquiciado muchacho al final tendría su justo castigo pues su padre jamás le perdonaría que sintiera atracción hacia los de su propio sexo.

--

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Cedric y sus amigos habían ido tras Mihail y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Una normalidad que sin embargo estaba matando al trigueño. Para su total desdicha, Víktor se recuperó con asombrosa rapidez del tremendo susto que, según él, se había llevado por lo que había hecho y se había marchado a Grecia con desquiciante premura y sin una explicación de por medio. No podía negar que su pareja lo había amado con desesperación por días enteros después de que lo que pasó, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado pues cuando lo acompañó al aeropuerto para que tomara su vuelo, el búlgaro sólo le dio un pequeño beso de despedida y jamás le dijo que lo extrañaría. Por supuesto trató de sonsacarle la verdadera razón de su viaje, pero Víktor no soltó prenda y sólo le dijo que tenía asuntos muy urgentes que tratar ahí. Al final dejó el tema por la paz porque se le rompió el corazón cuando su pareja se mostró más que alarmado ante su sugerencia de acompañarlo. Fue el orgullo, más que otra cosa, la que le impidió suplicarle que no se fuera y se quedó en Inglaterra sintiéndose el ser más desdichado sobre la tierra. Iba a trabajar simplemente porque no quería quedarse en esa enorme casa llorando sin parar, pero ni siquiera el hacer lo que le gustaba podía distraerlo de su dolor.

Como le había prometido a Lucius que cuidaría de Harry, se pasaba todas las tardes haciéndole compañía al moreno que se recuperaba de su herida tan satisfactoriamente que Lucius ya había consentido en llevarlo a cenar fuera un par de ocasiones. También había ido a bailar con Draco y con Severus, aceptó una invitación a comer de Hermione y de Ron y pasó un domingo completo con Sirius porque el hombre de ojos azules se sentía tan desdichado como él. En todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos jamás salió a relucir el nombre de Oliver, pero Cedric sabía que el médico estaba sufriendo como un condenado porque el muchacho se avergonzaba de su amor y aún insistía en mantener su relación en secreto. Obviamente para ninguna de las personas que rodeaban a Sirius era un secreto que se amaban con locura, pero nada podían hacer al respecto. El trigueño había tratado un par de ocasiones de que Oliver aceptara una invitación a comer y así poder hablar con él y hacerle comprender que estaba actuando equivocadamente con respecto a Sirius, pero ambas habían sido gentilmente rechazadas debido a que el deportista ya se había incorporado a su equipo y no disponía de tiempo libre.

Otra cosa que lo sacaba de quicio era la actitud sobre protectora de Terry. Su guardia había estrechado su vigilancia de tal modo que lo tenía a su lado a todo momento y eso lo estaba fastidiando en serio, pero no podía evitar que lo hiciera pues sabía que el hombre sólo obedecía las órdenes de Víktor y que por más que le pidiera que dejara de cuidarlo tan celosamente no dejaría de hacerlo bajo ningún concepto, así que lo único que le quedaba era soportarlo. Las únicas '_alegrías_' que tenía era cuando Víktor se dignaba en llamarlo y éstas estaban entre comillas porque sólo hablaban de trivialidades. Se mordía la lengua cada vez que hablaban por teléfono y se esforzaba en poner en su voz un tono de ligereza que se oía tan falso que se preguntaba como su pareja no se había dado cuenta que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Y si todo eso no fuera suficiente como para gritar y llorar de impotencia, la presencia de Gánies en Londres lo consiguió por completo. Fue pura casualidad, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Cedric, que se encontrara con el chico griego y con Sirius en el museo. Estaba en una sala vigilando como los trabajadores manuales embalaban una pieza muy antigua y no se percató de que alguien se le acercaba sigilosamente por detrás. No pudo evitar gritar de asombro cuando unos fuertes lo abrazaron y pensó que Víktor había regresado sin avisar.

-¡Vík…! –comenzó a decir loco de alegría, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando viró la cabeza y se encontró con dos brillantes ojos azules–. ¡Sirius! –exclamó tratando de no sonar tan desilusionado como se sentía–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dio un beso en la mejilla y recibió otro como contestación.

-Vine con un amigo a visitar el museo –se giró y jaló de la mano a un muy sonriente y atractivo muchacho–. Mira… te presento a Gánies Nikolakakos.

A Cedric le tomó varios segundos asimilar el nombre del chico, pero cuando lo hizo resbaló la mirada sobre toda la humanidad del griego y apretó los labios enojado al ver que no le faltaba ni le sobraba absolutamente nada. Era más o menos de su misma estatura, poseía una piel muy blanca y cremosa, su corto cabello negro lucía excesivamente suave, no tenía ni solo un gramo de más en todo el cuerpo y su rostro era la expresión más pura de una belleza clásica. Los ojos oscuros estaban rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas, su recta nariz era perfecta desde cualquier ángulo que se le viera y la forma en que curvaba los labios era simplemente sensacional. Una vez que el trigueño terminó de examinarlo, le regaló la peor de sus miradas.

-Hola –dijo Cedric con la mayor desgana del mundo haciendo que Sirius lo mirara con curiosidad.

-Es muy hermoso este museo –comentó Gánies sin perder la sonrisa–. Eres muy afortunado en trabajar aquí.

-Sí tú lo dices –le contestó groseramente antes de mirar a su amigo–. Fue un placer verte, Sirius –le dio otro beso en la mejilla–. Espero que nos veamos en otras circunstancias y… con mejores compañías –no pudo evitar añadir–. Adiós –y se marchó sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a Gánies.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Sirius anonadado.

-Lo que pasa es que Cedric no me soporta porque piensa que tengo un romance con Víktor –le explicó el griego encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No puede ser! –buscó con la mirada la espigada figura del trigueño que se alejaba a grandes zancadas de donde estaban–. Voy a aclarar enseguida ese mal entendido –hizo el intento de caminar, pero el griego lo detuvo.

-¡No! –lo miró sinceramente alarmado–. Víktor no quiere que su pareja sepa lo que hemos estado haciendo –se pegó mucho al médico cuando se percató que el trigueño se había detenido para observarlos–. Ese búlgaro loco me mataría si Cedric llega enterarse de su regalo sorpresa antes de tiempo –le acarició la mejilla con sensualidad–. ¿Guardarás el secreto, Sirius? –le preguntó meloso.

-Por supuesto que sí –le contestó al tiempo que tomaba esa delicada mano para apartarla de su rostro con gentileza.

Sirius también había visto que Cedric los observaba y no quería que malinterpretara su relación con el chico griego y se lo comentara a Oliver.

-No quiero que Víktor te haga daño –bromeó el médico antes de alejarse en dirección contraria de donde estaba el trigueño aún observándolos y, por supuesto, a una prudente distancia de Gánies.

Cedric estaba que hervía de furia mientras veía como la pareja se alejaba hacia la salida del museo.

'¡_Pero esto es el colmo de la desvergüenza_!' –pensó enojadísimo–. '¿¡_Qué a ese tipo no le bastó con robarme a Víktor!? ¿¡Acaso quiere a todos los hombres del mundo rendidos a sus pies_!? –dio media vuelta y se fue directamente a su oficina–. '_Voy a hablarle a Oliver para decirle lo que está pasando_' –y tomó el teléfono con decisión, pero luego volvió a colocarlo en su lugar–. '_No… mejor no. Se supone que nadie sabe sobre su relación con Sirius y diciéndole eso me descubriría y además… ¿qué gano con hacerle pasar un mal rato? Oliver al fin de cuentas no puede hacer nada para evitar que ese idiota esté con su novio_' –soltó una pequeña carcajada llena de infelicidad–. '_Yo sin esconder mi amor por Víktor no pude evitar que me lo robara_'

Enterró la cara entre las manos y lloró por mucho tiempo.

--

Esa misma tarde Cedric se fue a casa de Harry como de costumbre y cuando ya llevaba cerca de una hora con el moreno, Draco llegó. Se pusieron a escuchar música mientras platicaban y el trigueño no tardó mucho en comentarles que había conocido a Gánies.

-Nosotros también lo conocimos la otra noche, ¿verdad, Harry? –dijo el rubio con la mayor serenidad del mundo–. Y nos pareció que era una persona muy simpática y agradable.

Cedric se quedó boquiabierto. Había esperado que sus dos amigos se mostraran indignados con el griego o que al menos le demostraran un poco de apoyo pues para ninguno de los dos era un secreto que estaba sufriendo muchísimo por la ausencia de Víktor y que además de todo, ese griego era el causante de esa lejanía.

-¿¡Quééé!? ¿¡Acaso están locos!? –los miró como si en verdad lo estuvieran–. ¡Estamos hablando de Gánies Nikolakakos! ¡El estúpido con el que Víktor se ha estado viendo!

-Bueno… de eso no estás seguro, Cedric –opinó Harry en voz baja.

-¿¡Qué no estoy seguro!? –se levantó de un salto del sillón y lo miró con puñales en los ojos–. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Si lo único que me falta es verlos haciendo el amor para confirmar que son amantes!

-Tranquilízate, Cedric –Draco también se levantó y trató de tomarlo de los hombros, pero fue rechazado con violencia–. Al menos en este momento Gánies no está con Víktor, ¿no es así? ¿Qué importa lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo?

-¿¡Qué que me importa!? –de nuevo se quedó con la boca abierta–. ¿¡Ya te escuchaste, Draco!? ¿¡Cómo es posible que me preguntes eso!? ¿¡Tú estarías tan tranquilo si de pronto te encontraras en la misma habitación con el anterior amante de Severus!?

-No estamos hablando de mí –el rubio frunció el ceño porque definitivamente no le gustó que metiera a Severus en la plática–. Estamos hablando de ti y de Víktor –Cedric bufó enojado–. Pienso que estás algo paranoico con respecto a Gánies y es algo que no te hace ningún bien. Además, el griego está aquí y tu búlgaro en Grecia, así que tranquilízate. Víktor no está saliendo con nadie más que contigo, te lo aseguro.

-Tal vez tienes razón –concedió Cedric después de un largo silencio–. Seguramente Víktor ya dejó de interesarle a ese cretino porque definitivamente ese idiota está babeando por Sirius ahora.

-¿Por Sirius? –preguntó Harry fingiendo inocencia–. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-No necesité más que dos segundos para darme cuenta que se muere de ganas por llevárselo a la cama.

-Hmmm… eso está mal –murmuró Draco–. ¿No creen que Oliver debería saber eso?

-Pues creo que sí –estuvo de acuerdo Harry–. ¿Pero quién se lo dirá? –ambos miraron a Cedric que torció la boca.

-Están locos si piensan que voy a decirle algo así –negó haciendo que a los otros se miraran abatidos–. No seré yo el que le destroce la existencia a ese muchacho.

-¡Pero debe saberlo! –insistió Harry.

-¿Y para qué? ¿No dijeron que ese idiota de Gánies es buena persona? –se burló abiertamente–. Pues díganle a ese imbécil que Sirius ya tiene dueño y ya veremos si es tan '_caballeroso_' como para hacerse a un lado y no destruir una… relación –dijo sollozante antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

-No me gusta nada lo que le estamos haciendo a Cedric, Draco –dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo de otra manera –el rubio se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó para consolarlo–. Si no seguimos este plan, Oliver jamás se dará cuenta que podría perder a Sirius para siempre si sigue ocultando su amor por él y Víktor nos mataría a todos si Cedric descubre antes de tiempo su regalo sorpresa.

-¿Pero porque ese bruto musculoso no le dice de una vez por todas la verdad? –preguntó desesperado–. Sigo pensando que todo este sufrimiento es innecesario.

-Pues porque es un idiota y siempre lo será –le revolvió el negro cabello con cariño.

Cedric se subió a su automóvil todavía sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo porque ya no quería derramar más lágrimas a causa de Víktor. Fingiendo una fortaleza que estaba muy lejos de sentir le ordenó a su chofer que lo llevara de nueva cuenta al museo. No quería regresar nunca más a esa solitaria casa y mucho menos meterse a su fría cama que se le antojaba enorme porque su pareja no estaba en ella, pero al llegar la noche no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

--

Los siguientes días fueron un verdadero tormento para Cedric pues Draco no paraba de alabar a Gánies y no había forma de hacerlo callar cuando comenzaba a decirle lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con Sirius. Le tocó verlos juntos un par de ocasiones más y le pareció que el descaro del griego ya era nauseabundo. Se le quedaba mirando al médico con cara de borrego a medio morir y eso lo hacía preguntarse porque Sirius parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Uno de esos días, Víktor lo llamó por teléfono y le pidió que lo alcanzara en Grecia el siguiente fin de semana y aceptó sin muchas ganas. Su pareja jamás le dijo para qué lo necesitaba y él tampoco le preguntó. Como aún estaba muy molesto con Harry y con Draco no les comentó sobre la llamada de Víktor, pero en cambio le llamó a Oliver para pedirle que lo acompañara, sin embargo el muchacho se negó a hacerlo alegando que estaba muy ocupado. No tardó en enterarse que su pareja había invitado a Grecia a todos sus demás amigos y le encontraron menos ganas de viajar pues estaba seguro de que Gánies también estaría presente. El colmo de los males surgió la noche anterior cuando no pudo rechazar una invitación a cenar a casa de los Potter y se encontró nuevamente cara a cara con el griego. Gánies lo miró con altanería y fue sólo gracias a que Hermione lo sujetó que no se le fue encima a golpes. Eso lo hizo decidirse a hablarle a Oliver para pedirle nuevamente que lo acompañara a Grecia y también para decirle, muy veladamente, lo que estaba sucediendo entre Gánies y Sirius… simplemente ya no soportaba verlos juntos.

Habría querido hablarle a su amigo en cuanto llegó al museo en la mañana, pero no fue sino hasta muy entrada la tarde que pudo tomar el teléfono y hablar con Oliver.

-¡Hola, Oliver! –lo saludó Cedric con entusiasmo cuando el joven tomó su llamada.

-¡_Hola, Cedric_! –Oliver le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma.

-¿¡Verdad que sí vas a ir!? –le preguntó con ansiedad.

-_No puedo. Ya ni sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho_.

-¡Es que necesito tu apoyo moral!

-_Pero si Harry y Draco van a acompañarte, ¿para que me necesitas_?

-¡Ah! Esos –dijo con fastidio.

-¿_Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado_? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Se han puesto en mi contra! –declaró con indignación.

-¿¡_Estás loco_!? –rió con ganas–. _Pero si ustedes tres son uña y mugre. Más mugre que uña, ¡pero en fin_!

-Pues ya no más –su voz se quebró sin remedio.

-¿_Qué pasó entre ustedes, Cedric_? –preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

-Es que… –el trigueño tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz–. … ahora resulta que el malvado de la historia soy yo. ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? –exclamó indignado–. Harry y Draco parecen no comprender que no fui yo el que se marchó a Grecia desde hace dos semanas sin dar una buena razón para ello. No soy yo el que llama cada cuatro días para saber exclusivamente si al perro ya se le quitaron las pulgas y no soy yo el que se anda exhibiendo por Atenas con atractivos muchachos.

-¡_No seas exagerado, Cedric_! –rió con ganas–. _Estoy seguro de que Víktor no está saliendo con otros_.

-Está bien, lo acepto… mentí en lo último –muy a su pesar también rió–. Pero lo demás es totalmente cierto. Cada vez que Víktor llama solamente me dice: '_Hola, cariño. ¿Todo bien? ¿Y Toto como sigue? Cuídalo, ¿quieres? Adiós_' ¡Ni siquiera me manda un beso! –bufó de enojo–. ¡Y esos dos dicen que estoy exagerando las cosas! ¡Como si Draco no se hubiera puesto igual o peor cuando Severus estuvo en Estados Unidos un mes entero! Pero te juro que ya me hubiera ido a Atenas para traer a rastras a Víktor si no supiera que Gánies Nikolakakos está aquí –dijo ese odiado nombre lo más natural que pudo.

-¡_Gánies_! –lo escuchó exclamar y al momento supo que Oliver estaba al tanto de lo que había estado haciendo Sirius con el griego–. ¿_Y cómo sabes que 'ése'… ese muchacho está aquí_?

-¡Porque el muy descarado se le ha pegado a Sirius como lapa! –le dijo furioso–. No sé donde lo conoció Sirius, pero ese arrastrado no se le ha despegado ni a sol ni a sombra desde hace una semana. Al principio era bastante discreto en su interés por el padrino de Harry, pero estos últimos días te juro que me da pena ajena al verlo babear tan descaradamente por él. Se le nota a mil kilómetros a la redonda que se muere de ganas por llevárselo a la cama lo más pronto posible –lanzó un grito de total desesperación–. ¡Y todavía Harry y Draco se atreven a decir que es muy mono y agradable! ¿¡Qué acaso están ciegos o tontos!? ¡Ese idiota es un buscón simple y sencillamente!

-¿_Sabes dónde se está hospedando_? –la pregunta llegó con extrema serenidad.

-En la casa de los papás de Harry –le informó con fastidio–. ¡Ven conmigo, por favor! –volvió a suplicarle–. Sirius va a ir y estoy seguro de que Gánies también_ –_sabía que con ese último comentario su amigo no se negaría a acompañarlo a Grecia–. Necesito que alguien me detenga antes de que me le eche encima para destrozarle su linda cara.

-_Te acompañaré_ –le contestó con firmeza.

-¡Gracias, gracias! –Cedric se puso muy contento–. Mañana paso por ti a las nueve, ¿está bien?

-_Estaré listo_ –afirmó Oliver antes de colgar con brusquedad.

'_Ahora veremos si sigues pegándotele a Sirius como sanguijuela con Oliver presente, maldito Gánies_' –pensó Cedric con maldad mientras colocaba el teléfono en su lugar–. '_Y si él no te rompe el alma, lo haré yo. ¡Te lo juro_!'

Y se levantó para marcharse a su casa para preparar su equipaje.

--

Continuará….


	17. Apadana

Ojos grises (Krum) (17/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Isabellatrix, Nadia, Belladona, Rac, Navarhta, Alyryan, O.de.L., Lilith, Nefichan… mil gracias por dejarme tan bellos mensajitos… debo decirles que me tendré que ausentar y no sé en realidad cuando volveré a poder pasarme por aquí… no se vayan a asustar porque no es nada malo, es más bien un proyecto que absorberá todo mi tiempo y mis energías : ) … las quiero mucho, cuídense, estudien mucho y espero volver a verlas pronto… mil besos a todas.

Les voy a poner de una vez todo el fic… hasta pronto!!

--

**Capítulo XVII. Apadana**

Víktor miró a su alrededor y lanzó un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Nunca pensó que faltarían tantas cosas por hacer y a tan pocas horas de que se llevara a cabo la inauguración del museo de Cedric. Extrañó a Gánies toda esa semana pues aunque el muchacho dejó a todos sus empleados a su entera disposición, su presencia era necesaria para ultimar importantes detalles. Sin duda alguna le habría exigido que volviera a Grecia para ayudarlo si no hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo en Londres a petición de James Potter. Terry lo había mantenido informado de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en Inglaterra además de darle el informe diario sobre Cedric. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que el guardia se lo diera en tono de reproche, pero sabía que no podía evitar que Terry se sintiera mal porque estaba haciendo sufrir al trigueño. Durante ese tiempo meditó sobre la conveniencia de seguir manteniendo al guardia bajo su servicio pues sabía que explotaría tarde o temprano. Estaba seguro de que no lo haría declarándole su amor a su pareja, sino más bien su malestar se vería reflejado en su desempeño, pero al final decidió que retomaría esa cuestión hasta después de darle su regalo a Cedric.

Esperaba con ansias volver a ver a Cedric y le habría encantado recibirlo en el aeropuerto, pero no pudo hacerlo pues algunas importantes piezas de la exhibición estaban por llegar y no podía marcharse. Fue un verdadero alivio que James y Sirius fueran a ayudarlos a él y a Gánies a terminar y se abrazó con los otros tres hombres cuando todo estuvo a punto. Se marchó deprisa a un hotel cercano para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa y estar listo a tiempo para recibir a Cedric. Sentía miles de mariposas en el estómago al imaginar lo que sentiría su trigueño al ver a Apadana. Había dado órdenes precisas de que no dejaran acercarse a la prensa hasta que todos sus invitados especiales hubieran llegado y en realidad no le extrañó ver que su pareja corría hacia el museo como un poseso una vez que lo tuvo a la vista. Se mantuvo oculto tras un pilar hasta que Cedric llegó al edificio y su corazón latió deprisa cuando vio como los amados ojos castaños se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción al contemplar los imponentes leones que descansaban en la parte superior de dos columnas. El rostro embelesado de Cedric era todo un poema a la felicidad y Víktor supo que todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios habían valido la pena. Suspiró profundamente al saber que había escogido el regalo perfecto para su amado.

Salió de su escondite y se acercó a Cedric con cautela tratando de no delatar su presencia. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró a sus labios al percatarse de que su novio llevaba jeans, una suelta camiseta y zapatos deportivos… un acto de rebeldía que lo hizo amarlo aún más. Esos detalles eran los que lo hacían adorarlo más y más cada día. Ya sin poder contenerse más, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-¡Víktor! ¡Me asustaste! –le reclamó Cedric enojado cuando sintió el abrazo, pero de inmediato cambió de actitud–. ¿¡Ya viste, mi amor!! –se separó de él y dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo–. ¡¡Apadana!!

-Sí, creo que ya me di cuenta –Víktor se recargó sobre la balaustrada de la escalera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo… yo… no sabía que este museo existía, pero me arrodillaré frente al que lo haya hecho. ¡En verdad es precioso! –de nuevo las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas–. Es como siempre me lo imaginé –caminó a la columna que tenía más cerca y pasó un dedo sobre el relieve que la adornaba–. Los soldados con sus instrumentos de guerra y dispuestos a dar la vida por su rey.

-Cierra los ojos, Cedric –pidió el búlgaro con sedosidad.

-¿¡Qué!? –lo miró estupefacto–. ¡Pero quiero verlo todo!

-Y lo harás, pero ahora compláceme. Cierra los ojos.

-No –negó después de un pequeño silencio.

-¿Y porqué no? –sólo sonrió ante su terquedad.

-Porque tengo miedo, Víktor –confesó quedamente.

-¿Miedo de qué, cielo? –se acercó a él riendo.

-De que todo sea un sueño –lo miró con angustia–. Sé que si cierro los ojos, todo desaparecerá –volvió a acariciar la columna.

-Te prometo que Apadana no se moverá ni un centímetro de aquí –le secó con ternura las lágrimas–. Ahora cierra tus hermosos ojos, vida mía.

Cedric no lo hizo de inmediato, pero al final obedeció a su pareja. Víktor entonces lo tomó de nuevo por la cintura y lo guió hacia el interior del edificio. Cedric apenas se estaba conteniendo las ganas de abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor, pero los mantuvo firmemente cerrados. Escuchó la forma en que sus pasos retumbaban en ese espacio cerrado y se estremeció. No en balde había estado en innumerables zonas arqueológicas para saber que ese sonido era característico de la piedra que habían utilizado los persas en la construcción de sus palacios y se dijo que aquel que hubiera hecho ese museo, había gastado una millonada en transportar ese material hasta Grecia. Víktor lo hizo detenerse y le dio un largo y apasionado beso antes de decirle que ya podía abrir los ojos. Cedric así lo hizo y sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban. Tuvo que sujetarse del chico búlgaro para no ir a dar al suelo. Frente a él se encontraba un relieve ¡enorme! de Dariush. Ese rey persa había vivido hacía más de 3,000 mil años y obviamente no existía una plena seguridad sobre su físico, pero a Cedric se le fue la respiración al contemplar el rostro que hacía años había plasmado en una hoja de papel y que tenía guardada como tesoro en uno de sus libros escolares.

-V-Víktor… y-yo… t-tú… –Cedric no podía creer lo que veía–. … ¿por qué hiciste esto? –lo miró con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas y la voz quebrada por la emoción al comprender que había sido su pareja el que había mandado construir ese edificio.

-Porque se acerca la fecha en que te conocí y quería darte un regalo digno de ti –tomó sus manos y las besó con devoción–. Eres la persona que le da significado a mi existencia, Cedric Diggory –le dijo con innegable sinceridad–. Yo no era nadie antes de conocerte y gracias a ti he conocido el paraíso. Esta es mi manera de darte las gracias por amarme y soportarme a tu lado a pesar de que soy un…

Cedric no lo dejó continuar porque se prendió a sus labios y lo besó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Enseguida comprendió el por qué de las largas ausencias de su pareja y su prolongado silencio sobre sus actividades en Grecia y sus tratos con Gánies. Toda la angustia y los celos que había sentido se esfumaron para dejar en su corazón solamente el gran amor que sentía por Víktor. El búlgaro sintió el temblor incontrolable del joven que tenía entre sus brazos y se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Le había encantado la forma en que Cedric había admirado el edificio mientras se preguntaba si era real o se lo estaba imaginando y decidió darle un bono extra a Gánies… con nada le pagaría el brillo que había aparecido en los ojos cafés que tanto amaba. Se besaron una eternidad antes de que Cedric se separara de Víktor.

-Eres un ser maravilloso, Víktor Krum –lo miró con adoración–. Y yo no merezco esto –le dijo llorando.

-Mereces esto y más, amor mío –lo contradijo con una dulce sonrisa–. Y por eso puse a mi más acérrimo rival en nuestro personal '_Taj Mahal_' –dijo bromeando y Cedric rió de buena gana.

-Tú eres mucho más guapo que Dariush –declaró mirando una vez más el relieve del rey persa.

-Eso me consuela bastante –dijo riendo, pero luego se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Cedric se arrodilló repentinamente frente a él y se aferró a sus piernas–. ¿¡Por qué haces eso!? –preguntó impactado.

-Te dije que iba a arrodillarme frente al que había hecho este hermoso museo –un par de brillantes ojos cafés lo miraron desde abajo–. Y más ahora al saber que lo hiciste tú.

-¡No, Cedric! ¡No! –lo ayudó a incorporarse–. Me basta con saber que te gustó mi regalo.

-No sólo me gustó, Víktor. ¡Me encantó! –y se hecho a llorar cual magdalena sobre el pecho de su pareja.

Víktor dejó que derramara todas las lágrimas que anegaban su pecho antes de llevarlo de nuevo cuenta fuera del edificio. Cedric vio que fuera del museo ya se encontraba una impresionante cantidad de gente y se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó alarmado.

-Estos son nuestros invitados, cielo –tomó su mano y lo obligó a seguir adelante–. Están aquí para la inauguración de tu museo.

-Pero… pero… –miró con angustia su ropa–. ¡No estoy vestido adecuadamente!

-Sabes que te prefiero desnudo, pero luces exquisito con esos jeans –lo recorrió con una mirada llena de deseo–. Vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar.

--

Esa inauguración duró alrededor de una hora y Víktor la dio por finalizada después de haber descorchado varias botellas de champagne. El búlgaro invitó a sus amistades a trasladarse al lugar donde había organizado una fiesta para Cedric y todos salieron sintiéndose impresionados por la majestuosidad del museo. A Gánies le habría gustado dar por terminado el juego de coqueteo con Sirius en ese momento, pero tal parecía que Oliver era más testarudo de lo que creía pues evadió a su pareja durante toda la inauguración. Al llegar a los automóviles, James y Lily le hicieron una seña para que se fuera con ellos y prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a Sirius que se negaba a irse con Oliver. En el camino se dedicó a seguir dándole celos al muchacho y para cuando bajó del auto supo que su misión había sido todo un éxito.

-Ya todo se resolvió entre ellos, ¿verdad? –les preguntó Gánies sonriente a Lily y a James cuando Oliver azotó la puerta para dejarlos a él y a Sirius dentro del auto.

-¡Por completo! –declaró Lily más que feliz–. Quédate a vigilar que nadie los moleste, ¿de acuerdo, cariño? –le dijo con dulzura a su esposo–. Gánies y yo nos adelantaremos –y tomó de la mano al muchacho para dirigirse a un salón muy iluminado.

-Está bien –aceptó James de buena gana y se alejó unos pasos de la limousine a la que muy pronto se le empeñaron los vidrios.

Una vez dentro del salón Gánies localizó a Víktor y le envió una sonrisa a la distancia pues Cedric se encontraba a su lado y no quería disgustarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. El búlgaro levantó una copa que llevaba en la mano y le correspondió la sonrisa. El griego se dio cuenta que el trigueño se percató de esto y se tensó involuntariamente cuando Cedric caminó hacia él con decisión. Se quedó donde estaba mientras rogaba que no le fracturara la mandíbula, pero eso nunca pasó porque lo que hizo Cedric, para su total sorpresa, fue abrazarlo con fuerza antes de depositar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-¡Muchas gracias, Gánies! –le dijo Cedric con inmensa alegría–. El museo simplemente te quedó ¡¡precioso!! –y volvió a besarlo.

-De nada, Cedric –le contestó él con una sonrisa–. Pero en realidad el crédito no es sólo mío –miró a Víktor que se les había unido–. El diseño fue de este búlgaro gruñón. Yo sólo hice todo lo que pude para complacerlo.

-¿Gruñón? –Cedric abrazó a su pareja de la cintura y lo miró con adoración–. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Víktor es adorable.

-También, pero aquí entre nosotros –se acercó al trigueño y bajó la voz, pero obviamente no lo suficiente para evitar que Víktor lo escuchara–. Es un loco perfeccionista que casi logra que me dé un infarto. ¡Nada de lo que hacía le parecía bien!

-¡Te creo! –Cedric rió con ganas y el griego se le unió.

-Pero quedó bonita la '_Joya de Dariush_' ¿o no? –les preguntó Víktor fingiendo enojo.

-Preciosa e imponente –Cedric le dio un pequeño beso en los labios–. Y estoy seguro de que este edificio es mucho más hermoso que el original. Gracias de nuevo, Víktor –el siguiente beso fue más profundo y apasionado.

Gánies se alejó sabiendo que estaba de más, pero no pude ir demasiado lejos pues Víktor lo llamó.

-¡Espera, Gánies! – lo llamó y luego miró a Cedric–. Tengo que hablar con él, cariño. No tardo –besó tiernamente la nariz del trigueño.

-No te preocupes –le contestó sonriendo para hacerle saber que ya no sentía celos del chico griego.

Víktor condujo a Gánies a una esquina del salón bastante alejado de los demás y entonces sacó un papel de su saco y se lo ofreció.

-¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó Gánies con curiosidad mientras tomaba el papel.

-Simplemente algo que quiero darte –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Víktor sonrió al ver como el color huía del rostro de Gánies cuando se dio cuenta de la exorbitante cantidad que cubría ese cheque.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? –la enorme cantidad bailaba ante sus ojos–. ¡No puedes darme esto!

-¿Quién dijo que no? –le contestó riendo–. Hiciste un magnífico trabajo y lograste lo que quería –suspiró profundamente y miró hacia donde su pareja platicaba muy animado con Harry y con Draco–. Que esos hermosos ojos castaños que tanto amo se iluminaran de pura alegría al ver a Apadana. Acéptalo, por favor.

-Pero es que… –titubeó, pero luego sonrió–. Está bien –le dio un abrazo muy fuerte–. Pero no era necesario y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de mirar hacia la entrada del salón.

La llegada de Sirius y de Oliver hizo que todos sus amigos aplaudieran con entusiasmo y a Gánies le pareció muy romántica la forma en que el médico abrazó a su pareja antes de que se fundieran en un apasionado beso.

-Con eso ya todo está bien –declaró Víktor con satisfacción–. Ven. Vamos a unirnos a la celebración.

-Vamos –aceptó Gánies y volvieron a la fiesta.

--

Continuará….


	18. Sombra Negra

Ojos grises (Krum) (18/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

**Capítulo XVIII. Sombra negra**

Cedric sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba la televisión. Estaba recostado en la cama con un Víktor todavía en los brazos de Morfeo. Había puesto la alarma para no perderse el noticiero matutino y poder ver la entrevista que le harían a Marcus Flint sobre su ataque a Oliver. Le divirtió escuchar como el alto muchacho trataba por todos los medios de justificarse, pero sus intentos eran en vano. El periodista fue duro con él y Marcus no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de negar que era homosexual. Sabía que esa confirmación también pondría contra la pared al estúpido entrenador de su selección nacional, pero a su parecer los dos se lo tenían bien merecido. Lucius, Severus y Sirius todavía estaban enojados con ellos por haber puesto a Oliver en una posición tan delicada, pero seguía creyendo sinceramente que habían hecho lo correcto. Simplemente no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras Marcus se pavoneaba frente a todos por haber sido nombrado, inmerecidamente, el portero oficial de la selección de fútbol de Inglaterra, pero ahora ya todo estaba bien. Si corrían con suerte, hasta a lo mejor Oliver sería llamado a participar.

-Todo terminó –dijo Cedric en voz baja, pero con satisfacción antes de apagar la televisión pues ya la entrevista había finalizado.

La atracción que sentía Marcus hacia Oliver fue una bomba noticiosa que había acaparado los titulares de todos los periódicos deportivos durante una semana y parecía que duraría todavía un tiempo más antes de que encontraran algo todavía más sensacional.

Cedric se levantó y se metió al baño para ducharse. Aún era demasiado temprano para ir al museo, pero simplemente ya no podía volver a la cama. El sueño se había marchado y además quería dejar descansar a su amado búlgaro. La construcción del museo lo alejó bastante tiempo del banco y eso trajo como consecuencia que muchos de sus asuntos se estancaran y eso lo estaba obligando a trabajar como enajenado. Llegaba muy cansado por las noches y Cedric había tratado de que descansara lo más posible, pero Víktor se negaba a dormir sin antes hacerle el amor y eso le llevaba no menos de dos horas porque parecía que jamás se cansaba de recorrer su piel una y otra vez. Obviamente el trigueño no se quejaba de eso, pero cuando llegaba el amanecer y el búlgaro se levantaba con enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, el remordimiento llenaba su corazón. Se envolvió en una enorme bata y sin saber realmente el porqué, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba a un lado de la cama y salió de la habitación. Mientras se encaminaba al comedor, miró con curiosidad el teléfono y se sobresaltó cuando éste sonó repentinamente. Con el corazón latiéndole deprisa por la sorpresa, apretó un botón para contestar la llamada.

-¿Diga? –dijo Cedric en un hilo de voz porque sentía la garganta cerrada aún por el susto que se había llevado.

-¡_Buenos días, Cedric_! –dijo una alegre voz de mujer–. _Espero no haberte despertado_.

-No, no –se apresuró a contestar–. Me da gusto oír tu voz, Fleur.

-_Lamento llamar tan temprano, pero ya no pude aguantar más para darles la noticia_ –se escuchaba muy emocionada.

-¿Cuál noticia? –preguntó mientras cambiaba de rumbo y volvía a su recámara.

-¡_Me caso, Cedric! ¡Me caso_!

-¿¡En serio!? –se detuvo impactado–. ¿Con Ernie Macmillan?

-¿_Acaso hay otro_? –preguntó la rubia burlonamente–. _Por supuesto que me caso con mi querido Ernie. ¡Por fin me lo pidió! ¡Anoche! ¿No es maravilloso_?

-Por supuesto que sí –aceptó ahogando una risa.

Ernie no era muy del agrado de Víktor y sabía que se burlaría de su amiga hasta el cansancio cuando se enterara del casamiento. Según el búlgaro, Ernie era el ser menos emotivo que hubiera pisado la tierra jamás y había apostado que el noviazgo con la francesa sería efímero, pero ahora vería que se había equivocado. Fleur se mantuvo al lado del inglés a pesar de su carácter flemático y había logrado capturar su corazón.

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Fleur –le dijo Cedric al tiempo que se subía a la cama–. Me supongo que quieres darle la noticia a Víktor personalmente, ¿verdad?

-¡_Pásamelo! Luego me dices la cara que puso, ¿sí_?

-Prometido –le contestó el trigueño con complicidad antes de mover a su pareja que se movió enojado al ver su sueño interrumpido–. Te habla Fleur, cariño –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de ponerle el aparato en la mano.

-Dile que no moleste –contestó gruñón y aventó el teléfono sobre la colcha.

-No seas flojo y contéstale –Cedric volvió a poner el aparato en la mano.

Víktor no tuvo otro remedio que hablar con su amiga, pero bostezó descaradamente sobre la bocina para hacerle ver que lo había despertado.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Víktor de mala manera.

-¡¡_ME CASO, VIKTOR!! ¡¡ME CASO CON ERNIE!! ¡¡ME CASO_!! –le gritó Fleur tan fuerte que hasta Cedric lo pudo escuchar.

-¡Ay! ¡Me dejaste sordo! –se separó el auricular del oído–. Te lo he dicho mil veces, Fleur. No es saludable que bebas a estas horas de la mañana.

-_No estoy borracha, tonto_ –rió de su ocurrencia–. _En serio me voy a casar… ¡EN DOS SEMANAS_!

-¿Entonces es en serio? –se sentó en la cama con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro–. ¿Y cómo lograste que Ernie se te declarara? ¿Lo hizo por medio de señas o con una carta? –rió con burla.

-_Búrlate si quieres, pero sé que estás contento de que por fin voy a casarme_.

-¡Ah, eso sí! Pensé que te quedarías soltera por el resto de tu vida –siguió riendo.

-_Sigue diciendo esas cosas y no te invitaré a mi boda_ –dijo la rubia algo enfurruñada–. _Uno de estos días me pasaré por tu casa para llevarles la invitación y te lo advierto… si no eres amable con mi futuro esposo, ¡te patearé el trasero_!

-Lo seré, no te preocupes. Sólo avísame antes para estar aquí, ¿vale?

-_De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego. Despídeme de Cedric_.

-Está bien y… ¡espera, Fleur! –gritó esperando que su amiga no hubiera colgado–. Te felicito de todo corazón –le dijo con sinceridad–. Espero que seas muy feliz. Te lo mereces.

-¡_Vaya! ¡Pensé que no lo dirías_! –la rubia volvió a reír–. _Gracias, Víktor. Sabía que te iba a dar gusto_ –hizo una pequeña pausa–. _Eres muy importante para mí, chico_ –su voz se quebró de emoción–. _Tanto que lo único que pensaba era en darte la noticia a ti primero. Ni siquiera les he avisado a mis padres_.

-Tú también eres importante para mí, linda –le contestó él de igual manera–. Sé muy feliz, Fleur. Tanto como yo lo soy con Cedric –extendió la mano y el trigueño le entregó la suya.

-¡_Te prometo que lo seré_! –su entusiasmo regresó–. _Te veo después. Adiós_.

-Adiós –y ambos cortaron la llamada.

-Se escuchaba muy emocionada, ¿verdad, cariño? –dijo Cedric sonriendo mientras se recostaba al lado de Víktor.

-En serio no sé que le vio a ese tipo, pero en fin –envolvió entre sus brazos a su trigueño–. Sé que será muy dichosa a su lado.

-¿No te parece maravilloso que al final todos seamos felices? –preguntó ensoñadoramente–. Harry y Lucius, Draco y Severus, Sirius y Oliver, Cho y Parvati, Ron y Hermione y ahora Fleur con Ernie.

-Pues no somos todos –declaró el búlgaro después de un momento–. Falta Neville.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Neville –suspiró profundamente–. Pobrecillo. Sigue enamorado de Harry, pero él jamás le corresponderá.

-Es cierto. Nunca lo hará –aceptó Víktor con pena–. Harry vive por y para Lucius.

-Pues sí –dio otro largo suspiro–. ¿No crees que debiéramos encontrarle pareja? –sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente–. Vamos a invitarlo a la boda de Fleur. Seguramente ahí encontraremos a alguien adecuado para él.

-No seas entrometido, cariño –lo regañó suavemente mientras le revolvía el cabello–. Estoy seguro de que Neville encontrará a la persona adecuada por sí solo. Además, no creo que acepte ir. Ya ves que su abuela está delicada de salud y no creo que quiera apartarse de su lado.

-De todos modos lo invitaremos –dijo con terquedad, pero luego frunció el ceño preocupado–. ¿Tú crees que Fleur acepte que vaya con nosotros?

-No creo que tenga inconveniente, pero de todos modos le preguntaré –aceptó Víktor encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabía que por más esfuerzos que hiciera, no podría quitarle a su novio la idea de conseguirle pareja a Neville. ¡A veces era más terco que una mula!

--

Tal y como había anticipado Víktor, Neville no aceptó ir con ellos a la boda de Fleur porque la salud de su abuela era cada día más frágil y eso desilusionó mucho a Cedric que vio como sus planes se venían abajo. El trigueño se puso aún más triste porque en la ceremonia, que se había realizado a media tarde, había muchos jóvenes sin compromiso además de un atractivo chico griego. La francesa no se opuso a que llevaran a más personas y eso les dio la oportunidad de invitar a todos sus amigos, pero resultó que al final sólo Gánies pudo acompañarlos. En la boda también estuvieron Cho y Parvati, pero ellas como invitadas de Fleur. La chica de rasgos orientales fue vestida tan extrovertidamente como acostumbraba, pero eso no molestó a los varones presentes pues tuvieron la oportunidad de admirar sus largas y bien formadas piernas, cosa que por supuesto no le agrado demasiado a Parvati, pero al final lo único que pudo hacer fue demostrarles a todos que la chica era de su propiedad al no apartar la mano de la diminuta cintura de Cho además de besarla en todas las oportunidades que tenía.

La ceremonia terminó y todos degustaron el elegante banquete que se ofreció en los jardines de la casa de Ernie pues el inglés había insistido en casarse en Wimbledon. Cuando terminaron de disfrutar de los deliciosos platillos, una orquesta comenzó a tocar y los invitados se apresuraron a volcarse sobre la improvisada pista de baile. Gánies trataba por todos los medios de pasársela bien, pero estaba fracasando terriblemente. Era un completo extraño entre toda esa gente y cuando Víktor y Cedric lo dejaban solo por algún motivo, nadie le hacía caso pues los grupos estaban bien definidos. Se había emocionado al ver a Cho y a Parvati y pensó que al menos tendría alguien con quién bailar, pero cuando se percató que eran pareja, sus esperanzas se derrumbaron. Era claro que Parvati no iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a su novia y tuvo que alejarse de ellas para no molestar. Así que resultó que en un momento dado se quedó solo y eso le dolió… mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Aceptó acompañar a sus amigos porque se encontraba en Inglaterra de pura casualidad. La reputación de su compañía creció considerablemente tras la inauguración del museo de Cedric y los contratos le comenzaron a llover del cielo y ahora tenía que viajar muy constantemente. Se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo por haber conseguido el éxito, pero eso también trajo como consecuencia que ahora su vida estuviera totalmente dedicada al trabajo. No era que se quejara, pero sentía que algo le faltaba y ése algo era muy importante. No le agradaba volver a su casa por las noches y que la soledad fuera la única que lo recibiera. Sentía como la falta de compañía comenzaba a hacerle daño y ésa fue una de las razones por las que aceptó la invitación a la boda. Tenía la esperanza de conocer a alguien con quién charlar, bailar y gastar bromas, pero pronto se percató que sólo había soñado. Miró a su alrededor y localizó a Víktor bailando con Cedric en medio de la pista de baile y eso lo hizo añorar con fuerza la compañía de alguien a su lado. ¿Quién? Ya no le importaba quién fuera, le bastaba con que alguien se diera cuenta que existía. Se dio media vuelta y decidió abandonar la reunión.

Se alejó por un sendero sin saber adonde lo conducía, lo único que quería era encontrar un lugar donde pudiera llorar para mitigar un poco su dolor. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta unas amplias caballerizas y se paseó frente a los cubículos sin mirar realmente a los excelentes ejemplares que se encontraban en éstas. Había caballos con diferentes pelambres y se detuvo frente a uno que era completamente negro. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del equino y entonces, ya no contuvo más las lágrimas. Dejó que éstas salieran a borbotones y tampoco contuvo sus desesperados sollozos. Sabiéndose solo, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo cubierto de paja y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos. La bestia no le quitó la vista de encima y comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo. El resoplar del caballo logró sacar momentáneamente a Gánies de su dolor y levantó la vista para ver al animal que ya comenzaba a dar feroces coces a la pared que estaba detrás suyo.

-Te asusté, chico –dijo Gánies levantándose del piso mientras se secaba las lágrimas–. Tranquilo… no pasa nada –se acercó al cubículo y trató de tocar la cabeza del animal, pero retiró su mano con rapidez porque el caballo trató de mordérsela–. Tranquilo… tranquilo, Sombra Negra –dijo al ver que ése nombre estaba escrito sobre el cubículo–. ¿Quieres un poco de paja o una zanahoria?

Se agachó para recoger la verdura que estaba junto a la puerta dentro de una cesta, pero luego se alejó asustado al ver como el caballo se encabritaba y sacaba sus patas delanteras por encima de la media puerta tratando de golpearlo. Era obvio que el animal no lo quería tener cerca y decidió salir de la caballeriza para evitar enfurecerlo más. Sin darle la espalda, comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia la salida, pero tal parecía que ya el caballo estaba totalmente fuera de control pues seguía pateando sin parar la puerta de su cubículo. Gánies abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver como algunas astillas saltaban y rogó porque el animal no lograra escapar, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados. Corrió como enloquecido cuando vio como la puerta era despedazada por las fuertes patas del caballo y el vello de la nuca se le erizó cuando escuchó los cascos tras él. Logró salir de las caballerizas y siguió corriendo esperando lograr alcanzar los árboles que estaban sólo a unos cuántos metros, pero no estaba muy seguro de lograrlo pues escuchaba como Sombra Negra se acercaba a una velocidad espeluznante. Y luego, para su mala fortuna, tropezó con una pequeña roca y cayó cuan largo era sobre el pasto. Se giró sólo para ver como el caballo seguía corriendo hacia él sin ninguna intención de detenerse. Se cubrió el rostro esperando lo peor. Si el animal no se detenía para matarlo a patadas, al menos lo atropellaría y eso significaría un gran número de huesos rotos. Se quedó temblando donde estaba y gritó de asombro cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba con fuerza para quitarlo del camino del caballo. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como el caballo pasaba como un suspiro justo donde había caído y de su pecho salió un gran suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, al instante supo que no estaba del todo a salvo pues el caballo se detuvo unos metros adelante y regresó hacia donde estaban él y su salvador.

Terry levantó a Gánies del suelo sin ninguna ceremonia y lo puso a sus espaldas. El griego contuvo la respiración al ver como el hombre sacaba un arma de entre sus ropas a la velocidad del rayo y le disparaba al animal sin tocarse el corazón. El sonido de la detonación quedó resonando en sus oídos y miró sobre el hombro del guardia para ver como Sombra Negra se encabritaba por el impacto, pero luego se desplomaba sobre el pasto y se quedaba completamente inmóvil

-¡Lo mataste! –dijo Gánies en un hilo de voz–. ¿C-cómo explicaremos esto?

-Pues la verdad lo prefiero muerto a él que a usted –dijo Terry en un tono neutral antes de voltear a ver al griego–. ¿Está bien? ¿No le hizo daño ese potro loco?

-No, no –negó temblando de miedo–. Gracias por ayudarme –dijo algo rojo porque de pronto se dio cuenta que no le había agradecido que le salvara la vida.

-¿Nadie le dijo que estaba prohibido entrar a las caballerizas? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No –lo miró confundido–. ¿Hicieron esa advertencia? –se estremeció al comprender que había roto una regla y que por eso había puesto en peligro su vida.

-Estaba en la invitación, pero me supongo que ésta nunca pasó por sus manos.

-Pues no. Vine con Víktor Krum y Cedric Diggory –se explicó deprisa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Son mi jefes –le explicó con una pequeña sonrisa–. Y usted es Gánies Nikolakakos… el constructor del museo más bello del planeta.

-¡Me conoces! –exclamó lleno de asombro pues se había auto convencido de que era invisible para cualquiera que pisara ese mundo.

-Lo he visto muchas veces, pero tal parece que usted a mí no –dijo Terry con diversión.

-Creo que no. Lo lamento mucho –volvió a sonrojarse.

-No se disculpe. Estoy acostumbrado –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Gánies le hubiera gustado decir más, pero ya no tuvo oportunidad porque un grito de enojo lo hizo darse la vuelta y vio como Ernie Macmillan se acercaba corriendo a donde estaban ellos con el rostro transfigurado por la ira.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios le hicieron a mi caballo!? –exigió saber mientras veía con ojos desorbitados el cuerpo inerme del animal.

-Atacó a uno de sus invitados, señor –le respondió Terry con total compostura.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Sombra Negra estaba encerrado!

-Me temo que no era así, señor. Su cubículo estaba medio abierto, destrozó la puerta y salió como loco y trató de matar a patadas al señor Nikolakakos que se estaba paseando por el jardín

-¿Es eso cierto, Gánies? –preguntó Fleur con calma.

La rubia había seguido a su esposo que salió corriendo de la pista de baile cuando escuchó el disparo. No era un buen augurio oír como un arma de fuego se disparaba y sabía que iría a revisar a sus caballos. Esos animales eran su pasión y los amaba casi con fanatismo. Ahora la situación no pintaba nada bien ni para el griego ni para Terry pues aunque su esposo era un témpano de hielo, cuando su carácter explotaba se volvía sordo y ciego a las explicaciones y trataría por todos los medios de hacerlos pagar por haber matado a su caballo favorito.

-Sí –aceptó el griego en un murmullo no queriendo contradecir al hombre que le salvó la vida.

-¡Pero no tenía que matarlo! –Ernie explotó nuevamente contra Terry–. ¡Tenemos sedantes y muy poderosos!

-Tengo que darle la razón en eso, señor –replicó el guardia y le dio el arma que aún llevaba en la mano–. Su animal está sedado.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –exclamó el inglés con innegable alivio y caminó hacia donde Sombra Negra seguía tirado.

-¿¡Sedado!? –preguntó Gánies atónito–. ¿Y cómo es que tenías sedantes?

Terry iba a contestarle, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese momento llegaron Víktor y Cedric y abrazaron a Gánies mientras le decían que se alegraban que estuviera bien.

-¿Puedo ver de cerca a su caballo, señor Macmillan? –escucharon los cuatro decir a Parvati y voltearon a verla.

La chica había llegado con el resto de los invitados y ahora se encontraba parada junto a Ernie que acariciaba la crin del animal casi con reverencia.

-Sí –aceptó Ernie en un murmullo pues tenía la garganta cerrada.

Por un horrible momento pensó que su mejor caballo estaba muerto y ahora estaba más que emocionado porque no era así.

-Es un hermoso ejemplar –dijo Parvati al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto al caballo–. Y estoy segura de que ganara el Derby la próxima semana.

-Yo también –estuvo de acuerdo Ernie antes de levantarse y buscar con la mirada a su caballerango que bajó la cabeza–. Lleva a Sombra Negra a su cubículo y luego hablaremos, Matt.

-Sí, señor –aceptó el hombre sin levantar el rostro.

Todos observaron como el sedado animal era transportado a las caballerizas antes de volver a la fiesta y proseguir con la celebración. Sin embargo Gánies ya no quería seguir ahí y así se los hizo saber a Víktor y a Cedric que lo miraron avergonzados.

-Lamento mucho que te haya sucedido esto, Gánies –dijo Víktor apenado–. Si no te hubiéramos dejado solo…

-No te disculpes –el griego lo interrumpió–. Nadie tuvo la culpa más que yo, pero sinceramente lo único que ahora quiero es irme a mi hotel a descansar.

-Te acompañaremos –dijo Cedric con decisión–. Danos unos minutos para despedirnos y…

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se opuso con decisión–. Sigan disfrutando de la fiesta. Ya encontraré el modo de volver a Londres.

-De eso ni te preocupes. Terry te llevará de regreso –dijo Víktor y llamó al hombre que no se encontraba lejos–. Lleva a Gánies a Londres y no vuelvas. Nosotros pasaremos la noche aquí –le ordenó al guardia.

-¿Es eso es prudente? –preguntó Cedric preocupado, pero luego rió al ver la expresión desolada del griego–. No, Gánies. No hablo de ti. No hay ningún problema de que Terry no vuelva por nosotros. A lo que me refería es que si era conveniente quedarnos en esta casa. Al fin y al cabo, Fleur y Ernie acaban de casarse y no creo que les haga ninguna gracia que nos quedemos con ellos esta noche.

-Eso no pasara, cariño –Víktor pellizcó la mejilla de su pareja amorosamente–. Fleur y su a veces explosivo maridito se van de luna de miel en dos horas. Los papás de ella pasaran la noche aquí y han extendido la invitación a quiénes queramos quedarnos. Como ves, no hay ningún problema.

-Preferiría volver por ustedes, señor –dijo Terry tan serio como siempre.

-Pues no lo harás –le contestó Víktor de igual manera–. Lleva a Gánies a Londres y considérate libre de tus obligaciones hasta que no te llame.

-Como ordene –aceptó Terry de mala gana y le dirigió una fugaz, pero anhelante mirada a Cedric que nadie captó más que Gánies.

Al guardia no le gustaba la idea de separarse del trigueño, pero no podía desobedecer una orden directa de Víktor. Se alejó para ir a buscar el auto mientras rogaba que nada les pasara en su ausencia. Tres de sus mejores hombres se quedarían para cuidarlos, pero de todos modos le habría gustado permanecer con ellos… con Cedric.

--

Continuará…


	19. Ámame aunque sea mentira

Ojos grises (Krum) (19/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

**Capítulo XIX. Ámame… aunque sea mentira**

Gánies se despidió de sus amigos y salió de la casa para esperar a Terry. Pasado el susto, su corazón nuevamente gritaba de dolor. Éste se hizo más agudo cuando vio la mirada que el guardia le había dirigido a su amigo trigueño y se dijo que era muy injusto que nadie lo mirara así a él. Cedric tenía una pareja que lo adoraba y además tenía a otro hombre que se veía estaba loco de amor por él.

'¿_Y por qué yo no puedo encontrar a nadie? ¿Por qué_?' –se preguntó desesperado y luchó a brazo partido para no derramar las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos pues en ese momento Terry llegó con el auto.

-Señor –dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta trasera del auto.

-Si no te molesta, prefiero ir adelante contigo –dijo Gánies negándose a viajar solo.

-Como guste –aceptó de inmediato y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Gánies se metió y Terry cerró la puerta para luego ponerse al volante. Recorrieron un largo sendero de piedra antes de incorporarse en la carretera y dirigirse a Londres. Por un largo rato ninguno de los dos habló, pero al final Gánies ya no soportó el silencio y comenzó una plática que el guardia contestaba con monosílabos. Al ver que eso no lo conducía a nada, le preguntó cómo había obtenido el arma con los sedantes.

-Mi trabajo es asegurarme que mis jefes estén seguros –comenzó a explicarle Terry con su usual tono serio–. Me llamó la atención la restricción de que no querían que nadie visitara las caballerizas y fui a inspeccionarlas. Me encontré con el caballerango e inicié una plática sobre los animales. Me enteré que todos son muy valiosos y que no querían que nadie los molestara y mucho menos a Sombra Negra pues participará en la carrera más importante del año y ya hay fuertes apuestas a su favor. Millonarias, afirmó el hombre.

-¿¡Y aún así le disparaste con tanta sangre fría!? –Gánies lo miró asombrado.

-Vuelvo a repetirlo… prefiero ver muerto a ese animal que a usted –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias –se sonrojó de puro deleite al sentirse infantilmente importante… al menos para ese hombre valía más que un caballo pura sangre.

-De nada –le contestó otra vez serio–. El caballerango me permitió ver a los animales y le comenté que Sombra Negra se veía muy nervioso. Me contestó que hacía tiempo se comportaba de esa manera y que por eso mantenían su cubículo cerrado todo el tiempo.

-¿Entonces sí estaba encerrado? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Hasta donde yo lo dejé, sí –aseguró el guardia mirándolo de reojo–. Pensé que usted había abierto la media puerta para verlo.

-¡No! ¡Jamás hice eso! –negó con fervor–. Cuando entré, todas las puertas estaban abiertas a la mitad.

-Eso es muy extraño –dijo Terry pensativo, pero luego prosiguió con su relato–. El caso es que no me gustó el comportamiento de ese animal y me hice de una de esas pistolas de sedantes, sólo por seguridad.

-Pues me alegro de que lo hayas hecho –se estremeció al recordar el sonido de los cascos tras él–. Asusté a ese animal y se puso como loco.

-¿Y cómo lo asustó?

-Yo… yo… fue una tontería –se puso rojo al recordar su desesperado llanto.

-Me encantaría escucharla –lo miró con seriedad.

-Es una tontería, en verdad –se rehusaba decirle que había llorado como niño abandonado–. Ahora dime cómo es que fuiste tan oportuno y me salvaste la vida.

-Dejé las caballerizas y regresé a la fiesta. Localicé al señor Krum y al señor Diggory en la pista de baile y lo vi a usted parado solo –Gánies ahora se puso del color de la granada–. Seguí observando a mis jefes un rato, pero cuando lo busqué a usted nuevamente, ya no lo vi. No sé porque tuve la sensación de que había ido a ver a los caballos y me dirigí ahí esperando estar equivocado. Escuché los bufidos enloquecidos de ese animal y algo romperse. Al instante supe que algo estaba mal y lo confirmé cuando lo vi salir corriendo de la caballeriza. Me lancé al instante tras de usted rogando poder alcanzarlo antes de que lo hiciera esa bestia y afortunadamente lo hice. Ese potro quería destrozarlo.

-No le fui simpático desde el principio –rió con nerviosismo.

-A ese animal le sucede algo, estoy seguro –dijo Terry pensativo–. Conozco de caballos y no es normal la forma en que se comporta Sombra Negra.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes de caballos? ¿Creciste en una granja?

A partir de ese momento, la plática fue muy amena y el regreso a Londres se le hizo un suspiro a Gánies que había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de Terry. El hombre demostró ser un buen oyente y también un excelente conversador. Cuando el auto se estacionó frente al hotel en el que se hospedaba el griego ya la noche había caído y Gánies lamentó que su tiempo se hubiera terminado.

-¿No gustas que tomemos una copa? –invitó a Terry pues aún no quería despedirse de él.

-No puedo. Estoy de servicio –le contestó el guardia serio.

-Eso es mentira –lo contradijo riendo–. Escuché claramente como Víktor te decía que te consideraras libre de tus obligaciones hasta que te llamara.

-Volveré a Wimbledon –le contestó con firmeza.

-De acuerdo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las ocultó al virar el rostro hacia otro lado… era obvio que el guardia deseaba alejarse de él lo más pronto posible–. Te vuelvo a agradecer que me hayas salvado la vida. Estoy en deuda contigo.

-No diga eso. Es mi trabajo.

-Claro… tu trabajo –esas palabras fueron directamente a su corazón como una filosa daga.

Estaba tan necesitado de cariño… de un cariño real que se había auto convencido que le importaba a ese hombre aunque fuera como un ser humano, pero ahora veía que se había equivocado.

-Gracias de nuevo, Terry. Adiós –le dijo sin volver al cabeza y salió del auto para luego entrar al hotel casi corriendo.

Se dirigió directamente a la recepción para pedir su llave y luego subió a su cuarto utilizando las escaleras. Entró a su habitación y tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando la oscuridad extendió sus brazos y lo abrazó sin misericordia. Esa soledad lo estaba matando y no sabía cuánto tiempo más la soportaría. Prendió la luz y aventó la llave al sofá antes de dirigirse a la ventana para mirar las luces de la ciudad. No llevaba ahí más que unos minutos cuando un leve toque en la puerta lo hizo preguntarse con curiosidad quién lo buscaría. Una infantil alegría inundó su corazón al pensar que tal vez Sirius o James habían ido a buscarlo para invitarlo a su casa, pero casi enseguida su esperanza desapareció. Sus amigos sabían que iba a ir con Víktor y con Cedric a la boda de la amiga del búlgaro y no esperarían que volviera tan temprano a Londres. Se dijo que seguramente alguien se había equivocado de cuarto y decidió no abrir para darle la oportunidad a esa persona de rectificar el número de la habitación. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, el toque volvió a repetirse, pero ahora con más fuerza y se preguntó si no sería la mucama para hacer limpieza. Rió de su propia ocurrencia pues sabía que era demasiado tarde para eso. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Terry parado afuera y con una botella de vino en su mano izquierda.

-¿Su invitación todavía está en pie? –preguntó Terry algo abochornado.

No bien Gánies había desaparecido por la puerta del hotel cuando el guardia se dijo que debió aceptar su invitación. Sabía que Víktor lo enviaría de vuelta a Londres si se atrevía a volver a Wimbledon y en verdad no quería estar sin hacer nada. No le hacía ningún bien permanecer inactivo pues sabía que sus pensamientos no se separarían de Cedric en ningún momento. Su amor por el trigueño se le estaba saliendo de control y sabía que debía tomar una decisión y pronto. O lo echaba de su corazón a como diera lugar o se alejaba de él para siempre. Era una tortura y una delicia estar a su lado, pero eso lo estaba destruyendo con rapidez. Sus sentimientos muy pronto controlarían su razonamiento y eso traería como consecuencia que ya no cumpliría bien con su trabajo y no quería que eso pasara pues ya no podría proteger como debía a su amado.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Gánies feliz y se hizo a un lado para franquearle la entrada–. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –le preguntó cuando ya habían descorchado la botella y ambos tenían una copa en las manos.

-Me di cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía la noche libre y quiero emborracharme –le contestó con sinceridad.

-Pues lo haremos juntos, compañero –chocó su vaso contra el de su inesperado acompañante–. Yo también quiero emborracharme –y se tomaron la copa de un solo trago.

-Entonces… salud –dijo Terry al llenar de nuevo las copas hasta el tope.

-Salud.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuántas botellas acabaron tiradas en el piso ni quién fue el que puso música, pero Gánies estaba seguro de que fue él quien obligó a Terry a levantarse del sillón para bailar. Eso había querido hacer todo el día y no quería quedarse con las ganas. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Terry, pero al ver que el guardia no lo abrazaba, lo obligó a hacerlo antes de pegarse a él y comenzar a susurrar la canción al oído del hombre que se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Terry cerró los ojos y se imaginó que quién estaba entre sus brazos era Cedric y apretó aún más el abrazo. Se dejó llevar por el embeleso de tener un delgado cuerpo varonil entre sus brazos y bajó la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en el cuello de Gánies. Al griego se le erizó la piel ante el contacto de esos carnosos labios y ladeó la cabeza para darle paso libre al hombre de besarlo cuánto quisiera. Terry no necesitó más invitación y se hundió por completo en la suave piel. Aspiró con fruición la cara colonia y pensó, tontamente, que jamás se la había olido a su trigueño, pero que era simplemente deliciosa. Gánies no se quedó quieto y deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa de Terry y se maravilló en verdad al sentir la fortaleza de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien de su mismo sexo de esa manera, pero no se sentía ni avergonzado ni arrepentido de permitir que un hombre lo besara. Estaba tan necesitado de cariño que ya nada le importaba. Lo único que quería era sentirse deseado…. amado… aunque fuera mentira.

-Cedric –murmuró Terry sumergido en su propia fantasía–. Ced…

Gánies lo hizo callar al capturar sus labios. Estaba borracho, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentirse mal ante el nombre pronunciado. Sabía que Terry no estaba con él en ese momento sino con el trigueño, pero lo soportaría siempre y cuando no dijera su nombre. Terry se hundió en su boca con verdadera desesperación y bebió de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. La cordura había salido volando por la ventana desde el momento en que sintió las suaves manos acariciando su espalda y sin pensarlo más, levantó en sus brazos a Gánies y lo llevó directamente a la recámara. Se aventó con el muchacho a la cama y se enredaron en una lucha desesperada para ver quién desnudaba al otro con más rapidez.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Mi amor! ¡No sabes cuántas veces soñé con hacer esto! ¡Oh, Cedric! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! –dijo Terry con pasión antes de hundirse en la hombría de Gánies que ya no le importó que lo llamara Cedric.

Estaba más allá de la razón y lo único que quería era que Terry apagara el fuego que había encendido en sus entrañas. Se dejó tocar por todas partes… se dejó besar… acariciar… se moldeó al fuerte cuerpo cuando fue tomado con delicadeza y se acopló sin ningún esfuerzo al ritmo de su amante que lo llevó a la locura cuando lo sintió descargar su semilla dentro de él.

-¡¡CEDRIC!! –gritó Terry cuando llegó al clímax y se desplomó sobre Gánies que lo había seguido en su placer.

-Terry –murmuró el griego mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la húmeda frente–. Mi primer amante varón y… y… el último –una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su rostro.

Apretó fuerte al hombre cuando éste se acomodó en su pecho para descansar y volteó el rostro hacia la ventana para no ver la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que Terry tenía plasmada en el rostro.

--

¡Que espantoso dolor de cabeza tenía! Fue lo primero que pensó Terry, pero lo siguiente fue que era hombre muerto. ¡Muerto definitivamente! Abrió los ojos asustado y su corazón casi se detiene al comprobar que efectivamente no había soñado. Junto a él se podía distinguir perfectamente la figura de una persona que estaba totalmente envuelta en las sábanas ¡Le había hecho el amor a Cedric! ¿¡Cómo fue capaz de traicionar de esa manera a Víktor!? Se levantó deprisa de la cama y llegó tambaleante hasta la pared. ¡No sabía qué locura lo había llevado a hacer semejante cosa! Miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa y entonces cayó en la cuenta que jamás había estado en esa habitación. Se obligó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y un grito de asombro se quedó en su garganta al recordar que había ido a buscar a Gánies para tomar una copa y…. y…. Ahora estaba seguro que no le hizo el amor a Cedric sino… a… a… ¡Gánies! Se acercó con lentitud a la cama y movió con delicadeza el cuerpo del griego.

-¿Señor Nikolakakos? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo? –preguntó el griego y entonces Terry se percató que el griego lo estaba observando a través del espejo de la cómoda.

-Sí –fue lo único que pudo contestar.

-Me alegro –Gánies se destapó y se levantó de la cama mostrando su cuerpo desnudo sin ninguna timidez–. No hay nada de que avergonzarse –le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora–. ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

-No realmente –mintió sin saber más que decir.

Se sentía mal… muy mal, pero no era solamente su cabeza la que lo estaba molestando, sino la certeza de haber pronunciado muchas veces el nombre de Cedric mientras le hacía el amor a Gánies. ¿Qué pensaría el griego de él? Muchas cosas malas sin duda alguna.

-Pues a mí sí –declaró Gánies con jovialidad–. Voy a pedir el desayuno y unas aspirinas. ¿Quieres ordenar algo en especial?

-No… yo… yo… debo irme ya –se movió para recoger su ropa que estaba tirada en todas direcciones.

-No he escuchado que Víktor te haya llamado –se movió con rapidez hacia él y lo obligó a mirarlo–. Quédate otro rato, Terry –lo miró suplicante.

-No creo que sea… conveniente –se alejó un paso.

-No quiero estar solo –se acercó nuevamente a él–. No te pido mucho… sólo… sólo… un poco de compañía. Por favor –volvió a suplicar y el guardia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Está bien –dijo en un murmullo.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberlo humillado de la peor manera que se puede ofender a otra persona.

-Gracias –dijo Gánies y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios después de breve titubeo–. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras llega el desayuno? –abrió el armario y sacó varias toallas y un par de batas–. Ése es el baño –señaló una puerta antes de envolverse en una ligera bata y salir de la habitación.

Terry dejó que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo mientras se seguía maldiciendo en voz baja. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió imaginar que estaba con Cedric? ¿No era suficiente llevar ese amor oculto para destrozarse el alma como para que ahora otra persona se enterara que se estaba muriendo por el trigueño y lo despreciara por ése motivo? ¿Cómo sería capaz de volver a ver a Gánies a la cara después de lo que había pasado? No lo sabía, pero debía encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Se envolvió en la bata y salió del baño. Tardó mucho tiempo en reunir el suficiente valor para volver a enfrentar a Gánies y cuando por fin salió de la habitación, se encontró con que el desayuno ya había llegado.

-Toma… bebe esto. Te hará sentir mejor –le dijo Gánies ofreciéndole un vaso donde un par de aspirinas se estaban disolviendo.

-Gracias –dijo Terry y se bebió el ácido contenido de un solo trago–. Yo… debo explicar lo que sucedió…

-Hablaremos de eso después de desayunar –lo interrumpió Gánies–. Se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno.

El desayuno transcurrió en un tenso silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper. Gánies miró de soslayo a un cabizbajo Terry que sólo jugueteaba con la comida que había en su plato. Durante el tiempo que se mantuvo despierto, el griego tomó una decisión. La noche anterior el guardia le había hecho el amor a Cedric, no había duda, pero ahora deseaba que tomara al verdadero hombre que estaba sentado frente a él… a Gánies. Sonrió con amargura al contemplar su patética postura. Estaba tan desesperado de cariño que no le importaba suplicarle a Terry que le regalara un ficticio acto de amor. Eso le desagarraba el alma, pero necesitaba sentir a alguien a su lado aunque todo fuera mentira. Tomó aire profundamente para llenarse de valor y pedir lo que deseaba. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

-Quisiera pedirte algo, Terry –dijo Gánies en su tercer intento.

-Lo que sea –se apresuró a decir el hombre, pero sin mirarlo.

-Es algo que tal vez no… quieras hacer –lo miró temblando interiormente.

-Haré lo que me pida –se atrevió a levantar la vista.

-Quiero que… que… me hagas el amor antes de que te vayas.

Terry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de que su rostro se pusiera escarlata y negó débilmente con la cabeza. Esa negación hizo pedazos a Gánies que se llamó mil veces estúpido por haberse atrevido a siquiera pensar en esa absurda proposición.

-Olvida lo que te dije –se levantó bruscamente de la mesa–. Puedes irte cuando quieras.

Gánies caminó hacia la ventana y le dio la espalda a Terry que se le quedó viendo con desolación. Entendía a la perfección la petición del griego, pero no se creía capaz de hacer lo que le había pedido. Sabía que Gánies quería quitarse de la cabeza el haber sido tomado bajo una falsa identidad y era comprensible que lo deseara, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si volvía a pronunciar el nombre de Cedric mientras le hacía el amor? Le haría mucho más daño del que ya le había hecho y no lo soportaría. Gánies era un buen muchacho que se merecía a alguien que en verdad lo quisiera. Ya se estaba levantando de la mesa para ir a buscar su ropa y marcharse cuando un leve sollozo llegó hasta sus oídos. Ese patético sonido lo hizo capitular y todavía sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó al griego y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche –se disculpó Terry con sinceridad–. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarlo.

-Lo sé, Terry –le contestó Gánies con la voz quebrada y al hombre se le encogió el corazón al percatarse que ya estaba llorando–. Ahora vete, por favor.

-Me quedaré –le dijo con firmeza al tiempo que hacía a un lado la bata para luego depositar un pequeño beso en el blanco cuello.

-¡No! –se revolvió entre los fuertes brazos, pero Terry no lo soltó–. Fue una estupidez lo que te dije. ¡Suéltame ya! –exigió, pero no fue obedecido.

En lugar de eso, Terry lo hizo darse la vuelta y lo besó en los labios. Gánies luchó un largo momento para evitar el beso, pero al final se rindió y se entregó a él como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Se colgó del cuello del guardia y le correspondió el beso con frenesí. Terry no cerró los ojos en ningún momento para observar el rostro del griego y así evitar volver a imaginarse que estaba con Cedric. Los labios que ahora devoraban los suyos eran dulces y suaves… la boca era fresca, tal y como siempre había pensado que sería la del trigueño. Se regañó duramente al ver que estaba nuevamente pensando en Cedric y se concentró en Gánies. Con asombrosa facilidad lo cargó y lo llevó a la recámara. Las batas fueron desechadas en cuanto traspasaron la puerta y Terry depositó al muchacho con mucha gentileza sobre la cama. Se le enterneció el corazón al ver la felicidad de Gánies y se dispuso a complacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Recorrió esa blanca piel en toda su extensión evitando decir nada pues no quería volver a cometer el mismo error de la noche anterior. Se acariciaron y se besaron hasta la saciedad y la unión llegó con naturalidad. Terry se sobresaltó al ver que gruesas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos oscuros del griego y se las secó con inmensa ternura, pero no pudo evitar que otras las sustituyeran.

-¿Le estoy haciendo daño? –preguntó Terry deteniendo la posesión.

-No… todo está bien –le contestó Gánies sin dejar de llorar–. Sigue… amándome.

La palabra brotó de sus labios con mucho esfuerzo. Sabía perfectamente que Terry no lo estaba amando y eso le estaba haciendo un daño terrible, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Él había pedido… suplicado por eso y ahora debía continuar. Debía acallar los gritos desgarradores de su corazón y concentrarse en las increíbles sensaciones que lo estaba haciendo sentir su amante. Ninguna palabra cariñosa había escapado de los labios del hombre, pero lo compensaba con la ternura con que lo estaba acariciando. Y sin embargo, necesitaba de más. Quería oír al menos que estaba disfrutando estando con él, pero nada escuchó. Terry ni siquiera le obsequió un jadeo de placer cuando depositó en su interior su blanca semilla y eso lo hizo sentirse más vacío que nunca.

Terry se mordió los labios para no gritar de placer cuando llegó al clímax y se sintió muy mal cuando se percató que la hombría de Gánies estaba dormida. Había tratado por todos los medio de complacer al griego, pero parecía que había fallado rotundamente. Salió del suave cuerpo del muchacho y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, pero fue detenido.

-No es necesario que lo hagas –le dijo Gánies con una trémula sonrisa y lo jaló nuevamente hacia arriba–. Gracias, Terry.

-No diga eso. Fue maravilloso –lo besó apasionadamente antes de incorporarse y sentarse a un lado de la cama sin saber qué más hacer.

Gánies también se incorporó y lo abrazó por la espalda al tiempo que depositaba pequeños besos en los anchos hombros.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? –Gánies lanzó la pregunta que le estaba quemando el alma.

-No lo sé –le contestó Terry abatido.

-Yo… yo… estaré siempre para ti. Adiós, Terry –le dijo con la voz quebrada antes de correr al baño y encerrarse ahí.

Terry se levantó de la cama y se vistió con lentitud. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta del baño sin saber si debía despedirse. Luego se dijo que no tenía caso. Gánies ya lo había hecho por los dos y no quería seguir lastimándolo. Salió del hotel con las palabras del chico griego resonando en su cabeza y eso hizo que sonriera un poco… nunca nadie le había dicho que estaría siempre para él.

--

Continuará…


	20. Grecia

Ojos grises (Krum) (20/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

**Capítulo XX. Grecia**

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde la boda de Fleur y Ernie y Víktor sabía que lo único que había empañado la felicidad de su amiga durante ese tiempo había sido la repentina muerte de Sombra Negra. Ese horrible caballo que casi mata a Gánies, resultó ser todo un éxito en las pistas de carreras. Evitaba todo lo que podía a la pareja porque contrariamente a lo que siempre creyó, Ernie resultó ser una persona demasiado comunicativa y lo exasperaba su extrema petulancia y su tendencia a jactarse de los triunfos de su caballo favorito. Sabía que era malo y cruel de su parte alegrarse por la muerte del animal, pero eso sirvió para bajarle los humos a ese inglés engreído. Días antes de que Sombra Negra muriera, la rubia acudió a él para que le dijera cómo debía actuar ante las acusaciones que hacían los otros dueños de caballos sobre que el equino estaba dopado. El búlgaro evitó que entablara un pleito legal contra esos hombres porque muy pronto se demostró que Sombra Negra estaba libre de sustancias prohibidas.

Otra cosa que hacía recordar a Víktor esa fecha era el hecho de que Terry estaba muy cambiado desde ese día. No sabía con exactitud el por qué de ese cambio, pero se lo imaginaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo observar a Cedric con tal adoración que una mañana se asombró al notar que se quedaba impávido ante la sonrisa de agradecimiento de su pareja cuando lo ayudó a bajar de la limousine. El guardia, que generalmente suspiraba cual colegiala mientras acompañaba al trigueño hasta la entrada del museo, se mostró fríamente profesional en su papel de guardaespaldas. Obviamente no lo cuestionó para evitar que Terry se enterara de que su amor secreto era conocido por él, pero como en antaño lo había hecho, se dedicó a observarlo. Se las ingenió para mantener juntos a Cedric y a él para observar su comportamiento y pronto se percató que su oculto amor se estaba disipando. Eso lo llenó de un gran alivio, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo preguntarse quién sería la persona que había logrado capturar su corazón. Le concedió numerosos permisos para investigar con quién se reunía en su tiempo libre, pero el guardia se mantenía en su casa cuando no estaba de servicio. El búlgaro se sentía estúpido haciendo esto, pero su curiosidad era mucha. Sin embargo, la respuesta a su pregunta le llegó de la manera que menos esperaba.

-¿En serio no te molesta que vaya a estar ausente por dos semanas? –preguntó Cedric algo enfurruñado a su pareja durante el desayuno.

-¿Y por qué habría de molestarme? –cuestionó Víktor con indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba riendo–. Tienes que estar al pendiente de tu museo, ¿o no?

-Pero al menos podrías decirme que vas a extrañarme –le contestó todavía más molesto.

-Sabes que lo haré, cariño. ¿Por qué necesito decírtelo cada vez que te marchas a Grecia?

-¡Hoy estás insoportable! –azotó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó para luego caminar con furia hacia la puerta.

Víktor fue más rápido que él y lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera tomar el picaporte.

-Te extrañaré como un loco y lo sabes, Cedric –le dijo el búlgaro mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda–. No dormiré ni comeré hasta que no vuelva a tenerte entre mis brazos.

-¿Era tan difícil decir eso? –preguntó luchando por no convertirse en mantequilla en las manos de su amante, pero por supuesto eso era algo prácticamente imposible de hacer.

-No, pero me gusta que me ruegues –sonrió con picardía.

-Estás muy malacostumbrado, Víktor Krum –le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla–. Un día de éstos me pillarás en mis cinco minutos de locura y te mandaré a paseo.

-Te reto a que siquiera lo intentes –le dijo con extrema seriedad.

-No me tientes, búlgaro flacucho –le contestó de igual forma y sostuvieron un duelo de miradas hasta que Víktor se echó a reír–. ¡Te gané! ¡Te gané! –canturreó Cedric feliz.

-Te concedo ésta –aceptó y salieron tomados de la mano del comedor–. ¿Ya tienes todo preparado?

-Mi equipaje está en el auto –suspiró profundamente–. ¡Ah! Y hazme el favor de recordarle a ese rubio cabeza de chorlito que debe ir a Grecia dentro de tres semanas.

-¿Y para qué? –lo miró confundido–. Tú ya estarás aquí para hacerlo.

-Sí, pero Draco tiene una memoria terrible. Seguro que si no se lo recordamos cada dos días hará planes para esa fecha y me dejará plantado con el embarque. En verdad lo necesito para que revise esas armas antiguas que nos enviarán del Japón.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Y también mantenme al tanto de la salud de la abuela de Neville –su expresión se tornó sombría–. La última vez que la vimos, no me gustó nada su aspecto.

-Pobre mujer –aceptó el búlgaro suspirando–. Estoy seguro de que Neville se derrumbará si muere.

-Mucho me temo que tienes razón.

Salieron de la casa y Víktor frunció el ceño al ver que su mejor guardia estaba junto al auto con todas las negras intenciones de irse con Cedric a Grecia.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Terry? –le preguntó al hombre con hosquedad.

-Mel se enfermó, señor –le contestó el guardia tan serio como acostumbraba–. Pero si usted gusta, puedo mandar a David con el joven Cedric.

-¡Ay, no! ¡David no! –se quejó el trigueño de inmediato–. Ese muchacho se marea en los aviones y luego voy a tener que cuidarlo.

-Pues parece que no hay otro remedio más que te vayas con mi esposo –aceptó Víktor de mala gana.

Había decidido darle al hombre una semana de vacaciones para ver si se reunía con la persona que había logrado sacarle a Cedric del corazón, pero ahora todos sus planes se venían abajo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas, mi amor –dijo Cedric con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de prenderse de los labios de Víktor que lo dejó separarse a regañadientes.

-Piensa en mí –le contestó el búlgaro sintiéndose ya solo.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no –bromeó para evitar llorar–. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a Grecia.

-De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho –dio un paso hacia atrás para no volver a besarlo porque si lo hacía, no lo dejaría marchar.

Cedric se metió a la limousine, pero antes de que Terry cerrara la puerta, Viktor se adelantó y metió medio cuerpo en el auto.

-¿Y cómo está eso de que estoy flacucho? –le preguntó a su pareja con el ceño fruncido.

-Cú-cú, Cú-cú –Cedric enmarcó su rostro mientras canturreaba las palabras–. ¡No inventes, amor! ¡Eso te lo dije hace horas!

-¿En serio estoy flaco? –insistió Víktor.

-Por supuesto que no. No seas tonto –le dijo riendo y lo empujó fuera del auto–. Aunque no estaría nada mal que tuvieras el musculoso cuerpo de Harry –lo bromeó antes de cerrar él mismo la puerta.

Terry se apresuró a subir en la parte delante del vehículo y Víktor lo vio alejarse todavía preguntándose si en verdad estaba flaco.

--

Gánies se paseaba por el aeropuerto sin querer ocultar su nerviosismo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si Terry vendría con Cedric.

'¡_Que venga con Terry! ¡Que venga con él_!' –rogaba mientras se mordía una uña sin parar.

Desde el momento en que el trigueño le habló y le dijo que pasaría dos semanas en Grecia, hizo los arreglos necesarios para hospedarlo en su casa. Habló con él la noche anterior para confirmar su visita, pero nunca reunió el valor para preguntarle con cuál de sus guardias se presentaría. Sin embargo estaba seguro, o al menos quería estarlo, de que Terry lo acompañaría. No creía que el hombre soportara estar tanto tiempo separado de su gran amor. Durante esos dos meses jamás pudo olvidar las veces que hicieron el amor y aunque ese recuerdo era sumamente doloroso, lo había ayudado a soportar su soledad. Se decía una y otra vez que Terry había accedido a volver a hacerle el amor porque al menos no lo encontraba repulsivo y eso llevaba un poco de paz a su maltrecho corazón. Saltó de emoción cuando una voz femenina habló por el altavoz del aeropuerto para anunciar el vuelo que esperaba. Le pareció eterno el tiempo en que Cedric tardó en aparecer por la puerta de acceso a la sala de espera y se aventó a sus brazos lleno de alegría al ver a Terry siguiendo muy de cerca al trigueño.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Gánies –dijo Cedric algo asombrado por tan efusivo recibimiento.

Gánies se tomó un segundo para ver directamente a los ojos del guardia que no mostró ninguna emoción al verlo y eso lo hizo hundirse en un lago de dolor, pero no dejó que su sonrisa cayera.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado con bien –Gánies dejó de abrazar al trigueño sintiéndose algo tonto por su acción–. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Muy agradable porque tuvimos buen clima ¿Y tú cómo has estado? –preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-Con bastante trabajo, pero bien –le contestó al tiempo que miraba con discreción sobre su hombro para observar al hombre que los seguía en silencio–. ¿Sólo vienes con Terry? –tuvo que preguntar al percatarse que su amigo había descubierto su furtiva mirada al guardia.

-Sí –aceptó antes de detenerse–. ¿Recuerdas a Gánies, Terry?

-Por supuesto que sí, joven –contestó el guardia con seriedad–. ¿Cómo ha estado, señor Nikolakakos? –preguntó mientras le hacía una leve reverencia.

-Muy bien, gracias –le contestó Gánies con timidez–. ¿Y tú?

-Bien. Gracias por preguntar.

El griego había olvidado lo hermosa que era su voz y se giró para que el hombre no viera su intenso rubor, pero Cedric sí lo hizo y levantó una ceja con asombro, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Abordaron un elegante auto que Gánies declaró como nuevo y Cedric se deshizo en cumplidos, pero Terry guardó silencio. Durante la primera parte del trayecto, el guardia se dedicó a observar a sus anchas al muchacho griego pues se había sentado en la parte trasera. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era su nariz de corte clásico y lo sedoso que lucía su cabello oscuro. Aspiró profundamente la deliciosa fragancia que flotaba en el aire y que sus sentidos lo identificaban como aquella que lo enloqueció la noche que estuvieron juntos. En un momento dado sus ojos tropezaron con los de Gánies a través del espejo retrovisor y se giró con presteza para mirar hacia atrás. Se regañó interiormente porque se había dedicado a devorar con la mirada al griego en lugar de estar haciendo su trabajo.

Mientras observaba a los autos que circulaban detrás de ellos, sus pensamientos se perdieron en la manera tan poco ética en que tuvo que actuar para poder acompañar a Cedric en ese viaje. Se emocionó muchísimo cuando se enteró que el trigueño viajaría a Grecia pues con cada día que pasaba, el recuerdo de las horas pasadas con Gánies se grababan en su mente cada vez con mayor fuerza. No podía decir que lo amara porque eso sería mentir, sin embargo debía admitir que el haber creído que le había hecho el amor a Cedric, había exorcizado de algún modo sus sentimientos y ahora estaba totalmente libre de su amor por el trigueño. No sabía realmente lo que había sucedido, pero se imaginaba que al creer que su más caro anhelo se había hecho realidad, lo hizo saber que ya no tenía nada más que desear. Había bebido de la boca de Cedric, acarició su cuerpo como tantas veces había soñado y hasta poseyó su cuerpo. Obviamente todo lo imaginó, pero su mente lo tomó con real y eso fue lo que logró que su amor encontrara una válvula de escape. Y a medida que Cedric salía de su corazón con lentitud, el recuerdo de Gánies se fue posicionando en su mente cada vez con más fuerza. Tal parecía que el vacío que estaba dejando el trigueño estaba siendo sustituido por el joven griego y eso lo hacía feliz pues en ese caso no había ningún impedimento para pudiera estar nuevamente con él íntimamente. No a menos que Gánies ya no lo deseara y en verdad esperaba que el griego quisiera recibirlo en sus brazos y… en su cama.

Fue un duro golpe para él que Víktor le dijera que mandaría a Mel para que cuidara de la seguridad de su pareja. El búlgaro había insistido tanto que se mantuviera cerca de Cedric que no había dudado que lo comisionaría para ese viaje, pero se llevó una gran desilusión. Sin embargo no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo se le escapaba de las manos la oportunidad de al menos volver a ver al griego. Hizo a un lado su conciencia y envenenó la cena de su compañero. Miró con pena como Mel devoraba su plato de carne sin imaginarse la terrible noche que pasaría en el cuarto de baño. Llegó la mañana y su compañero estaba todo tembloroso y patéticamente deshidratado. Lo consoló y lo mandó a su casa para luego enviarle uno de los mejores médicos para que lo atendiera. Vio con satisfacción que Víktor no tenía otra opción más que mandarlo a cuidar a Cedric pues sólo confiaba en él y en el Mel para proteger lo más valioso que tenía en este mundo.

Le habría encantado sonreírle a Gánies cuando lo miró en el aeropuerto, pero no pudo hacerlo y por primera vez maldijo su duro autocontrol que le impedía mostrar sus sentimientos. Le causó verdadera pena ver el dolor en esos amables ojos oscuros, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que fingir delante de Cedric. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos que sabía se sentiría fuera de lugar si fuera tan expresivo como lo eran sus patrones. En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Gánies que era extremadamente modernista.

Cedric se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la extraña construcción que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse, pero que era sólo ilusión óptica porque era tan sólida como una roca. El griego no permitió que Terry bajara el equipaje y mandó a un chico, que estaba arreglando el jardín, a que llevara las maletas a las habitaciones que les tenía destinadas.

-¿Qué te parece mi casa? –le preguntó Gánies al trigueño mientras les daba un recorrido completo por ella.

-Es... bella –dijo Cedric sin atreverse a exponer su real opinión.

-Y loca, lo sé –rió el griego divertido–. Sé que estás pensando eso y no lo niegues –Cedric rió con él–. Todo me lo han dicho, pero a mí simplemente me encanta.

-De acuerdo. Es algo extraña, pero también es muy bonita.

-Una noche, cuando aún era un niño, soñé con todo esto –abrió los brazos y abarcó la rara estancia principal que era donde se encontraban en ese momento–. En mi sueño había escaleras retorcidas y hoyos que conducían a más hoyos. Recuerdo que me causó un poco de angustia, pero conforme fui creciendo la idea de hacer una casa tan loca como la de mi sueño, me fascinó y bueno… éste es el resultado.

-Pues ese sueño en verdad tuvo que haber sido muy loco –Cedric rió de buena gana–. ¿Podría tomar tu teléfono? Le prometí a Víktor que lo llamaría en cuanto llegara.

-Estás en tu casa –le dijo sonriendo antes de girarse hacia Terry–. ¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación?

El guardia miró a Cedric para pedirle permiso y el trigueño se lo concedió con un gesto de cabeza. Gánies caminó frente a Terry sintiendo como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Había sentido su mirada sobre su nuca mientras conducía y eso lo había emocionado. Miró por el espejo para comprobar sus sospechas y se sintió nuevamente feliz al notar que Terry lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa y Gánies abrió una puerta que conducía a una amplia habitación. Aún a pesar de que era para las visitas, el mobiliario era tan lujoso como el del resto de la casa.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado, pero si deseas estar más cerca de Cedric, se puede arreglar –comentó Gánies con la cabeza gacha.

Terry cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con suavidad y el pequeño sonido que hizo la madera al encajarse en su lugar hizo a Gánies levantar la vista y miró al hombre con expectación. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso aún cuando lo que más querían era encontrarse uno en los brazos del otro. Dos meses de separación era mucho tiempo y no sabían si serían bien recibidos. Terry decidió aventurarse a ser rechazado y se abalanzó sobre Gánies que no hizo el menor intento por evadirlo, muy al contrario se colgó de los fuertes hombros y no le importó ser azotado, tal vez con demasiada dureza, contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas. Terry atacó con fiereza los suaves labios del griego que enseguida se abrieron para darle paso a una desesperada lengua para que hiciera un recorrido completo del interior de su jadeante boca. El guardia bajó las manos y capturó el esponjoso trasero para luego estrujarlo sin piedad. Gánies gimió debido a su brusquedad, pero no lo detuvo, muy al contrario, se separó de la pared para darle más libertad de movimiento y esto tuvo como consecuencia que su cadera se acercara peligrosamente a la de su amante. Terry abandonó sus labios y bajó la cabeza para morder con delicadeza el blanco cuello. Quería devorarlo por completo… marcarlo como de su propiedad, pero no tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso y debía tratar de no dejar marcas en esa delicada piel. Gánies se aferró aún más al fuerte cuerpo y se arqueó para tener un mejor contacto con la virilidad del guardia. Éste rugió de puro placer al sentir su movimiento y lo llevó a traspiés hasta la cama que crujió levemente cuando ambos cayeron sobre ella. Manos desesperadas por acariciarse era lo único que podía verse en algo que, visto desde fuera, podría calificarse como una fiera pelea. Terry fue el primero que regresó a la cordura y capturó las atrevidas manos de Gánies que ya habían logrado desabrochar el botón de su pantalón.

-Ahora no podemos. El joven Cedric nos espera –le dijo con voz ronca por el deseo que el joven griego había despertado en su interior.

-¿Cuándo entonces? –le preguntó Gánies mientras mordía sensualmente su labio inferior.

-Esta noche… tarde.

-Vendré a ti –aceptó cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmar el loco cabalgar de su corazón.

Terry se levantó de la cama y se acercó a un espejo para arreglar su ropa y su cabello que se había alcanzado a despeinar. Gánies fue tras él y le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

-Te extrañé mucho, Terry –le confesó.

-Y yo a ti, Gánies –le contestó sonriendo.

-¿¡En serio!? –los ojos oscuros se encendieron de puro deleite.

-En serio –se deshizo de los delgados brazos a pesar de que éstos se sentían muy bien donde estaban–. Arréglate –le dio un largo y ardiente beso antes de caminar hacia la salida–. Debo volver con el joven Cedric.

Terry abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificado al ver a su jefe parado fuera de ésta.

-¡Con que aquí se escondieron, par de pilluelos! –dijo el trigueño en tono de broma, pero luego se quedó alelado al notar que los otros dos lo veían asustados y más pálidos que el mármol–. ¡Caramba! ¡Parece que vieron a un fantasma! –siguió bromeando para darles tiempo de recuperar la compostura–. Víktor te manda saludos, Gánies.

-G-gracias –le contestó el griego tartamudeante.

-¿A qué hora comeremos? Me muero de hambre –y se alejó tarareando una canción, pero en realidad Cedric se estaba pateando mentalmente porque estaba seguro de que había interrumpido una escena de amor.

-¿Crees que se dio cuenta? –le preguntó Gánies a Terry en un hilo voz.

Se sentía estúpido por sentirse como un adolescente pillado por su padre haciendo cosas indecentes con su pareja, pero se había percatado de que Terry no quería que nadie se enterara de que eran amantes.

-No lo sé –dijo el guardia sintiéndose exactamente igual que el griego.

-Le diré que no estábamos haciendo nada malo –se apresuró a decir Gánies.

-Mejor deja las cosas así. Seguramente no se dio cuenta de nada y si le comentas algo, entonces sí sospechará. Además, solamente nos encontró a solas en la habitación. No nos estábamos besando ni nada por el estilo. Es más, estábamos separados varios metros –parecía como si quisiera auto convencerse de que su jefe no había notado nada extraño.

-Como quieras –aceptó el griego con desaliento.

A él no lo molestaba que Cedric se enterara que andaban juntos, por decirlo de alguna manera. De hecho no tenía ningún impedimento en gritarle al mundo entero que estaba con Terry pues al fin y al cabo los dos eran libres para andar con quién les viniera en gana, pero recordar como Oliver se avergonzaba del amor que sentía por Sirius, lo hizo aceptar las condiciones no pronunciadas de Terry.

-Pero te veré esta noche, ¿verdad? –Gánies tomó la fuerte mano de su amante antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos para más adelante –opinó Terry tras un breve silencio–. No creo que sea conveniente tras lo que acaba de suceder.

-Está bien –aceptó desilusionado.

Terry le mandó una mirada de disculpa antes de salir de la habitación. Fue hasta después de varios minutos que Gánies pudo seguirlo. Se sentía terriblemente mal por la actitud del guardia, pero no podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería. Debería sentirse contento porque lo besó y le dijo que lo deseaba, aunque no lo hubiera hecho con palabras, pero no era así. No le gustaba ser ambicioso, pero no podía evitarlo. Deseaba tener a Terry de tiempo completo y a la vista de todos, pero parecía que eso nunca sucedería.

--

Continuará…


	21. Celos

Ojos grises (Krum) (21/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

**Capítulo XXI. Celos**

Gánies simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Es que era inverosímil! ¡Totalmente imposible! Durante los últimos cinco años nadie se le había acercado con intenciones amorosas y ahora parecía que le llovían los admiradores. Y lo peor de todo era que a esos molestos pretendientes se les ocurría hacerle insinuaciones con Terry a pocos pasos de él. Cuando estuvo solo jamás recibió invitaciones para ir a bailar o a comer, pero ahora parecía que no podía pasar más de una hora sin que alguien lo visitara o le hablara por teléfono para invitarlo a salir. Se moría de vergüenza cada vez que eso sucedía para luego sentirse terriblemente desdichado al ver la cara de disgusto que Terry ponía al escuchar esas invitaciones. Había buscado una y mil formas para hablar con él y aclararle que no tenía la más mínima intención de aceptarlas, pero su amante había encontrado la forma de evadirlo. Una noche había ido a su habitación desobedeciendo su negativa a que lo visitara, pero tuvo que volver a su cuarto con el corazón destrozado porque Terry se negó a abrirle la puerta. Después de eso, el guardia insistió en dormir fuera de la habitación de Cedric y en el día, no se le despegaba a su jefe ni a sol ni a sombra y de esa forma evitó que Gánies lo abordara. Así pasó una horrible semana y al final Gánies se dio por vencido. Tuvo que aceptar que Terry no daría marcha atrás en su decisión de mantenerse alejado de él. Se derretía cada vez que lo veía, pero parecía que el hombre era totalmente inmune a sus miradas de súplica. Tomar esa decisión le partió el alma y se pasó toda la noche llorando sin consuelo, pero a la mañana siguiente salió de su habitación y pasó frente a Terry sin mirarlo y también lo privó de los buenos días con que siempre lo obsequiaba.

Terry evitó virar el rostro hacia donde la puerta de la habitación de Gánies se cerraba, no obstante preparó el seco saludo con el que le contestaba a su antiguo amante todas las mañanas sin embargo el griego siguió de largo sin mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra. Se sintió terriblemente mal y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda de su fuerza de voluntad para no correr tras él y besarlo como tanto quería. No podía negarlo… lo necesitaba. Necesitaba con desesperación volver a beber de su boca, pero ver que Gánies era muy popular en su país le hizo saber que su loca relación no podía ser. Él sólo era un guardia de seguridad con un buen sueldo, no había duda, pero no se comparaba en nada con los ingresos que el muchacho tenía. Además, vivían en diferentes países y fingir que podían mantener una relación a larga distancia, era simplemente hacerse tonto. Por eso decidió no permitirle volver a acercársele porque entonces no se controlaría y le exigiría que fuera sólo de él. Con Cedric jamás sintió celos al verlo con Víktor, pero ahora sí los sentía por el griego y eran terribles. Tenía que sujetarse las manos para no apartar a golpes a todos los hombres que se le acercaban, así como también para no hacerle lo mismo a Gánies por permitirles mirarlo con deseo cuando era solamente suyo.

Escuchó como un teléfono sonaba en la distancia y apretó los labios.

'_Ahí hay otro idiota de nuevo_' –pensó Terry furioso–. '_Otro imbécil que quiere lo que es mío_'

Sus piernas se movieron solas y bajó las escaleras con sigilo para acercarse a la sala que era donde Gánies había tomado la llamada. El muchacho conversaba en su idioma natal con su interlocutor, pero el hecho de que riera con soltura le hizo saber a Terry que estaba disfrutando con la conversación. Gánies pronunció varias veces un nombre y el guardia cerró las manos en un puño.

-Andreas –pronunció en un fiero murmullo mientras recordaba al poseedor de ese odiado nombre.

Andreas apenas era un adolescente, pero también era, sin duda alguna, el más ardiente de los admiradores de Gánies. Le hablaba sin parar a su casa y a su despacho, como un día le informó Cedric. Era el hijo menor de uno de los hombres más ricos de Grecia y asquerosamente atractivo. Tenía la misma clásica nariz que su amante, pero sus cabellos eran casi tan rubios como los de Draco y era el poseedor de una sonrisa endiabladamente encantadora. ¡Cómo lo detestaba! Terry escuchó como Gánies colgaba el teléfono y se apresuró a volver a su puesto de guardia. Su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción cuando el trigueño salió para ir a desayunar, pero su interior se estaba revolviendo de furia por el simple hecho de haber escuchado a Gánies reír con otro.

-¡Buenos días, Gánies! –saludó Cedric a su amigo entrando a la sala con Terry tras él–. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Excelente, ¿y tú? –le contestó el griego con una amplia sonrisa que esperaba no se notara tan falsa como la sentía.

-Como un angelito. Esa cama es una delicia –expresó con deleite–. Tendré que cambiar el colchón de mi recámara en cuanto vuelva a Inglaterra.

-Si quieres uno de esos, te lo puedo enviar hoy mismo.

-¡Me encantaría! –aceptó Cedric mientras se encaminaban al comedor.

-¿A qué hora piensas regresar del museo? –preguntó Gánies cuando ya estaban desayunando.

-Igual que siempre –lo miró con curiosidad–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que quisiera que me acompañaras a la casa de Andreas –suspiró con irritación–. Me invitó a la celebración del cumpleaños de su papá y ya no tuve pretextos para seguir negándome a salir con él.

'¡_Sí, claro! ¡Seguramente estás muy molesto porque ese niñito va a contemplarte a sus anchas durante horas_!' –pensó Terry furioso.

-¡Sí que es insistente! –opinó Cedric riendo–. Ese chico me recuerda a Víktor. Se pasó dos semanas yendo a diario al museo sólo para recordarme que teníamos una cita pendiente.

Ese detalle se le había olvidado al guardia y miró sobresaltado a Gánies que reía con el trigueño. Sabía que era muy cierto aquel dicho que rezaba: '_El que persevera, alcanza_' y seguramente ya le había llegado el momento a Andreas de recoger el fruto de su perseverancia.

-Con la sola diferencia de que a ti te encantaba Víktor, pero Andreas no me atrae lo más mínimo –explicó Gánies tanto para su amigo como para Terry… aunque no lo mereciera–. De tener que salir con alguien entonces escogería a… –hizo una ligera pausa en la que el guardia contuvo el aliento–. … a Vasil Borno.

Las caras de asombro que pusieron tanto Cedric como Terry eran dignas de una foto, pensó Gánies divertido. No sabía que significaba esas expresiones en sus rostros, pero le parecieron muy graciosas.

-¿A… a… quién? –preguntó Cedric cuando encontró la voz.

-A Vasil Borno –volvió a repetir Gánies–. Es un muchacho muy agradable que conocí ayer por la tarde.

-¿Y cómo lo conociste? –la voz del trigueño sonó demasiada aguda incluso para sus oídos.

-¿Te acuerdas que te comenté que recibí la llamada de un hombre búlgaro que quería que le hiciera el diseño de una casa de campo? –Cedric asintió con la cabeza–. Pues mandó a ese muchacho con los bocetos. Se quedará en Grecia hasta que termine los planos y ya me insinuó que le gustaría que nos conociéramos más… íntimamente –bajó la voz, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que Terry lo escuchara–. Y créeme… prefiero mil veces irme a la cama con él que con Andreas.

-¡¡NO!! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Terry y Cedric e hicieron saltar a Gánies en su asiento.

-¿Y por qué no? –los miró sorprendido–. ¿Acaso lo conocen?

-Terry… déjanos solos, por favor –le dijo Cedric a su guardia.

-¡Pero, joven…! –comenzó a protestar con fervor, pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su jefe cuando éste lo hizo callar con una gélida mirada.

Terry se quedó dando vueltas como león enjaulado fuera del comedor mientras se aguantaba las ganas de volver al lado del griego y hacerle entender, a como diera lugar, que de todas las personas que existían en el mundo, Vasil era el menos indicado para meterlo a su cama. Si podía evitar que Gánies se involucrara con el muchacho búlgaro, hasta se pondría feliz si llegaba a convertirse en la pareja del engreído de Andreas. Pasó una larga hora antes de que Cedric saliera del comedor y le hizo una seña a Terry de que lo siguiera fuera de la casa. El hombre miró con angustia hacia el comedor, pero no podía entrar para hablar con Gánies como quería pues ya Cedric había alcanzado la puerta.

-¿Qué le contó al señor Nikolakakos sobre Vasil Borno, joven Cedric? –le preguntó Terry al trigueño antes de que abordara el automóvil que el griego les había facilitado para transportarse en la ciudad.

-La verdad, Terry –le contestó Cedric con preocupación–. Pero me temo que no me creyó.

-¿¡Qué!? –lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me dijo que no creía que un muchacho tan agradable fuera un ser tan bajo y traicionero y que comprobaría personalmente mis afirmaciones.

-¡No puede ser! –miró hacia la casa y habría corrido hacia ella si Cedric no se lo hubiera impedido al tomarlo de un brazo–. Ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para impedirle hacer esa locura, pero no me hizo caso. Si quiere que ese muchacho lo destroce como lo hizo con Víktor, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Pero debemos hacerlo! –insistió Terry.

-No. Dejaremos que Gánies haga lo que crea más conveniente –le dijo con extrema firmeza–. Con insistirle que se aleje de Vasil lo único que lograremos es que se encapriche con él –luego le sonrió a su guardia–. No te preocupes demasiado, Terry. Gánies es inteligente y pronto se dará cuenta que Andreas es mucha mejor elección que Vasil.

Esas palabras debieron llevarle paz al corazón de Terry, pero no fue así. Él no quería que Gánies se involucrara ni con Andreas, ni con Vasil, ni con nadie más. Lo único que deseaba es que fuera suyo para siempre, pero parecía que ya era muy tarde para cambiar su estúpida decisión de alejarse de él. Era obvio que el griego se había resignado a perderlo y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de su equivocada actitud. Debía conformarse con ser un simple espectador mientras veía como su nuevo amor se entregaba a alguien más. Se subió al auto con prisas y se alegró de quedar a las espaldas de Cedric. El aceptar que amaba a Gánies no llenó de alegría a su corazón como hubiera esperado, sino de un dolor tan grande que lo hizo reprimir un sollozo para no ser descubierto por su jefe que curiosamente llevaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

--

La cena fue un verdadero martirio para Terry que se mantuvo a las espaldas de Cedric como era su obligación, pero eso trajo como consecuencia tener a Gánies y a Andreas directamente frente a él. Su ex amante jamás le dirigió ni la más mínima mirada y se concentró totalmente en el joven rubio que se veía estaba en las nubes por tener toda la atención del arquitecto. Ya ni sabía cuántas veces tuvo que desviar la vista porque Andreas tocaba una y otra vez la mano de su amado y lo peor de todo, es que Gánies no sólo no se retiraba del contacto, sino que capturaba los delgados dedos entre los suyos y los acariciaba sin cesar. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, los comensales se retiraron hacia un amplio salón donde una orquesta tocaba música lenta y romántica. A Cedric le fueron presentadas varias personas, pero como el griego del trigueño era casi nulo, prefirió permanecer en la compañía de una jovencita muy guapa que estaba aprendiendo a hablar inglés. En un momento dado, el trigueño le hizo una seña a Terry de que podía retirarse y eso le dio la oportunidad al guardia de salir de la casa apresuradamente.

Gánies había desaparecido del salón con Andreas y no quería ni siquiera pensar que estaban en el jardín, paseando bajo la luz de la luna y… y… besándose. El sólo imaginarse a su amante en los brazos de ese muchacho, lo volvía loco de celos. Llegó a los jardines por un ventanal y bajó corriendo unos pocos escalones. A su derecha e izquierda se desprendían serpenteantes senderos que se perdían en la negra espesura de árboles frutales. Obviamente no se detuvo a contemplarlos y caminó hacia su izquierda que era donde se notaba más extensión de jardín. Repartidos por aquí y por allá había bancos de piedra que se encontraban vacíos, pero eso no le llevó ningún consuelo a su atormentado corazón. Recorrió el jardín en su totalidad, pero no encontró a la pareja que buscaba con ansiedad así como tampoco se encontró a nadie más. Tuvo que volver a la casa y al entrar de nuevo al salón, lo recorrió con la vista tratando de encontrar al ser que lo tenía loco de celos, pero Gánies no se encontraba ahí. Tampoco había señales de Andreas y eso lo hizo imaginar algo aún peor. Tal vez se habían encerrado en una habitación y ahora estaban… estaban… No se atrevió ni siquiera a pronunciar esas palabras en su mente y cruzó el salón para salir al vestíbulo. Sus furiosos pasos fueron seguidos por un par de ojos cafés que sabían exactamente a dónde se dirigía, pero Cedric se quedó donde estaba mientras pensaba que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

--

Gánies le sonrió forzadamente a Andreas que estaba semi recostado en el sofá de la sala de su casa y pensó que estaba cometiendo una gran injusticia. Ese muchacho era muy agradable y no le gustaba utilizarlo tan vilmente como lo estaba haciendo, pero debía hacerlo… o al menos era eso lo que le gritaba su sangrante corazón. Era cierto, ya se había resignado a no volver a sentir ni las manos ni los labios de Terry sobre su cuerpo, pero Cedric se encargó de que la esperanza volviera a él al convencerlo de que le interesaba seriamente al hombre y que sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para que volviera a sus brazos. Después de que Cedric hizo salir a Terry del comedor, el trigueño le explicó detalladamente a su amigo lo que Vasil le había hecho a Víktor y el griego se molestó tanto que prometió que no le permitiría a ese muchacho volver a poner un pie en su despacho. Luego, para su total consternación, Cedric lo ametralló con preguntas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con su guardia y Gánies no tuvo más remedio que confesarle su oculta relación. No esperaba que le recriminara nada, pero tampoco esperaba la alegría colosal con la que el trigueño recibió la noticia. Se veía tan feliz que le causó gracia y rió con ganas hasta que la tristeza volvió a invadirlo. El trigueño, al que le fascinaba arreglar las relaciones de sus amigos, le sugirió que le demostrara a Terry que había tomado una decisión equivocada al alejarse de él y lo instó a que se comportara con mucha familiaridad con Andreas durante la cena.

-¿_Vamos a hacerle lo mismo que le hicimos a Oliver_? –preguntó Gánies atónito.

-_Resultó, ¿no_? –Cedric lo miró con picardía–. _Dar celos es el truco más viejo del mundo, pero muy efectivo. Si haces bien las cosas, como lo hiciste la otra ocasión, te juro que esta misma noche tendrás a Terry suplicándote que no te apartes de su lado_.

-_No sé, Cedric_ –lo miró dudoso–. ¿_Y si Terry sigue firme en su decisión de mantenerse alejado de mí_?

-_Entonces seremos más drásticos_ –movió la mano como para restarle importancia–. _Incluso hasta podríamos utilizar a Vasil para nuestros propósitos_.

-¡_Eso ni lo pienses_! –protestó de inmediato–. ¡_Jamás permitiría que ese miserable me pusiera las manos encima_!

-_Ni yo te lo pediría_ –le contestó serio–. _No. A lo que realmente me refería es que podemos decirle que estás muy, pero muy interesado en él_.

-_Creo que eso sería exagerar. Apenas lo conocí ayer_.

-¡_Es que es una excelente idea_! –insistió Cedric–. _En cuanto salga de aquí, le diré a Terry que no me creíste lo que te dije sobre Vasil y que quieres comprobar por ti mismo que es una mala persona. Yo fingiré que estoy preocupado, pero que tú tienes la decisión en las manos y que pronto te darás cuenta que Andreas es mejor que el imbécil de Vasil_.

-_Okay. Le dices eso, ¿y que tal si Terry decide dejarme ir con Andreas_? –los ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas–. _De todas formas lo perderé_.

-¡_Cielos, Gánies! ¿Qué te ocurre_? –le preguntó con exasperación–. ¿_Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Eres guapísimo! Además eres dulce, tierno y muy inteligente. Terry estaría ciego y loco si te dejara ir_.

-_Dices eso sólo para animarme_ –lo miró cohibido.

-_Te estoy diciendo la verdad_ –le confirmó con seriedad–. _Es más… si no supiera que estás enamorado de mi guardia, te presentaría a Neville. Es un chico estupendo_.

-_Me temo que ya no puedo mirar a nadie más… jamás_ –acabó llorando Gánies.

-¿Gánies? ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? –le aniñada voz de Andreas sacó al griego de sus pensamientos y volvió a sonreírle a su invitado.

-En un segundo, Andreas –hizo caso omiso a los brazos extendidos del rubio–. Es que estoy esperando una llamada muy importante.

-Pues espérala conmigo a tu lado –palmeó el asiento a su lado–. Anda. Acompáñame. Me siento desatendido –hizo un puchero.

Gánies no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el sofá y el rubio de inmediato recargó la cabeza en su hombro. Andreas buscó la mano de su anfitrión y Gánies no se la negó.

-Me gustas mucho, Gánies –dijo el rubio en voz baja–. Creo que lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-No creo que sea conveniente que hablemos de eso –trató de levantarse del sofá, pero el chico fue más rápido y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Acaso yo no te gusto aunque sea un poquito?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no puedo corresponderte –le dijo después de un breve titubeo.

Había recibido órdenes precisas de Cedric sobre lo que debería estar haciendo con Andreas cuando él llegara con Terry, pero simplemente no podía hacerle eso a un chico que estaba enamorado de él. No podía darle esperanzas y luego decirle que nunca podrían ser algo más que amigos.

-¿Y por qué no? –los ojos de Andreas se llenaron de dolor–. Eres soltero y no tienes ningún compromiso.

-Así es, pero mi corazón tiene dueño –confesó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Oh! –exclamó el chico antes de recostarse completamente sobre él–. Entonces… ¿no tengo ninguna oportunidad de conquistarte?

-Lo siento mucho, Andreas –lo hizo incorporarse–. Eres muy joven y apenas vas despertando a la vida. Podría apostar a que ni siquiera estás seguro si en verdad te gustan los hombres. ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad y sales con chicas? Podrías llevarte una maravillosa sorpresa.

-He tenido muchas novias –dijo deprisa–. Pero con ninguna me siento como contigo –resbaló sus delgadas manos sobre la camisa de seda del arquitecto–. Desde que te vi, me gustaste mucho y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

-No hagas eso –lo sujetó de las muñecas–. No es correcto.

-¿Y acaso es correcto que estemos los dos solos aquí? –preguntó algo enfadado–. Primero te interesas por mí durante la cena, me traes a tu casa y luego me dices que estás enamorado de otra persona.

-Hice mal en traerte a mi casa –aceptó sintiendo que ya estaba metido en un buen lío–. Pero fue para decirte precisamente esto –mintió en voz baja–. No podemos ser más que amigos, Andreas.

El chico se levantó del sofá con lentitud y se le quedó mirando entre enfadado y dolido.

-De acuerdo –dijo el rubio después de un largo momento–. Pero al menos me llevaré algo de ti –y sin previo aviso volvió a sentarse sobre Gánies y lo besó en la boca.

Gánies abrió mucho los ojos y trató de quitarse de encima al chico, pero sus brazos habían quedado atrapados bajo las piernas del rubio y se retorció para liberarlas. En ese preciso momento la puerta del frente se abrió y el griego giró los ojos sólo para encontrar la mirada iracunda de Terry. Cedric trató de detener a su guardia, pero éste lo hizo a un lado de un manotazo y llegó de dos zancadas hasta el sofá. Con increíble facilidad quitó a Andreas de encima de su amante y Gánies apenas tuvo tiempo de detener el enorme puño que ya se enfilaba hacia el rostro del adolescente.

-¡No, Terry! ¡Déjalo! –le suplicó el griego muy asustado… no quería ni pensar en lo que podría hacerle al inocente muchacho.

Cedric corrió hasta ellos y obligó a su guardia a liberar al chico que se quedó parado sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ven, Andreas. Te llevaré a tu casa –le dijo Cedric al muchacho que se dejó llevar con docilidad fuera de la casa.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Terry volteó a ver a Gánies con los ojos encendidos y el griego dio un paso hacia atrás. Esa mirada asesina lo asustó muchísimo y salió corriendo como enloquecido hacia su habitación, pero no fue muy lejos. Terry lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera llegar a las escaleras y los dos rodaron por el suelo. Gánies gritó cuando una enorme mano envolvió su cuello y miró con ojos desorbitados a Terry. La espantosa idea de que el hombre lo mataría cruzó por su mente en un segundo, pero Terry sólo comenzó a besarlo con salvajismo. Gimió de dolor cuando sintió como esa inclemente boca lastimaba sus delicados labios y trató de quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo moverlo ni un milímetro.

El único pensamiento que tenía Terry en la cabeza era quitarle a Gánies el sabor de los besos del chico y por eso lo besó con increíble dureza hasta que estuvo seguro que no quedaba ninguna zona que ese estúpido mocoso hubiera tocado. Instintivamente puso la mano en el cuello del griego para inmovilizarlo, pero luego la retiró para desgarrar la costosa camisa. No hizo ningún caso del grito de terror de Gánies y sus febriles ojos buscaron alguna señal que evidenciara que esa parte de piel también había sido besada, pero no encontró ninguna marca. Se levantó del suelo y obligó a Gánies a hacerlo también para luego cargarlo sobre su hombro sin ninguna consideración. El griego entonces luchó con fiereza para que lo bajara, pero a pesar de que clavó sin piedad sus uñas en la espalda del hombre, éste no lo soltó. Terry se fue directamente a la recámara en la que había pasado solo un par de noches y aventó a Gánies sobre la cama. El griego trató de huir, pero Terry se lo impidió al echársele encima antes de continuar desgarrando su ropa.

-¡Detente, Terry! ¡Detente ya! –suplicó Gánies ya completamente aterrorizado.

El evidente terror del griego por fin logró traspasar la furia de Terry que se le quedó viendo a Gánies que sollozaba sin control. El corazón se le hundió al ver lo que sus locos celos lo habían orillado a hacer. Los sensibles labios del griego estaban horriblemente hinchados y en su blanco cuello ya se evidenciaban negros verdugones.

-¡Cielos, Gánies! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname, por favor! –suplicó Terry y hundió la cara en el jadeante pecho–. Soy un asqueroso bruto –dijo sollozante y levantó una mano para tocar con suavidad los mancillados labios del griego–. No quería lastimarte, mi amor. Te lo juro… te lo juro… te lo juro.

Gánies respiró con tranquilidad al ver que ya Terry volvía a tener control de sí mismo. Fue aterrorizante verlo perder los estribos de una manera tan terrible, pero se dijo que él tenía la culpa. Si no hubiera llevado a Andreas a su casa eso no hubiera pasado, pero tampoco le habría hecho ver a su amante que podía estar con alguien más si así lo quisiera.

-¡Oh, Gánies! ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerte esto? –siguió diciendo Terry sintiéndose cada vez más miserable.

-Ya pasó… no te preocupes –trató de sonreírle, pero lo evitó porque los labios le dolían muchísimo.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Dios! ¡Hasta pude haber matado a ese niño! –dijo antes de echarse a llorar como jamás lo había hecho.

Gánies lo acunó entre sus brazos hasta que el llanto bajó de intensidad y miró con inmenso amor a Terry que se secó las lágrimas con manos temblorosas.

-Sé que después de esto no querrás tenerme a tu lado y lo comprendo –trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Gánies se lo impidió.

-No quiero que te vayas, Terry. Ni ahora ni nunca –le dijo con dulzura.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? –lo miró con culpabilidad–. Te hice daño. Enloquecí de celos cuando vi que ese chico te besaba. No puedo prometerte que no volveré a comportarme así. Yo… yo… ya no soy el mismo hombre que conociste en Inglaterra. Hasta soy un desconocido para mí mismo. Jamás me imaginé que reaccionaría de esta desquiciada manera al verte con alguien más –agachó la cabeza abatido–. Soy una amenaza para ti… para mí… para cualquiera que se te acerque de ahora en adelante.

-No, no lo eres –lo contradijo–. Porque jamás te daré motivos para que vuelvas a sentirte celoso. Te amo, Terry... te amo y quiero que estemos juntos –quería besarlo, pero no podía así que tuvo que conformarse con acariciarlo en las mejillas–. ¿Tú me amas?

-Si querer matar a alguien porque te ha besado no es amor… entonces no sé lo que es –le contestó con desaliento.

-Entonces permanezcamos juntos –lo abrazó con fuerza–. Te lo suplico una vez más, Terry. Permíteme estar a tu lado.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero… pero… no quiero volver a hacerte daño.

-Y no lo harás –le dijo con confianza–. Sé perfectamente el tipo de hombre que eres y estoy completamente seguro de que esto no volverá a suceder.

-Me cortaré las manos si alguna vez me atrevo a volver a lastimarte, te lo juro –le dijo con innegable sinceridad.

-Preferiría que en lugar de eso, mejor me acariciaras –le dijo con sensualidad–. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados.

-Demasiado –aceptó Terry al tiempo que se hundía nuevamente en el pecho de Gánies, pero esta vez para reverenciarlo con sus labios.

Mientras Terry amaba como nunca a Gánies, se prometió una y otra vez que no volvería a lastimarlo… nunca más.

--

Continuará…


	22. Neville

Ojos grises (Krum) (22/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

**Capítulo XXII. Neville**

Víktor esperaba a Cedric en el aeropuerto con innegable ansiedad. A pesar de que hablaba a diario con su pareja, le hacía falta tenerlo cerca. Había tratado de mantenerse ocupado para no sentir esa soledad que siempre lo embargaba cuando estaba lejos de él. Esa semana trabajó tan duro como acostumbraba y hasta insistió en pasar dos noches con Neville que se encontraba de fijo en el hospital pues la salud de su abuela se tornó crítica. Cuando no estaba en el banco ni el hospital acompañando a su amigo, se metía horas enteras en el gimnasio de su club pues, aunque pareciera absurdo e infantil, el comentario de Cedric de que estaba demasiado delgado, lastimó su ego. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su cuerpo y ahora, al mirarse al espejo, lo único que sus ojos veían era demasiada delgadez. Harry se había reído de su obsesión de hacer ejercicio y le dijo una y mil veces que se encontraba en excelente forma, pero él pensaba exactamente lo contrario.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la delgada figura del trigueño cuando atravesó la puerta de llegada y se movió con rapidez entre la gente para poder alcanzarlo lo más pronto posible. Cedric también corrió a su encuentro y se abalanzaron uno en los brazos del otro.

-Te extrañé muchísimo –le dijo Víktor a su pareja cuando terminó el apasionado beso de recibimiento–. Esta semana lejos de ti se me hizo eterna.

-Igual que a mí –le contestó Cedric con los ojos entornados–. Y digas lo que digas, no pienso a volver a irme sin ti.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –le contestó el búlgaro antes de volver a besarlo.

-¿Y cómo está Neville? –preguntó el trigueño cuando su pareja le permitió respirar.

-Deshecho, como podrás suponer. Harry no se ha separado de él desde ayer en la noche, pero aún así está desconsolado. Lamento mucho haber interrumpido tu estadía en Grecia –lo miró apenado.

-No digas eso, por todos los cielos –hizo un mohín de disgusto–. ¿Cómo podría haberme quedado allá y no acompañar a Neville en un momento tan difícil como éste? –los ojos castaños se llenaron de tristeza–. ¿Y su abuela sufrió mucho antes de morir?

-Afortunadamente no –evitó que su pareja levantara su maleta y le hizo una seña a uno de sus guardias para que se hiciera cargo de ella y caminaron hacia la salida más cercana–. La mamá de Harry la mantuvo sedada para evitarle el dolor.

-¿Entonces llego a tiempo para el entierro? –ya estaban saliendo del aeropuerto.

Cedric se estremeció cuando el viento llevó hasta su rostro algunas gotas de lluvia. Su pareja le había dicho que no había parado de llover en Londres desde hacía tres días, pero el trigueño no se imaginó que el clima estuviera tan inclemente. Llegaba de un lugar cálido y eso lo hizo sentir el frío aún más intenso, pero ni la lluvia ni los relámpagos que iluminaban el encapotado cielo, lo alejarían de Neville.

-Nos iremos directamente para allá –fue en ese momento en que el búlgaro se percató de que Cedric llegó solo–. ¿Y dónde está Terry? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno… con respecto a él te tengo una buena y una mala noticia –le contestó Cedric fingiendo aflicción.

-¿Pues qué pasó? –lo miró alarmado.

-¿Cuál quieres primero? ¿La buena o la mala noticia?

-La mala, por supuesto –dijo de inmediato.

-Pues la mala es que Terry nos abandonó.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Víktor entre asombrado y enojado–. ¿Quieres decir que te dejó solo en Grecia? –el trigueño negó con la cabeza–. ¿Entonces qué pasó? –lo miró sin comprender.

-Presentó su renuncia y se la acepté.

-¡Pero no puede ser! –exclamó muy molesto–. ¿Cómo pudo renunciar cuando estaba cuidándote? ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarte viajar solo? ¡Lo mataré! ¡Te juro que lo mataré! ¡Algo pudo haberte sucedido!

-No seas exagerado, cariño –le dijo riendo–. Ya viste que no me pasó nada. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

-Ese no es el punto y lo sabes –lo miró enojado–. Pero esto no va a quedarse así. Iré a buscar a ese imbécil y le partiré la…

-¿Ahora quieres escuchar la buena noticia? –lo interrumpió sin miramientos.

-¿Cómo demonios puede haber algo bueno en todo esto? –seguía echando lumbre por los ojos.

-Pues lo hay, te lo aseguro –tomó la mano de su amante y lo obligó a correr a la limousine que ya los estaba esperando–. Terry se quedó con Gánies –le informó cuando ya estaban dentro del cálido auto.

-¿Con Gánies? –preguntó Víktor sorprendido, pero luego volvió a explotar–. ¿¡Me estás diciendo que ese griego cretino se atrevió a robarse a mi mejor guardaespaldas!?

-Creo que sí –le contestó sonriendo–. Le hizo una oferta que Terry no pudo rechazar.

-¿Cuánto va a pagarle? –hizo la pregunta con altanería–. Puedo duplicar, incluso triplicar lo que le haya ofrecido.

-No fue cuánto si no **QUÉ** lo que hizo que Terry decidiera quedarse en Grecia –le dijo con picardía.

No fue sino hasta después de un largo instante que la indirecta del trigueño entró en la comprensión del búlgaro que se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

-Así es. Ahora Terry es la pareja de Gánies. ¿No es fabuloso? –dijo Cedric dando pequeñas palmadas de felicidad.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo Víktor más que sorprendido–. ¿Y cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando hablamos por teléfono?

-Porque quería ver tu cara cuando te enteraras. ¡Y te juro que valió la pena aguantarme todo este tiempo para darte la noticia! –dijo riendo–. ¡Ojalá y te hubiera grabado!

-Deja de burlarte de mi cara y cuéntame cómo pasó.

En el trayecto al cementerio, Cedric le explicó, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que había pasado en Grecia. Víktor se sorprendió al comprender que había sido su amigo griego el que había logrado sacar a Cedric del corazón de Terry, pero obviamente no le dijo nada al trigueño. Se alegraba muchísimo por ellos pues sabía que iban a ser muy felices, sin embargo aún sentía algo de resentimiento hacia su antiguo guardia y así lo expresó.

-Pero aún así Terry debió acompañarte de regreso y luego volver a Grecia –dijo Víktor con el ceño fruncido.

-Él opinaba lo mismo y no vieras el trabajo que me costó convencerlo de que podía viajar solo. Insistió muchísimo en que era su obligación cuidar de mi seguridad, pero al final entre Gánies y yo lo hicimos desistir. Te manda decir que siente muchísimo dejarte de esta manera y que disfrutó trabajar para nosotros.

-Entonces no piensa volver, ¿verdad? –preguntó con algo de desasosiego porque no le gustaba la idea de perderlo, pero ya estaba tranquilo al ver que el hombre no le había fallado como pensó en un principio.

-Y si lo hace, te juro que lo haré volver a Grecia en un parpadeo –dijo con decisión–. ¡Ay, Víktor! Los hubieras visto. Están muy enamorados –soltó un corto suspiro–. Me sentí muy mal cuando vi a Gánies al día siguiente de que llevó a su casa a Andreas. Tenía los labios hinchados y unos horribles verdugones en el cuello, pero él me dijo que había valido la pena. Se sentía muy desdichado porque Terry había decidido alejarse de él, pero ahora son muy felices.

-Sé que lo serán –Víktor estuvo de acuerdo con su pareja–. En cuanto lleguemos a la casa, les hablaré para felicitarlos.

-Debes hacerlo –le dijo al tiempo que se recargaba en su hombro–. Y ahora sólo nos falta Neville para que en verdad todos seamos felices.

-Dudo mucho que Neville tenga ánimos de buscar a alguien. Creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a verlo sonreír al menos.

-No perdamos la fe –dijo el trigueño con confianza.

--

La ceremonia del entierro de la abuela de Neville fue tan triste como Cedric anticipaba. El alto muchacho no paró de llorar y se notaba a leguas que lo único que lo sostenía en pie era el fraternal abrazo de Harry. La torrencial lluvia no cedió en ningún momento y para cuando la tumba fue sellada, ya todos estaban empapados por completo, pero ni aún así se movieron de su lugar. Cedric y Víktor siguieron al resto de sus amigos cuando Harry encaminó a Neville hacia su auto. Ya todo había terminado y no tenía sentido seguir bajo ese diluvio por más tiempo. Todos mantuvieron su distancia mientras el moreno volvía a abrazar a Neville que declaró que quería permanecer en el cementerio un poco más. Por supuesto nadie quería dejarlo solo, pero Neville insistió en que se marcharan y al final no les quedó más remedio que obedecerlo.

-¿No crees que Neville enferme? –le preguntó preocupado Cedric a su pareja cuando ya iban rumbo a su casa.

-Espero que no, pero no estoy muy seguro –suspiró de pena–. Neville no ha dormido mucho esta semana y mucho menos se ha alimentado correctamente, pero ya sabes lo terco que es. Si no hubiera sido porque Harry prácticamente lo obligaba a comer, habría muerto de inanición.

-Pobrecito –murmuró Cedric y ya no hubo más palabras entre ellos.

Nada más llegando a su casa, se metieron a bañar para evitar enfermar y luego se metieron a la cama. Víktor sólo se tomó unos minutos para hablarles a Gánies y a Terry para felicitarlos antes de demostrarle a su pareja lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

--

La molestia de Cedric era muy notoria, pero ni aún así Víktor dejó de sonreír mientras supervisaba a la cocinera que le preparaba un nada suculento licuado. El trigueño tomó uno de los frascos de complemento alimenticio que había comprado junto con su pareja y su ceño se hizo más pronunciado.

-Lo que estás haciendo es una verdadera estupidez, Víktor –le dijo al búlgaro bastante molesto–. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estaba bromeando cuando te dije que estabas flacucho?

-Era cierto y lo sabes –le contestó él sin mirarlo–. Ayer me medí los músculos con los de Harry y ya sólo me faltan dos centímetros para tener el mismo tamaño de bíceps.

-¡Estás loco! –aventó molesto el frasco sobre la mesa–. No puedo creer que estés haciendo esta tontería.

-No es ninguna tontería estar en buena forma –lo contradijo–. Creo que con la rutina que estoy llevando muy pronto me veré igual que Jason Green.

-¿Y quién es ése? ¿Un nuevo amigo? –preguntó mientras trataba de ubicar al poseedor de ese nombre.

-¡No, cariño! –se viró hacia su pareja y lo envolvió en sus brazos–. Jason es un profesional del levantamiento de pesas y jamás lo he visto personalmente –le aseguró riendo aún más.

-¿Entonces como lo conoces?

-En el gimnasio pusieron un póster de él. Tiene los músculos más grandiosos que te puedas imaginar.

-Ha de ser un ropero andante –masculló molesto.

-Más o menos –le alcanzó a dar un beso antes de que la mujer la ofreciera un enorme vaso lleno de líquido verdoso que tenía un aspecto realmente repugnante.

Cedric puso cara de asco cuando Víktor se bebió el contenido casi sin respirar y casi estuvo seguro de que su novio se aguantó las ganas de hacer gestos de desagrado.

-Ni creas que voy a besarte cuando aún tu boca tiene ese horrible sabor –le advirtió cuando el búlgaro hizo el intento de abrazarlo.

-Ni yo quiero que lo hagas –le contestó él fingiendo enojo y salió de la cocina.

El trigueño corrió hacia él y lo hizo girarse para luego depositar un fogoso beso en sus labios.

-¡Qué horror! ¡Qué feo sabes! –Cedric se pasó una mano sobre la boca.

-Pues no te obligué a que me besaras, pero ahora así –y recapturó sus labios.

A Víktor le causó mucha gracia que el trigueño se revolviera en sus brazos inútilmente y eso lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

-Ahora deberé lavarme los dientes de nuevo –comentó Cedric molesto y se alejó hacia el servicio más cercano.

Víktor aún reía cuando salió de la casa, pero pronto su risa se apagó. Miró con ojo crítico a sus guardias y suspiró con irritación al ver que su limousine aún no estaba lista. Cuando Terry estaba a cargo, este tipo de retrasos jamás se daban. Mel era eficiente, pero no tanto como el otro hombre y decidió hablar con él muy seriamente para exigirle que todo funcionara exactamente como antes. Mientras esperaba que su pareja apareciera, tomó su teléfono y habló a la casa de Sirius y de Oliver. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el muchacho tomara la llamada.

-¡Hola, Oliver! –lo saludó el búlgaro otra vez de buen humor.

-¡_Hola, Víktor_! –le contestó Oliver de la misma forma–. ¿_Ya estás por llegar_?

-Mucho me temo que no –negó con irritación–. Apenas voy saliendo de casa y aún debo llevar a Cedric al museo.

-_Entonces tendrás que alcanzarme en el club. Adelantaron la hora del entrenamiento y no puedo esperarte_.

-Estaré ahí en una hora –le confirmó después de consultar su fino reloj de pulsera.

-_De acuerdo. Avisaré a seguridad para que te dejen pasar. Nos vemos al rato_.

-Adiós –se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Para cuando Cedric lo alcanzó, ya la limousine estaba por fin en su lugar. La mañana londinense estaba tan atestada de vehículos como de costumbre, pero eso no le impidió al búlgaro llegar al club de Oliver a la hora convenida. No tuvo ningún problema para que lo dejaran pasar al campo de entrenamiento y se sentó en las gradas para observar a los jugadores. Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba con el espectáculo que se daba ante sus ojos. No le agradaba el fútbol soccer, pero sin duda alguna le gustaba contemplar los excelentes cuerpos de los compañeros de Oliver. Había uno en especial que lo atraía y le divertía sobremanera ver como el muchacho se empeñaba en mostrarle sus enormes piernas. Su nombre era Stan si no mal no recordaba. Obviamente no existía ni la más remota posibilidad de que cambiara a su trigueño por él porque distaba mucho de ser su tipo de hombre, pero sí que le fascinaban sus enormes muslos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Oliver se reuniera con él en las gradas y se dieron un fuerte abrazo como saludo.

-El entrenador me mandó para hacer que te marches lo más pronto posible –le confesó Oliver riendo una vez que se sentaron.

-¿Y por qué esa mala voluntad? –preguntó ceñudo–. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Tú no, pero si Stan –señaló a su compañero con la cabeza–. Cada vez que vienes se la pasa pavoneándose frente a ti y no hace nada.

-Me encanta que me muestre las piernas –miró al muchacho que no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-¡Son un par de locos! –rió con ganas–. Tú tienes a Cedric y Stan jura por todos los santos del cielo que es completamente heterosexual.

-¡Qué mentiroso! –soltó una gran carcajada–. ¿Entonces por qué anda de exhibicionista conmigo?

-Dice que le gustan tus miradas ardientes y que sólo se sube los pantaloncillos para que veas lo que nunca tendrás.

-Tu amigo sí que está loco, pero por mí está bien –siguió riendo sin parar–. Yo tampoco tengo la menor intención de tocarlo. ¿Me tienes lo que me prometiste? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Aquí lo tienes –sacó de su sudadera un frasco oscuro con etiqueta dorada y se lo entregó–. No lo he probado, pero Stan dice que hace maravillas –le informó con indiferencia.

-Muchas gracias –le agradeció mientras leía la fórmula–. Oye, ¿y has hablado con Neville?

-Ayer –le confirmó Oliver.

-¿Y cómo se siente? Yo no he podido hablarle –puso cara de culpabilidad.

-Mucho mejor –le palmeó la espalda para indicarle que no había problema–. Me comentó que hoy iba a ir a una reunión de ex alumnos de su universidad para ver a un compañero. Parece que quiere irse a trabajar a Alemania.

-¿En serio? –lo miró con asombro porque no tenía la menor idea de eso.

-Al menos eso me dijo.

-Pues me parece una idea excelente. Un cambio de aire le sentará bien.

-Lo mismo pienso –se levantó con desgana–. Ya me tengo que ir. El entrenador no tardará en llamarme a gritos –los dos rieron–. Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá.

-No te preocupes, hombre –le dio otro abrazo–. Eso me dio el pretexto perfecto para ver las piernas de Stan –se pasó la lengua por los labios al tiempo que miraba de nuevo al jugador que ni tardo ni perezoso se levantó el short.

-Si Cedric se entera de esto, te… –comenzó a decir Oliver molesto.

-Pero no lo hará –le pellizcó la mejilla–. A menos que tú se lo digas.

-Sabes que no lo haré, pero no deberías…

-Ya, ya. No estoy haciendo nada malo –lo interrumpió por segunda vez–. ¡Seguimos en contacto! –le gritó cuando ya se marchaba.

-Adiós –le contestó su amigo agitando la mano.

Oliver regresó con sus compañeros pensando que Víktor tenía razón. No tenía nada de malo admirar a otras personas pues eso te daba la oportunidad de apreciar aún más a tu pareja. Sonrió ampliamente al comprender que nadie que conociera hasta ese instante podría igualar a Sirius. ¡Tenía a su lado al hombre más guapo y dulce de todo el mundo!

--

El día siguiente estaba transcurriendo como siempre y Cedric jamás se imaginó que pronto viviría la peor de las pesadillas. Se marchó al museo a trabajar a la misma hora y a media mañana recibió una llamada de Harry que lo invitaba a comer. El moreno le dijo que iba a ir con Oliver a su restaurante italiano favorito, pero no pudo aceptar la invitación porque ya antes había acepto salir a comer con Seamus y con Lee. Le gustaba salir con ellos porque ambos eran muy entretenidos. El irlandés y él volvieron al museo y Cedric no salió sino hasta muy entrada la noche. Le extrañó que Víktor no se comunicara con él, pero no se preocupó lo más mínimo. Había días en que el búlgaro tenía tanto trabajo en el banco que no tenía un solo minuto de paz. Llegó a su casa y le extrañó ver a su mayordomo en la puerta esperándolo en un estado completo de agitación.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegó, joven Cedric! –exclamó el hombre con evidente alivio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? –se preocupó al instante.

-El señor Víktor está muy enfermo –le informó y al trigueño al corazón se le aceleró al máximo–. ¡Vaya a verlo, por favor!

-¿Pues qué paso? –preguntó al tiempo que corría escaleras arriba con el hombre pisándole los talones.

-Algo le hizo daño y no ha parado de vomitar desde la hora de la comida.

-¿¡Y por qué no me avisaron de inmediato!? –alcanzó a reclamar con voz airada antes de entrar a su habitación como una exhalación.

-Quise hacerlo, pero el señor me lo prohibió –se justificó rápidamente–. Le insistí muchísimo, pero no accedió. Ni siquiera quiso que llamara a un médico.

-¡Víktor! ¡Víktor! –lo llamó a gritos el trigueño, pero no obtuvo contestación–. ¡Víktor! –siguió gritando hasta que entró al baño–. ¿¡Qué tienes, mi amor!? –se arrodilló junto a su pareja que estaba sentado en el suelo completamente pálido y sudoroso.

-Me… cayó… mal… la… comida –le explicó el búlgaro con voz entrecortada.

-¿Y por qué demonios no me avisaste? –le reclamó con enojo.

-Es… que… no… quería… preocuparte.

-Pues ahora lo estoy y mucho –hizo el intento de levantarse, pero en ese instante Víktor volvió a vomitar y lo sostuvo hasta que su estómago se tranquilizó–. Llamaré a Ron para que venga a verte –dijo con decisión y salió del baño sintiendo que temblaba de miedo.

El aspecto de su novio era terrible y no le gustó absolutamente nada que vaciara su estómago con tanta fuerza. Pateó el suelo con impotencia cuando el teléfono del pelirrojo lo mandó al buzón. No tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber a quién más podía llamar.

--

¡Caray! ¡Cómo le gustaban esos recibimientos! Pensó Oliver embelesado mientras disfrutaba plenamente de los ardientes besos de Sirius. Tenía escasos cinco segundos de haber traspasado la puerta y ya su pareja había logrado despertar en él un fiero deseo. Tal parecía que el médico llevaba días sin verlo a juzgar por la ansiedad con que devoraba su boca y no sólo horas, pero al joven no le importaba lo más mínimo y le correspondió los besos de la misma forma.

-¿Y cómo te fue en el juego, mi amor? –preguntó Sirius cuando por fin lo dejó respirar.

-Ganamos y sólo me metieron un gol –le contestó Oliver con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que te metieron un gol? –frunció el ceño–. Pensé que eras imbatible.

-Gracias por decir eso, pero ese disparo era imposible de atajar. ¿Quieres que te lo explique mientras me cambio? –lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a su habitación.

-De acuerdo –aceptó, pero tardaron un poco en llegar a la recámara porque se detenían cada dos pasos para besarse.

-¿Y como está mi tía? –preguntó Oliver al tiempo que se desprendía de sus zapatos deportivos.

-Bien, cariño –le contestó con una sonrisa–. Se retiró a descansar en cuanto llegué. Me dijo que sólo estaba esperándome para irse a dormir. Le he dicho que no es necesario, pero se niega a escucharme.

-Es que eres su adoración –continuó desnudándose–. Creo que me estás robando el cariño de mi tía –hizo un mohín de disgusto totalmente falso.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –negó alarmado, pero luego rió al percatarse que su amante estaba bromeando.

-Es cierto porque también eres la mía –y se acercó al hombre de ojos azules que de inmediato dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por ese cuerpo tan amado.

Oliver le ofreció sus labios, pero Sirius no pudo tomarlos porque en ese momento sonó su teléfono. Al médico le pasó por la mente no contestarlo porque lo único que quería era meterse a la cama con su pareja, pero luego se dijo que podría tratarse de una emergencia. Con desgano tomó el aparato y vio que era Cedric el que lo llamaba. Contestó alegremente sabiendo que el muchacho no lo entretendría demasiado.

-¡Hola, Cedric. ¿Cómo estás?

-_Muy mal, Sirius_ –le contestó Cedric llorando–. _Víktor está muy enfermo_.

-¿Qué tiene? –se preocupó de inmediato porque desde que conocía al búlgaro, éste jamás había padecido ni siquiera una gripa.

-_Él dice que le hizo daño la comida, pero no ha parado de vomitar desde en la tarde y ya tiene un espantoso color verde en la cara_.

-¿¡Por qué no me avisaste antes!? –lo regañó enojado y Oliver lo miró con asombro porque era muy difícil ver a Sirius tan molesto–. ¡Son las diez de la noche, Cedric! ¿¡Dónde diablos tienes la cabeza!?

-_Acabo de llegar a la casa y no sabía nada de esto_ –se defendió débilmente–. _Víktor ordenó que no se comunicaran conmigo para que no me preocupara_.

-¡¡Pero qué estúpido!! –exclamó todavía más enojado–. ¡Salgo enseguida para allá!

-_No te tardes, por favor_ –le suplicó Cedric antes de colgar.

-Lo siento cariño, pero tengo que ir de inmediato a la casa de Víktor –le dio un rápido beso a Oliver.

-¿Pues qué tiene? –lo miró con preocupación.

-Cedric dice que no ha parado de vomitar desde en la tarde, pero que ese tonto búlgaro no quiso que le avisaran. Si lleva tanto tiempo así seguro que ya tiene una deshidratación muy grave y posiblemente tenga que trasladarlo al hospital –ya estaba saliendo de la recámara.

-Mantenme al tanto, ¿sí? –le suplicó antes de que se fuera.

-Te llamaré en cuanto pueda –le prometió antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo.

'_Qué todo esté bien_' –rogó Oliver antes de meterse al baño para ducharse.

--

Sirius llegó a la mansión en tiempo record y le dio algo de tomar al búlgaro que apaciguó sus náuseas. Entre él y Cedric lo llevaron hasta la cama para que pudiera ser revisado.

-¿Qué fue lo que comiste, Víktor? –le preguntó Sirius mientras palpaba su abdomen–. Tienes el hígado muy inflamado.

-Nada que no haya probado antes –le contestó él con voz débil.

-¿Comiste otra de tus bombas dietéticas? –preguntó Cedric tratando de sonar enojado, pero fracasó rotundamente porque estaba aterrado.

-¿Cambiaste tu régimen alimenticio sin supervisión médica? –Sirius frunció el ceño–. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace una semana –el que contestó fue Cedric pues su pareja estaba sin aliento–. Se le metió la estúpida idea de ponerse tan musculoso como un trol y se compró un montón de complementos alimenticios. Va a diario al gimnasio y se queda ahí horas enteras –ya lloraba otra vez–. Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan tonto, Víktor –comenzó a regañarlo el médico–. Las personas que hacen ese tipo de esfuerzos llevan un estricto control y… –se cortó cuando el búlgaro se levantó bruscamente para correr al baño.

-¡No otra vez! –dijo Cedric desesperado y se fue tras su pareja.

Sirius los siguió, pero no antes de pedir una ambulancia que no tardó en arribar. Llevaron a Víktor al hospital ya casi sin sentido y Sirius se vio en la necesidad de darle un potente calmante a Cedric porque estaba a punto de caer en estado de shock.

--

Continuará…


	23. El dorado

Ojos grises (Krum) (21/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

**Capítulo XXIII. El dorado**

Oliver ya estaba dentro de la cama, pero no dormía aún cuando estaba muy cansado. Mientras trataba de leer un libro, estaba muy al pendiente del teléfono pues sabía que Sirius no tardaría en llamarle para informarle que había pasado con Víktor. Sin embargo no fue sino hasta casi media noche que su pareja se comunicó con él.

-¿Cómo está Víktor? –le preguntó con rapidez.

-_Muy mal, cariño_ –le contestó Sirius con pena–. _Tuve que llamar a Lily porque no he podido detener el vómito. Ya lo tenemos canalizado, pero no luce nada bien_.

-¡Voy de inmediato para allá! –se levantó de la cama de un salto.

-_Sí, por favor. Cedric está destrozado y no me es posible estar con él_.

-No tardaré. Adiós.

-_Adiós_ –y los dos colgaron.

Oliver llegó en poco tiempo al hospital y no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar al trigueño. Estaba en una sala privada de espera y corrió a su lado. Cedric se colgó de su cuello nada de verlo y lloró con desconsuelo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Oliver? –preguntó Cedric entre sollozos–. ¿Qué cosa pudo comer Víktor para ponerlo tan enfermo?

-¿Ya le preguntaste a la cocinera lo que preparó de comer?

-Sirius lo hizo antes de salir de la casa –se secó las lágrimas con manos temblorosas.

-¿Y qué hizo?

-Una de las estúpidas y repugnantes bombas dietéticas que Víktor ha estado tomando desde hace una semana –apretó los labios enojado, pero luego volvió a sollozar–. Pobre mujer. Está muy asustada porque piensa que envenenó a Víktor.

-¿Y no puede ser así? –su pregunta le pareció muy cruel, pero existía esa posibilidad.

Víktor era una persona muy poderosa e influyente y podría tener enemigos que desearan verlo muerto. No quiso mencionar que hasta Igor Karkarov podría desear su mal por haber mandado a la cárcel al depravado de su hijo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Cedric lo miró con enfado–. Ingrid ha trabajado con Víktor desde que él era un niño. ¡Jamás le haría daño!

-¿Y alguien ajeno no pudo ponerle algo a su comida sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –lo miró perplejo–. ¿Qué alguien quiere asesinarlo?

-Sólo estoy tratando de encontrar una explicación a la gravedad de su estado –decidió no seguir insistiendo en el tema.

-Nadie puede entrar a la casa sin ser visto –explicó Cedric después de meditarlo un poco–. La barda que rodea la propiedad es altísima y además está electrificada. Tenemos perros guardianes y un excelente circuito cerrado de vigilancia. Si alguien siquiera se hubiera atrevido a tratar de entrar, Mel me lo habría informado de inmediato. No, Oliver. Ningún extraño tuvo acceso a la comida y te aseguro que nadie de los que viven en esa casa le haría daño a Víktor.

-Entonces fue algo de esa bomba dietética que dices –lo abrazó pues el trigueño comenzó a llorar de nuevo–. ¿Quieres que le avise a Harry y a Draco lo que ocurre? –Cedric sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza–. De acuerdo –y sacó su teléfono para hablarle a sus amigos, pero sin dejar de abrazar al trigueño.

Harry y Draco llegaron al hospital con sus respectivas parejas en un santiamén y todos se dieron a la tarea de consolar a Cedric que estaba muerto de miedo. Sirius salía cada hora para informarle sobre la salud de Víktor y el trigueño sólo necesitaba ver su expresión seria para saber que no había ningún avance. El terror que sentía por perder al amor de su vida se acrecentaba con cada minuto que pasaba y para cuando el amanecer llegó, ya estaba a punto de volverse loco. Sirius volvió a aparecer en la sala de espera apenas despuntando el día y sólo se limitó a abrazar a Cedric porque ya no encontraba palabras para decirle que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para salvarle la vida al búlgaro. Sostuvo entre sus brazos al lloroso muchacho y miró con desasosiego a su pareja que estaba tan preocupado como él.

-¿Están solos? –le preguntó Sirius a Oliver al ya no ver a las otras dos parejas.

-Sí. Lucius insistió en que Harry se fuera a descansar y Severus hizo lo mismo con Draco –le informó su pareja mientras acariciaba la abatida espalda del trigueño.

-Tú también deberías ir a tu casa a dormir aunque sean dos horas, Cedric –le sugirió Sirius con suavidad.

-No me moveré de aquí –afirmó el muchacho con increíble firmeza.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos trata de descansar –el otro negó con la cabeza y sólo pudo suspirar con pena–. Lily quiere ver los complementos alimenticios que Víktor ha estado ingiriendo. ¿Podrías mandar por ellos?

-¿Van a analizarlos? –preguntó Cedric apartándose de los cálidos brazos del médico.

-Así es. Uno de ellos o su combinación fue el que provocó esta reacción tan violenta. Veremos las fórmulas y en base a ellas aplicaremos otros tratamientos. Hemos probado con varias medicinas, pero ninguna ha funcionado y ya se nos están acabando las posibilidades.

-Enseguida te los mando traer –Cedric se alejó para llamar a su casa.

-¿Cómo sigue? –le preguntó Oliver a su amante en voz baja.

-Está muy grave –le contestó Sirius de igual forma–. Si no encontramos la cura en las próximas horas, dudo que sobreviva esta noche.

-¡No es cierto! –sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban de la impresión.

-No le digas nada a Cedric –le pidió antes de volver a desaparecer en el área de cuidado intensivos.

Cedric volvió a su lado y lo abrazó para brindarle fortaleza. No quería ni pensar en lo que le pasaría al trigueño si llegaba a perder a pareja.

--

Ya era cerca de medio día cuando Oliver decidió que ya era hora de avisarle a Neville. Se había abstenido de hablarle porque no quería volviera a pisar un hospital a tan poco tiempo de haber perdido a su abuela, pero si lo que decía Sirius era cierto, el alto muchacho jamás le perdonaría que no le hubiera avisado de la enfermedad de Víktor. El búlgaro había sido uno de los que más apoyo le había brindado a Neville en esos terribles días de agonía de su abuela y estaba seguro de que le gustaría corresponderle.

-¡_Hola, Oliver_! –escuchó que le contestaba Neville alegremente–. ¿_Cómo estás_?

-Muy preocupado, Neville –le contestó con seriedad–. Víktor está muy enfermo.

-¿_Pues qué le pasó_?

-Comió algo que le hizo mucho daño. Sirius lo trajo al hospital y lamentablemente no ha respondido bien a los tratamientos que le han hecho.

-¿_Entonces es grave_?

-Mucho me temo que sí.

-¡_Diablos! ¡Voy enseguida para allá_!

-Te lo agradecería. Cedric está destrozado y sé que le gustará verte. No tardes, por favor. Adiós.

-_Adiós_ –le contestó Neville y colgó.

Decidió también llamar a Cho y a Parvati. Ellas eran más bien amigas de Draco y de Severus, pero a él en lo personal le caían muy bien y sabía que todos los demás también las estimaban. La chica de rasgos orientales fue la que le contestó y le aseguró que llegarían lo más pronto posible. Neville no tardó más de diez minutos en arribar al hospital y enseguida se acercó al trigueño que estaba sentado con la mirada perdida. Oliver estaba tan preocupado que no se percató que un pálido y extremadamente delgado muchacho llegó acompañando a su amigo.

-¿Cedric? –lo llamó Neville con delicadeza–. ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Neville! –Cedric se le colgó del cuello de inmediato–. Víktor está muy mal –se deshizo en llanto–. No quieren decírmelo, pero estoy seguro de que está a punto de morir.

-¡No puede ser cierto! –miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Oliver que se había acercado a ellos silenciosamente.

-Está muy grave –confirmó Oliver con voz ronca–. Y lo peor de todo es que ni Sirius ni Lily saben qué es lo que le hizo daño.

-¡Oh, Cedric! ¡Cuánto lo siento! –Neville apretó el abrazo al muchacho que seguía llorando sin consuelo.

-¡No quiero que se muera, Neville! ¡No quiero! –apretó los puños y golpeó con fuerza la espalda de su amigo que no se quejó–. ¡Es muy joven para morir! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

-Tranquilízate, Cedric –Oliver acarició la enmarañada cabellera castaña–. Víktor no va a morir. Sirius y Lily van a hacer hasta lo imposible para que se recupere.

-No lo perderás, Cedric –Neville no derramó las lágrimas que ya anegaban sus ojos–. Víktor es muy fuerte y saldrá adelante. Te lo aseguro. No lo perderás –siguió repitiendo tanto para sí mismo como el trigueño que temblaba como hoja al viento entre sus brazos.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron Cho y Parvati y Cedric de nuevo se derrumbó en sus brazos. Sentía que con cada minuto que pasaba se alejaba la posibilidad de que su novio se recuperara y en verdad necesitaba esas muestras de cariño y apoyo. Las lágrimas brotaban solas de sus ojos castaños y no había forma de hacerlas parar. Se separó de Cho cuando escuchó como una puerta se abría y casi corrió hacia Sirius que ya mostraba en el rostro las señales de esa larga y pesada noche.

-Víktor ya está estable, Cedric –dijo el médico con voz profunda, pero claramente tensa–. Ahora lo que necesito es que te tranquilices para que me digas cuál de estos medicamentos es el más reciente –lo hizo sentarse en un sillón antes de poner sobre una la mesa de centro los frascos que el trigueño le había entregado horas antes.

Cedric se limpió las lágrimas con manos temblorosas y trató de enfocar la mirada sobre los frascos que le mostraba Sirius.

-No lo sé con exactitud –dijo después de verlos un largo momento, pero luego señaló dos–. Seguro éste y éste empezó a tomarlos desde el principio porque lo acompañé a comprarlos, pero el resto ni los había visto.

-¿De dónde los sacó Sirius? –le preguntó Cho a Oliver.

-Cedric los mandó traer de su casa para que los analizaran –le contestó él antes de dar un paso adelante y tomar un frasco–. Yo le di éste a Víktor hace dos días.

-¿Seguro, cielo? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-Segurísimo –confirmó al ver más de cerca la etiqueta.

-¿Y qué hacías tú con él? –se lo pidió y miró con atención la fórmula.

-Me lo obsequió Stan pero como no pensaba tomarlo, se lo di a Víktor.

-¿Y para qué se supone que sirve? –preguntó Parvati.

-Según Stan es un fortificante muscular –se encogió de hombros.

Sirius miraba el frasco con tal detenimiento que no se percató que Blaise se le había acercado.

-¿Podría permitírmelo un segundo, por favor? –le preguntó al médico.

Sirius volteó a verlo sorprendido, pero al no reconocerlo escondió el frasco en el bolsillo de su bata.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Sirius con desconfianza.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –Neville se acercó a su pareja y lo tomó de la cintura–. Les presento a Blaise… es mi novio.

-¿¡Tu novio!? –exclamaron todos con perplejidad… incluso hasta Cedric.

-Así es –confirmó el alto muchacho e hizo las presentaciones deprisa.

-¿Y para qué quieres ver el medicamento? –le preguntó Sirius a Blaise sacando el frasco.

-Es que me pareció conocido y si es el que yo tomé, a mí también me hizo mucho daño.

-¿Hace cuánto lo tomaste? –le entregó el frasco.

-Creo que hace como cuatro meses –contestó con ambigüedad.

-¡Pero no es posible! –exclamó Oliver.

-¿Por qué no? –le preguntó Cho.

-Porque según Stan salió al mercado hace como un mes. Parece que se está haciendo muy popular entre los deportistas.

Parvati se movió hacia Blaise y le quitó el frasco de la mano.

-Pues es el mismo –dijo Blaise con convicción–. Lo tomé y a la hora comencé a sentirme mal. Estuve vomitando durante mucho tiempo, pero aún cuando ya no tenía nada que devolver, seguía haciéndolo sin parar.

-¡Igual que Víktor! –Cedric se levantó de un salto–. ¿¡Y cómo te curaste!? –le preguntó con ansiedad.

-El médico me puso una inyección, pero no recuerdo exactamente qué era –le contestó con nerviosismo.

-¡Haz un esfuerzo, por favor! –lo tomó del saco y lo zarandeó sin miramientos–. ¡Mi novio está a punto de morir! ¡Lleva 24 horas enfermo!

-¡Lo haré! ¡Sólo permíteme un minuto! –le contestó Blaise temblando visiblemente

-Dale tiempo para pensar, Cedric –Neville hizo que soltara a su novio para luego llevarlo a una apartada esquina.

Cedric miraba a la pareja hablar en voz baja con el corazón en la garganta. Rogaba con todo su ser que el novio de Neville lograra recordar qué era aquello que le habían inyectado. Ahora existía una pequeña esperanza de que Víktor se salvara. Le pareció que transcurrió muchísimo tiempo antes de que Neville regresara con ellos después de dejar sentado al pálido muchacho en un sillón.

-Blaise dice que le hicieron un lavado de estómago y que le inyectaron algo que comienza con la palabra finas –le dijo a Sirius.

-¿¡Finasterida!? –exclamó el médico asombrado.

-Tal vez. No lo sabe con exactitud –se encogió de hombros.

-¿¡Y qué es eso, Sirius!? –preguntó Cedric con avidez.

-Un antiandrogénico –le informó y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de interrogación, menos Parvati que levantó una ceja con asombro–. Después les explicaré de qué se trata –les sonrió antes de caminar hacia la puerta–. Voy a consultar con Lily la aplicación de ese medicamento.

-¿Crees que esto sea el causante de que Víktor tenga el conteo hormonal tan alto, Sirius? –preguntó Parvati moviendo en el aire el frasco con etiqueta dorada.

-¿¡Y tú cómo demonios sabes que Víktor tiene el conteo hormonal alto!? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-¡Entonces lo tiene! –exclamó la chica en tono triunfal–. ¿Quieres explicarme esto? –sacó de su pantalón la hoja que le había dado Nicholas–. ¿Se parece a los de Víktor?

-Sólo por ese conteo –opinó Sirius después de revisar los datos de Jason Green–. Víktor tiene disparados los otros valores.

-¿Y crees que tener las hormonas hasta el cielo puede provocar la muerte? –preguntó con expectación, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando Cedric comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡No! –le contestó Sirius con firmeza–. Pero si tienes más dudas, pregúntale a Ron –señaló al pelirrojo que llegaba en ese momento con Hermione y su hija Lisa–. Tengo que ir con Lily –y desapareció por la puerta.

El hombre de ojos azules se apresuró a llegar donde estaba Lily Potter que revisaba de nueva cuenta los últimos análisis de sangre de Víktor que les había entregado el laboratorio.

-Esto definitivamente no checa –comentó la pelirroja mientras veía las cifras con marcada preocupación–. Víktor no debería tener estos valores tan disparados, ¿no crees, Sirius?

-Tienes razón. Son muy extraños –aceptó el hombre tras darles una breve hojeada pues él ya los había revisado antes–. ¿Qué habrá provocado que sus hormonas se descontrolaran de tal manera?

-Sólo encuentro una solución, pero es tan inverosímil como esta situación –suspiró con irritación.

-¿Y cuál es? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

-En el hospital de beneficencia he tratado muchos casos de sobredosis y en todos ellos me encontré cifras que se parecen mucho a éstas.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que Víktor se droga!? –la miró con perplejidad.

-Sé que suena estúpido, pero es eso o este muchacho ha estado ingiriendo una enorme cantidad de anabólicos.

-¡No lo creo tan estúpido para hacer eso! –explotó Sirius furioso, pero luego miró a su amiga otra vez con preocupación–. ¿O sí?

-Me dijiste que Víktor cambió su régimen alimenticio y que además ha estado haciendo ejercicio como enajenado. Cabe la posibilidad de que estuviera desesperado por tener muchos músculos y por eso comenzara a ingerirlos, pero lamentablemente no puedo asegurarlo porque no existe ninguna prueba de ellos en la sangre.

-Allá afuera pasó algo muy curioso –le informó a la pelirroja después de un breve silencio.

-¿Qué cosa? –un par de ojos increíblemente verdes lo miraron con fijeza.

-Neville nos presentó a su novio y…

-¿¡Neville tiene novio!? –lo interrumpió claramente sorprendida.

-Un muchacho que está demasiado delgado y demacrado por cierto, pero sí… ya tiene novio –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Ah! Qué bueno –suspiró de deleite–. Pensé que se pasaría la vida entera suspirando por mi hijo.

-Yo también –aceptó con pena, pero luego volvió al tema–. Este chico… Blaise si no mal recuerdo, dijo que hacía como cuatros meses también había ingerido el medicamento que está en el frasco con etiqueta dorada y que le hizo el mismo daño que a Víktor. Oliver dice que eso no es posible porque ese fortificante apenas salió al público hace un mes, pero Blaise asegura que es el mismo. El caso es que tuvo los mismos síntomas y dice que el médico que lo atendió le hizo un lavado de estómago y que le inyectó finasterida.

-¿Un antiandrogénico? –la pelirroja levantó las cejas con asombro–. Una medicación sumamente peligrosa si no es aplicada en los casos en que es realmente necesaria.

-¿Nos arriesgamos a ponérsela a Víktor? –preguntó Sirius indeciso–. Sé que es peligroso, pero ya no nos quedan muchas medicinas a las cuales echarles mano.

Lily se quedó pensativa mientras analizaba los pros y los contras de utilizar ese medicamento tan delicado, pero al final decidió arriesgarse. Ya habían probado una gran cantidad de otras medicinas y ninguna había surtido efecto.

-Hagámoslo –le dijo a Sirius y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada–. Has que trasladen al cuarto de Víktor el equipo necesario para atender una emergencia y que tengan lista la máquina de hemodiálisis por si las dudas.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Sirius y se apresuró a cumplir sus indicaciones.

'_Si esto no funciona, ya nos quedarán muy pocas cosas por hacer para salvarle la vida a Víktor_' –pensó Lily con desasosiego mientras se dirigía al lugar donde tenían guardados los medicamentos controlados.

--

Sirius sentía que la tensión en la habitación de Víktor podía cortarse con cuchillo. Lily había requerido la presencia de cuatro asistentes además de un cardiólogo y un hematólogo. Ya tenía en la mano la jeringa con una dosis cuidadosamente calculada de finasterida. Los ojos de todos viraban continuamente de ella hacia el muchacho que se estremecía de tanto en tanto en su cama, pero que realmente no estaba del todo conciente. La pelirroja aspiró con fuerza antes de acercarse a Víktor y desinfectar el punto donde latía apresurado el pulso del cuello. Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando la aguja se hundió en la arteria. Una maniobra por demás delicada, pero nadie estaba preocupado de que la mujer lo lastimara porque sabían lo hábil que era sino más bien por la reacción que pudiera experimentar el paciente. Lily retiró la aguja rogando no haber tomado la decisión equivocada. En cuanto la mujer se separó de la cama, todo el mundo corrió a tomar sus lugares para actuar en caso de que se presentara una reacción desfavorable. Después de unos minutos, que a todos les parecieron eternos, el cardiólogo lanzó un grito de gozo.

-Su frecuencia cardiaca está disminuyendo –dijo el hombre con satisfacción.

-También lo hace su presión arterial –informó la enfermera en jefe.

-Vigilen que no descienda más de lo necesario –ordenó Lily mientras preparaba otro medicamento con prisas, pero al final no fue necesario utilizarlo.

Los signos vitales de Víktor se estabilizaron en los parámetros normales en poco tiempo y entonces todos supieron que ya el muchacho estaba fuera de peligro.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos! –exclamó Lily feliz y se fue directo a los brazos de Sirius que estaba tan feliz como ella.

-Y todo gracias al novio de Neville –el hombre le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

-Sí. Así es –aceptó la pelirroja sintiendo que podía respirar de nuevo.

-Cedric… Cedric… –escucharon murmurar a Víktor y todos estallaron en aplausos de gusto–. Cedric… Cedric…

-Cedric está afuera esperando la menor oportunidad para venir y patearte el trasero, Víktor –le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

El búlgaro lo miró con ojos desenfocados, pero parecía que sus palabras llegaron a su cerebro sin ningún problema.

-¿Está… enojado? –preguntó con voz pastosa pues tenía la boca seca debido a la gran cantidad de líquido que había perdido.

-Muerto de miedo –le pasó una mano por el cabello–. Nos diste un susto terrible, Víktor Krum. No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, por favor.

-No… lo… haré –cerró los ojos con cansancio–. ¿Puedo… verlo?

-¿Tan pronto quieres que te golpeé? –bromeó el médico–. Lo dejaré pasar, pero sólo serán unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? –el búlgaro asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

Todos salieron de la habitación menos Lily que se quedó revisando todavía al muchacho que se quejaba débilmente porque le dolía muchísimo el abdomen.

--

Sirius estaba que saltaba de alegría, pero se obligó a poner en su rostro la misma expresión seria de antes y salió a la sala de espera. No le extrañó ver a tanta gente reunida ahí, pero no tuvo la menor oportunidad de saludar a nadie porque Cedric se le fue encima en cuanto lo vio.

-¿¡Cómo sigue Víktor!? –el trigueño lo tomó con fuerza de la bata blanca–. ¿¡Ya le pusieron la medicina!? ¿¡Funcionó!?

-Sé fuerte, Cedric –Sirius abrazó al muchacho que lo miró con ojos desorbitados–. Víktor… –tomó aire profundamente haciendo que a todos se les fuera el color del rostro–. … ¡Víktor quiere verte! –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Voy a matarte, Sirius Black! –gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos–. ¡Me pusiste un susto de muerte!

-Lo siento mucho –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla–. Víktor reaccionó favorablemente a la medicina. No tiene buen aspecto, pero no vayas a preocuparte. La deshidratación que sufrió fue muy severa, pero pronto se recuperará.

-Gracias, Sirius… gracias –se deshizo en llanto en los brazos del médico–. Gracias por salvarle la vida.

-Debemos agradecerle al novio de Neville su atinada recomendación –miró a su alrededor buscando a Blaise–. ¿Y dónde está por cierto?

-Él y Neville tuvieron que marcharse –le informó Oliver–. Hubo un pequeño problema que luego te explicaré –hizo una discreta seña hacia Harry que todavía lloraba.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Sirius preguntándose qué problema provocaría que su ahijado estuviera llorando tan desconsoladamente–. Ven, Cedric –tomó de la mano al chico–. Víktor te está esperando.

Cedric entró a la habitación de su novio y el corazón se le partió al verlo tan demacrado. El búlgaro tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que dormía, pero Sirius sabía que estaba despierto.

-Te dije que lucía terrible, pero no te preocupes –le dijo Sirius al chico en voz baja–. Su vida ya no corre peligro y ahora sólo se ve así por la deshidratación que sufrió, pero verás que en una semana estará completamente recuperado.

El trigueño avanzó hasta la cama sintiendo que caminaba sobre algodones. Tomó con delicadeza una mano que aún estaba canalizada a un suero y ésa fue la señal para que Víktor abriera los ojos.

-Hola, cariño –le dijo Cedric tratando de no llorar, pero fracasó rotundamente.

Se derrumbó sobre el pecho de su amante y dejó salir toda la angustia y el miedo que había vivido por casi 24 horas. Sirius le conmovió tanto la escena que decidió dejarlos solos para no acompañar a Cedric en su desesperado llanto.

-No… llores –le suplicó Víktor con voz temblorosa.

-Pensé que te perdía –le confesó Cedric levantando la cabeza–. No sabes el miedo que sentí de sólo pensar que no volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos –y se volcó sobre los labios de Víktor.

-Perdóname… perdóname –le imploró el búlgaro entre los besos que recibía.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo semejante! –lo regañó con dureza cuando la angustia se marchó y el enojo ocupó su lugar.

-No… lo… haré.

-¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo mucho que sufrí? –le llenó el rostro de besos–. ¿Acaso te imaginas la pesadilla que he pasado por tu culpa? –seguía besándolo sin parar.

-Lo… siento… mucho.

-Te juro que te degollaré si alguna vez te atreves a volver a cometer una estupidez de este tipo, ¿me has entendido, Víktor Krum?

El búlgaro ya no pudo contestar porque Cedric se hundió en su boca con tal desesperación que lo hizo sentirse muy mal. Debido a su tonto ego había lastimado al ser que más quería en el mundo y se prometió que no volvería a comportarse tan estúpidamente como la última semana. ¿Qué importaba si era delgado o musculoso si tenía a su lado a alguien que no le importaba su aspecto?

'_Fui un redomado idiota_' –se dijo Víktor con dureza, pero sin dejar de corresponderle los besos a su novio.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo se estuvieron besando, pero Cedric se separó a regañadientes de su novio cuando Lily entró a la habitación.

-¿Y cómo se siente nuestro paciente estrella? –preguntó la pelirroja con sonrisa en labios.

-Mucho mejor –le contestó Víktor mirando a Cedric con adoración.

-Me alegra saberlo –la mujer miró al trigueño–. Debo pedirte que salgas para poder revisar a Víktor.

-¿Podría quedarme? –preguntó Cedric poniendo cara de angustia–. Prometo irme a una esquina y no molestar, pero… pero… no me aparte de él, por favor.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que te desmayes cuando le abra el estómago, ¿de acuerdo? –y rió a pierna suelta cuando a Cedric se le fue el color del rostro en un parpadeo–. ¡Estoy bromeando! –lo tranquilizó todavía riendo–. Puedes quedarte, pero te pido que lo dejes descansar. Él tampoco ha dormido y necesita del sueño para poder recuperarse.

-Lo prometo –dijo Cedric deprisa y se quedó muy quieto mientras observaba como la mamá de Harry revisaba a su novio.

Aunque Cedric sabía que ya no perdería a Víktor, aún rogaba porque todo estuviera en orden y suspiró con verdadero alivio cuando la pelirroja declaró que no había encontrado nada malo. Lily volvió a dejarlos solos y el trigueño casi se aventó a los brazos de su novio. Los besos reaparecieron, pero ahora eran cálidos y tiernos. Cruzaron una larga mirada de amor antes de que Cedric se echara a reír porque ya todo había pasado y podía dejar atrás toda la angustia y el miedo que sintió durante horas.

--

Continuará…


	24. Epílogo

Ojos grises (Krum) (24/24)

Parejas Víktor/Cedric

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: El último momento íntimo : )

--

**Capítulo XIV. Epílogo**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquel terrible día en que casi pierde a Víktor, pero ahora a Cedric esas horribles horas se le antojaban lejanas e irreales. ¿Y por qué habría de ser de otro modo? Su pareja demostró tener un increíble poder de recuperación y ya estaba levantado y haciendo lo mismo de siempre a cinco días de haber estado al borde de la muerte. Fue una misión titánica mantenerlo en cama dos días seguidos, pero sirvió que todos sus amigos se volcaran en su casa para visitarlo. Hasta Gánies y Terry llegaron de Grecia para verlo. A la pareja le pareció muy gracioso ver la adusta expresión de su ex guardia. El hombre no dijo absolutamente nada, pero estaban seguros de que pensaba que si él hubiera estado ahí, nada malo habría pasado. Harry había insistido en quedarse con Víktor para corresponderle a Cedric el que lo hubiera cuidado cuando se estaba recuperando de su herida de bala, pero el búlgaro se negó en redondo. Su excusa fue alegar que no era ningún bebé, pero la verdadera razón de su negativa era que se sentía maravillosamente bien con la forma en que Cedric lo cuidaba. El trigueño no fue a trabajar durante esa semana y lo mimó en extremo, cosa que definitivamente le encantó.

Ahora estaban en su recámara mientras se arreglaban para ir a la fiesta que le habían organizado a Parvati para celebrar el premio que recibió de la prensa por su noticia sobre '_El dorado_'

-¿Qué piensas, amor? –le preguntó el búlgaro a su pareja cuando éste se quedó parado frente al espejo, pero sin realmente observar su imagen reflejada.

-Creo que debo volver a hablarle a Neville –comentó Cedric pensativo–. Sé que prometió ir a la fiesta, pero puede arrepentirse –suspiró con irritación–. No sé por qué demonios Harry y Draco se siguen comportando con tanta frialdad con Blaise.

-Creo que porque todavía tienen miedo de que le haga daño a Neville –le contestó Víktor encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pues están locos! –explotó enojado–. ¿¡En serio creen que Blaise haría algo tan bajo después de haber dado su vida por él!?

-Aunque tal vez exista otra razón –comentó enigmáticamente sabiendo que eso picaría la curiosidad de su amante.

-¿Cuál? –Cedric se giró hacia él de inmediato.

-Ni idea –le contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Tú sabes algo y vas a decírmelo –le puso las manos en el desnudo pecho y lo empujó hacia la cama–. Comienza a cantar, Víktor Krum.

-No sé absolutamente nada –fingió una expresión de total inocencia.

-¡Ah, no! No vas a dejarme con la duda, así que ya suéltalo –hizo que se recostara sobre el suave colchón.

-Convénceme –lo retó con una pícara sonrisa.

Cedric no le contestó, simplemente se dejó caer sobre su pareja y comenzó su labor de convencimiento. El suave beso que depositó en los entreabiertos labios del búlgaro lo dejaron con ganas de más, pero no se detuvo en ese lugar. Recorrió el sonrosado rostro con tiernos besos antes de bajar hacia el pecho. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando su amante suspiró profundamente al succionar uno de sus pezones. Sus caricias descendieron por el estómago plano mientras marcaba con la lengua la fina línea de vello que terminaba en el paraíso. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera con irritante lentitud, según le pareció a Víktor. Hizo a un lado la última prenda que lo separaba de su objetivo y pronto tuvo ante sí la aún dormida virilidad de su amante. La lengua no dejó de lamer todo aquellos que tuviera al alcance y el miembro del búlgaro no sería la excepción. Víktor se aferró al cubrecama cuando la experta boca de su novio comenzó a juguetear con su virilidad y levantó la cadera incitándolo porque lo tomara del todo, pero Cedric se negó a hacerlo.

-¿Cuál es ésa otra razón? –lo interrogó mientras paseaba eróticamente la lengua sobre el glande.

-No… sé –tartamudeó Víktor.

El trigueño tomó en su boca el ya totalmente despierto miembro del búlgaro y lo succionó con fuerza antes de apartarse.

-Dime cuál es, cariño –le pidió con voz seductora.

-No… me… acuerdo –le dijo pues no quería que su amante se detuviera.

Cedric nuevamente se hundió en la entrepierna de su novio y lo consintió con renovado entusiasmo. Víktor se apresuró a tomar de los cabellos al trigueño cuando hizo el intento de separarse, pero fracasó y el joven se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Ya vas a decirme por qué Harry y Draco no quieren a Blaise? –le preguntó nuevamente.

-Sigue haciendo eso y tal vez me acuerde –le contestó Víktor con la voz plagada de deseo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Cedric se levantó y el búlgaro se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta–. Además, no me interesa –se encogió de hombros antes de darle la espalda y seguir arreglándose–. Y olvídate de que hagamos el amor en por lo menos una semana.

Por un par de segundos Víktor no supo qué hacer, pero luego se levantó de la cama impulsado por un resorte y se abalanzó sobre el trigueño que se revolvió inútilmente entre sus brazos. Tal vez el búlgaro ya había dejado de hacer ejercicio como loco, pero seguía asistiendo al gimnasio con regularidad y mantenía su fortaleza intacta. Cedric no se asustó en lo absoluto cuando su amante lo hizo inclinarse sobre el tocador tal vez con demasiada brusquedad. Víktor era por lo general un amante bastante tierno y suave, pero de vez en cuando una pizca de salvajismo surgía en él y disfrutaba una enormidad cuando eso sucedía. Protestó sin mucho ímpetu cuando una mano se colocó sobre su espalda para impedirle que se incorporara mientras la otra retiraba sus pantalones con rudeza. Tembló de emoción al sentir como un implacable dedo se introducía por su abertura y comenzaba a moverse en su interior buscando ese punto que lo volvía loco.

-Detente, Víktor –le pidió en un murmullo a sabiendas que lo único que conseguiría sería incitar aún más a su amante y que era por supuesto lo que estaba buscando.

Víktor obviamente no le hizo el menor caso e introdujo un segundo dedo que provocó un inmenso placer en el trigueño que sin embargo siguió protestando.

-No, Víktor… no… no… déjame… no… no… detente –gimió al tiempo que se aguantaba las ganas de mover las caderas pidiendo por más.

El búlgaro lo instó a que separa las piernas, pero Cedric no pudo hacerlo porque el pantalón había quedado a la altura de sus rodillas y con un bufido de exasperación, Víktor se deshizo de él con los pies. Ya no teniendo ningún estorbo, el trigueño por fin pudo separar las piernas y fue el momento en que Víktor retiró sus dedos y penetró a su pareja con poderío.

-¡Ahhh! –fue el grito placentero que el trigueño no pudo evitar cuando fue embestido, pero enseguida siguió con su labor de incitar aún más a su amante–. No más… detente… no quiero… no quiero…

-Claro que quieres, querido –le dijo Víktor casi gruñendo–. Adoras que te haga esto… ruegas porque cada noche te posea… que te haga mío.

-No… no… ya no más, por favor… para… no lo hagas… ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!… detente… detente…

-Sigue diciendo eso y tendrás más de mí –y acompañaba sus palabras con cada vez más feroces embestidas.

-Víktor… Víktor… ¡Ahhh!... para… ¡Ahhh!... detente… no más… ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!

Cedric trataba por todos los medios de sofocar el movimiento de su pelvis, pero ya se le antojaba una misión titánica. Y las cosas se tornaron aún más difíciles cuando Víktor lo hizo incorporarse y desgarró sin contemplaciones la camisa que lo cubría.

-Mírate al espejo, Cedric. Mírate y dime que no me deseas… que no me quieres en tu interior… que no quieres que te posea –le ordenó su amante y los ojos castaños se clavaron en la erótica imagen que se ofrecía ante él.

Su arrebolado rostro estaba transfigurado por el inmenso placer que sentía. Su jadeante pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón, sus pezones se erguían orgullosos y su miembro ya estaba completamente erecto. Ante tal imagen supo que ya no podía seguir fingiendo y se recargó en el amplio pecho de Víktor mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas al ritmo de la posesión. El búlgaro reclamó sus labios y se unieron en un beso salvaje repleto de jadeos y gemidos. Víktor liberó la boca de Cedric y lo instó a que volviera a mirar el espejo. El búlgaro se movió para que observara como lo penetraba y él se perdió en la contemplación de su posesión. Su deseo ya era doloroso y buscó una de las enormes manos que sujetaban su cadera y la guió hacia su anhelante miembro y sólo necesitó de un par de movimientos enérgicos para que su semilla saliera volando. Esperaba que Víktor lo acompañara en su placer, pero en lugar de eso, el búlgaro salió de él para luego aventarlo a la cama sin ninguna ceremonia. Cedric gritó de asombro porque no esperaba eso, pero igualmente se abrió para su amante que volvió a encajarse profundamente en su interior para continuar la posesión. El trigueño envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Víktor que se movía frenéticamente. A Cedric le parecía imposible que aún quedara más semen que expulsar, pero así sucedió. Tras unos cuantos minutos más de penetración, su miembro volvió a inflamarse y por segunda vez su blanca semilla salió volando.

-¡Víktor! ¡Ahhh! ¡Víktor! –gritó Cedric sintiéndose morir de placer.

Y esas palabras fueron el detonante para que el búlgaro explotara en el interior del trigueño.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Te amo! –le dijo Víktor a su vez–. ¿No te lastimé? –le preguntó jadeante y completamente bañado en sudor.

-En ningún momento –le contestó con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad.

-Lo siento mucho, pero es que… me volviste loco, mi amor –le dio un beso muy profundo.

-Y tú a mí –lo abrazó como si nunca quisiera soltarlo–. ¿Ahora me dirás por qué Harry y Draco no quieren a Blaise? –le preguntó risueño cuando ya ambos respiraban con normalidad.

-¿¡Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora!? –salió de él y se rodó en la cama riendo a pierna suelta.

-Esa fue la razón por la que terminamos aquí y por la que llegaremos tarde a la fiesta –le recordó al tiempo que se giraba para pasarle una pierna sobre el estómago.

-De acuerdo. Te lo ganaste –le pellizcó gentilmente la nariz–. Harry está celoso.

-¿¡Celoso!? –preguntó estupefacto porque eso fue lo último que esperaba escuchar–. ¿¡De Blaise!?

-Efectivamente… de Blaise –le confirmó con suficiencia.

-¡Pero eso es una locura! –aún no acababa de creer lo que su novio le decía.

-Pero es cierto y si te lo piensas con calma, es totalmente lógico –se levantó de la cama y ayudó a su pareja a hacer lo mismo–. Neville siempre había estado enamorado de Harry y él estaba acostumbrado a ese amor. De pronto aparece este muchacho y le roba ese cariño que consideraba solamente suyo. Intuyo que perdonó a Blaise por lo que hizo hace tanto tiempo, pero no el hecho de que apartara de los ojos de su amigo el amor incondicional que siempre le tuvo.

-Eso suena… horrible y… y egoísta –murmuró Cedric todavía no creyendo del todo lo que Víktor le decía–. Tú y yo sabemos que Harry es la persona más dulce y buena del mundo. No creo que en verdad quisiera que Neville se pasara el resto de su vida llorando por él.

-Sé que Harry es un amor, pero igual es vulnerable a sentimientos mezquinos. Sin embargo no creo que debas preocuparte –lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo al baño–. Cuando se dé cuenta que Neville es verdaderamente feliz con Blaise, dejará ir esos tontos celos y aceptará a ese muchacho.

-¿Y Draco? –miró ceñudo al búlgaro–. No irás a decirme que él también está celoso de Blaise, ¿verdad?

-Ese rubio es un excelente amigo, cariño –le contestó riendo.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –lo miró confundido.

-Dejaré que lo deduzcas por ti mismo –le dijo antes de meterlo al baño–. Más vale que te des una ducha rápida para que no lleguemos demasiado tarde a la fiesta. Yo me iré a bañar a otra habitación –y se fue deprisa para no escuchar las protestas de su novio.

Víktor sabía que Cedric no tardaría en deducir lo que sentía Draco en relación a Blaise porque era muy inteligente, pero para su sorpresa el trigueño no lo hizo sino hasta que ya estaban en la Mansión Potter, pero igualmente no se sintió desilusionado.

--

Víktor y Cedric llegaron a la casa de los papás de Harry con apenas 10 minutos de retraso y enseguida se dieron cuenta que Neville y Blaise aún no habían arribado. Eso les alegró pues querían que Blaise viera algunos rostros amigables. Sabían que al muchacho le era muy difícil enfrentar a Harry y a Draco en lugar neutral y que le sería aún más estando en el territorio del moreno, por decirlo de alguna manera. Les enviaron su limousine porque a última hora se canceló la cena en el restaurante italiano y James ofreció su casa para la cena. Cedric no consideró prudente avisarles de este cambio pues estaba seguro de que entonces no asistirían. Fueron recibidos por Lily que los condujo a la sala y ahí vieron que casi eran los últimos en llegar. Aparte de sus amigos y sus respectivas parejas, también estaba el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. También reconocieron a Petunia y a Vernon Dursley, Padma Patil y Nicholas Flamel. Obviamente no podían faltar Parvati Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Rubeus Hagrid pues eran los invitados de honor.

-¿Saben si Neville va a venir? –les preguntó Harry casi en cuanto pusieron un pie en la sala.

-Me supongo que sí –le contestó Víktor–. Les mandé mi limousine y mi chofer no me ha hablado para informarme de alguna cancelación.

-Gracias –y se alejó hacia donde Severus estaba parado solo.

-Aún no puedo creer del todo eso de los celos –le murmuró Cedric al oído a Víktor.

-Espera a que llegue Neville y ya verás –le dijo riendo–. ¿Y ya dedujiste lo de Draco?

-Aún no –hizo un mohín de disgusto–. ¡Ya dímelo! –le suplicó.

-No. Estoy seguro de que pronto lo sabrás –y se alejó dejando al trigueño sumamente curioso.

De hecho Neville y Blaise no demoraron en llegar y al trigueño se le enterneció el corazón al ver la temerosa expresión del novio de su amigo. Blaise había ganado peso durante esos dos meses y ya no lucía tan delgado. Sus ojos negros ahora lucían brillantes y hermosos, sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas aunque eso tal vez se debiera a su evidente nerviosismo. Sin embargo esos pequeños detalles surtieron un gran cambio en la apariencia del muchacho y tuvo que aceptar que Blaise Zabini era realmente muy atractivo. Hizo el intento de ir con ellos para saludarlos, pero Neville condujo a su pareja directamente hacia Parvati y Cho. Entonces se percató que Víktor le hacía señas para que se le acercara y él lo obedeció.

-Mira a Harry –le murmuró Víktor y Cedric así lo hizo.

Harry aún estaba en compañía de Severus y hablaba con él mientras observaba a la pareja recién llegada. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver como las brillantes esmeraldas que eran los ojos del moreno destellaban por un sentimiento que no podía ser más que de celos. Buscó entonces a Draco que se encontraba con Ron y se fijó que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Harry. Lo vio suspirar profundamente antes de desviar la mirada y volver su atención al pelirrojo. Nuevamente se fijó en Harry y se sorprendió al ver como Severus lo abrazaba con inmenso cariño y como el moreno escondía el rostro en su pecho aparentemente llorando. Después de estar un largo momento entre los brazos de Severus, Cedric vio que Harry se separaba del hombre para luego caminar con total confianza hasta donde estaban Neville y Blaise y abrazar a su amigo por la espalda.

-¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? –lo escuchó decir en tono de broma.

-Lo que pasa es que… –comenzó a decir Neville, pero luego se interrumpió cuando vio que el moreno besaba a su pareja en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido a la casa de mis padres, Blaise –dijo el moreno con total sinceridad y todos los que estaban a su alrededor se quedaron con la boca abierta… incluidos él y Víktor por supuesto–. ¡Ven! Voy a presentártelos –y lo tomó de la mano para luego prácticamente arrastrarlo por toda la habitación porque Blaise todavía estaba paralizado de la impresión.

Neville estaba tan estupefacto que no acertó a moverse, pero cuando se disponía a seguir a su novio y a su amigo, fue interceptado por Víktor y Cedric. El búlgaro decidió en un segundo que Harry necesitaba estar a solas con Blaise para que pudiera hacer las paces con él y se dedicó a hacerle preguntas al alto muchacho sobre su nuevo trabajo en Alemania. Mientras tanto, Cedric se dedicó a observar a su alrededor mirando las diferentes reacciones sobre la nueva actitud de Harry hacia Blaise, pero se entretuvo mucho más en las expresiones de los Malfoy. Lucius había levantado una ceja con incredulidad cuando vio a su pareja con Blaise, pero luego una sonrisa de comprensión se dibujó en sus labios y hasta habría jurado que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Draco tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Harry, pero en cuanto lo hizo casi corrió hasta la pareja y se les unió muy alegremente. Fue en ese momento en que comprendió del todo las palabras de Víktor.

'_Ese rubio es un excelente amigo_' –le había dicho y Cedric no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Seguramente Draco ya no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor a Blaise, pero había mantenido su fría actitud para apoyar a Harry y sonrió al comprobar que siempre se podía contar la amistad del rubio. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando recordó la forma en que reaccionó Draco cuando conoció a Gánies por primera vez. Harry le contó que el griego realmente se salvó de una salvaje paliza gracias a Severus.

-¿Ya sabes por qué Draco es un excelente amigo? –le preguntó Víktor cuando Neville se alejó para reunirse con Blaise que aún llevaba grabado en el rostro una gran confusión.

-Sí –le contestó Cedric al tiempo que lo abrazaba para luego mirar a Draco que estaba colgado del brazo de Sirius que reía con ganas por algo que le dijo al oído–. Aunque no sólo Draco es un excelente amigo –los ojos castaños vagaron por toda la habitación–. ¿No te parece estupendo que hayamos conocido a estas personas tan maravillosas?

-Ya lo creo que sí –suspiró profundamente–. ¿Quieres que te confiese a quién es al que no querría perder nunca?

-A Draco –declaró con firmeza.

-No –negó con una sonrisa.

-¿A Harry?

-Tampoco.

-No creo que sea ni Oliver ni Ron –dijo pensativo–. Tal vez a Sirius porque te cae muy bien.

-Estás frío, mi amor –le dijo riendo.

-¿Entonces a quién? –le preguntó algo molesto.

-A ti, mi vida –le contestó con innegable sinceridad y Cedric volteó a verlo muy asombrado–. Todas las mañanas doy gracias a la vida que me haya puesto en tu camino. Bueno… a la vida y a la fastidiosa de mi amiga Fleur que una mañana me arrastró a mi destino.

-¡Víktor! –dijo el nombre exultante de felicidad antes de prenderse de sus labios.

A partir de ese momento ninguno de los dos se encontró del todo en ese mundo y jamás se enteraron ni de lo que cenaron ni tampoco de la broma que se gastaban sus amigos sobre de cuál amor era el más grande, pero sin duda alguna Cedric les habría gritado que el suyo era el mayor pues en ese momento amaba a Víktor Krum con toda su alma… y se lo demostró con creces una vez que volvieron a su casa.

**FIN**

--

Mil gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta locura… byeeeee!!


End file.
